GooGoo gaga
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Derek an Stiles find something in the woods an there's more to it then meets the eye. but what they didn't know was it may lead to something more,
1. Chapter 1

**Title ****Goo Goo Ga-Ga**

**Story**** Teen Wolf **

**A/N Credit to Starlightbreaker for typing it up for me cause i was just to lazy to**

* * *

><p>"So where are we going anyways?" Stiles asked his friend. as Scott pointed out where to go. telling him to. turn here. turn there. and go straight here.<p>

"come on man. you can at least tell me why were going. where ever were going. i feel like I'm being lead to my death."

"pull up here."

"here. this is it?. this is like the middle of no where."  
>Said Stiles as they both got out of the jeep<p>

"hm i guess he's not here yet,"

"not here yet. who's not here yet?"

"This way Stiles" Scott said as he walked away from  
>the jeep and into the woods<p>

. . . . Stiles let out a Sigh as he followed Scott Into  
>the woods<p>

". . . . . Oh! my god. i know why I'm here. listen i know  
>i may have pwned you with a few balls.<br>and got you a little beat up by some gu . . . . . well not beat up,  
>seeing how they had you on the ground it's more<br>like beat down. but lets not forget that you tried to  
>kill me more then once. so lets just call it even,<br>and not kil . . . . ."

"Stiles! I'm not going to kill you. we're here to meet Derek"

". . . . . . I'm gone." Stiles said as he turned around  
>heading back to his jeep.<p>

"Stiles Stiles. where are you going?"

He just kept walking saying how he wasn't so into  
>the idea of being alone with Derek<p>

"you wont be I'm here" Scot said trying to get Stiles  
>to stay.<p>

"sorry Scott but that doesn't make me feel any  
>better"<p>

When Stiles got back to his jeep. he then turned  
>walking around to the passenger side reaching<br>in his pocket for his keys

"Huh . . . . ."

"Looking for this?" Said the voice coming from behind him.

"When did you how did you" Said Stiles when he turned  
>seeing Derek standing there dangling his keys in his<br>Hand. "u..m can i have my keys?" he continued

"Are planing on leaving" asked Derek.

"um yes!. why else would i want them."

"Well then I'll be holding on to these for awhile." Said  
>Derek Sticking the keys in his pocket<p>

"now come on" Derek said as he came up closer  
>to Stiles. Grabbing him by his wrist and leading him<br>Back into the woods. surprisingly Stiles didn't even put up  
>much of a fight. Stiles just looked up in silence at the<br>back of Derek's head. as he lead him by his left  
>hand.<p>

When the two of them got to where Scott was. Derek  
>called out Scott's name. Scott looked up turning<br>his head towards them. and looked at stiles and said  
>"i see your back" Sarcastically<p>

"Yeah whatever" said Stiles

"Are you ready." Derek asked Scott. Scott replied saying  
>Yeah.<p>

"Ok come on" said Derek as he padded Stiles on the  
>back.<p>

"and where are we going"

"Into the woods"

"but we're already in the woods"

"yeah and we're going to go in deeper"

"why?"

Derek fix his eyes on stiles and came in closer to him"  
>and said. "Because i like to go in deep." and then Turned<br>Walking away from Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks Again to my beta Starlightbreaker for Typing it up**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mean While At The Argent's Allison's parent's where gettening ready for a trip<strong>

"Ok i think thats everything" Said Ms Argent.

"We probably wont be back Until tomorrow after noon so. . ."

"Dad I Know, go to School make sure i do my home work eat and get some rest,  
>I'm Not a kid anymore, i know how to take care of myself."<p>

"Ok but still if you need anything Just call us.  
>and if anything Happens ju. . . ."<p>

"Dad! i know, Just go"

"Ok." Said Mr Argent. Opening the car door Getting in an Closing the Door.  
>He then started up the car getting ready to pull out of the drive way when<br>Alison Stopped them.

"Wait hold on, i have something for you guys." Said Alison  
>As she ran back into the house.<p>

Coming back out a few Seconds later with a gift in her hand,  
>Alison came up to the car an handed it to her dad, telling them to wait<br>untill they get to there hotel suite to open it.

"Ok." Said Mr Argent as he pulled out of the drive way

"Have fun" said Alison as she waved Innocently

She then walked inside and up to her room,  
>picked up her cell phone to call Lydia.<p>

"Hey Lydia meet me at the mall, we have some shopping to do."

_**A little Later In The Mall's Parking Lot.**_

"Ok so why are we at the Mall, i mean whats happening thats so important  
>that we have to get it now?." Lydia Asked as she got out of her car,<br>Heading towards Alison.

"You'll see." said Alison as they Enter the mall.

they walked through the store with there arms entwined,as they got on the escalator.  
>Lydia asked Alison "Why not just raid your mothers Closet,<br>Instead of coming to the mall?."

as they got off the escalator Alison answered by saying  
>that she wouldn't want to raid her moms closet for what she was looking for.<p>

"Besides I'd like to think that she doesn't even have what I'm looking for"  
>said Alison as she came up to the store,<p>

"Huh what do you mean by that?"

"Look up." said Alison

Lydias mouth dropped open a little when she looked up  
>at the Sign on the store in front of them, that read.<br>_**Silk Passion**_.

"and here i thought you were a prude." Said Lydia as  
>they entered the store.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back In The Woods<strong>_

"I think this is good enough" said Derek.

"You still Haven explained why we're here."

"Yeah put this on" Said Derek as he took off his Jacket  
>and handed it to Stiles.<p>

"Umm I'm pretty warm in my jacket, but thanks anyways  
>i appreciate the offer.<p>

"funny now here take it." said Derek reaching his arm out some more.

"Oh I'm Serious I'm not cold or anything." said Stiles, still  
>trying to refuse Dereks jacket<p>

"Stiles! i don't care if your hot or cold Just put it on."  
>Derek said, then tossed it at him.<p>

"Fine ok then I'll put it on if it makes you happy." Said Stiles  
>catching it and putting it on over his<p>

"Stiles what are you doing?."

"Putting on the jacket like you told me to." Stiles  
>Answered with a look on his face that said isn't it Obvious,<p>

"Stiles i didn't tell you to put it on over. take yours off first."

* * *

><p><strong>BETA'S NOTE: yes Stiles STRIP STRIP OK that's all<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aruther's note.**** sorry for not updating sooner, got lost while writing, but i think i found my way back.**

* * *

><p>"oooh you should have told me, i didn't know." said Stiles as he took off his jacket and replaced it with Derek's<p>

"Stiles, who put's on a jacket over a jacket?"

"well like i said i didn't know ok, it's not like I'm psychic, I'm not you i cant read minds." said Stiles.

"i don't read minds." said Derek

"yes you do."

"no i don't"

"yes you do"

"Stiles don't make me say it again"

"well then whats that thing you and Scott are always doing,  
>saying i know your lying thing?"<p>

"what." said Derek.

"you see, last week when me and Scott were playing video games Scott beat me in a game, and i said i let you win, and then he looked at me an said your lying, with a all knowing look on his face."

"hahaha." Derek just shook his head laughing a little.  
>"Stiles werewolf's aren't psychic and we don't read minds."<p>

"then what is it?"

"I'll show you said Derek as he came closer to Stiles."

"uh...um..it ok...i..don't want to know anymore...at least not right now where nobody can hear my screams." Stiles said as he backed up with every step Derek tuck towards him, until he found himself backed against a tree, before he knew it Derek was standing in front of him with one hand on each arm holding him in place.

* * *

><p>Scott sighed as he set on the ground waiting to start what they came there for.<p>

"whats taking them so long". Scott said then reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and went to his contact list, scrolling pass Allison's name and his boss name to get too Stiles's name and then pressed call.

* * *

><p>"oh god don't kill me." said Stiles.<p>

"I'm not going to kill you Stiles, i need you."

"for what?." Stiles said nervously.

"this training mission that we been should have started." said Derek as he pulled back from Stiles a little letting him go like he had just remembered what they were suppose to be doing.

just then Stiles's phone ringed he reached into his jacket that he had took off earlier, and was now holding in his hand.

"oh thank god." Stiles said after looking at the caller ID. "dude i thought that i was about to be killed by Der..." Stiles was cut off by Derek taking the phone from him.

"sorry Scott, Stiles kept asking questions and i got side tracked, but we'll start now,  
>Stiles give me your jacket." said Derek after he hung up.<p>

"sure here its not like i need it anyways, seeing how I'm wearing Yours for some reason."  
>Stiles said like he was questioning Derek with out actually asking the Question.<p>

Derek rolled his eyes and said. "Stiles its a training to test Scotts sense's, what Scott has to do is find me."

"but what dose tha... oh i get it, sense I'm wearing your jacket and your wearing mine, we should smell a little like each other, so if he finds me instead of you, he loses." Stiles said in a ramble.

"no Stiles, tha...that's actually right." said Derek.

Stiles just smiled happy with himself, after getting it right.

"i guess your not as big of and idiot as i thought you were." Derek continued.

Stiles's smile faded after what Derek said, and Derek smirked after seeing the expression on Stiles's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's note.<strong>

**i typed this one up by myself, when my beta did it she always left a letter out of somebody's name, she even put Argentina instead of Argent once, and when i called her on it she laugh and asked if she could leave it.**

**oh and i typed it because my beta wouldn't, sheeeeee soooo laaaaaaazy, yeah i'm taking about you, StarLightBreaker. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auther's Note** **O.M.G a up date.**

**it took me long enough didn't it ^_^ i was busy. Happy New Years  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Stiles, when i finish calling Scott run the opposite way of me" said Derek.<p>

"yeah sure. wait huh?" said Stiles.

Derek then let out a howl. calling Scott to there location.

"dude that never get's old." Stiles said after Derek's wolf call.

"Stiles"

"yeah"

"run"

"oh yeah sorry i forgot." Stiles said then ran off.

and Derek went in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Scott hearing the signal. got up off the ground, and rand towards the sound. jumping over branches, and under as he went to the location. untill he got to a spot that confused his sense's. smelling Derek's scent coming from two different direction's. he stopped and tried to decide which way was the right way. he closed his eye's and focused, he then opened his eye's that was now glowing an golden orange color, and took off in a direction. he ran at a Normal speed untill the scent got stronger.<p>

"im getting closer." Scott thought to himself as he picked up speed.

Scott suddenly ran into something that sent him flying to the ground.

"ow, what the hell." Scott said lying on the ground after being hit in the chest by something.

"Derek". Scott said after opening his eyes and looked up seeing Derek standing over him.

"congratulations you found me." said Derek.

"yeah i can feel that. did you have too closeline me i thought you said that there would be no pain in this training." said Scott as he rubbed his chest.

"yeah there wouldn't have been if you would have sensed that coming." said Derek.

"you know it really hurt's" said Scott.

"you'll get over it. now get up" said Derek.

"hey where's Stiles?." Scott asked as he got up.

"not sure but we should go find him." said Derek.

"how did you make your scent go in two different ways?" Scott asked Derek while brushing himself off.

"you know your really observant." said Derek.

"what do you mean by that?." said Scott.

"let's just find Stiles." said Derek as he turned walking away from Scott and Headed towards the direction he had last seen Stlies go in.

they were walking when Scott's phone ringed.

"um just keep going I'll catch up." said Scott as he stopped to answer his phone.

"hey Allison." said Scott.

_"Scott please came over im home by myself and i think i heard someone trying to break in, please Scott im scared_._"_ Allison said before she hung up the phone.

Scott stuck his phone back into his pocket and caught up to Derek.

"who was it?." Derek asked Scott.

"huh oh it was nothing important." Scott replied.

"he shouldn't have goon to far so-" said Derek as he was walking untill he turned his head looking over his shoulder.

"huh. Scott!." Derek called out after turning all the way around seeing no sign of him. Derek just shook his head and tuned back around continuing to look for Stiles by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta's note:<strong>** Happy New Years, so i wonder where Scott went . . . although i think i already know, but who cares about Scott, not me**


	5. Chapter 5

"now come on Stiles, come on Stiles, walk into the wood's Stiles,  
>walk deeper into the wood's Stiles, Stiles run even farther into the wood's, i mean I'm not even an werewolf and i feel like I'm getting all the training."<br>Stiles said while he slowly walked around kicking at the ground, complaining to himself.

"he thinks he can tell me what to do and I'll just do it, wait a minute i have been, well i won't anymore,  
>the next time he Tell's me too do something I'm going to refuse and say no, and why am i talking to myself,<br>ohi know why. it's because I've been left and forgotten, seeing it's been a while, Scott should have found Derek by now,  
>it's getting late, i should go look for them, once i figure out witch way i came from." Stiles said as he looked around scratching his head.<p>

Stiles decided which way to go, and was walking when he smelled something.

"what is that smell." said Stiles as he walked in the direction. the wind brought the smell from.

"it must be coming from here." Stiles said, coming up to some brush and pushing it open.

"oh god ack that's gross it smell's disgusting." Stiles said after seeing what the smell was.

behind the brush was what appeared to be a dead dog.

Stiles then heard something move in the bushes, he called out Scott and Derek's name's, thinking it maybe them.  
>"Scott Scoott, Derek." Stiles called out as he covered his nose with his arm trying to block the smell of the dead animal.<p>

"you know what, forget them i'll go home by myself." Stiles said as he turned around walking away,  
>until the bushes moved again and it wasn't the wind. Stiles turned back around and walked back to where the bushes were moving a little.<p>

"Scott! come on i know you guy's are over there so come out already,your not going to scare me," said Stiles.

he then focused his eye's on the bushes trying to see into them, since it was to dark too see, he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"RAR!." Derek let out as he grabbed Stiles shoulder's causing Stiles to jump in response  
>letting out his famous ling. "hahaha," Derek laughed.<p>

"you think that was funny?." said Stiles.

"Well not funny but laughable." Derek said with a smile on his face.

"it look's good on you." Stiles said to Derek.

"what dose?" Derek asked

"the smile on your face" said Stiles

"i don't know what your talking about" Derek said as his face immediately went back to it's normal expression.

"Scott you can come out now" said Stiles

"Scott's not here" said Derek

"what do you mean he's not here" Stiles asked

"He left" Derek replied

"Well if he left then what's behind there" Stiles pointed

"i don't know a rabbit" Derek jokingly replied

"i don't think it's a rabbit" said Stiles

"Well i don't care what it is let's just go" said Derek as he started to leave

"wait!" Stiles said as he stepped out in front of Derek putting his hand's on Derek's chest to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>BN:**** What? this chapters ending confused me meh, **_he touched his chest, _**sorry she took so long**


	6. Chapter 6

**B/N Edit: okay fixed the mistakes sorry if you see anymore could you tell/Pm Me please, Starlightbreaker out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"oh wow that's hard." Stiles thought to himself, feeling on Derek's chest<p>

Derek looked at his chest, and then at Stiles

"what? oh sorry." Stiles said then quickly moved his hand's

"can you go check for me." said Stiles

"what why should i, can't you go do it?" Derek asked

"no." Stiles replied

"why." Derek asked

"because if i go i might get attacked." Stiles explained

"Stiles i think if it was something dangerous you'd be dead already, and i'm sure what ever killed that animal is gone by now."

"how do you know about that?"

"i'm psychic." Derek mockingly said

"i knew it." said Stiles

Derek rolled his eye's.

"Stiles it's ether you go check, or we leave."

"we can't leave with out seeing what's behind there, because if we do i'll be wondering for the rest of my life what was behind there."

Derek stepped to the side and moved his arm in the direction of the bush and said well go ahead check it out.

"no you have to." said Stiles

"not an option." Derek replied

"well then i guess i'll have to go, and if i get attacked and die from it Scott will know that he left me with you, and so if i show up dead some where, he will come after you,and if he thinks he can't handle you by himself i'm pretty sure Allison and her parent's would love to obliged, oh let's not forget the sheriff you know my dad he'll have every cop in this district and others looking for you, and who knows how many of them maybe hunter's."

Derek stood there with a unreadable expression on his face, as Stiles was rambling on, when Stiles was finished talking Derek signed and said. are you done now?. and then walked over to the bush an pushed it open.

"you were scared for nothing Stiles, it's just a dog." Derek said as he stood in front of the bush holding it open.

Stiles walked over to take a look for himself.

"Derek that's not a dog it's a puppy." Stiles said as he bent down under Derek's arm's to get too it. "Come here its ok i wont hurt you"

"Stiles he's barely conscious so i don't think he's going to come to you"

"So your a male Pup," Stiles said as he got closer to the puppy reaching his arm out

"Be careful No matter how week or Injured an Animal is, it can still bite. " Said Derek

"You have Threatened me when you were Knocking on deaths door Enough times for me to know that." Said Stiles. Stiles then put his hand up to the puppy's nose letting it smell him, it tilted its head up a little Gently moving its nose on Stiles hand as it smelled him, it then lifted its head up a little more and licked his fingers

"You see I'm not going to hurt you" Stiles said while rubbing the top of its head he then reached under it Picking it up and turning around towards Derek

"how did you know it wasn't going to bite you when you tried to pick it up?," Derek Asked

"Because i let it smell me, letting a dog smell you isn't just to let it know you wont hurt it, its also to let you know it wont hurt you, that's why it licks you"

* * *

><p><strong>BN****:** Ha now what she spelled Alison wrong as well but i fixed it, annnyway that chapter was pretty funny right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note:** **i hate myself for taking so long sorry**

* * *

><p>"so i wonder where Scott had to go, that was so<br>important that he had to ditch me". said Stiles as  
>they walked, looking at Derek, like he was waiting for an answer.<p>

"what. why are you looking at me like that, all i know  
>is he got a call, and answered it, and when<br>he was finished i asked him who it was and he  
>said it was nothing important, and next thing i know<br>hes gone." Derek said to Stiles who was still holding  
>the pup.<p>

"hey Derek when you said he, did you know that it  
>was a boy or was it a natural thing, like how<br>some people think a baby is a boy just because the  
>baby has on blue."<p>

"yes Stiles i knew it was a male dog."

"so is that like some kind of wolf thing." Stiles  
>asked<p>

"yes it is Stiles." said Derek

"you know. that's pretty cool." said Stiles

"you think it's cool?." Derek asked

"well yeah i don't have any special abilities so  
>i think it's cool." Stiles said looking down at the puppy<br>in his arm's. Stiles then looked up too see Derek  
>staring at him intensively, Stiles stared back and said ..."what is it."<p>

Derek shook his head and said "nothing, i think we  
>should walk a little faster."<p>

Mean While

"Allison! Allison!." Scott called out, as he banged on the  
>front door, while still banging on the door with one<br>hand he reached and twisted the door knob and it  
>opened the fact that the door was unlocked made<br>him even more worried.

"ALLISON!." Scott continued to call, now half transformed as he ran into  
>the house, an up the stair's towards Allison's room.<p>

"ALLISON! A..AI...allison" said Scott as he burst into  
>her room, stopping in his track's<p>

"are you going too just stand there, or are you  
>going to join me." Allison said laying on the bed<br>seductively. warring a black and red three piece lingerie  
>set. the top was a black open front babydoll, with<br>red trimming. the bottom was red lace panties, with  
>open sides, held together by black silk strings.<p>

Scott was walking up to Allison's bed, he was now back  
>in human form.<p>

"i thought something had hap..." Scott started but was  
>cut off by Allison's lip's pressed against his. as she reached her arm behind him,<br>slipping her hand up under his shirt, feeling up his back. until she felt something.

"w..wait Scott," Allison said as she broke the kiss.

"are these leaves why were there leaves in your shirt."  
>Allison asked as she got up to cut the light's on,<br>seeing how the only source of light was coming  
>from some candles she had lit around the room.<p>

"wow Scott your really dirty." Allison continued after turning  
>on the light.<p>

"oh yeah i was training with Derek when you called,  
>and i came right away." Scott explained.<p>

"how about you take a shower, we can continue after  
>you finish."<p>

"yeah...um...ok." Scott said as he walked out the room  
>to get cleaned up.<p>

when Scott was out of the room. Allison picked  
>up her phone to call someone.<p>

**"please tell me you know where it goes."**said the  
>voice coming from the other side of the phone.<p>

"Lydia what are you talking about?." Allison asked  
>after hearing how Lydia answered her phone.<p>

**"that depends, why did you call. Lydia responded"**

* * *

><p><strong>BN****: So she took Alittle while but its all good riiiiight right? no hard feelings right? ? annnyway, Derek likes to Stare at Stiles huh i wonder whats going on up there in that head of his **


	8. Chapter 8

"well you see, everything was going good until i noticed he was dirty, and now he's in the shower an..."

"and now everything's all weird and the mood's all ruined." Lydia said cutting off Allison

"yes Lydia please, you got to help me."

"well isn't it obvious you have to join him." said Lydia

"huh?..."

"before he get's out you walk in there and get in the shower with him," said Lydia

"wait i can't do that Lydia it's to embarrassing." said Allison

"no it's not." said Lydia

"yes it is." Allison replied

"ok, maybe at first but as soon as you guy's start going at it, you'll forget about it."

"but Lydia." said Allison

"oh and don't forget to take off your clothes first and most importantly condom." Lydia said before hanging up on Allison.

"Lydia Lydia, i cant believe she hung up on me." said Allison

"it's ok i don't need her i can do it by myself from here." Allison said to herself she then started taking off her  
>clothes even though there wasn't much to take off seeing how she didn't have much on to begin with<p>

"oh i cant believe i'm doing this." Allison said as she got ready to walk out of the room and into the bathroom where Scott was

Scott was rinsing the soap off his body, when Allison entered the room

Allison signed taking a deep breath and walked up to the shower lifting her hand up and pushed open the shower curtain a little and stepped in

even though Allison was quite Scott knew she had entered the room especially when she begin to  
>move the curtain and step in Scott could here her heart beat go up but did nothing<p>

Allison who was now standing behind him reached in front of her wrapping her arm's slightly around him  
>as she slid her hand's from his chest down to his lower stomach, Scott's stomach did a somersault when her hand's<br>went lower nervous fluttered's shot through him Scott then turned facing Allison.

"Al..." is all he got out before she was kissing him again it didn't take long for him to respond and kiss back  
>Allison stepped close there skin now touching water running down both of there body's Scott reach down and picked up<br>Allison she tried to wrap her leg's around him but she slip hitting the bottom of the tub

ouch said Allison after she fell

"oh my god Allison are you ok." said Scott reaching down to help her up

"yeah i'm ok." Alllison said as Scott helped her up

"hahahaha." Scott and Allison laughed and giggled after she was on her feet again Scott reach and cut off the water.

"should we?" Allison said as she pointed her finger towards the door.

"huh uh yeah." said Scott

they were both out of the shower when Scott brought his hand up to Allison's face and  
>gently brushed the wet strand's of hair from her face, Allison looked down in a little girl like<br>manner but immediately looked back up and away, her face now bright red the fact that she had forgot that they were  
>both naked re-registered after she caught sight of Scott's naked lower half.<p>

"Allison." said Scott as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her

* * *

><p><strong>BN****: **I Wasn't going to help Tsuky with this chapter because i was busy but we made a _trade_ so i helped, kinda of a you scratch my back i scratch yours kinda thing, ANYWAY, this chapter was all about Scott and Allison i hope I'm not the only one Surprised about that


	9. Chapter 9

the kiss intensified as they both stumbled out of the  
>bathroom and into her bedroom, Scott lift her up<br>and on to the bed, Scott now hovering over her.  
>she brought her arm's around him and pulled him<br>close. Scott gripped his hand's into the pillow's trying  
>to hold back his excitement as they kissed and<br>there body temperature rise Scott turned his  
>head to the side were Allison couldn't see his face,<br>for a second Allison could have sworn she saw his eye's glow.

"Scott what's wrong?" said Allison

"i'm sorry Allison i can't" said Scott as he lift up.

"Scott why?" Allison asked.

"because i'm afraid. that if we continue, i might hurt" you.

after he got his pant's and shoes on he grabbed  
>his shirt and swiftly pulled it on, an grabbed his jacket.<p>

"Scott." Allison called out after he walked out the door,  
>Allison signed in frustration and plopped her head back into her pillow's she then noticed<br>a few feather's float up, she turned and looked at the pillow's she sew that they had  
>rips in them,<p>

"you gotta be kidding me." Allison said then pulled the cover's up over herself, and plopped  
>back down into her bed, as she heard the sound of an engine starting up.<p>

**Back At The Wood's**

"well here we are Derek" said as he slowed his walking pace.

"finally" Stiles said as he sped up a head of Derek.  
>"um Derek" Stiles said looking around.<p>

"yeah" Derek answered.

"are you sure this is the right spot." Stiles asked.

"yeah why" Derek replied walking up to where Stiles was.

"where's my jeep?"

"i don't know, i didn't park it." Derek said as he headed to his car.

"but you did take my...Derek, where's my key's?"

Derek reached in his pocket's not finding them in his front pocket's  
>he checked his back one's and found nothing.<p>

"i...don't have them." said Derek.

"well then where...oh. don't tell me Scott has them."

"i didn't give them to him." said Derek, in a slightly defensive manner  
>Derek's facial expression changed in a moment of realization.<br>"he must have taken them while my back was turned."

"so your telling me, the same ninja werewolf thing you used, to take them from me,  
>he used, to get them from you." said Stiles.<p>

"well not in that exact context, but yeah." said Derek as he got in his car.

"great how am i going to get home now." said Stiles

Derek reached over and unlocked the passenger side.  
>"get in." Derek said after pushing the door open.<p>

Stiles just stood there in thought.  
><em>"ok just this once, the last time i'll give in to his command<em>." Stiles thought to himself.

"Stiles if you don't come on i'm going to leave you."

"ok ok i'm coming." Stiles said as he began to walk up to Derek's car.

once Stiles was in the car, Derek Started it up. and looked over at Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong>BN:** **Tsuky needs to type faster** **she admitted it herself seriously** -_- annnyway i bet five fanfics stiles is gonna end up following more commands


	10. Chapter 10

"Um Stiles it's already late, I don't really want to sit in the car with you all night." Derek said sounding a little agitated.

"I know." said Stiles. "it's just that this stupid seat-belt wont budge." Stiles said as he pulled on it.

"Stop before you break it." Derek said as he undid his seat-belt.

"Well I think it's already to late for that." Stiles said as Derek came reaching across him, and tugged on the belt,

"See it's not that hard." Derek said as the belt came loose and he snapped it in to place, with his right hand, while his left was parked on the passenger door, holding himself up,

Stiles looked up meeting eyes with Derek whom eyes where locked on him,  
>Stiles's body flushed with nervousness that shot through his body. Derek slowly leaned in closer to Stiles,<br>Stiles not knowing what to do, or what Derek was about to do, froze, like Derek's gaze had turned him into stone,  
>"I thought you were in a "hurry". Stiles forced out very quickly, once Derek was so close to him, that he panicked.<p>

Derek shook his head and backed up from him. "Y-yeah I don't know what came over me".

"Your probably just tiered". Stiles suggested lowly, not turning his head to look at him.

"Yeah your probably right". Derek mumbled, as he moved away some more, into his seat. Putting back on his seat belt, and pulled out of the opened dirt space, and onto the road.

A little into the drive, they both wore silent. Stiles glanced at Derek. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but decided not to.

"I'll stop by an animal shelter". Derek said, finally breaking the Silence.

"For what?". Stiles replied. Looking over at Derek for and answer.

"The dog". Said Derek

"Huh, oh no, I'm keeping him". Stiles replied like he had just come out of a trance.

"Ok". Derek replied

"Besides i think there all closed at this hour". Said Stiles. "But you can stop by a convenience store".

Derek didn't say anything in response just sat there driving, quietly like he was really focused on his destination.

Derek pulled up in-front of a small store.

"Do you want anything?". Stiles asked as he got out of the car.  
>.<p>

.

"I'll take your silence as a no". Stiles said as he closed the door.

Derek watched Stiles walk into the store, keeping his eye's on him until he disappeared behind a Shelf. Derek signed.  
>"I must be tiered". Derek said. As he rubbed at his eye's. He moved his hands away from his face looking at the dashboard,<br>and notice the car was running low.

Stiles was about to go to the counter when he looked at the drink section, and got an idea.

"Is that everything?". Said The girl at the counter.

"Um yeah". Stiles replied.

"Ok, that will be...$16.99". Said the register Girl as she rung him up. She was young, appeared to be in her early twenties, long black hair and deep blue eye's.

Stiles had turned his head to look out towards the car.

"$16.99". She repeated. Noticing he wasn't paying her any attention.  
>"That will be $200 and 70". She added while smiling, finding it amusing That he's so taking with whatever he's staring outside the store at.<br>that he's not hearing a thing she's saying.

She cocked her head to the side looking out in the same direction as Stiles trying to see what he's looking at. It was Derek standing by the car, filling up the tank.

"_Wow he's hot_". She thought to herself. "This maybe inappropriate of me to ask, but are you in love with him?". She said in a low innocent voice.

"Huh?". Stiles huffed.

"You know the quicker you pay for this stuff the sooner you can get back to him". She warned. all cutsie with a smile on her face.

"Oh Yeah sorry. But what do you mean?". Stiles said in confusion. As he handed her the money.

"Oh it's nothing". She said as she handed him his change.

"Thanks". Said stiles.

"No problem. It's my job". She replied. As he be-gain to walk away. "Wait a sec". She called out stopping him at the door.  
>"Here, can you give it to him for me, it's my number". She asked handing him a card.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Okay i hope you all like this chapter Tasukiyama wanted to change it,  
>but i told her to just leave it be, so if you all hated it the blame is all on me<br>for telling her not to change it, even though i have no Idea what she wanted to change it  
>to, she didn't tell me she only showed me this one, <strong>

**Annnyway am i the only one who Imagined Stiles telling her No **


	11. Chapter 11

"It would be in your best of interest for me to not give him your number". Stiles said apologetically.

"Why is there something wrong with him?"

Stiles looked back out at Derek as in thought. He knew now that, you could be involuntarily turned, or born a werewolf and it wouldn't make much a difference. You would probably be pursued the same. "It's funny how the first thing most people think is that there's something wrong with someone."

"Huh?". She replied.

"No. Nothing I can see. But hey even if there is, the most sane people would probably lose it if they went through just half of what he has". Stiles said, eyes still locked on Derek.

"Like what". she asked.

"Nothing it doesn't concern _you_, its probably best it stays that way". Stiles said and headed out the store.

Derek was back in the car, as he saw Stiles come out. Stopping outside of the store, and reaching into his bag and back out sticking something into the packet of the jacket he was wearing

"I got you something." Stiles Said as he pulled out a bottle of water, with no label on it.

Derek looked down at the plastic bottle and frowned, eyes squinted as he stared it down.

"Um... " Stiles mumbled. "I accidentally tore it off."

Derek shook his head, and started up the car.

**Some Time Later**.

"You can drop me off here." Said stiles.

"We're not at your house yet." Said Derek.

"I know but it's pretty late and I kinda have this idea, For if my dads still woke. Seeing your car drop me off wouldn't be to good."

"You mean you came up with a lie to tell your father." Said Derek.

"Yep. Stiles replied."

Derek slowed the car to a stop, letting Stiles out.

"Thanks." said Stiles

"For what?" asked Derek

"For bringing me home." said Stiles

"Well almost. We're not exactly at your house yet."

"Close enough." Stiles replied. Derek was right they weren't at his house but you could see it from where they were.

"Anyway you should get inside, I'm pretty sure your dads worried about you, And since I'm the last one with you, I don't want him worrying." Said Derek

Stiles had a smile on his face. "Well I guess your right. see ya." said Stiles as he backed away from the car. And closed the door.

Derek nodded his head in response. And pulled away.

Stiles interred his house quietly so he wouldn't wake his dad. Shutting the door as gently as possible. "Where have you been" the Sheriff said abruptly.

"Oh God Dad. What the- did I wake you?." Stiles let out, in a shock as he jumped back a little all most dropping the pup, and the bag he carried

"No I was already awake." He replied. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was at a friends house, and on my way back the jeep broke down and since I forgot to charge my phone the battery died, and I couldn't call anyone to pick me up so, I walked to a store and asked somebody for there phone to call a tow-truck. They were in a hurry so I couldn't call anyone to get me and I walked home."

Stiles's dad looked at him bleakly "did that really happen?". Mr Stilinski asked.

"Yes of course it did. Do you really think I could make all that up." Said Stiles.

His dad had a look on his face that said yeah.

"And the puppy?" Said Mr Stilinski

"I found him, Can I keep him?"

Mr Stilinski sighed. "He would be your responsibility."

"I know I know." Stiles slurred

"And as long as it doesn't effect your grades." Mr Stilinski continued.

"I can keep him?"

"Sure, you can keep him."

"Really. Thanks dad." said Stiles as he headed to his room.

"Stiles." Mr Stilinski called out.

"Yeah." Said Stiles

"What was the friends name, whom house you were at".

Stiles turned around like he had just been caught sneaking a cookie. "Um... Danny." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Editing this was a pain because my wrist hurts, putting **_**that **_**aside was this chapter of satisfactory value**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to up date i was out of commission for a while. I HATE BEING SICK!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, you should get cleaned up and head to bed." Said Mr Stilinski.<p>

Stiles nodded. "Night dad."

"Don't you mean morning." Mr Stilinski replied.

"It's still dark outside." Said Stiles as he rounded the corner.

When Stiles made it back to his room he put down his bags,  
>Stiles sat the pup down and took off the leather jacket and tossing it to the side.<p>

"Let's get you cleaned up." Stiles said as he picked him back up.

* * *

><p>Derek arrived at his place. as he was getting out of the car he grabbed the bottle of water<br>from out of the cup holder, and headed inside.

He went up stairs sitting the bottle down on a dresser, and started to undress. As he took off the jacket  
>a small brush of win tickled his nose that carried a scent with it. He was so focused on trying not to pay Stiles attention<br>that he blocked out the fact that he was still wearing Stiles's jacket.

"He better be taking care of my jacket."  
>Derek thought to himself as he continued undressing. it was his favorite.<p>

He went ahead to the shower, After coming out, he heard something. He walked over to where the sound was coming from,  
>he reached over and pulled a phone out of the pocket of Stiles's jacket that he had draped over a chair.<br>Derek looked at the phone's caller ID seeing the name Lydia as the caller.  
>He set the phone down and walked away letting it ring.<p>

As he made his way towards his bed he grabbed the bottled water and plopped down onto the bed,  
>and twisted the top off and put it to his lips tilting his head back a little as he begin to drink it. He was caught off<br>when the taste of strawberries flooded his mouth. Derek pulled the bottle from his lips and looked at it. "Cute"  
>said Derek as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.<p>

That Morning. Stiles's phone ringed again, this time Derek decide to answer it.

"Stiles." said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Scott it's me." Said Derek

"Derek! What are you doing with Stiles's phone?"

"I took it from him and forgot to give it back. What were you calling for?"

"Oh I was calling to tell Stiles that I was coming to get him."

"Go a head to school by yourself, I'll bring him to school, I have to give him his phone."  
>Derek said as he glances over at Stiles jacket.<p>

"OOh ok." Scott said then ended the call.

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke to someone gently pushing on his arm.<p>

"Come on Stiles, get up your gonna be late for school," His dad said as he woke him.

"I'm up I'm up." Stiles said sounding grouchy.

"If you hurry I'll drop you off at school." His dad said as he walked out of the room.

Stiles got up and got dress then headed to the bathroom.

"Stiles! Are you ready yet?" the Sheriff called out.

"Um yeah I'll be out soon." Stiles answered back, muffled as he brushed his teeth.

"Don't forget to feed the pup." said Mr Stilinski.

Stiles headed back into his room to feed his new friend. "Ok let's just find where I put your food,"  
>Stiles said as he entered the room. "Here it is." He said looking towards his computer desk.<br>"Let's get you fe- OH MY G- DEREK what the hell are you doing here you scared the heck out of me."  
>Stiles let out after Turing around and seeing Derek<p>

"I would think you would be used to it by now." Derek answered

"Yeah of course you would." said Stiles. "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to take you to school."

"Ummm that's nice of you and all but my dads taking me."

Derek breath out and got up from where he was sitting walked up to stiles put his right hand on  
>Stiles shoulder and said "Are you sure about that." With that you're going to do what I say, look on his face.<p>

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure." Stiles replied

Derek looked down and away from Stiles. "I understand."  
>Derek said as he looked back up at Stiles eyes now glowing red.<p>

"U...um dad it's ok I have a ride to school, Danny's on his way to get me."  
>Stiles called. Out<p>

"Are you sure you guys won't be late?" Stiles heard his dad say, voice sounding like he was getting closer.

Stiles knocked Derek's hand off him as he whined to the door. "Um yeah he should be here anytime now."  
>Stiles said after he opened the door, his dad on the other side.<p>

"Ok." Said Mr Stilinski as he turned to leave.

Stiles tuned back to his room and pored the pup some food and water.  
>Here you go eat up Stiles said as he petted the top of it's head.<p>

"So what did you name him, Miguel?" Asked Derek.

"No that name is for you only, I never give Two animals the same name."

"What!" Said Derek "are you saying I'm like that dog?"

"Of course not your obviously bigger, but there are other Similarities,  
>like your a werewolf and he's of wolf descendant and your eyes, you both have glowy blue eyes."<p>

"Stiles my eyes are green." Derek corrected.

"Yeah I know, but they use to be blue when you transformed,  
>you know before you became the alpha." said stiles.<p>

"What you don't like red?" Derek asked.

"Well it's a lot more scarier." said Stiles.

Derek smirked. "you still didn't answer my first question." Derek said.

"It's funny how that goes around." Stiles said looking cheeky.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: The funny thing is we were both sick, so yeah really inconvenient, Annnyway i knew that water wasnt water. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/B/N: So may or may not do it but my beta came up with a idea that if i make it to a certain amount of reviews we will make a fic, you all have to choose the genre ratting pairing and plot  
>we're not to confident that we'll make it though, so we may not do it.<strong>

**if you think we should we'll try to do it.**

**So YES OR NO.**

* * *

><p>Derek didn't know what it was about what Stiles said or how he said it that stirred something in him. And he wasn't quiet sure he liked it.<p>

"You should Hurry. don't wanna be late." Said Derek.

"Oh yeah." Stiles said as he grabbed his book bag putting it on swiftly. "Let me just grab a jacket. And I'll be ready."

Stiles got a jacket slung both arms in, forgetting the fact that he was wearing His book-bag.

Derek snickered.

"You didn't see that." Stiles said as he switched them around.

"Uh-huh." Derek replied as he turned towards the window to leave out of it.

Stiles grabbed him pulling him back from the window and closed it.

"What did you do that for." Derek asked.

"My dad left already," Stiles said as he grabbed his wrist leading him out the room. "You can leave out of the front door like a normal person."

They had both made it out the door and into the car. Derek had started driving, Stiles was staring out the window, at nothing in particular.

"Dailin. "Said Stiles. "I name him Dailin."

"Ok, it's better then Miguel." Said Derek.

"Here." Derek said handing Stiles his cell.

"Oh you still have it."

"Yeah just like you still have my jacket."

"Huh!" said Stiles.

"Do you not look at what you put on in the morning." Said Derek.

Stiles took his eyes off of Derek and looked at himself, "oh! can I keep it on?" He said realizing it was not his own, sense he was in a hurry and just grabbed it.

"Look in the back seat." Derek said with a wave of his hand. Keeping his eyes on the road.

Stiles did so, turning to see his jacket in the back. "Please!" Stiles said realizing that was the answer to what he had just asked.

"Stiles"

"C'on my body heat is already in it. Said Stiles."

"So." Derek replied "your body will worm yours up to."

"Come on man. I mean you're wearing a jacket already anyways." Stiles said gesturing at What Derek was wearing.

"I like that one better." Derek replied.

"Aww wolf has a favorite."

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snarled.

"Oh come on you don't have to be upset. It's just a joke, is it that time of the month." Stiles jokingly said.

"You know what now that you mention it. It is, and I'm getting this uncontrollably urge too transform an rip you apart right now." Derek said glancing Stiles a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll just stop talking now." Stiles said looking down at his phone.

Derek gave a relieved sigh. No matter how much he may have been starting to like the kid, he still could talk too much sometimes and annoy the hell out of him. Of course Derek would never admit he was growing fond of him. he Wasn't even quit sure of it himself.

"Huh! Lydia called." Stiles said looking at his phone seeing missed call.

"Yeah and I didn't answer it." Derek replied.

"Why not?"

"Why should I have?" Derek asked.

"Well sense nobody answered she probably thinks I ignored her call. Should I call her back?" Stiles asked.

"No Stiles."

"Huh."

"Don't call her."

"Why."

"Because you can talk to her in person." Derek said as he pulled up to the school.

Stiles opened the door and got out of the car turning back around to look through the window. "Thanks again,...for dropping me off."

"Yeah sure." Derek nodded and shot him a weak smile.

Stiles hurried away heading into the school. "Stiles wait." Derek called out.

Stiles turned back around on the top of the steps, smirking and then headed through the school doors and out of site.

Stiles had actually got off the subject of the jacket, and had gotten away with wearing it. Before Derek could stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: OKAY todays confusion of the chapter "C'on." a shortened version of come on, i had a lot of debating with myself for whether or not i should change it, **

**but i just said screw it and left it there. annnyway i think Derek's sad because stiles stole his jacket. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If you guys saw the second episode of season 2, that scene in Stiles jeep when Stiles grabbed Derek to stop him from getting out, reminded me of the scene on this fic when they were in the woods and Stiles tried to stop him from leaving.**

**I so fangirl over it.**

* * *

><p>Stiles was walking along when he accidentally bumped into someone who looked like he didn't know where he was going. "Oh I'm sorry." Said Stiles.<p>

"Its ok." The guy replied and walked off.

Stiles then saw Scott. "Stiles Stiles." Scott called out after Stiles who just walked right pass him like he wasn't there. "Stillllles why are you ignoring me?."

Stiles stopped walking and breathe out, keeping his back turned to Scott, and his arm up head length to the side hand pointed back palm up.

Scott had a confused look on his face. "Huh!"

Stiles sighed and turned to face him. And stuck his hand out again like he was asking someone to hand him something.

Scott still looked confused. "What" Scott said then slapped his hand down on top of Stiles's, like he was giving him a high five.

Stiles shook his head and gestured his hand out again.

"What do you want me to shake your hand or something?" Scott asked as he got ready to do it.

"No Scott!. Give me my keys." Stiles said sound coming out louder then expected.

"Oh um...here." Scott said reaching in his pocket and pulling out Stiles's keys and handed them to him.

Stiles grabbed them and turned his back to Scott walking off.

Scott took off behind him catching up. "Stiles are you mad at me?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Stiles I don't understand, I didn't do anything."<p>

"Oh really! How about leaving me alone in the woods?"

"I didn't leave you alone. Derek said he'd find you for me."

"Really?" Stiles asked obviously not believing a thing he said.

"Yeah." Scott replied.

"And where did you go?"

Scott looked down pondering. Answering the question. "To...Allison."

"And may I ask why?"

"She called sounding scared, said someone was trying to break in." Scott answered like he was really trying to get Stiles to believe him.

"Ok wait let me get this straight." Stiles started eyebrow raised. "The girl who house is full of weapons was scared somebody was breaking in her home. The girls parents are werewolf hunters. She shot you with an arrow."

"And she apologized for that." Said Scott.

"Can you seriously say that you believed Allison was scared?"

"Yeah,"

"Even with that psychic thing?"

"Yes Stiles."

"What a load of crap." Stiles Said as he begin to walk away.

"What the hell Stiles." Scott said flinging his arms, up incredulity.

"OK class we have a new transfer student." Said the teacher as a 5.10 blonde hair blue eyes boy wearing slim fit jeans and a slim fit side zip sweater jacket, walked into the room.

"Oh God he's so cute."

"Totally my type."

the girls in the back ground said after they caught sight of the blue eyed boy.

"Hey What's your name?" girl.1 called out.

"Finn." the blue eyed boy said in a English accent.

"He's British. That's so hot." said Girl.2

"Definitely my type." Said girl.3

"Hey you didn't let me finish my speech first." Said the teacher.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Finn replied.

"Oh what ever. need too get class started anyway." The teacher said gesturing towards a seat. "You can take a seat there by Allison."

"You must be Allison." Finn said as he come to sit beside her.

"Yeah its nice to meet you." Said Allison.

"Nice to meet you to. For the first time I get to sit beside a cute girl." Finn said in return, not really meaning to flatter.

Scott turned looking towards them, not to happy about the way Allison seemed to be flattered.

* * *

><p><strong>BN:Holy crap i dont know what i'm doing the website CHANGED, um i mean so anyone tried that picture thing, annnyway Finns pretty cool right please don't hate him.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey question is th-"

"How about Allison be your guide and show you around the school, that way you two can talk all you want."  
>The teacher said cutting Finn off.<p>

"I think he wants us to stop talking." Said Allison.

"I think you're right about that." Said Finn.  
>"Um excuse me teach but I'll like to object."<p>

"And what to may that be?" The teacher replied.

"I want him." Said Finn pointing towards Stiles.  
>"I want him to be my guide."<p>

"Me." Stiles said gesturing at himself.

"Well what ever it's fine with me," Said the teacher.  
>"Stiles you'll be showing him around after school."<p>

"Yes sir." Said Stiles.

* * *

><p>After Class<p>

* * *

><p>"SO what you said your name was again?"<br>Stiles asked as they walked.

"Finn, Finn Collins."

"Cool, and why me?" Said Stiles.

"Hmm. Oh it's because we met first." Said Finn.

"We met? Oh your that guy I ran into this morning." Said Stiles.

"I think I ran into you." Said Finn.

"Ether way. So do you want to join any clubs." Stiles asked.

"Not really."

"How about sports?" Said Stiles.

"I'm a lover not a fighter."

"I didn't said anything about fighting." Said Stiles.

"I know but there still violent. Do you play any sports."

"Yeah, I'm on the lacrosse team." Said Stiles.

"Lacrosse, isn't that game hard to play."

"Not really." Said Stiles "What was your old school like?"

"It was ok I guess. But I think I've had enough guys to last me the rest of my life." Said Finn.

"Huh." Said Stiles

"My old school was a all boys school." Said Finn.

"That must have sucked said Stiles."

"Yeah it did."

"So if your not going to join any clubs or sports  
>I guess there isn't much to show you, besides your class's."<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>After Stiles Was Finished Showing Him Around.<span>_

* * *

><p>"Is there anything fun to do around here.?" finn asked<p>

"um well that depends on your idea of 'fun' "  
>stiles asked while scratching his head.<p>

"Well what's the most fun or exciting thing you've done recently?"

"Umm well that's. What do you mean?." stiles asked.

"Something that made your heart pound."

The night before when he was in the car with Derek, immediately popped in his head. Stiles shook off the thought.  
>"Nothing really comes to mind." Stiles replied.<p>

"But how about lacrosse." Stiles recommended.

"I don't play sports, remember." said Finn.

Stiles sighed "oh well then your on your own" Stiles answered.

Scott caught sight of them and came running up.

"Stiles we need to talk."  
>Scott said as he came up beside Stiles.<p>

Finn looked at him, giving him a crooked smile.

Scott pulled Stiles away to talk to him.  
>"Stiles there's something weird about that guy."<p>

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Scott asked.

"No. How did he looked at you?"

"Uh I don't know, he smiled." Scott answered.

"Oh My God Scott that's called being nice."  
>Stiles said as he walked off.<p>

"Stiles where are you going, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"And I don't wanna hear it."

"Stiles."

"I'm going home." said Stiles."

"Stiles, you can't stay mad at me forever." Scott Called out.

"Aww lovers quarrel." Jackson said as he came walking by with Danny in tow,  
>Danny had a look on his face like he was trying to hold back his laughter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BN: I didnt know Jackson was in this chapter even if he only had one Line,  
>i dont like jackson not one bit, i wonder what kinda role he plays in this, um<br>Stiles got beef with Scott huh.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Danny." Said Jackson. As he started to walk away pleased with his own humor.

Scott sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey dad, are you guys home already?" Said Allison after answering her phone.<p>

"No sweetie where going to stay a little longer, ok." Said Mr Argent.

"Alright." Said Allison.

"Take care sweet heart." Her dad said before ending the call.

Allison called someone else. "Scott where are you right now?"

"In the school parking lot, trying to figure out how to get to work in time." Scott answered.

"Good wait there I'll take you." Said Allison.

"Scott I've got good news." Allison said as she met up with him.

"What is it?" said Scott.

"We can talk about it on our way there." Said Allison.

"So what's the good news?" Scott asked, As she drove.

"Well my mom and dad will be staying away a little longer, sooo that gives us more time."

"For what." Scott asked.

"You know, what we tried to do last night." Said Allison.

"But Allison it didn't go well the last time."

"I know and I have a plan for that." Allison said keeping her eyes on the road.

"And the plan is?" Scott asked.

"Wellll," she started voice sounding not so confident.

* * *

><p>Stiles made it back home and to his room.<p>

"Hey buddy have you been siting there all day."  
>Stiles said seeing Dailin still in the same spot he left him. Stiles took off his book bag and put it to the side.<p>

"Come on let's go for a walk," Stiles said as he walked over to Dailin  
>but stopped when he realized something. He had forgot to by a leash.<p>

"But my neighbor has a dog." Stiles said as he left his room, and headed over there.

"May I help you." Said the neighbor after Stiles ring the bell.

"Um yeah. I just got a puppy and haven't bought a leash yet,  
>so I wanted to know if it would be ok for me to barrow a leash." Said Stiles.<p>

"Yeah sure, hold on a sec." The neighbor said as he left the door to get the leash.

"Here you go," the neighbor said as he returned with a blue and black extending leash.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to return it." Said Stiles.

"Oh no it's ok I have three of them and one dog, keep it." Said the neighbor.

Stiles smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said the nice neighbor.

Stiles made it back to his room, and put the leash on him.

"Come on." said Stiles.

Dailin stood up, a little wobbly taking a few steps. Stiles noticed that the puppy was limping.

"Hmm what's wrong," said Stiles as he picked him up instead, and checked him for any wounds he didn't noticed.

Stiles decided to take him to see the vet.

* * *

><p>"Allison that's never going to work. Derek doesn't even want me dating you." Said Scott after Allison had told him her plan.<p>

"I know, that's why I have a plan for that to." Said Allison as she pulled up to the vet where he worked.

"Whats the other plan." Scott asked.

"Stiles." Allison answered. If Stiles dose it he wont know.

"Stiles won't even talk to me right now." said Scott.

"Well make up with him." Said Allison.

"Yeah I'll try." said Scott, "my boss is Probably wondering where I am." Scott said as he got ready to get out the car.

"Alright." Said Allison. They kissed and Scott got out and headed inside.

* * *

><p>A Little Later.<p>

Stiles walked into the vet holding Dailin. "Stiles right." Said Dr Deaton.

"Yeah." Said Stiles.

"Who's the little guy." Said Dr Deaton.

"My puppy, I just got him yesterday, well I found him." said Stiles. "I just noticed he has a limp."

"Ill check him out." Said Dr Deaton.

"I didn't see any wounds on him." Stiles said as he handed Dr Deaton the pup.

"How about you wait out here." Said Dr Deaton sounding A little suspicious.  
>But then again the man has always been a suspicious person.<p>

Deaton walked to the back with Dailin set him down on a table."  
>Now how did you get here." Deaton said to the pup that seem to understand him.<p>

"That's ok you don't have to answer me." Said Deaton.

Stiles set in the front waiting. He pulled out his phone. Not really feeling like playing any of the games on it,  
>he looked through his contacts, there wasn't many names in it but he stopped on a name and pressed call.<p>

"**Yeah**." Danny answered.

"Hey." Stiles replied.

"**...umm...What are you calling for?**" Said Danny.

"Can I come over your house." Said Stiles.

"**What for?**" Danny asked.

"Just say yes." Said Stiles.

**"Ok, come**." Said Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: **I was sleepy today and lazy yesterday and that's why it took a little longer to be updated, **EDIT Thank you for the leash leach note snowwolfninjaprincess-23 **


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok thanks I'll see you soon, I think somebody's on the other line." Stiles said before he Hung up.

"Dad," said Stiles as he picked up the other line.

"Did you make it to school on time?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah I did." Said Stiles.

"Well I also was calling to let you know that I will be home late tonight." Said the sheriff.

"How come?." Stiles asked his dad.

"Paper work." said the sheriff.

"Alright dad."

"Stiles- oh sorry." Said the vet when he realized Stiles was on the phone.

"Um well I have to get back to work or I won't be finished until next month."  
>The sheriff said before hanging up. "Talk to you soon."<p>

"Alright dad." Said Stiles. "Yeah." Stiles said to the vet.

"Well it seems he has a blood clog in his right leg right above his paw."  
>The vet explained. "It might have been caused by a old wound or injury.<br>Where did you say you found him again?"

"Um in the woods some where." Said Stiles.

"I see, well it's not a hard procedure to do." The vet explained.

"How much is it going to be." Stiles Asked.

The vet smiled. "Free of charge."

"Really, cool thanks." said Stiles

"It may take a while so if you want to you can go home and I can call you when I'm done."

"Alright, let me just give you my number." Said Stiles.

"Oh no it's ok I'll just get it from Scott."

"Oh yeah, Scott's here?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah he got here a little before you did. He's in the back if you want to talk to him."  
>Mr Deaton said pointing his thump behind him.<p>

"Not really." Stiles answered.

"Well I'll be going." Said Stiles as he got up to leave.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek laid on the ground some where, eyes closed as if in thought.<br>He felt a shadow come over him, he opened his eyes to see a little girl with big brown eyes staring down at him.

"You know it's dangerous to lay on the ground like that." Said the little girl.

Derek just laid there looking up at her not saying a thing.

"You can get bit by something." Said the little girl.

"I'm not worried about getting bit." Said Derek.

"Really you should." The girl replied.

"Hey tell me how this smells." the little girl said then sprayed something in his face.

"What the-" Derek let out after the girl sprayed him.  
>He was rubbing his face, the spray irritated his eyes and nose.<p>

"What is this stuff," Derek said vision a little blurry.

"Where are your parents." Derek asked.

The little girl smiled. "Right there." She turned and pointed.

"Wow a wolf, and a alpha at that, I always wanted to kill one."  
>said a lady who came walking up beside the little girl, a long<br>with a man whom stood on the other side of the girl.

Just when Derek got up to run, the lady pulled out a gun and shot him in the leg.  
>The man shot him with an arrow.<p>

"No you idiot, that's not going to do any good if you want to kill him." The lady said  
>then pulled out a small bow gun to shoot him with. He had gotten pretty far away. But the bow gun<br>she had wasn't a normal bow gun and she knew how to use it. Her aim was pretty damn good to  
>because she was able to get a few shots in him.<p>

"He got away." The man said

"Don't worry those arrows are made with something special, he won't be able to get them out.  
>And going to his pack wont do any good no wolf can get them out and if he's smart he won't go to them."<br>The lady said looking all smug. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mean While<span>**

* * *

><p>"Nice place I like it." Stiles said as he looked around the room.<p>

"Thanks." Said Danny.

Stiles continued to look around. "Stiles can you sit some where I'm trying to study and your presence is distracting." Said Danny

"Oh sorry...where should I sit?"

Danny lift his head back up from his studies And sighed. "Any where."

"Ok I'll just sit here." Said Stiles.

There was a few seconds of silence until. "So Danny." said Stiles

Danny rolled his eyes. "Stiles why are you here?" Danny said as he turned to look at Stiles.

"Because I had nothing else to do." Stiles answered.

"Why not hang out with Scott."

"He's at work right now and I don't want to talk to him right now." Stiles answered.

"Well don't you have any other friends you can hang out with?"

"Not really." Stiles answered.

"How about that cousin?" Danny asked.

"What cousin?" Said Stiles.

"That hot gu- I mean that guy that was over your house that time you wanted me to trace some text." Said Danny.

Stiles's mouth dropped open. "Ooh you mean him, ok yeah we don't hang much." Said Stiles

"Why not?" Said Danny.

"Well, we're like fire & ice." Said Stiles.

"And I'm guessing your ice in this case." Said Danny.

"What makes you think that." Said Stiles.

"Well it's obvious." Said Danny.

"What attracts you to him." Stiles asked abruptly.

"Hm."

"I mean I know he's good looking and all, but he isn't the easiest guy to get a long with.  
>If you knew him like I do you probably wouldn't feel the same way." Said Stiles.<p>

"What do you mean." Danny asked.

"Well he comes to me for help, rough's me up, I end up helping him,  
>everything seems find and then he does something to piss me off.<br>And again I still end up helping him when he needs it."

"Huh. That sounds like love to me." Said Danny.

"What!" Said Stiles caught off by the statement.

"Well that's just how it is with family. Some times you may treat each other bad but  
>when it comes down to it you're always there for each other." Said. Danny.<p>

Stiles sit there taking it all in to thought.

"So if you guys don't get a long, then why was he over your house that day?" Danny asked.

"He needed my help." Stiles answered.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mean While.<span>**

* * *

><p>Derek stumbled up to a house, he tried to go in through the window but it was locked and breaking the window wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Derek could feel his body getting weaker, he sink down to the ground and stayed there hidden out of view. "Stiles." Derek breathed in obvious pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well i have decided to do the story request thing.**

**so what you guys have to do is. pm me the Rating, Genre, Pairing, and Plot. **of the story you would like me to take on.**  
><strong>

**and i will try to make a hole story out of it.  
><strong>

**Oh and off topic. when i was typing the sentences Derek could feel his body getting (weaker) my spell checker put (sexier)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Mean While.

"Dude no way he'll win." Said Stiles.

"C'mon a hockey player would totally beat a baseball player in a fight." Said Danny.

"Have you seen how fast Baseball players can throw, I'm pretty sure they can punch just as hard." said Stiles.

"Hockey players fight all the time, they have more experience." Said Danny.

"Yeah but-"

Stiles was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Yeah." Stiles said when he answered it.

**"Hey it's me,"** said Dr Deaton.

"Oh is he ok. Did everything go well." Said Stiles.

**"Yes everything went well."** Said Dr Deaton.

"Ok i'll come get him." said Stiles.

**"Oh no it's ok i can keep him over night"** Deaton answered.

"Oh ok thanks, I'll come get him tomorrow then, bye." Stiles said then hung up the phone.

"Stiles it's getting late, you don't have to be home?." said Danny.

"I guess I should get home," Stiles said as he got up. "Thanks for letting me hang out."

"Yeah sure, I had fun." Said Danny. "Oh and I'll put a poll up to see who people think would win in a fight."

"Ok see ya." Said Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles was driving when suddenly something darted across the road in front of the jeep, causing him to slam on the breaks.<p>

"Oh..my god, what the hell was that." Said Stiles.

Stiles shook it off and decided to get home before what ever it was came back his way.

Stiles made it home and walked inside shutting the door behind him.  
>As he begin to walk away he heard a thump at the door.<p>

"Hm." Stiles said as he turned back to the door and slowly opened it.  
>Derek practically went crashing into his arms, almost knocking Stiles off balance as he caught him.<p>

"Oh my god are you ok," said Stiles after Derek fell into him.  
>Stiles feeling something worm and wet lifted his hand off Derek's back and looked at it. "Dude your bleeding." Said Stiles.<p>

"I think I know that Stiles." Derek said struggling to get the words out straight.

"Come on." Stiles said as he took Derek to his room.

"What happened to you." Stiles asked. After he sat Derek down on the floor, so his back could ling against his bed.

"What do you think happened." Derek replied.

"I'm calling Scott." Said Stiles.

"No don't call him." Said Derek.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because I said so."

"Then what am I supposed to do Derek."

"I need you to take the arrows out of me." Said Derek.

"Why the hell should I do that." Said Stiles.

"Because I can't." Said Derek.

"If you can't do it, what makes you think I can? And why do you always try to make me do such bloody things."

"Stiles I came to you for a reason." Derek said like he was holding something back.

Stiles signed. "Take your shirt off." Said Stiles.

Derek tried to do as Stiles said but did nothing but grout in pain.

"I can't." Said Derek.

"You know your like a helpless puppy right now." Stiles said then went over to his desk  
>and picked up a pair of scissors and came back over to Derek.<p>

"I can still kill you." Said Derek.

"This coming from the guy bleeding out on my floor." Stiles said as he kneeled down in front of him.

"What are you going to do with those?" Said Derek.

"Im going to give you a hair cut." Stiles said as he spread the blades apart,  
>sticking one blade under Derek's shirt and started cutting it off of him.<p>

"You know, you said you want me to take out arrows but I don't see any."  
>Said Stiles. "Did you break them off inside of yourself."<p>

"No." Derek said then turned around, grunting as he did so.

"Those are arrow tips no wonder you couldn't get them out." Said Stiles after he looked at Derek's back.

The ends of the arrow that was sticking out of his back, was small round silver circles smaller then a dime.

"Hold on a sec." Said Stiles as he left the room and came back with pliers.

"Here we go." Stiles said bending behind Derek.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>A man sat outside of Stiles's house in a black car talking on the phone.<p>

"I checked the number on the jeep at the house I tracked him to,  
>the owner is a 16 year old boy. Do you think the boy is in his pack."<p>

**"Its possible. Is the Alpha inside with him?"**

"Yeah I think so. But we should be careful with this one."

**"Why?"**

"Because his last names Stilinski."

**"And?"**

"Well he's the son of the Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski."

**"Keep an eye on that house."**

"Um before when you said no werewolf could get those arrow out what did you mean."

**"There like seeds once there inside of a werewolf they release a poison making even a Alpha lose the ability to heel. And if a werewolf try's to remove them the arrows spout veins and if these veins reach the heart the wolf dies, instantly.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN Sorry for any confusion i may have cost by calling the vet, (Vet) one minute and (Dr Deaton) the next.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles had successfully removed an arrow out of him.

"What the.. Derek the arrow has little vines on it." Stiles said after he got one out.

"What?" Said Derek

"See." Said Stiles as he dropped the arrows in front of him.

Derek cringed as Stiles removed another one.

"One more." Said Stiles.

"Oh my god this is just weird." Said Stiles.

"What is it?." Derek asked like he was in pain.

"Um nothing, you may want to take a deep breath." Said Stiles.

Stiles put down the pliers and grabbed the vines with one of his hands while the other rested on Derek's back. and started to pull.

As he was pulling it out the vines tagged. And Derek screamed out in pain

"Sorry sorry." Said. Stiles. "This is going to hurt." Stiles said then pulled on it harder, getting it out.

Derek screamed out again and cough up blood.

"It's out, are you ok?" Said Stiles.

"I'm fine." Said Derek.

Stiles stood up and stared down at Derek's back.

"Um Derek it's not healing." Said Stiles.

"It will." Said Derek.

"Well it doesn't look like it, your just bleeding, a lot."

"It will heal." Derek repeated.

"Are you su-"

"STILES!." Derek shouted.

"I think I should take you to the hospital." Stiles said sounding a little worried.

"No hospital's." Said Derek.

"But Derek your bleeding to death."

"No I'm not." Said Derek.

"Derek, yes you are."

"Ok fine you want me to heal so badly then I'll speed up the process." Said Derek.

"How?" Stiles asked.

Derek started trying to make himself shift, to speed up his healing. His eye's started. To glow.

Stiles was looking at Derek strangely. "Um Derek your eye's there not glowing red anymore, there blue."

Derek gritting his teeth together, and tried harder.

"Derek I think you should stop." Said Stiles. But of course he didn't listen.

He was only making his injuries worse.

"Stop Derek." Stiles said as Derek continued to ignore him.

Stiles left the room.

Derek gave up on trying to make himself heal realizing he couldn't shift.

"I see you decided to stop." Stiles said as he came back with a first aid kit.

Stiles came up to Derek whom looked like he was trying to avoid eye contact with Stiles.

"If your not going to let me take you to a hospital, then I have to bandage you up."

Derek didn't say anything in response he just looked down and away from Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eye's and went to sit behind Derek and started working on his wounds, cleaning them and wiping away the blood from his body.

Once Stiles was finished cleaning them, he picked up a little white spray bottle out of the kit, and sprayed it on onto the wounds.

"ouch!" Derek hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"What." Said Stiles.

"That stuff you just sprayed on me."

Stiles looked at the bottle in his hand like he had never seen it before. "It's antibiotics, you know so you won't get a infection."

"Well it feels like asset." Said Derek.

"Sorry." Said Stiles then sprayed again.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled.

"I thought you were expecting it." Said Stiles. "I'm about to pray it again."

Just then Derek through up more blood.

"Are you ok." Stiles said as he finished patching him up.

Stiles got up and walked to the front of him. Derek. "it's red." Stiles said looking at the blood Derek had just coughed up.

"It's blood it's suppose to be red." Said Derek.

"I thought werewolf cough up black blood when there trying to heal, not red."

Derek looked troubled, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't getting any better and probably wasn't going to.

"You don't know everything about werewolf's." Derek said as he tried to get up.

"Woo woo woo where do you think your going." Stiles said stopping Derek from getting up.

"Your done so I'm leaving." Said Derek.

"Derek your weak your white as a ghost. And I bet if you tried to leave you wouldn't make it out the door, or the window in your case."

"Stiles really I'm ok." Derek said in a softer tone, trying to get Stiles to believe him.

"Your lying," Stiles said looking into his eye's. "You act like you don't like it when I compare you to an animal but you act like one."  
>Stiles said with real worry and concern clearly in his voice.<p>

"Now I'm going to help you to my bed and your going to lay there until your healed."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Sheriffs office.<p>

"Finally." The sheriff sighed after finishing the last of the papers. "I can go home now."

He made it in the car and started driving.

**"Um this is officer Roy speaking, anybody there?"**

"Sheriff Stilinski here, what's going on Roy?."

**"Sheriff it's hard to explain, you got to get down here."**

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles had got Derek in his bed, and was siting in a chair watching him.<p>

"Are you going to just stair at me all night?" Derek asked in a low calmer voice.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

Derek started to feel weird, like he couldn't breathe. Stiles noticed this and called out Derek's name.

"I'm fine." Derek replied. "A little thirsty though."

"I'll get you some water." Stiles said as he got up from his seat.

"Make sure it's flavorless." Derek managed to get out straight.

Stiles blushed a little, remembering what Derek was referring to.

Once Stiles was out of the room Derek slowly got up out of the bed trying to leave before Stiles got back,  
>he hatted the feeling of being helpless, having to depend on others especially humans.<br>He tried staying on his feet but felt very dizzy and went crashing to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

"Here's your wate- DEREK!." Said Stiles after he spotted him unconscious on the floor.  
>Stiles dropped the glass of water, letting it fall to the floor, breaking into small pieces.<p>

"Derek Derek." Stiles said as he got to him, turning him around.

"Oh my...Derek what's happening."

Derek's whole body was covered in blueish purple puffy veins, and he was shivering.  
>When he opened his eye's they were flickering between blue and green, until they stopped and stayed green.<p>

"Derek!." Stiles said after Derek's eye's stopped glowing and his body stopped shivering.

"Derek, Derek please your not dead, say something do something anything move just don't die." Stiles pleaded.

"Derek wake up, your not dead." Stiles said as he looked down at him. "I'm going to call Scott if you don't wake up." Stiles threatened.

Stiles looked him over and then decided to putt his ear to Derek's chest listening for a heartbeat, Stiles immediately felt his blood run cold when there was no heartbeat.

Stiles frantically started to push down on his chest trying to get his heart beating.  
>"Come on Derek." Stiles said as he shifted to sit over him one leg on each side of Derek.<p>

"Please Derek you can't y...you can't leave me, please." Stiles said as he continued to push down on his chest.

Stiles stopped and put his ear to his chest again, when Stiles pulled back and looked at him,  
>he felt a not starting to form in his throat and eye's start to water causing his vision to become blurry.<br>He slid to the side and off of Derek. Reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
>Stiles brought his arm up to his face and whipped away the tears from his eye's that was blurring his vision.<p>

He pressed a name on his phone and put it back to his ear. "S..scott." said Stiles voice shaky.

**"Stiles."** Scott said on the other side of the phone.

"Scott it happened," said Stiles.

**"What happened?"** Scott asked.

"I lost someone else, I wasn't able to save him, why does this always happen to me,...I hate this..."

**"Stiles what's wrong, what are you talking about?"**

"I tried Scott...I tried to save him but...bu..t I." Stiles said looking towards the body of Derek laying lifeless on the floor beside him.  
>Stiles turned away tears falling down his face.<p>

"What am I going to do Scott." Stiles said trying his best not to break down.

**Your not making since, Where are you?** Said Scott.

He looked over at a calendar on his wall, and tears started to fall.

Stiles turned back to Derek and dropped his head down on Derek's chested and said. "I'm sorry Derek."

* * *

><p>Scott pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it to see if Stiles was still on the line then stuck it back to his ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles still had his head on Derek when he felt a hand on his head. "What are you sorry for?"<p>

Stiles brought his head up to see Derek's eye's open looking down at him, as there eyes met,  
>stiles just stared at him in silence like he didn't know what to do or say.<p>

Derek set up, Stiles looking at him dumbfounded.

"Derek." Stiles finally got out.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Derek.

Stiles through his arms around Derek hugging him. Derek fought the urge to return the jester.

"You came back." Said Stiles.

"What do you mean, I never went any where." Said Derek.

"You were dead." Said Stiles.

"I wasn't dead." Said Derek.

"You had no heartbeat." Said Stiles.

"Well I'm talking to you right now so you must have been wrong." Said Stiles.

"I'm pretty sure you wore dead." Said Stiles.

"Well don't pursue a career in the medical field then." said Derek as he stud up.

"Derek this isn't funny I thought you were dead, you have no idea how that felt." Said Stiles. "I thought I had lost you."

Again Derek felt that feeling, that feeling he has been feeling a lot more often when he's around Stiles.

"Shouldn't you have been happy, I thought you always wanted me dead." Derek said with a tone that sounded more like a question.

"Well you know what, I don't know what I want anymore Derek. I continue to help you even though you treat me like crap, and if Danny's right then-"

"Danny, That guy whom help us that time?" Derek said cutting Stiles off.

"Yes he said the reason why I keep helping you is because no matter how bad family may treat each other sometimes,  
>there always there for you when you need it.<br>But we're not family were not friends so what are we?"

"I don't know." Derek answered in a sincere voice.

"Well I'm tired of not knowing." Said Stiles.


	21. Chapter 21

Derek looked away from Stiles and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I'm leaving." Said Derek.

"Like hell you are, you just came back from the dead." Said Stiles.

Derek roiled his eyes and said. "Stiles I'm fine."

"Didn't you just taste my floor trying to leave?, you expect me to believe that." Said Stiles.

"I'm telling the truth, I'm a lot better now and my wounds are practically healed."

"Oh Really." Said Stiles as he came closer to Derek, reaching behind him and hitting him in the back.

"Ouch!. Why did you-"

"I thought you said you were better." Stiles said cutting him off.

"yeah better, I never said that I was completely healed." Said Derek.

"And I guess you expect me not to tell Scott about this." Said Stiles.

"That wound be best." Said Derek.

"Why, Why Derek what's so bad about telling Scott about this, hmm."

"You know why" said Derek

"no I don't" said stiles

"If You tell Scott, Scott tells Allison, Allison tells her parents, and I'm screwed." Derek explained.

"I don't see how that would make you anymore screwed then you already are." Said Stiles.  
>"And besides Allison's parents aren't even in town."<p>

"Wait what do you mean there out of town?"

"They left about a day ago, why?" Stiles asked.

Derek got this troubled look on his face. "I gotta go." Said Derek.

"Derek!"

"Just don't tell Scott, ok stay out of it." Said Derek.

Derek was gone Stiles now finding himself alone in his room, signed rubbing his hands over his head.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The Hunter still set outside of Stiles house in a black car with dark tinted windows,<br>falling a sleep and his head hit the stirring will, and the horn beeped.

Derek looked towards the car hearing the horn beep for a quick second.

The hunter pulled out his phone and called someone.

**"Yes."**

"Um it's me, I have visual." Said the hunter.

**"What?"**

"The alpha guy I just saw him leave the house. He seems to be ok."

**"Hmm that means he's human."**

"So what, you think that the alpha's friends with the boy?"

**"hahahahaha, that's funny, friends no, but keeping a human around."**

"For what?"

**"Forget about it, just get home tomorrow we have to go by a vet."**

"What why?"

**"Don't ask questions."**

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell." the Sheriff said after arriving at the seen,<br>hand over his nose. Inside of the house was five dogs slaughter.

"I told you, it's just weird, or disturbing, And sick." Said officer Roy.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to it then this." Said sheriff Stilinski.

"Well there's a baby nursery upstairs." Said officer Roy.

The sheriff headed upstairs once he made it up he stepped in front of the door stopping there for a second and taking a breath, then continued in.

"Oh my god." Said the sheriff. Inside of the baby crib was a dead infant.

"do you know the cause of death?" The Sheriff asked.

"Won't know for sure until an autopsy, but it seems like poison. Said the medical examiner.

"Poison?" Said the sheriff.

"Yeah. The veiny look and the coloring of his skin, looks a lot like the result of poisoning, and if you look here."  
>The examiner continued pointing at a spot on the baby's neck. "That mark was most likely made by a syringe."<p>

"Who would do such a thing." Said the Sheriff.

"Some sick bastard." The examiner said.

"And who discovered the seen?" The Sheriff asked.

"A neighbor. She said that she came to congratulate the family on there new member of the family a couple days ago,  
>but no one answered so she left came back again the next day and still no answer,<br>got wearied and decide to call the police." A cop explained.

"And the family?" the Sheriff asked.

"No sigh of them."

"the strangest part is that the lady said that the family did not own a single pet." said Roy.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The Following Morning At School<p>

"Stiles." Said Scott as he caught sight of him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why." Stiles answered looking tired.

"Well you called me last night sounding like something was wrong." Said Scott.

"I...just umm don't worry about it." Stiles said as he continued to walk.

"Stiles. was Derek at your house last night?" Scott asked.

"Why would have Derek been at my house." Said Stiles.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, I heard you say his name over the phone last night."

"Umm yeah, I saw a dog on TV that looked like him, it was all brooding and mean." Stiles said hopping he would believe it.

Scott smiled letting out a soft laugh.

"Hey Stiles." said Allison as she came up to them.

"Hi Allison." Said Stiles

"Can we talk for a quick sec?" Said Allison.

"Yeah sure." Said Stiles.

"I was actually talking to Scott." Said Allison.

"Oh." Said Stiles.

"Alone." Allison said to Stiles.

"Oh ok, I'll just go, then." Said Stiles.

Stiles decided to go straight to class. Once he made it to class he set down dropping his head down on his desk.

"You look like you had a bloody awful night."

Stiles looked up to see Finn and said. "You don't know how right you are."

"Want to talk about it?" Said Finn.

"You know what, i would but I was told Not to." Said Stiles. "Why do you care anyway? We barely know each other."

"Well at my old school my roommate would come to me and tell me all his problems, if I wanted to hear them or not,  
>family and school too, boyfriend problems he would lay it out on me. Sweet guy, but he talked way to dame much."<p>

Stiles laughed and said "that doesn't sound like much."

"Do you want me to tell you the uncensored version of the stuff he told me?"

"I think I'm good." Stiles said rejecting the offer.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N****: I came up with the plot for this fic before season 2 started so there won't be any Boyd Erica or Isaac unfortunately. :( Just thought I should put that out there.**

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison was walking into the classroom when Stiles looked at Finn's shirt and said.<br>"what's that under your shirt that's glowing?"

"A pendant." Said Finn.

"Ohhhh o...k." Said Stiles.

"What is it weird?" Finn asked.

"No it's what you like, I don't judge."

"OK let's get started." The teacher said as he interred the room.

Stiles felt his phone vibrate and took it out looking at it from under the table, it was Lydia calling.  
>The phone stopped ringing and text came through, it read. <em><strong>«<strong>**Distract the teacher for me****.»**_

Stiles looked up from the phone to see where she was.

He caught sight of her on the other side of the door mouthing the words, **«please.»**

Stiles looked over at the window and said. "Oh my god is that." As he got up and ran over to the window. "everybody look it's a UFO."

"Everyone move let me see." The teacher said as he got over there. "I don't see a spaceship."

"It's right there." Stiles pointed.

She took that moment to sneak in.

"That…that's not a spaceship that's a balloon." Said the teacher.

"Umm, honest mistake." Said Stiles.

The Teacher pushed air out of his nose glaring at him. "Everyone back to your seats." The Teacher said a little annoyed.

Stiles looked over at Lydia with a achieving smile on his face.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p><span>Mean While<span>

A young man fell to the ground breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Get up we're not done yet." Derek said.

"come on just give us a little break you've been beating up on us all day."

"OK just try to ask a hunter that has a arrow pointed at your head for a break and see what happens."

"You know I have this feeling that you are channeling some other emotion into kicking the crap out of us."  
>Said Nathan, a young college student that Derek had acquired into his pack.<p>

Where's Scott shouldn't he be training with us?" One of the other guys Derek was training asked.

"Who's Scott?" Asked Nathan.

"It doesn't matter." Said Derek.

"He's a guy whom goes to are school. It's kinda funny because I remember him when he was just this loser,  
>and now he's on the lacrosse team and has a hot girlfriend."<p>

"He has that friend that's pining after Jackson's girl, right." The other guy added.

"Yeah I think his name is Stiles."

Derek felt himself growing more agitated with their conviction.

"And is this Stiles guy a werewolf to?" Nathan asked.

"No he's human." one of them answered.

"Did Derek turn this Scott guy into a werewolf?" Nathan asked.

"No but Derek's uncle did."

"Hmm." Nathan looked confused. "I thought that Derek's family was all…dead."

"They are, Derek killed his uncle." Said one of the guys.

"What why would you-"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Derek shouted. "I'm done for the day."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p><span>Back At School<span>

The bell ring symbolizing the end of the school day.

Once class was over Stiles wanted to talk to Lydia but Scott pulled him away to talk to him.  
>"Stiles I need you to do me a favor." Said Scott.<p>

"Can i take a rain check for that, i just don't feel like doing anything right now, but going home and sleeping."

"Your that tired," Said Scott. "What did you even do last night?"

"Stay up." Said Stiles.

"You know it's not good to stay up on a school night right." Said Scott.

"I think I know that." Said Stiles.

"Then why did you do it." Said Scott.

"Because I had to."

"But why?" Scott asked.

"Stop asking me questions, detective McCall." Stiles said then walked away.

Scott smiled and said wait up.

As he did so he bumped into someone, all the contents in there bag spilled out.

"I'm sorry." Said Scott.

Stiles turned around and looked.

"Let me help." Said Scott as he bent down to help.

It was Finn the person Scott had bumped into.

"No it's ok." Said Finn.

"Are you sure." Scott said as he reach for something not much longer then a pencil, with something silver on the end of it.

"No don't." Stiles said as he grabbed Scott's hand pulling him away. Stiles had recognized it,  
>after all it had almost killed someone that he cared for more than he had realized.<p>

"What is it." Scott said after Stiles stopped him.

"Nothing, he said he didn't need help so let's just go." Said Stiles as he continued to lead Scott away.

"Are you sure your ok Stiles you just seem so bothered, Not like your self." Said Scott.

"Yeah I'm good."

"You know I was trying to be nice to him, like you wanted." Said Scott.

"Well don't be nice to him, or mean to him, or... Just stay away from him." Stiles said as he pushed open the door exiting the school.

"Why, you don't want too play bully do you?." Scott asked.

"No, I just don't trust him." Said Stiles.

"When I said there was something weird about him you practically said I imagined it."

"Yeah well your wolf senses aren't always right." said Stiles.

"What do you mean by that. Said Scott. My senses are perfectly fine.

"Well let's give it a test." Stiles said as he turned around like he was looking for something.  
>"There tell me what her hair smells like." Stiles pointed.<p>

"What," said Scott.

"Just do it." Said Stiles.

Scott closed his eye's took a deep breath then opened them again. And said. "fruity."

"OK." Stiles said as he begin to walk over to her. Scott watched as Stiles taped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What are you looking at?" Danny asked Scott as he was walking past.

"Stiles." Scott answered.

"is he asking her out." Said Danny.

"Stiles, no, he's just asking her what kind of shampoo she uses." Scott answered like it didn't sound weird at all.

Stiles came back over and. Said "strawberry-kiwi."

Scotts face pulled into a smile because of the look on Stiles face.

"Oh laugh all you want to, you didn't say that you just said fruity, lucky guess."

Danny smiled. "Do you two always play games like this?"

"Not really there's a story behind this." Said Stiles.

"OK I don't know what kind of story ends with you guys guessing what someone's hair smells like,  
>but I'm going to go so." Danny said as he started to walk away.<p>

"If you say it that way it sounds weird." Said Stiles.

"Oh yeah Stiles I almost forgot look." Danny said coming back and showing Stiles something on his phone.

"What is it some kind of poll?" Stiles asked.

"Yep remember the poll I said I was going to put up, This is it and as you can see I won." Danny Said with a smile on his face.

"Oh C'mon obviously the baseball player would win." Said Stiles.

"Well the majority speaks, and they all agree with me a hockey player would win." Said Danny.

"What ever there wrong, there all wrong." Said Stiles.

"OK Stiles, if it makes you feel better." Danny said patting Stiles on the shoulder and walked off saying see ya.

"Oh me to," said Stiles. "Do you work today?" Stiles asked.

"No why?." Scott asked.

"No reason." Said Stiles, and with that he was off to go pickup Dailin.

* * *

><p><strong>BN**: ** There's been a large lack of notes lately so you know if anything confused people. . . . . sorry! we've both been really busy so thats  
>one of the reasons for the slower update, um annnyway Dont you all just looooove? finn *wink* <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**B/N:  
><strong>** Heeeey people its been ALMOST! a month since the last update, remember how i mentioned we were busy yeah well,  
>we were moving and we just got internet back yesterday so that's why we haven't been able to update,<br>IF Tasukiyama can get to the laptop tomorrow another chapter will be put up in the morning or afternoon you know what i mean,  
>We apologize for not being able to update sooner but there wasn't much we could do about it,<br>**

**Disclaimer: Tasukiyama does not own teen wolf it belongs to Jeff Davis,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two hunters walked into the vet and hit a bell. "can I help you." Said Deaton. As he came to the front.<p>

"Yes we came to get a puppy we believe ended up here."

"I'm sorry but you have to be more specific." Said Deaton.

"Its a husky, I don't think you have many of those around here."

"Well the only animals that have been brought in recently all have owners, and I don't remember nether of you,  
>so I think you have the wrong place." Deaton Said In that nice educating voice he always uses.<p>

A fake smile grew on The hunter lady's face. "I'm pretty sure this is the right place."

"And how may that be?" Deaton replied.

"That doesn't matter, just give me the pup and we'll leave." The hunter lady said growing frustrated with not getting what she wanted.

"OK fine, I'll go get him for you." Denton said like he had given in to her relentlessness as he walked off. The hunter lady crossed her arms, glancing towards her partner with a smug look on her face.

Deaton returned and set something down on the counter. "Is this what your looking for."

The hunters looked down at it and back up at Deaton, Deaton smiled liking the look of displeasure sprawled across her face.

It was small silver about the size of a pinto beans.

"You see this." Deaton said as he picked it back up, in-between his thumb and first finger turning it around not necessarily showing them anything in particular.

"To the untrained eye this may just look like a peace of metal but it's actually a pretty high tech tracking device, but you know that, now don't you?."

Deaton could have sworn for a second that he saw steam coming out of her ears before she regained her composure.  
>She glared at him with a smile on her face and said. "I see now, Your one of them."<p>

Deaton turned his head to the side and said. "One of them?"

She just continued on. "You think what your doing is the right thing but it's not, those creatures are deceitful and dangerous,  
>and what you people are doing will get us all killed one day."<p>

"It's just a puppy, how much harm can it do?" Said Deaton.

"You know that, that is not just a normal dog." She said with a strain to her voice.

"well I don't really like to repeat myself but if it means it will get you to understand then I will." Deaton said with a stand soft voice like he was talking to a child.  
>"All the animals that have came in, all had owners so if your looking for a husky that got brought in recently then you will have to find the owner."<p>

She pressed her lips together tight, pushing air out of her nose. "Lets go." she said as she turned on her heels and left.

Just as they were cranking up to leave Stiles shut the door to his jeep and was walking up to to the front door of the vet,  
>the male hunter recognized him, and tapped his partner on the Shoulder to get her attention.<p>

"Ava isn't that the boy who was with the alpha."

"What dose it matter, let's just go." the hunter lady said crossing her arms over her chest, and slouching back in her seat.

* * *

><p>"Oh Stiles right on time." Deaton said looking up from what ever he was doing and seeing Stiles.<p>

"Did you see a car out there when you pulled up?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah but," Stiles started as he looked back out the door. "I think there gone now."

"Good." Said Deaton.

"Why who were they?" Stiles asked.

Deaton started like he was going to tell him but decided not to. Just shook his head and said not to worry.

"I'll get Dailin for you." Said Deaton.

"Here you are." Deaton said as he handed him the puppy.

Stiles had Dailin cradled in his arms and was rubbing the top of his head, When Deaton said. "um Stiles."

Stiles looked up from the pup, at Deaton. "Be careful."

"Of what?" Stiles asked.

"Of Dailin." Said Deaton

"What do you mean be careful of him." Stiles said looking down at the little puppy in his arms.

"I just mean look after him, he's very special. And don't let anyone take him."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>As Stiles pulled up in the driveway the light from his jeep shinned on the house,<br>and he could see someone sitting in the door way, he didn't recognize.

Stiles got out of his jeep with the pup in his arms, as he walked up to the house.  
>Stiles still didn't recognize the person sitting there whom was a young male ether in his late teens or early twenties. With dark hair and gentle features.<p>

"Can I help you." Said Stiles.

"Um yeah, your Stiles right, Scott's friend?"

"Yes and you are?" Said Stiles.

"My name is," he paused deciding that telling him his name wasn't going to give Stiles any insight on who he was. "I'm a friend of Derek's." he continued.


	24. Chapter 24

"Derek doesn't have friends." Said Stiles.

"He has me," the young man replied. "And you?"

"I'm not friends with Derek." Said Stiles.

The guy frowned. "Then what are you?"

Stiles hunched his Shoulder. "I find myself asking that same question."

"Well you're ether friends or foe, because his scent is on you and I'm going to rule out foe  
>seeing how your still alive and the scent that's all over you is his blood."<p>

Stiles swallowed hard. "Are you a w-"

"Werewolf." The guy said cutting him off. "Yeah I am, unfortunately."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Said Stiles.

"Well it's not particularly a good thing." the young man said in a low saddened voice.

Right then Stiles could see something in him, like regret, but not of something he did, something he had no control over. "Are you in Derek's pack?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you want from me?" Stiles asked.

"Well Derek's been acting weird and yesterday I could sense something different about him and I know it has something to do with you."

"And how is that." Stiles asked confused on how somebody he didn't even know would connect Derek's behavior to him.

"Well for one thing, the smell of blood that's on you has some other sent mixed in, the same sent that was lingering around Derek, Like a poison almost. You see what I think happened is, that Derek got injured and went to you for help. He must really trust you."

"So you came to me to talk about Derek?" Stiles asked.

"No not really. What I really what to talk to you about is Scott."

"Why not just go to Scott directly then?" Stiles asked.

"I tried but he wasn't home."

"And what is it that you want to talk about that involves Scott."

"More like warn him." The young man replied.

Stiles started to look worried. "Warn him! About what?"

"About the Harvest moon, also known as, the Hunters Moon! It's a time when hunters get together to hunt us down  
>and I don't just mean werewolves I mean everything."<p>

"Everything" Stiles repeated. "What else is there?"

"Well just think if werewolves exist then what else does!"

Stiles took a breath on that, he had thought what else could be out there ever since his best friend had been turned into a werewolf.

"I don't see the difference aren't they always out their hunting stuff down."

"Yes but this is the one time when all the rules are off, it doesn't matter  
>how innocent you are if they find out your something supernatural, your dead."<p>

Why wouldn't he tell him something so important Stiles thought to himself.  
>Stiles decided not to keep the thoughts to himself and tried to ask out loud.<br>"Why wouldn't Derek tell Scott something about this, or at least tell me."

"Well I don't think he's thinking straight, none of us are right now." He explained.  
>"Hell me telling you all of this is probably me not thinking straight."<p>

"What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked, wondering about why himself knowing would be a bad thing.  
>But the young man thought he was asking about something else.<p>

"Well hasn't your friend been having a hard time controlling himself?" The young man asked.

Stiles looked down in thought, sense he and Scott haven't been talking much often he wouldn't know.  
>Stiles hunched his shoulder and said. "I don't know." Stiles said honestly not being able to think of anything.<p>

"Why is you telling me about all of this, a bad thing?" Stiles asked, being more direct.

"Oh, well I think out of everyone, he wants you the most to stay out of it all,  
>well at least that's what he implied when he told us not to tell you anything."<p>

"Because I'm not a werewolf." Stiles said practically in a whisper.

Being a werewolf and having super hearing, the guy heard it. "Probably." he remarked.

"Well I've said what I've wanted too so it's up too you to decided if you want to tell him or not. I'll be going."  
>The young man said as he got up off the step. Walking past Stiles.<p>

"Um... hey!" Stiles let out. "What's your name?"

The young man stopped and turned to Stiles and said. "Nathan."  
>then turned to go crossing the street and getting into a white car and driving off.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles set on his bed after coming out of the shower. Thinking of what to do with all the new Information.<br>He lay there for a while. right arm lay over his eye's. Dailin made a noise, that noise dogs always make when they seem sad  
>or they sense you are.<p>

Stiles went over to Dailin reached down and picked him up then went back to his own bed and laid down on his back  
>with Dailin laying on his chest, Stiles had one hand laid on top of Dailin while the other rubbed from his head down to his back,<br>until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Scott we need to talk." Stiles said as he rushed into Scotts room.<br>After sleeping on it Stiles had decided to do some research, then confront Scott about it.

"About what?" Scott asked.

"Have you been feeling weird." Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "not really."

"Well have you been randomly transforming into a werewolf? Or anything?" Stiles asked.

Scott had a look on his face like he was thinking about it, or at least trying to.  
>"Actually I have, that's been what I wanted to talk to you about."<p>

"What has been happening?." Said Stiles.

"Well I've been shifting when I usually wouldn't." Said Scott.

"Like what, doing what?" Stiles said in a fast tone.

"Allison." Said Scott.

"We're not talking about Allison right now." Said Stiles.

"I know, what I mean is that I can't control myself when I'm alone with Allison." Said Scott.

"What do you mean?"

"When me and Allison are...you know." Scott said while blushing a little.

Stiles looked at him bleakly. "You mean having sex."

"Yeah." Scott answered, big smile growing across his face.

"But that doesn't make sense you guys do that all the time,  
>I mean I know, you've told me about it in really good detail."<br>said Stiles. "Somethings should be left to the imagination. Not that I would want to imagine it."

Stiles looked at Scott shaking his head, Scott had a look on his face that Stiles just found smug,  
>but cute and innocent looking at the same time.<br>"When did this start?"

"Well it happened a couple of days a go." Said Scott.

Stiles looked like he was in thought.

"Um Stiles I don't really know whats happening but I have a solution." Said Scott.

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Weeell." Scott started, about to explain.  
>"Sense Derek was born a werewolf I'm pretty sure he has had this problem before."<p>

"Ok and?" Stiles said like he was telling Scott to continue.

"And if we can get Derek to tell us how to handle it then everything will be fixed." Said Scott.

"Well good luck with that." Said Stiles.

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder and shaking his head no.

Stiles looked at Scott knowing where the conversation was going.  
>"By we you meant me didn't you." Said Stiles.<p>

Scott answered by shaking his head yes.

"And you want me to do it don't you."

Scott shook his head yes again, smirking a little.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"What Are we looking for." Nathan asked as he followed Derek around the old burned mansion.<p>

"a contact box." Said Derek.

"A contact box?" Said Nathan.

"Its my plan C." Said Derek.

"What's in it?"

"Contacts." Derek said like it was obvious.

I didn't know you wore glasses. Nathan said.

Derek turned his head towards him glaring.

What am I saying, of course you don't where glasses you where Contacts.  
>Nathan said with a smirk on his face.<p>

Derek glared at him even harder. Nathan put both his hand up in front of him like he was trying to calm an animal that was about to attack.  
>"Ok ok fine, jesus if looks could kill." Nathan said as he walked off into another room.<p>

Derek had continued to look around when he heard the sound of a car outside, or more like a jeep. Then a door close.

"why does it always have to be me." Stiles said as he made his way to the front door.

Derek then frowned and went towards the door and opened it right as stiles was about to knock.

When both there eye's met they just stood there in silence staring at each other, not knowing what to say.


	25. Chapter 25

"Umm well you look...um alive." Stiles said finding something to say.

"What do you want Stiles." Said Derek.

"Wow is that anyway to greet the person whom saved your life." Said Stiles.

"I thought you said I died." Derek said standing in the door way.

"seriously!, we need to talk." Stiles said trying the same tactic he did with Scott,  
>but failed miserably when he tried to come through the door and bumped into Derek bouncing off like a tennis ball<br>that was just thrown against a wall. "Oh my god your really solid."

"No we don't, Go home Stiles." Derek said with finality, closing the door in Stiles's face.

"Oh Come on." Stiles Said lifting his arms up in the air and dropping them back down,  
>out of frustration.<p>

_"Just go away, leave me alone for once, Please."_ Derek thought to himself,  
>he wanted him to leave he really did, but for a whole nother reason then Stiles may think.<p>

Stiles knocked on the door. "Deeeerek I know you're in there,"  
>stiles said in a sing-song voice. "you did just shut the door on my face."<p>

Derek rolled his eye's he knew the kid wasn't going to go away that easy.

"I never closed the door in your face. Then again I can't since you never use the door."

Derek pushed air out of his nose, opening the door. "And whose fault his that."  
>Derek said standing back in front of the door.<p>

"Not mine, I've never accused you of anything." Said Stiles.

"Really." Said Derek.

"Really. It was never me, always Scotts doing."

"Your still responsible." Said Derek.

Stiles dropped his mouth open. "How was it my responsibility?"

"He's your friend you could have said something."

"I tried too, no I did say something but he was determined to pin it on you,  
>he said since you were dead it didn't matter. But I would never accuse someone of something they didn't do.<br>Unless they were seriously evil and deserve it."

"Well that's good to know,…bye." Derek said as he started to close the door.  
>But immediately stopped when Stiles stuck his arm in the doorway.<p>

"Do you want to lose your arm." Said Derek.

"No." Said Stiles.

"Then why did you do that?"

"I knew you would stop." Said Stiles.

"Oh god I have two of them." Said Derek.

"Two of what?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Derek said shaking off the annoying thought. "Just get in here."  
>Derek said grabbing Stiles and pulling him inside.<p>

"Now make it quick, I have things to do." Said Derek.

"Umm well, Scotts been have trouble staying human, do you know why?"

Derek's eye's started to wonder away from Stiles.

"Derek if you know anything tell me." Said Stiles.

Derek was looking away from him doing his best not to make eye contact with Stiles.  
>Stiles could tell he was trying to hide something.<p>

"Hunters Moon is it real?" Stiles said abruptly.

"Where did you hear that?"

"…I looked it up on the…Internet." Said Stiles.

Derek frowned. "Stiles-"

"I know I know don't believe everything you read on the internet  
>but it's all I got, since you won't tell me anything."<p>

"That's because none of this really has anything to do with you."  
>Derek said trying to explain his actions.<p>

"But it does Derek, it has all to do with me,  
>this is all practically my fault."<p>

"What are you talking about, none of this is your fault your innocent in all of it,  
>which is why I want to keep I-"<p>

"Derek!" Stiles said cutting him off. "Your wrong if it wasn't for me none of this would have happened to Scott,  
>he wouldn't be going through this."<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan hearing the commotion came to see what was going on.<p>

"Derek I'm the one who brought him out there that night,  
>if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have gotten attacked."<p>

Derek begin to walk towards Stiles, he knew what it was like to blame yourself for something.  
>"Don't blame yourself ok." Derek said in a soft voice, once he got up to Stiles. "It's not going to make it any better,<br>your just going to keep blaming yourself and blaming yourself until it all weighs down on you, and you lose it."

Stiles was looking at him seeing and hearing something he didn't normally find coming from Derek, Sincerity.

"And I don't want that to happen to you Stiles, I don't want you to change the way you are."  
>Derek said stepping closer to him saying more then he should but he couldn't help it, he just wasn't thinking straight.<br>just like he couldn't stop himself from doing what he was about to do.

"Okaaay and this is my Que.." Nathan said seeing his Alpha sliding his left hand up under Stiles's shirt,  
>leaning in to assumingly kiss the young boy he had spoken to just the other day. as he turned to leave,<br>it all made sense to him now.

Stiles felt his heart pounding. Ether it was from fear or something else, he wasn't quit sure,  
>all he knew was that the hot wave flowing through his body was making him feel like he was about to have a panic attack.<br>For a second Stiles could have sworn he felt his heart pound so hard that it flew out of his chest,  
>he was almost sure that if he was to look down he would see it dangling from his chest.<br>As he felt Derek's lips brush his.

But luckily for him it ended as just a brush of lips when Derek heard something outside,  
>turning his head to listen. "Shhh Stiles." said Derek.<p>

"…But…but I didn't say anything." Stiles said still confused with the situation.

But Stiles was right he didn't say anything,  
>what Derek was hearing was Stiles's heart pounding.<p>

"Stiles quit."

Stiles looked at Derek with his lips pressed together in a line,  
>like he was trying to show Derek that he wasn't saying anything.<p>

"Stiles be quit for a second." Derek said still assisting that Stiles was making noise.

Stiles rolled his eye's. "Oh my god." He mumbled under his breath. "Fine you win I'll leave."  
>Stiles said as he begin to walk towards the door.<p>

"Stiles." Derek said still not fully aware of what he was doing, grabbed Stiles pushed him up against the wall pressing  
>his body hard against Stiles, chest to chest, Stiles squirmed trying to move Derek back.<p>

"Stop moving." Derek whisper into Stiles's ear, sending shiver down Stiles spine.  
>as he pushed himself even more against Stiles, Derek slid his right leg in-between Stiles's,<br>pressing against him to secure him from moving.

Stiles breathed Derek's name and twitched trying to move back, but was already pined against the wall.  
>Derek had both his arms on each side of Stiles, forearms resting on the wall.<p>

Stiles tried to get Derek's attention again by saying his name, and doing all he could to push him off with his hands  
>that were at Derek's waist pushing against him, but Derek's right hand came over his mouth cutting him off. From saying anymore.<p>

Stiles Groaned. Confused with the sound that had just escaped him, well he knew what the sound was,  
>but why he was feeling what he was feeling and whom was making him feel it was what he wanted too know.<p>

Yes Derek's leg was between his brushing up against him but the fact that it was Derek should have dispelled all of that.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update, i wasn't so sure about this chapter but i hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>"A box a box a…box." Nathan said like he was thinking. "oh oh oh oh oh I think I know what I'm looking for,<br>if I remember correctly it should be right about here." Nathan said pointing towards a weak burnt looking wall.  
>"Here we go." He said as he steadied himself then threw a punch at the wall.<p>

"Ooouch, shit that hurt like hell." Nathan said after punching the wall, underestimating the strength of it.  
>"OK obviously your stronger than you look." He said talking to the inanimate object. "I'm going to have to try something else."<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek held his breath slowing his heartbeat down until it was practically stopped.<br>When he started to breath again everything was quite, it was easy to hear,  
>the sound of Stiles's was no longer bothering him, the only sound he could hear was of Nathan's<br>and the faint sound of somebody else heartbeat that was getting lower and lower by the minute.

Stiles had stopped fighting it. Well at least against Derek, he was no longer trying to push Derek off,  
>his hands were now just balling up the bottom sides of Derek's shirt, the weight of his arms tug down on it,<br>as he felt a warm safe feeling over take him.

"Stiles." Derek said turning his attention back to him and removing his hand from Stiles's mouth.  
>Stiles are you ok? Derek asked seeing the flushed look on his face as he bit down on his bottom lip.<p>

"Derek." Stiles said sounding like a plea when he finally spoke. "Your leg…m…ove…your leg.

"…S..orry." Said Derek removing his leg and backing up a little.

Stiles and Derek just stood there, Stiles trying to figure out what just happened but his brain wasn't working.  
>Derek's on the other hand was working, even though he couldn't come up with anything to say that would explain what just happened.<p>

"Stiles I'm…I-"

"I know." Stiles said cutting Derek off. "You didn't mean to do it, I'm pretty sure your just as affected by this moon thing as the rest of them."

"No Stiles that's not what I mean,…" Derek paused "It's you Stiles,  
>I don't know why but… you're the one doing this to me, you're the one who's making me feel this way.<br>Every time I'm around you I get this strange feeling this sick to my stomach feeling I just can't stand."

"Well that's not quite nice, to say I make you sick." Said Stiles. _"especially since you just tried to kiss me."_

"Stiles that's not what I meant." Said Derek. But Stiles was not listening,  
>he was to busy being distracted by the thought that replayed in his head.<p>

_"Tried to kiss me, tried to kiss me."_ Stiles thought to himself as he started to realize what had just almost happened.

"Stiles are you listening to me?" Derek asked noticing that Stiles seemed to be a little spaced out.

"Hun…um I have to go." Stiles said moving pas Derek.

"Stiles wait." Derek said as he grabbed Stiles pulling him back from the door. Just as he did the door swung open.

"I know I didn't knock first, but if I did you would have had more of a warning that I was here and would have escaped."  
>Said the girl who had just barged into the house, holding a big cap in her hand.<p>

"Oh not now, go home." Said Derek still holding on to Stiles.

Stiles was looking confused, his whole day was confusing.

"Nope I'm not leaving until you give me what I want." Said the Girl.

"No!" Said Derek.

"But I bout you a vanilla frost smoothie." The Girl said reaching the arm with the drink in it out.

"No I don't want it." Said Derek.

"Hey don't you go to my school?" Stiles asked recognizing the girls face.

"Yeah I guess so, anyways here take it, you might just like it."

"No I won't." Said Derek.

"Why are you so complexed."

"Me complexed wow that's funny coming from the person who won't take no for an answer." Said Derek.

"Wow I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

Stiles snickered. And Derek gave him a glare.

"Look I don't have time to be dealing with the two of you. So leave." Said Derek.

"OK sure, bye." Stiles said as he tried to leave again, but was tugged back by Derek.

"Not you, her." Said Derek.

"How come he gets to stay and I have to go?" The girl said then looked at Stiles noticing Derek was holding Stiles by the wrist.

"Oooooh I get it, your a werewolf aren't you?" She said gesturing towards Stiles.

"No he's not." Said Derek.

"Then why… oh no fair, you were about to turn him weren't you."

Derek's grip tightened on Stiles, causing him to gasp. "Oww ow ow ow my wrist my wrist."

"Will you just go." Said Derek.

"Find, here just take it I don't want it." She said trying to give Derek the Drink, not noticing that the cap was lose.

"I don't want it." Derek said pushing it away.

"I don't care." She said thrusting her arm forward, cussing the contents to spill out. Well more like fly out right on to Derek.

Derek's eye's shut, and Stiles could hear him breathing out his nose.

"OK let's go." Stiles said turning the girl around and nudging her forward out the door,  
>after looking at Derek seeing he was obviously frustrated.<p>

"I'll be back!" she called out. "I haven't giving up."

"What do you want from him?" Stiles asked.

"Hu what do you think, for him to turn me into a werewolf of course."

"How do you know he's a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"He turned my brother." She replied.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek pulled the now cold and sticky shirt over his head taking it off. "God she's annoying."<br>said Derek. "I'm going to have to do background checks next time."

He looked out the window seeing Stiles drive off. He then sighed bring his hands to his face like he was exhausted.  
>"Nathan!" Derek called out.<p>

"Nathan where are you." Derek said as he turned around the corner, not seeing him there.

He then decided to go up stairs and check there. "Nathan where the hell are you."  
>Derek was walking down the hall when he saw his friend siting on the floor of a room he passed.<br>"Nathan what are you doing in here?" Derek said but Nathan had on head phones so he didn't hear a thing,  
>he didn't even know Derek was there.<p>

Derek repeated his name again then noticed the head phones on his ears.  
>"Nathan what are you doing setting on the floor of Laura's room?" Derek Said after pulling a head phone out of his ear,<br>causing Nathan to jump then looked up not expecting to see him standing there. "Oh dude when did you get in here?"

"I been in here." Derek answered. "Why are you sitting in Laura's room listening to music?"

"Oh because the box is in here." Said Nathan.

"And why are you listening to music instead of getting the box?"

"Well the box is in that wall, and before you say anything yes I tried to get it out,  
>but it's like some kind of force field or something I can't break through. And for the music it's so I wouldn't hear it."<p>

"Hear what?" Derek asked.

"You and Stttt…you know, the sound of me throwing things against the wall."  
>Nathan said hopping he would believe it. "now it's my turn to ask the questions.<br>Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Nathan asked.

"It got white sticky stuff on it." Derek said looking a little agitated.

Nathan frowned then looked a little disturbed when he let his imagination get the best of him.  
>"Eww you didn't have to pant me a picture."<p>

"What do you mean, you asked so I told you. I mean it flew everywhere and not onl-"

"OK! ok that's enough." Nathan said cutting him off. "I don't need to know anymore."


	27. Chapter 27

Derek shook his head, whatever, Nathan's mind liked to over think things it wonders where ever it likes at times.

"Where exactly is it?." Derek asked.

Nathan pointed. "Right there, I'm pretty sure of it."

Derek reached to the wall rubbing his hand down it, to get a hold of how strong it was.

"I hope you're not going to try to punch it, because I tried that and I'm pretty sure I broke some bones in my hand here."

Derek looked at him, then did the same thing Nathan did and punched the wall,  
>but instead of breaking his hand the spot that he punched practically shattered like glass, small pieces of wood wheat flying.<p>

Nathan's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

Derek just turned to him looking smug.

"Hey I'm sure there was a force field there." said Nathan. "I must have weakened it."

"The reason you couldn't get to it is because you're not family." Said Derek.

"Ouch." Nathan said putting his hands to his chest like he had just been stabbed there. "way to hurt a guy." Said Nathan.

"It had a blood seal." Derek said to Nathan whom was now looking a little confused.  
>"basically what I mean is who ever put it there made it where only people in my family blood line can get to it."<p>

"So if you were to give me a blood transfusion would that make me a blood relative?" Nathan asked in all seriousness.

"No…" Derek started but stopped when he started to think it over.

"Haha, good question right?" Said Nathan.

Derek looked like he almost wanted to hit him for asking such a question. "Stop asking things like that."

"Oh come on, you can't say that that is not an interesting question." Said Nathan.

Derek closed his eye's shaking his head. I" hope you didn't ask that question in college."

"actually I did, and I got into a debate with my professor about it."  
>Nathan explained as a smile grew on his face. "I won." Nathan said with child like glee. "But I don't think he likes me anymore."<p>

Derek shook his head again, then started to open the box up. It looked like a small jewelry box with symbols on it,  
>and a small key attached to it, the top of the key looked like any other key, but the bottom looked like a fat needle.<p>

"What kind of key is this." Nathan said picking it up. "It's not doing anything."  
>He said as he stuck it into the key hole turning it around and around.<p>

"Let me see." Derek said taking the box from him. Then tried to pry it open.

"Hm I wonder." Nathan said looking at the sharp end of the key suspiciously. "Hey let me see your hand for a second."

Derek glared at him. "For what?" Derek asked.

"Just let me see." said Nathan.

Derek stuck his hand out to him, looking hesitant. "What are you going to do wh- ouch!"  
>Derek let out after Nathan grabbed his hand and stuck him in the finger with the sharp part of the key.<p>

"What the hel-"

"Look it worked." Said Nathan after he stuck Derek with the key,  
>he stuck it into the box's lock and it latched, he turned it and it unlocked.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Sheriff, you still here. Said and officer.<p>

Yeah, I just don't get it. Sheriff Stilinski said staring at some files.

I understand you really want to get down to the bottom of this all,  
>but you're not a Detective and I think it would be best to get some rest while it's still early you've been here to much.<p>

Yeah I guess your right. Said Sheriff Stilinski.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>When Stiles got home and made it to his room Dailin was waiting for him by the door.<p>

"Wow you look like you are feeling better." Stiles said as he interred the room.  
>"But your still not healed yet so you shouldn't be walking around on it ok,<br>i promise when you get better we'll play a lot." Stiles said rubbing the puppy on the head.

He then stood up taking off his jacket and tossed it to the side. When he got a text from Scott asking him if he Talked to Derek.

Stiles was looking at his phone trying to decide what to write as a reply.  
>Walking over to his bed and sitting down as he started to think about his attempt to talk to Derek.<br>Seeing Derek leaning in closer and closer into him, Derek's hand sliding up under his shirt,  
>Derek's leg brushing up against things that it shouldn't. <em>"Was he really trying to kiss me?"<em>  
>Stiles thought to himself. "No, no it's no way he would want to kiss me, it just doesn't make sense.<br>It was just some kind of torture. Or better yet, it never happened." Stiles told himself,  
>sighed and falling back on the bed rubbing his hand over his face.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Im not going to let you do it." Nathan said as they interred his house.<p>

"And how are you going to stop me? hm" Derek asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Said Nathan.

The rest of Derek's pack was there looking at them wondering what they ware arguing about. "What's going on?" One of the guys asked.

Nathan looked over at them than back at Derek. "Yeah that's a good question Alston, Derek why don't you tell them." Said Nathan.

"Tell use what?"

Derek pulled his mouth shut, breathing out of his nose then said. "Nothing."

Nathan shook his head from side to side. "Derek's trying to commit suicide." Nathan said abruptly.

"Suicide, I didn't know werewolves could do that." said Alston.

"You can when you're an Alpha like Derek who doesn't think everything through first."

"I don't think everything through first." Said Derek.

"No, and I don't see what you're trying to accomplish by going through with this plan of yours."

"Keeping everyone safe." Said Derek.

"Everyone." Nathan said like he was pointing out a certain detail.

"I'm just doing what I think is best." Said Derek.

"And that's what worries me Derek, you don't always make the best decisions."

"Umm are you allowed to talk to Derek that way?" Austin asked hearing the way Nathan was talking with their Alpha.

"Yeah Nathan are you?" Said Derek.

"I'll talk to Derek how ever I want, I don't care if he's gotten a status update."

"exactly how long have those to known each-other?" Austin whispered to the person sitting beside him.

Derek huffed. "So that's how you feel."

"I just don't see how you can possibly think what you're doing is right, what about the people that care about you." Said Nathan.

Derek looked down and away then said. "There all dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**ok so Derek has four people in his pack its just that one of them only he knows about.**

**oh and on another note, i was going to upload a Halloween chapter but decide not to. lets just say it would have involved Stiles and something of Derek's.**


	28. Chapter 28

Nathan shook his head not believing what he was hearing.  
>He went over to a coat rack and grabbed a heavy-looking black and white leather jacket and helmet and headed out the door.<p>

"Now should we say something?" Austin asked.

"No." The other guy answered.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"Because he's not in a good mood and we both know what happens when Derek's not in a good mood."

They both decided that it would be best for the both of them if they didn't say anything,  
>and turned back towards the TV minding their own business.<p>

:

"Stiles." Mr Stilinski Said as he walked into Stiles's room.

"Dad what are you doing home, is everything ok?" Stiles asked turning away from his laptop.

"Yeah everything's fine, I was kinda forced to come home early. Hey what do you say we go out and do something." Said Mr Stilinski.

"like what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know maybe take you to get a hair cut." Mr Stilinski said as he ruffled Stiles's hair. It had grown to about an inch and a half long.

"Yeah yeah what ever." Said Stiles.

"What, I thought you'd like that." His dad said after hearing stiles response.

"Oh no not you dad." Stiles said pointing at the headset on his head. He was playing some MMO Game.  
>"But Yeah, I guess I do need one." Stiles said touching his head.<p>

"We can get something to eat after."

"Sounds good." Said Stiles.

"Okay. We can leave out in a few minutes." said Mr Stilinski.

"Alright." Said Stiles.

As Stiles dad turned to leave the room he heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it."

When his dad left the room he turned back to his laptop. "um guys I have to go, I'm going to go out with my dad,  
>so I'll play with you guys some other time." stiles said to his guild.<p>

Mr Stilinski made it down to the door opening it. "May I help you?"

On the other end of the door stood Nathan looking a little troubled, with his head down. "hi um is Stiles home."  
>Nathan said as he lifted his head to talk to the person in front of him.<p>

"Yes he's here, I'll get him." Stiles's dad Said.

"Wait." Said Nathan stopping the Sheriff from walking off. "Mr…Sti-lin-ski."

"Yes that's me. Is there a problem?" The Sheriff asked.

"It's me Nathan."

"Wait," the Sheriff said like he was thinking. "Nathan, Nathan Hardwell." Said the Sheriff.

Nathan smiled happy that Mr Stilinski seemed to remember him.

"Your all grown up, Man I feel old. How are you?" Said the Sheriff.

"I'm good, I guess."

"The family?" The Sheriff asked.

"There fine."

"That's good." Said the Sheriff. "Come in, I'll go get Stiles."

"Ok dad I'm re…ady." Stiles said as he came around the corner.

"Oh Stiles I was just coming to get you." Said Mr Stilinski.

"Umm What…are…you doing…here?" Stiles said seeing the guy he had talked with the other day,  
>standing in his living room with his dad, who also happened to be a werewolf he didn't really know well,<br>hell as far as he knew Derek didn't know him ether.

"He's here to see you." Said Stilinski. "It's good to see you again son."  
>Mr Stilinski said padding Nathan on the shoulder walking away leaving them to talk.<p>

"You know my dad." Said Stiles.

"It appears so, I also knew you." Said Nathan.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

Nathan flashed a quick smiled. "I'll explain it some other time right now there's more important things we need to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Derek." Said Nathan.

Stiles sighed. "Seriously why does everybody always come to me about Derek?"

"Stiles Derek's going to die." Nathan said abruptly.

"What!…um I mean…uh and?" Stiles said trying to pretend that the statement didn't affect him.

"What do you mean and? Stiles don't you care about what happens to Derek."  
>Nathan said not being able to believe that Stiles could say something like that if it was true or not,<br>Nathan had a feeling that Stiles was trying to convinces himself he didn't care about what happens to Derek more than anything.

Stiles started to think and all he could see was the memory of Derek lying lifeless on his bedroom floor, and how much it hurt him.

"Yes okay, I care about him but why does it matter."

"Because I need you to help me." Said Nathan.

"Help you,? and what do you mean Derek's going to die." Stiles asked.

"Derek's planing to lock his pack away somewhere safe and stay behind to fight.  
>And I mean it's not just going to be two or three hunters, it's going to be like a village hunt ok, packs of them."<p>

"But that's just stupid why would he do that." Said Stiles.

"Well usually a pack would stick together and fight, not split up leaving their alpha to fight alone,  
>so that's why he thinks by staying behind and fighting they won't go after his pack or think he has one."<p>

"So basically he's sacrificing himself." Said Stiles.

Nathan nodded in response. "Which is why I need your help,  
>I mean there's someone else who can help me but calling her should only be for last resorts."<p>

"I thought a pack would stop at nothing to protect their alpha." Said Stiles.

"Well that's right." Said Nathan.

"Well then why would they let him do that, i know if I was apart of the pack I wouldn't let him do it,  
>it would be no way I would agree to it I wouldn't want anything to happen to my alpha."<p>

Nathan looked down and smiled then said. "Which is why he's not telling them about his plan."  
>He said as he lifted his head back up. "he's just going to call the W.P.P to take them with out them knowing." Said Nathan.<p>

"W.p.p." Stiles said to himself like he was thinking.

"It mea-" Nathan started about to tell Stiles what it meant but was cut off when Stiles answered it himself.

"Werewolf protection program."

"Yes wow your clever." Said Nathan

"Wait so there is actually a werewolf protection program?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah but they are usually humans that are close to the werewolf family.  
>there are also some people who are like hunters but instead of finding werewolves to kill them,<br>they protect them, there said to be hunters that decide what they where doing was wrong and decide to protect werewolves instead of killing them."

"Can you just get them to take Derek as well?" Stiles asked

"No Derek's the alpha, so if he wants to stay there's nothing to be done." Nathan explained.

"How do you know all of this werewolf stuff, didn't Derek just turn you into a werewolf?.

Nathan shook his head and said. "Not really."

"But he just became an alpha a few month ago, and I highly doubt he told you all of that,  
>seeing how he can be a bit of a obscurant at times and not tell you anything of everything."<p>

"That's not important. Said Nathan."

"Well if you don't tell me then I…won't help." Stiles said giving him an ultimatum.

"Your really going to not help me if I don't tell you."

"Let's see, I don't really know you, I'm not even sure if your really apart of Derek's pack,  
>and I'm also not sure if I can trust you. So if I asked you a few questions it would be nice if you answered them.<br>And besides Derek did tell me not to get involved so I'll do what he said and stay out of it." Said Stiles.

Nathan sighed like he was giving into Stiles's threat. "Fine if that's what you want then I'll tell you,…another time."

"Oh come on." Said Stiles.

"I promise I will tell you everything you want to know another time ok, so please just trust me." Said Nathan.

"Fine, what's your plan." Said Stiles deciding to give and trust what he said.

A smile grew on Nathan's face. "Ok it's quite easy, all-you have to do is tell Derek you love him."

Stiles was looking at him blankly confused with what he just heard. "…umm I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just tell me to fly?"

"Nnnnnno." Nathan said shaking his head. "I said tell him you love him."

"Yeah man I just heard fly, again."

"But I…, oh come on." Nathan said realizing what Stiles meant. "really you and Derek are a piece of work."  
>Nathan said thinking about what Derek had said earlier about everyone who cared about him being dead,<br>when obviously Stiles is standing here right in front of him alive and well. And how Stiles's heart had a jolt of dread or fear when he heard the words,  
>Derek and die. Thinking that Stiles must feel deeper for Derek then he realized. "you can't just say Derek I love you?"<p>

"I don't know what kind of relationship you think me and Derek have but it's not the I love you kind." Said Stiles.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that hard to tell someone you love them, see watch. "Stiles I Love You!."  
>Nathan said trying to prove a point. Stiles was looking at him like he was trying not to laugh.<p>

"Ok that did feel weird. Nathan said rubbing the back of his head.  
>"But that's only because we don't have that kind of relationship." Nathan explained.<p>

"exactly neither do me and Derek. and besides what good would me telling Derek I love him do?" Stiles asked.

"Derek thinks there's no one who loves him,  
>so if you tell him you love him he'll see that there is someone who cares and hopefully he'll think his plan through more."<p>

"What about you?" Said Stiles.

"What about me." Nathan Asked.

"You love Derek don't you." Said Stiles.

"Yeah." Said Nathan.

"Then you can just tell him." Said Stiles.

"My feelings for him are obsolete."

"You know I've been around werewolves long enough to know that if I lie, he will know." Said Stiles.

"It doesn't have to be a lie, just tell him the truth and say that you love him." Nathan said.

"Oh My God, but that's just it, I don't love him." Stiles let out louder than he should.

"…Find." Nathan said like he had just give up. "I guess I'll just move to Alaska."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because Derek's going to kill me when he finds out that I called her."

"Who is she anyway. The girl you're talking about calling. what's so bad about calling her?" Stiles asked a little curious.

"Don't worry about it, i just thought that if Derek saw that there is someone who cares,  
>I wouldn't have to call her, but it doesn't matter. It was a bad plan anyways." Nathan said feeling sorry for himself.<p>

"It was nice talking to you." He signed putting his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "for the last time."  
>He said as he begin to walk away, but stopped to say something else.<br>"Oh and tell your dad I said it was good seeing him again.  
>To bad I didn't become a detective my life would be a cheesy Novel, titled The WereWolf Detective."<p>

He made it to the front door shoulders hunched hand on the doorknob.  
>He twisted it slowly opening the door and walked out closing it behind him,<br>he stood outside the house back to the door shoulders still slumped with a mischievous smile on his face,  
>that looked like he was waiting for Stiles to come behind him and say. ok ok I'll do it.<p>

1.2.3. He counted in his head. .8.9.10 „click„ The sound he heard of the door being locked.

"Huh." He said his smile leaving his face. "that wasn't suppose to happen."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N ok first off i know its been a long time, so ill like to say i hope you all had a good new year.**

**Ive been so caught up lately i haven't had the time to up date, so sorry about that.**

**also Alston was a name mistake, it was suppose to be Austin, i know i suck XD.**

**but without further ado. here it is**

* * *

><p>At The Sheriff Station.<p>

An officer stood in the hallway of the station, with a phone to his ear.  
>"Where the hell are you I send the Sheriff home an hour ago, and you haven't come yet."<p>

"I'm busy." Said Ava from the other side of the phone.

"Well you better get here."

"Like I said, I'm busy so you'll have to do it." said Ava.

"Me! if I get cough-."

"Don't." She said cutting him off before she hung up."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>To men wearing suits walked into a hospital asking questions.<p>

"I'm sorry sir but I'm… I'm not allowed to release that information." A young girl said from behind a counter.

"Well miss we're here because your patient is missing and their baby was killed, so we're just here to find out what happened."

"Killed!"

"yes you knew that baby that was killed in that house, the mother Mrs Welch,  
>gave birth here at this hospital. All we want to know is about the mother your patient." Said Detective A.<p>

"Um… I'm just an intern, Ms Heflin is the one that delivered the baby not me."  
>She said then immediately put her hand over her mouth realizing she had just gave away the name of the Doctor.<p>

"Is there a problem here." Said a lady whom had just walked into the scene.

"Miss clairson." The girl said starting to tear. The poor girl had a case of S.A.D she couldn't stand being around people she didn't know,  
>she had it so bad she would starve and push away her hunger if it meant she didn't have to eat in public.<br>barely there a whole month and now she's being questioned about a missing patient.  
>"Darn my parents for making me do this." she thought to herself.<p>

"It's okay I'll take over from here." The Doctor said rubbing the girls back to calm down her nerves before sending her off.

"You know a man should never make a girl cry." Said the Doctor.

"Yes but I believe a Teddy bear could make her cry. Ms…." He paused leaning in close to her, to read her name tag. "Carly clairson."

"Please excuse my partner he didn't mean to be rude." Said Detective B.

"Its fine. Can I help you two?"

"Ill take it from here." Detective B said stopping his partner from saying anything.

"Well we're looking into a very strange case, have you seen the news about a baby and dogs that were found dead in a home and the family missing."

"yes I have." Said Carly.

"Well we believe you're the one who delivered the baby. The family name is Welch." Said Detective B.

"Yes I am, and the tragedy that it is, I don't really see how my being their doctor can help you."

"We have no Leeds we just wanted to know if you noticed anything weird."

"No not really. it was just the usual, a family happy to meet their newest member."

"No strange behavior from the father or mother, anyone whom looked suspicious hanging around?"

"No, not really not that I can think of." She answered.

"Well if anything comes to you just give us a call." Detective B said handing her his card.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Lydia's house.<p>

Lydia and Allison sat talking about what ever came to mind.

"Are you sure your ok." Allison said to Lydia whom seemed to be off in her head some where.

"a course why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be spacing out a lot recently." Said Allison.

"I do not be spacing out, just deep in thought." Said Lydia.

"Tag it what ever you like, but it's still the same." Said Allison.

"enough about me, how are you and Scott doing?" said Lydia,  
>hoping the mention of Scott would make Allison go off in king detail of her and Scotts relationship.<br>The more the detail the lounger she stopped asking her questions.

"Well, good! you know how relationships are." Said Allison. "Well not right now."

Lydia smiled. "Go ahead point out the fact that I'm single."

That's not what I meant. Said Allison.

"Really, I think it is." Said Lydia.

"Well if you really want a boyfriend I know the perfect guy for you." Said Allison.

"Listening." Said Lydia in a singsong voice.

Allison smiled then continued. "Well he's nice kind caring very caring smart, and he's kinda cute."

"Hm, well why aren't you dating him?" Lydia asked.

"Because I have Scott." Allison explained.

"So who is he?" Said Lydia.

"I'll call him now." Said Allison pulling out her Phone. When her phone. Showed the calls signal she put it to her ear.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The Sheriff Station.<p>

Officer Roy walked pass Mr Stilinski's office seeing the shadow of someone in the room, and just kept walking.

"You know besides what happened at that house it's been pretty calm."  
>Roy said to an older officer sitting at a desk reading a book and occasionally taking a swallow of his coffee.<p>

"You know what they say, it's always calm before a storm." The officer replied not looking up from his book.

"Please don't say that." Said Roy. The older officer smiled while taking a sip of coffee.

"Sheriff Stilinski's been here a lot." Said Roy.

"Yeah he's always like that around this time." said The officer.

Roy nodded his head like he understood, then asked. "What do you mean around this time, what is it?"

"the anniversary of his wife's death is coming up."

"Wouldn't it be better to be spending time with his son. Then be here." Said Roy.

"Yes it would be, that's why Nick send him home."

"What do you mean send him home?" Said Roy.

"Nick told him earlier to go home and get some rest."

"Earlier, how long ago is early?" Roy asked.

"Long enough." The officer answered.

"But he's still here." Said Roy

"No he's isn't, I saw him leave myself."

"But I just saw somebody in his office." Roy explained sounding confused.

The older officer immediately looked up from the book he was reading eyes meeting with the younger officer in front of him,  
>before he darted up from his seat and towards Stilinski's office.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean while<p>

Stiles set down cutting on the tv, Dailin on his lap. A news lady showing up on-screen.  
>"Coming up on local news at 10:00, Detectives are going to be looking into a case involving dogs that was killed in a home along with an infant."<p>

Stiles's phone started ringing again he looked at it sighing before answering it. "What's up." Stiles answered.

"Nothing really." Scott answered. "What about you?"

"Don't beat around the bush." Said Stiles. "I know what you're calling for so just ask already."

"Well okay, did you talk to Derek?" Said Scott.

"Yes I did." Said Stiles.

"Did he say what was wrong?"

"Um…." Stiles started to get an idea in his head. "Yeah you know how the moon is closer around this time,  
>he said it's most likely because you've been holding back from transforming and the wolf wants to get out."<p>

"So what should I do?" Scott Asked.

"Maybe you should go training with them, I mean I've seen Austin and Jin at School and they seem to be fine.  
>So I was thinking maybe that was why."<p>

"I guess I could give it a try." Said Scott.

"Wow dude is it that bad where you are willing to train with all of them instead of just you and Derek? Once in a blue moon."

"Yes it is." Scott answered.

"Come on it's just a few weeks without sex, it's not that bad." Said Stiles.

"You say that because you've never had it before." said Scott. Stiles had a look on his face that said you didn't have to go there.

"And also it's not just that." said Scott.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well I dreamed one-night that I was chasing something and when I caught it,  
>I woke up and i was chewing on a teddy bear." Scott managed to say with a straight face.<p>

Stiles snickered trying hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry Scott but, chewing on a stuff animal that's just…"

"Stiles. Come on it's not that funny."

"Dude I pictured it and it's pretty funny." Stiles said after his laughter slipped out.

"It's not funny, what if instead of chewing on a toy it was my mom!." Scott said costing Stiles's laughter to subside.

"Ooooh yeah that would have been bad." said Stiles.

"Anyways, um… oh yeah. I think there's going to be a new Girl coming to our School." Said Scott.

"Really, how do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Well my mom said there's a new Doctor that just got transferred to the hospital where she works,  
>and apparently she has a daughter about our age." Scott explained.<p>

Hm. Stiles hummed. I wonder what she's going to be like. Said Stiles.

"My mom said the Mother was nice so going by that the daughter may be to." Said Scott.

Scott you do know just because the parent is nice doesn't mean the child is too. Said Stiles.

"I said "maybe." said Scott "Well anyways I'll talk to you again." Scott said getting ready to hang up.

"Um wait Scott before you Hang-up do you have Nathan's number?"

"…Who?." Scott said not recognizing the name.

"Never-mind." Said Stiles. "Anyway I got to go see if my dads ready to go."

"Where are you guys going?." Scott asked.

"To get my hair cut and something to eat."

"That's good I've been thinking you needed one."

"What ever." Said Stile.

"Dude you should totally get a mohawk." Said Scott.

"yeah I'll leave that to you." Said Stiles. Then his phone beeped. "Hey Scott there someone else on the other ling."

"Yeah." Stiles said as he answered his phone.

"Hey what are you up to right now."

"Please don't tell me you called for the same reason Scott did."

"…No I don't think so, why, Did Scott call you for something?" Said Allison.

"It's nothing. Scotts on the other ling, that's why." Said Stiles.

"Oh, well that's perfect." Said Allison.

"Perfect for what?" Stiles asked.

"Well I was calling to ask you if you'll like to go to the movies." Allison explained.

"With you? because if you and Scott had a fight i don't think going out with me would make Scott jealous." Said Stiles.

"No that's not why, I actually wanted Scott to come to." said Allison.

"So I can be the third wheel, no thanks. Said Stiles."

You won't be, I'm inviting a friend to be your date." Allison explained sounding like she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Really who?" Stiles asked smile creeping onto his face.

"It's a secret." Allison answered.

"So are you up for it? If you are we can all get ready to go and meet up at the theater."

"Sounds cool but I already have planes with my dad, we're suppose to be leaving already."

Stiles could hear her make a disappointed sound over the phone.  
>"Hold on let me talk to my dad and see." Stiles said then headed towards his dads room.<p>

Um dad are we still going?

Yeah, are you ready? His dad answered.

Yep! Said Stiles.

Well let's go then. Said Mr Stilinski.

Sorry Allison, maybe some other time. Stiles said before he hung up.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"You know I think I'm gonna go talk to Derek." Said Austin.<p>

"No don't, I though we talked about this, it's not a good idea." Said Jin.

"But my curiosity is getting the best of me, and I want to know what's going on."

"curiosity killed the cat." Said Jin.

"Yeah but I'm a werewolf so I don't have to worry about that." Said Austin.

"You also don't have nine lives to bring to back." Said Jin.

"You know that didn't make any sense right. I'm a werewolf, I won't die."

"We're not immortal, we are were's not vamps." Said Jin.

"exactly, werewolves are real, vampires aren't." Said Austin.

"And how do you know that?" Jin asked.

"Because vampires! come on that's so stupid.  
>Can't go out in sunlight can't eat garlic can't stand crosses can't go in a church without bursting into flames. Obviously their fake."<p>

"Just like silver bullets kill werewolves huh." Jin said to Austin in a tone that meant don't believe all stereotypes.

Austin got up walking away.

"Your probably one of those people who think there isn't other people out there in the infinite space full of infinite amount of planets."

" of course haven't you heard, god made Adam & Eve, didn't say anything about others."

"That's just this planet. There could be, Dave & Jane, Cris & May, Joe & Boob."

Austin giggled. "Joe And Boob. You could have just said Adam and Steve."

"Your and idiot." Jin said in his first language that sounded something like. "anata no baka"

"Hey I've watched enough Anime to know that you just called me and idiot." Austin said as he left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

A Fox darted through the forest trying to get away from something or someone, running as fast as it could. Swiftly dodging both standing and fallen trees. A song could be heard reverberating throughout the forested as the hunter song it, the song made up of her own lyrics;,

"Little fox run run run run far away far away trying to get away trying to get away only to fall into the…umm…um." she stopped looking around awkwardly like she was trying to see if someone had notice her trying to think of lyrics.

"trap that awaits you." her partner said.

"That doesn't rhyme." Said Ava.

"Nether does umm umm um. Her partner said picking at her."

Just then they heard a piercing scream echoing through the forest, a sound that would send chills down your spine.

It seems my lyrics were on spot. He said as he looked towards her a smirk on both there faces.

"Shell we." He said like he was ushering her in the direction of the sound.

When they got to the spot where they had set the trap there was nothing there. Well the trap was still there, but what it had caught wasn't, it had escaped some how because there was way to much blood on the trap and around the area for it not to have.

"What the hell, where the FUCK IS IT!." She shouted.

Her male companion crouched down pulling something out of his pocket that looked like a glass tube that had clear liquid in it, pulled off the top scooping up some of the blood off the trap and got up walked over to another spot and got some blood from there putting it in another tube. He then swirled them around the contents in the containers were different colors then ether other.

"I think it had help." The male hunter said holding up the two tubes

"Hun a werewolf huh, so there helping ether other now." She said after seeing the color of one of the vials. "Now the only question is, how did it get injured."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>A Little Earlier<p>

Nathan was siting on his motorcycle at the side of the road somewhere dialing someone on his phone.

**"Hello."** Austin said answering his phone in a whisper.

"It's me Nathan. Why are you talking like that?"

**"Because I'm not suppose to be on the phone right now, Derek has us out in the cold."**

"Huh why?" Said Nathan.

**"Well someone had to go and open their mouth and bother him."** Said Austin trying to push the blame off on somebody else. "What were you calling for?"

"I was about to go to the movies and i wanted to know if you guys wanted to go with me." Said Nathan.

**"I would love to but-"**

**You bettered not be on the phone."** Nathan heard Derek say in the back ground.

**"Sorry i had to answer, its my mom."** Austin said to Derek.

**"Well hurry it up."** Said Derek.

"Really," Mom really you could have said Dad. Nathan said complaining. "but no you said Mom."

**"I love you to mom."** Austin said before hanging up. Smiling as he did so. **"bye."**

"Hey," Nathan said pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at it. "did he just hang up on me. I wasn't even finished talking yet." Nathan sighed picking up his helmet that he had hanging on the handle-bares. Just as he got the helmet partially on his head he heard a laud sound that sounded like it could be animals or

humans scream.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The fox had run right into the trap that the hunters had left. It snapped down onto its foot, costing the fox to let out a piercing cry of pain. It pulled and tugged trying to free it's self but was only making it worst. it was a leg-hold trap with sharp teeth that was digging in the more it struggled.<p>

"Don't struggle." Said Nathan popping up from behind a big tree startling the fox. It dropped its body down to the ground and started growling, when Nathan got closer it lifted back up and started making a sound that sounded like a mixture of a bark and a growl together.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Said Nathan as he slowly came closer. "I'm like you, see." He said making his eyes glow but when he did they were. Not gold not blue not red but green.

It calmed down and let him approach. Nathan started trying to pull the jaws open to free the fox. As the jaws begin to open the fox whimpered in pain as the teeth slowly came out of its paw.

"Sshhh, I'm sorry i almost got-." Nathan was saying but stopped when he heard the sound of somebody coming their way. "Um…" he started looking around for something, spotting a large stick, he grabbed it sticking it in-between the jaws to stop it from clamping all the way back shut on the foxes paw.

He then disappeared behind something leaving the fox to seemingly fin for itself.

The fox started to grow again after seeing someone come walking up. "Looks like i found you in time." Said The hunter that had just talked up, standing in front of the fox.

It started to grow louder.

"You won't have to weary about being stuck much longer." The hunter said as he slowly pulled out a sword, coming closer to the fox.

Before he could get any closer Nathan came from the side tackling him to the ground, And holding him there.

"Get off of me." Said The hunter.

The hunter pulled a knife out of the sheath on the side of his right leg, thrusting it into Nathan's side, catching him off guard, Nathan let go backing up off him. Nathan stood up on his feet looking down at the knife sticking in him, as the hunter got up.

Nathan looked at him and smirked. "Your gonna to have to do better than that." Nathan said to the hunter, then looked back down at the knife.

"I'm not after you." The hunter said as Nathan grabbed the knife handle Yanking it out of himself.

"Thanks for the knife." Nathan said with the knife in his hand. "But I don't need it." he continued then threw it to the ground.

The hunter looked from Nathan to the fox, then lounged forward towards the fox, but he wasn't fast enough. Before what seemed like a blink of an eye, Nathan had caught him by the chest sending him flying to the ground. He grunted when his back collided with the ground.

"I'm not going to let you touch her." Said Nathan walking up to the young hunter crouching down beside him. Nathan brought his face closer to him. "You know what I think, I think that it's your first time. There's no scent of a kill on you. You see you can tell when a hunter has killed or not, Once you learn it. It's not something your born with it's something you learn, and I learned it against my will." Nathan explained.

"So here's what were going to do." Nathan said with his sharp nails to the hunters throat. "Your going to leave, and decide that you never want to harm anything ever again in your life, and i won't kill you."

"I can't do that." Said the hunter.

Nathan dropped his head down between his legs. "Not what I wanted to hear." He said then tightened his hand on the hunters neck.

"I'm…not going…to…hurt…it." The hunter manage to get out.

Nathan chuckled. Bringing the young hunter to his feet. "i don't believe you." Nathan said then threw him hard against a tree.

The hunter was on his stomach barely moving but surely alive.

"Aww, Did I break your back?" Said Nathan. "You wanna know why I don't believe you." Nathan said crouching down beside him. "It's a secret." He said putting his lips close to the hunters ear. "Because the last time I heard something like that from a hunter, I became an only child." Nathan said then stood up walking over to the little fox to continue freeing it.

He reached and opened the jaws of the trap. "Oow I didn't see that before." Along with the sharp teeth that was still inside of its paw there was a small poll going all the way through the fox's ankle joining the jaws together.

"Sorry about this." Said Nathan he tuck one hand and wrapped it around the foxes muzzle, then yanked the poll out of its leg, freeing it from the trap.

Just as he did he felt a knife stab into his back, just missing his spinal cord.

"I warned you." Said the hunter standing behind him.

"Well I see your not paralyzed." Nathan said in obvious pain. Then wiped around grabbing the hunter by the neck. "You know I should've killed you earlier."

"Yeah, you should have." The hunter said then stabbed another knife into him. But this time it was different the hunter had something that looked like tattoos glowing traveling down his hand to the knife.

Nathan tightened his grip on the hunters neck, stepped forward causing the hunter to stumble back losing his footing and fall backwards bring Nathan with him.

They both could hear foot steps coming there way. Go, now. Nathan said to the fox. When it tried to do as he said and run off, it couldn't its paw was to badly wounded.

Transform. Nathan said to the fox. Did just that sheathing into a human girl, and running off.

The hunter yanked the knife out then stabbed it back into another spot, repeating the motion over and over again.

Nathan started to feel strange, looking at the hunter with a look in his eyes that said, what did you do to me?

He wasn't really worry about protecting himself from the knife, it would be just a temporary wound. But something was different about the wounds that this hunter was inflicting with this Knife, they weren't healing.

Nathan felt to the side coughing up blood.

"The more you try to heal yourself the more your going to bleed out." the hunter seethed. "You will be able to heal eventually but you'll probably bleed to death out here before you can." or you'll just be finished off by them. The hunter said gesturing in the direction of the other hunters coming their way.

"I'm going to kill you." Nathan said to the young hunter that had turned his back to leave.

"I'm glad you think so." The hunter said looking back at him before running off.

Nathan lied there trying to fight off the pain, so he could gain enough stamina to get up. "Ok Nathan pull yourself together, you've been through a hell of a lot worst then this." Nathan said to himself before siting up with a grunt and stumbling away.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Somethings coming." Said Derek. They all readied their selfs, eyes glowing fangs and nails both out.<p>

A young body came busting through the bushes naked and holding her arm, blood dripping down her hand. Derek and the his pack all looked on trying to figure out what to do.

"Help…me." The little fox girl said through a broken voice, before fainting.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go, I doubt they stuck around." Said Ava.<p>

Nathan hid down behind some bushes and trees, out of their sight, not far from the hunters. quietly Listening and waiting. When they were fully out of ears hearing range. He let out a breath of relief. He then tried to site up, but felled miserably. All he managed to do was make his injures worst, coughing up blood.

"Damn it." He said holding his right hand to one of the wounds, while the other one went into his pocket for his phone. When he got the phone out of his pocket he lifted his hand to look at the wound. "Why aren't you healing." he said to himself after seeing all the blood coming out faster than it should.

He pressed call on a name in his phone then put the phone to his ear. When the phone started to ring it went straight to voice mail instead.

He called another number. "Come on Jin answer the phone." he said calling the other teens phone. This time it ringed but nobody answered.

"Jin I got myself into a little situation… and well… I thing I maybe bleeding to death." Nathan said to the phone, leaving a message that he hopped the high schooler would get soon, and not a day or two late like most people. All he could do now was wait.


	31. Chapter 31

Austin went over to the girl padding her face. "Would you stop slapping her." Said Jin.

"I'm not slapping her."

"Yes you are." Said Jin.

"No I'm not." He said then continued padding her gently on the face. "Hey are you okay, wake up."

"No don't wake her." Said Derek.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"because she may wake up in a panic. And that wouldn't be good." Derek explained. "Let's get her to the car.

"Here." Said Jin as he handed Austin his jacket to cover her with.

once they were in the car driving Austin realized that they were going the wrong way if they wanted to get to the hospital.

"Um Derek I think the hospital is back that way." Austin said pointing in a direction.

"Yeah I know we're not going to the hospital. I'm taking her to Nathans house." Said Derek.

"Jin can I use your phone for a second." Said Derek.

"Sure here." Said Jin as he handed Derek his phone.

He dialed a number then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello." A women's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey it's me." Said Derek.

"Derek, is everything ok?"

"Yeah sorta. I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean while<p>

Stiles and his dad was in the car heading to the barber when his phone ringed.  
>"I'll get it." Stiles said as he reached into his dads pocket for the phone.<br>"This is the sheriff speaking." said Stiles answering the cell.

"Stiles can you give the phone to your dad." Said the officer on the other end.

"Yeah sure." Stiles said then held the cell phone to his dads ear, and said. "it's for you."

Mr Stilinski gave him a quick look that said of course its my phone.

"Sheriff speaking."

"We may need you to come by the station." Said the officer.

"Now?" Mr Stilinski said in an asking manner. As he pulled up to the barber shop, putting the car in park.

Stiles unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of the car. Once he was out of the car, he looked back to his dad and said. "aren't you coming?"

"Oh…yeah." Mr Stilinski said as he got out of the car.

"Well we believe someone was in your office."

"What! Who?" Said Mr Stilinski.

"Don't know, but we need you to check and see if anythings missing."

"I'm on my way." Said Mr Stilinski before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked his dad noticing something was wrong.

"Um just go in, I'll be back I have to check something at the station."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to go." Mr Stilinski said in a rush as he got back in the car.

"Wha- dad…" Stiles said as Mr Stilinski drove off. he then sighed before walking into the shop,  
>that had a slogan he could have sworn they stole from a fast food joint. (Opened Late So You Can Look Great Even Late.)<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek pulled up in the driveway, just as the person he had called was getting out of her car.<p>

Derek got out and went around picking the girl up out of Austin's arms.

"Oh my god what happened?" Said the girl whom had got out of the car.

"Here take my keys." Said Derek.

She grabbed them then went immediately over to the door and unlocked it. Then moved to the side so Derek could get in.

"Who is she?" Jin said in a whisper leaning close to Austin. They had never seen the woman before.

Austin hunched his shoulders. "Don't know. But she's hot."

Jin rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan could feel himself getting weaker, he was fighting to keep himself awake.<p>

He moved his hands away from his body again, then his nails started to grow, turning into claws.

He stared at his claws then said. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Nathan grunted clinching his teeth together as he dug his claws into himself, tracing the stab wounds.  
>He then picked back up his cell looking at it, the screen seem to be going blurry as he pressed call, but it was his eyes losing focus.<p>

"Please pickup." he thought to himself, as the phone ringed and ringed.

"Hey. What's up?" said The voice coming from the phone. The person on the other end continued on when there was no response.  
>"…Nate, Nate are you there? Did he pocket dial me?<p>

Nathan felt relieved when he heard the voice coming from the phone that wasn't pre-recorded. "No." Nathan said voice sounding weak.

"Nate, Nate are you okay?"

"No." he repeated. "I just …I'm not in such a good condition."

"Nathan Is everything okay?"

"I need you…" Nathan started voice sounding like a whisper. "to come and get me."

"Are you hurt?" The man on the other side of the phone asked.

"Kinda." Nathan answered.

"Where are you?"

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"So how do you want your hair?" The hair dresser asked Stiles as he just set there like he was in a trance.<br>He didn't answer. So the hair dresser continued.

"Styled? Cut? Anything."

"Don't want it." Stiles finally answered.

"Huh?" The hair dresser said confused with his answer. "You want it cut?"

"No." Stiles answered.

"Styled then?"

"No." He answered again.

"Then what do you want done to it?"

"Nothing. Nothin at all, I don't want it done. Thanks anyway."  
>Stiles said as he stood up from the seat he was siting in and left the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Lydia's house.<p>

Allison and Lydia were both coming down stairs. Even though Allison had told Lydia her date wouldn't be able to make it, she still wanted to go.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Lydia asked.

"No, they aren't answering my calls. I'm getting really worried."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure there fine, there just probably having way to much fun to answer your calls."  
>Said Lydia as she got down to the last step first. Lydia turned back to Allison whom was still coming down and said.<br>"Hey who knows, when they get back you may be a big sister."

"Don't joke like that." Said Allison.

"What, you don't want a sibling?" Lydia asked.

"It's not that. It's just after everything that has happened, I doubt having a baby would be the right thing to do."

"Everything? Just how many events did I miss-out on while I was in the hospital? Said Lydia.

"Umm… nothing really." Allison answered. Putting on her innocent face.

"Hm, Ok." Lydia said like she was taking her word for it, as she made it to the front door opening it.  
>The cold air hitting her hard, even though she seemed to be not as affected by it as Allison,<br>whom was standing not to far behind her, looking in her bag for her cell that had just ringed.

"Hey." Said Allison as she answered her phone.

…

"we were just heading out of the door why?."

…

"Really!" Said Allison sounding excited. "Ok we'll meet you there. Bye."

Lydia had turned to her watching Allison as she was talking on the phone.  
>"You seem happy." Lydia said after Allison was off the phone.<p>

"of course." Allison said as she walked pass Lydia so happy that there was a bounce in her walk.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Said Lydia.

Allison was still bouncing her way to the car when she said "Your dates going to be there." Said Allison.

"Your more excited than I am. And I'm a bit worried." said Lydia.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back In The forest.<p>

A car pulled to the side of the road, parking there. The door opened and a man got out.  
>Calling out Nathans name as he looked around.<p>

"Where is he." The man said as he tracked off into the forest.

"Nathan, Nathan." He repeated walking around not really knowing where to look.

He then decided to pull out his phone to call Nathans.

"Damn it where the hell is he." The man said as he walked around leaves and twigs crunching under his feet.

As the phone begin to ring he could hear a faint sound that seemed to echo the sound of a phones ring.  
>He begin to try to follow the sound. As he walked the ringing became louder it would occasionally hit its ringing limit and go quite.<p>

He went around a bush and there he was, laying there not moving.  
>"Oh my god Nate." He said dropping down beside him.<p>

Nathans usually light creamy colored skin, now looked as white as a ghost.  
>"What happened." The man said as he gently rubbed his hand through Nathans hair pushing it back out of his face.<p>

Nathan slowly opened his eyes seeing the man in front of him, Then said "I want to kiss you right now."

"Let's get you an ambulance first." the man said in response, then started to pull out his phone. And Nathan reached out to stop him.

"No do…n't." Nathan said the sudden movement causing him excruciating pain.

"Let me see." the man said as he reached for Nathans shirt and gently pulled it up, the blood causing the shirt to slightly stick to his skin.

"Oh my god Nathan."

"A bear… i was attacked by a bear." Nathan said telling a lie that he hoped the man would believe.  
>"Please just take me to a hospital. I don't think I can make it much longer."<p>

"Come on." The man said as he went to lift Nathan.

Once he got Nathan and himself into his car he took off his jacket placing it on top of Nathan,  
>before driving off, driving faster than he was supposed to.<p>

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." The man said then looked over at Nathan whom was slumped over.

Nate. Nate wake-up, Nate! He said nudging Nathan when he got no response.  
>You could hear the car revving, as he push hard on the gas.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Nathans House.<p>

"Well she's still sleeping." Said the lady whom Derek had called to help him. "I stitched up her wound, she should be okay."

"Do you know why she passed out?" Derek asked.

"Um yeah but i'm not sure It may have something to do with this." she said holding up a clear bag with some red gel like liquid in it.

"Um isn't that just blood?" Derek asked.

"No, if you look closely you can see the texture is off." She explained.

Derek smiled. "I'm glad that I saw you that day."

"So am I. I really don't know what I was thinking." Said the Lady.

"Um can we interrupt the verbal flirting for a second." Said Austin speaking for Jin and himself.

Derek gave him a look and said. "we weren't flirting."

"Yeah you could have fooled me." Austin replied. And Derek rolled his eyes.

"Are you Derek's girlfriend?" Jin asked abruptly. Causing Derek and Austin to look at him in shook.  
>A smile started to form on Austin's face, He was pleased to hear Jin say it and not himself.<p>

Austin folded his arms across his chest turning back to Derek and the Lady, And said. "So is she?… are you Derek's girlfriend?"

"Well…i'm…um" she dragged on, looking at Derek for and answer.  
>It was obvious that Derek had given her instructions on not to tell people about her and his connection.<p>

"Yes she is." Said Derek. Causing the lady to look his way.

"What really. Awesome i knew it." Austin said sounding excited.

"Wow so you do have somewhat of a life." Said Jin not realizing that his statement sounded like an insult

"You know, you two look good together." Austin stated. "So how long have you been together.  
>What do you two do on dates, because I'll really like to know what Derek's idea of fun is."<p>

"Or romance." Said Jin.

Austin looked at him smiling. "I don't know about that, Derek seems to like to beat-up on us so,  
>a romantic evening with Derek probably includes whips and chains, if you know what I mean."<p>

The lady looked at Derek like she was trying to fight back laughter, turning red in the cheeks.

"Okay okay it's time for you two to leave." Derek said as he went towards them.

"Huh but why?" Said Austin. "Oh I think I know, the mention of whips and chains got you all hot."

"Goo!" Derek said pointing towards the door. "And stop hanging out with Nathan so much.… where is he anyway."

"Oh I think he's at the movies." Said Austin.

"The movies?"

"Yeah, he called earlier and asked if we wanted to join him." Austin explained.

"Earlier, like when?" Derek asked.

"While we where training… um I mean." He said as he thought about it.

"Oh, so it wasn't your mother huh?." Said Derek.

"Ummm…no." Said Austin.

"…you should go before I punch you." said Derek.

"Yeah I was thinking that." Austin said grabbing Jin and scrambling out the door with him.

The lady set down smiling.

"And you." Derek said as he came back towards her.

"You want me to leave?"

"Oh no stay. I meant why are you smiling." Said Derek.

"Oh, well its just that there cute."

"Cute. Obviously you haven't been around them long enough." Said Derek as he came sitting down on the couch with her.

"Well that really isn't my fault now is it." The Lady said.

"Trust me you'll be happy if you knew how agitating they could be."

"It's like having kids huh." The lady asked.

"Wouldn't know, never had any." Said Derek.

"Me neither." The Lady replied. They both were looking at each other, then slowly turned away feeling like the room was becoming awkward.

"Um… well at least you're getting practice." She said trying to change the mood.

"practice?" Said Derek.

"Well you do want kids one day right?"

"I never really thought about it." Said Derek. "Maybe one day. Why are we even having this kind of conversation?"

"Because I'm just trying to get to know my alpha."


	32. Chapter 32

Derek dropped his head back looking up at the ceiling then said. "Me to."

"You to what?" The Lady said looking at him.

"It's just that, well have you been feeling weird lately?" Said Derek.

"In what way?" She asked not understanding what Derek meant.

"Like shifting when you're not trying to." Derek said looking over at her then turning his head away looking down at his hands then said.  
>"or the urge to do something you don't really understand?"<p>

She looked as if she was in thought then said. "no not really." She answered then added. "You?"

"Hm?"

"It's just that I felt like there was something behind that question." The lady said.

Derek looked away knowing there was some truth to what she said. "It's nothing I was just asking, there's been some things happening."

"Yeah I know I felt like I was in an episode of a TV series earlier today." Said the Lady.

"What do you mean?" Asked Derek.

"These two detective showed up asking question about a patient. Have you heard about the baby that was found dead along with dogs."

Derek shook his head no. "Why?"

"Well I delivered the baby so they wanted to know if I sensed anything strange, or noticed something. But the weird thing is, the news said that the family had no pets.

"What about the baby's parents?" Derek asked.

"There missing." She answered.

"Do you know how many people were in the family." Derek asked.

"Um, five if I'm not mistaken."

"And how many dogs were in the house?" Derek asked like he was figuring something out.

"Five." She answered.

"Maybe the parents were there." Said Derek.

She looked confused. "But I'm pretty sure they searched the entire house, they weren't there."

"I think they found them but didn't know it."

"I'm not following you."

"The little girl you just treated is not human." Said Derek.

"I figured as much, I mean I knew there had To be a reason why you would have a naked injured girl with you."

"So you were wondering." Said Derek.

"Well yeah."

"Why didn't you ask what had happened then." Derek asked.

"Because of our original agreement, and if you wanted me to know I figured you'll tell me,  
>and you did." she answered then continued. "But I still don't get why the girl not being human has to do with the animals in that house."<p>

"Well I think the dogs were the missing family. Maybe they were shifters."

"shifters." She repeated slow on picking up what Derek was trying to say. Causing him to have to elaborate more.

"I think the family were shape shifters they probably Were killed by hunters,  
>some shifters identify with their animal side more, so when they die they revert back to that form."<p>

"Ok wait, so your saying hunters killed them because they were shifters."

Derek nodded his head yes.

"Are shifters dangerous?" She asked.

"Well that's a hard question to answer directly, i would say no they aren't, but some Can be very deceitful,  
>some just use seduction get close to you then screw you over."<p>

"I think i knew one of those." The lady said cutting into what he was saying.

"But then there's some that would be your friend for life, your guardian angel, they would give their life to protect you."

"So in other words there like humans." The lady said summing up all Derek had just said.  
>She also found herself thinking sometimes that humans Shouldn't be called mankind since they were not always that.<br>And the fact that people were not always kind or trustworthy was what lead her to Derek.

"So the little girl i just treated is a shape shifter." Said the lady. "Probably just an innocent target."

"Most likely even the dangerous ones keep to themselves." said Derek

She looked as if she still wasn't getting something. "If that's the case then why didn't the baby turn into a dog as well."

"That im not sure about.?" Said Derek.

"Do you think the baby was human, can a shifter give birth to a human?" The lady asked.

"Well since werewolves are able to, I don't see why shape shifters wouldn't be able to as well."

She hummed like she was understanding everything. "So two werewolves can conceive a human.

"Yeah." Derek answered.

She had her head slightly down then looked up at Derek and said.  
>"Even an alpha and beta can have a human baby together." She said obviously hinting at herself and Derek.<p>

Derek reacted like he didn't even pickup on it, and nodded his head up and down saying yeah.  
>Then they heard the sound of something break like some kind of glass hitting the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean While At The Hospital.<p>

The man had gotten them both to the hospital in one piece, after the way he was speeding you would probably think he had a career in it.  
>It was no doubt that he would be getting one or more tickets in the mail soon,<br>but he really didn't care all he wanted was to know if Nathan was going To be okay,  
>as he paced back and forth feeling helpless not being able to do anything since they rushed him off into another room.<p>

Miss McCall was sitting behind her desk growing weary as she looked up from behind the counter seeing him pacing back and forth was starting to make her feel nervous, so she decided she'll try to see if she could calm him down some.

She got up coming around the counter, walking calmly towards him.

"Um sir." She said softly.

He stopped pacing but still shaking nervously as he turned his head towards her tears in his eyes threatening to fall.  
>"…Huh..do you know anything…is he going To be okay?"<br>He said to Ms McCall hoping praying that she was here to tell him that Nathan was perfectly okay that he was fine that he would make a full recovery,  
>or what ever it was that they tell you to let you know that the person you love is not dead.<p>

"There still working on him, but for now I just need you to calm down." Said Ms McCall.

"I am calm."

"Really, because pacing around is calm." Said Ms McCall.

"I…I just, it's my fault." The man said blaming himself. "If I would have gotten to him sooner he would probably be okay right now."

She slowly let air out of her nose. "What's your name." She said like she was starting over again.

"Jason." He answered.

"Ok Jason, Listen it's not your fault."

"But it is I should have gotten to him sooner."

"But you did get to him, so just relax the doctors here are great, he's going To be alright."

Just as Ms McCall had calmed him down some the doctors came out of the room with news.

"How is he?" Jason automatically asked.

The doctors looked at each other, the look on their faces not settling well with him.

He started to feel sick the look on the doctors face seem to answer his question but he didn't like the answer it gave him.

Ms McCall started to feel bad herself, she had just told him that everything was going To be okay and now it looked the opposite.  
>"doctors?" She said like she was telling them to speak-up.<p>

They looked at each other again like they were trying to figure out how to explain Nathans condition, Then started to talk.

"He lost a lot of blood, and went into Hypovolemic Shock, we tried to supply him with more but his body kept rejecting it."  
>One of the doctors explained.<p>

Ms McCall put her hand over her mouth before removing them then said. "Is he?"

"Oh No, he's alive." Said the other doctor. Ms McCall felt some relief after hearing that, but her being a nurse she knew that just because a patient was alive didn't mean that there was no more worry To be had.

"How is his condition?" She asked.

"Well since his body kept rejecting the blood packs,  
>We had to hook him up to a respiratory machine to keep his body functioning properly until he feels backup his own blood supply."<p>

"So it's just a wait and see now." Said Ms McCall. The Doctors said yes, while nodding their heads.

"I want to see him." Said Jason.

"Are you a family member?" One of the Doctors asked.

"No I'm not, we're friends we work together." He answered.

"Do you know how to get in touch with his family." Asked the Doctor.

"No." Jason answered. "Can I just see him now."

"He's not in the condition to have visitors, and Your not family."

"And I don't fucking care that I'm not family, I'm here and as far as I know I'm all he has."

"Maybe you should go home for a while, get cleaned up." Said Ms McCall.

"I don't need cleaning up." Jason replied.

"have you taken a look at yourself." Said Ms McCall. The man was bloody, he had dried blood on his hands and clothes,  
>his pants had dirt on them and his shirt that Was supposed To be white was now red and brown from the blood that was drying on it.<p>

He sighed after looking at himself, he had just realized what a mess he was.

"I'm still not leaving until I get to see him." Said Jason.

"Can you just let him see his friend for a second, I'm sure he won't do anything to harm him."  
>Ms McCall said trying to reason with them. She then scurried off to another Doctor to ask for help.<p>

"Mrs Zane how good are you at making people do things?" Ms McCall asked to the Doctor she had just came up to.  
>It was the same Doctor that had just transferred, the lady Scott had mentioned to Stiles.<p>

"Um… well I pretty much get my husband to agree with what ever I want, and he was in the military,  
>then he became a cop and he's a teacher now. So if that says anything then."<p>

"OK if that's a yes then I really need your help, I'm trying to get the Doctors to let that man see his friend for a little."  
>Ms McCall said pointing in their direction. "but since the patients not doing so well they won't let him see him.<br>I mean we have to do something before security gets in involved."

"Sir do we have to call security." Ms McCall heard a doctor say right after she had mentioned it.

Mrs Zane looked at Ms McCall then said. "come on let's see what we can do."

"What's this about calling security." Said Mrs Zane as her and Ms McCall walked up to them.

"…this…gentleman." The doctor started like he was struggling to get the word Gentleman out. "here is causing a scene."

"Well from what I hear, he just want's to see his friend so why won't you let him?"

"it's against policy, we're not suppose to let non-relative in to see a patient when there not in a good condition." the doctor explained.

"How about we do this, let him in, to see his friend." She started to suggest. The doctor tried to cut in and protested before she continued on.  
>"And if anything happens, just blame it on me."<p>

"But miss." the doctor Said about to try to protest again before Mrs Zane cut him off.

"I just got transferred here so you can blame it on my incompetence I don't mind." Mrs Zane said.

The doctor didn't look to happy like he didn't want to do it but he did it anyway, saying fine go ahead, make it quick.

When he entered the room Nathan was laying in bed he looked To be sleeping, at least that's what it looked like,  
>the doctors didn't say anything about him waking up, so he probably was still out from when he fell unconscious in Jason's car.<p>

He still looked pale but not as much as before some color had come back to his face, which made Jason feel better.  
>He looked at him shaking his head, leave it to Nathan to get himself attacked by a bear.<br>He may not have known him that long but Nathan would often injure himself around the office. Never nothing serious of course.

not really knowing what to do now that he was in the room looking down at him.  
>He sat on a wheeled stool beside the bed. As he looked at him he felt himself wanting to touch him but didn't.<p>

"Nathan. There's something about you, I just don't know what."  
>Jason said then looked away. He sighed with his head down looking at his hands.<p>

"Jason."

Hearing his name being said in such a low voice made his stomach flip.  
>He turned his head to see Nathans eyes cracked opened looking at him or pass him he wasn't sure.<p>

"Nate. Your awake."

"You look horrible." Said Nathan.

Jason looked at himself then said. "It's not my blood."

Nathan chuckled squeezing his eyes shut as he did so, the laughter was causing his abdomen to hurt.  
>But that didn't stop him from trying to sit-up. grunting as he did.<p>

"Nathan stop." Jason said as he reached out for him, easing him back down. "You shouldn't even be awake."

"Sorry." Said Nathan.

"For what?"

"For Making you worry." Said Nathan.

"What makes you think I worried." Said Jason.

Nathan looked him over then said.  
>"well you look like crap and your still here with me, when you should obviously be at home getting cleaned up."<p>

Jason smiled. "I guess your right. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
>Jason said as he stood up from his seat. "Do you need me to get in touch with your family?"<p>

"No. They don't need to know about this." Nathan answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Said Nathan.

"Alright. get some rest." Said Jason as he walked over to the door.

"Um wait a second." Nathan said stopping his friend from leaving out the door.

"Don't tell the doctor that I woke up."

"…OK."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean while<p>

"Thanks for picking me up." Said Stiles as him and Scott pulled into a parking spot.

"I still don't believe your dad would just leave you there." Said Scott.

"I'm sure he had intent to come back." Said Stiles.

"Then why didn't you stay?" Scott asked as they both got out of the car.

"Well I decided I didn't want to do anything to my hair so there was no reason for me to stay there." Stiles answered.

As they were walking, Scott's phone begin to ring. It was Allison calling to see if they had made it there yet.

"Yeah we're here, we're in the parking lot, coming up to the theater now." Scott said to Allison over the phone.

"Alright." Scott said before hanging up. He looked at Stiles with a small smile and said. "Their inside."

Stiles gave him a curious look.

"What?" Said Scott.

"I Should be the one asking that." Said Stiles. "What's up with that look?"

"What look?" Scott Said still smiling.

"That look, that smile you have on your face." Stiles said as he lifted his arm up gesturing at Scott.

"what, a guy can't smile." Said Scott.

"You and Allison are planning something aren't you."

"No."

"Stop lying Scott, you are definitely planing something." said Stiles as they walked into the theater.

Once they were inside Scott spotted Allison waving in their direction.  
>Stiles seeing the happy look on his face knew exactly why it was there and decided not to look the same way,<br>and just go get the tickets. But his eye caught the little strawberry blonde beside her.  
>He got his ticket then turned to Scott pulling him away from the ticket counter.<p>

"I knew it I knew it." Said Stiles.

"You were up to something. Lydia is my surprise date."

"aren't you happy, isn't this the chance you always wanted." said Scott.

Stiles just walked away, heading Towards Allison and Lydia.

"Stiles! it was Stiles." Said Lydia. "You know you could have said something, instead of pretending it was somebody else."

"I did not pretend anything, all I did was describe him. besides stiles is a good guy give him a chance."  
>Allison said as she put her hand into Lydia's like she was pleading with her, giving her puppy dog eyes.<p>

"You don't have to look at me like that, I wasn't saying I wasn't into it." Said Lydia.

"So you Are interested in stiles?" Said Allison.

"No im not saying that either." Said Lydia.

"Come on you went to The dance that night with him." Said Allison.

"And that was on your calling. You remember, you kinda made me do it."

"You enjoyed yourself that night didn't you." Said Allison.

"Well Considering how the night ended, no." Lydia replied. Referring to being attacked on the field.

"And that wasn't Stiles's fault." Allison shot back.

"touché." Said Lydia as Stiles begin to come their way. Once stiles made it up to them Lydia started to talk again.  
>I hope this movies not going To be boring.<p>

"It's an action movie." Said Stiles.

"I know, they're the trickiest they combine all the best scenes in the movie and add some awesome music,  
>then put it out as a trailer making you believe the movies going To be like the trailer." said Lydia.<p>

"Well let's just hope for the best." Stiles replied as he begin to walk away heading towards the food counter.

Lydia begin to walk away from where Allison was as well.

"Where are you going?" Said Allison as Lydia left her side.

"To Stiles. he is my date isn't he." Lydia Said then whipped her hair around as she turned.

Allison just smiled at her, then turned her attention to Scott whom was coming her way.  
>once Scott reached her she kissed him then said. "I think tonight's going To be a good Night."<p>

The guy whom had checked there tickets also handed them all there 3D glasses.

Once they all had gotten their food and drinks they headed inside. Stiles entered the row first than Lydia Allison and Scott.  
>Lydia set beside Stiles and Allison beside her and Scott beside Allison, so the guys were on the outsides and girls in the middle.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Calm down it's okay we're not going to hurt you."<br>Said Carly as she slowly came closer to the fox-girl that had woken up frightened not knowing where she was.  
>She was now wearing a shirt that was to big for her, it hung off one side of her shoulder, and almost down to her ankles.<p>

The Lady was still trying to approach her slowly when Derek Just got tired of the stand-off like situation and rushed the fox-girl grabbing her when she turned to run, his arm wrapped around her binding her arms to her side she whipped her head from side to side biting at the air.  
>He then put his other hand under her chin stopping her from moving her head as much.<p>

"I'm the one who saved you, remember you asked me to help you." Said Derek.  
>Once the girl calmed a little Derek loosened his grip on her turning her around to face him.<p>

She gave him a look like she remembered.

Carly started to walk up to them, and the fox-girl growled at her.  
>"It's okay she's not going to hurt you, she's the one who fixed your arm." Derek explained.<p>

The fox-girl look at Carly with the look in her eyes that said thank you.

"Can you tell me who you were running from." Derek Asked.

"People." She answered timidly.

"What kind of people, can you describe them?" Derek asked.

"a lady and a man. They had weapons, they shot at me, and tried to catch me." She said.

Derek Looked back at Carly and said. "Hunters." before continuing. "Did they have a little girl with them?"

"I don't think so." She hunched her shoulders. "but they could have, I'm not sure." The fox-girl answered.

Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry that I'm not much help." Said the Fox-girl.

"It's okay." Derek said as he rubbed up and down the side of her arms,  
>then padded her head before picking her up and laying her on the bed,<br>pulling the sheets up on her. "Just rest." He said then walked away leaving the room.

Carly followed him out of the room leaving the door cracked.

"Why did you asked her if they had a little girl with them?" Carly asked.

Derek turned to her then said. "Because if they did, then there probably the sam-."  
>He stopped then said never-mind And walked away deciding not to tell her about the time when he was attacked by hunters,<br>that he believes are the same ones that attacked the fox.

"Derek you can't just shut me out, if somethings happening some-thing dangerous don't you think you should tell me."

"Your right. There are things happening, But all I can tell you right now is to be careful." Said Derek looking towards her then turning back.

"Derek I've been being careful. I just don't understand why you've kept me out of the loop. Do you not trust me?" Said Carly.

Derek swished around facing her then said. "if I didn't trust you I would have let you jump off the roof of that building."

When he realized what he had just said and the hurt look on her face, of a past that she didn't want to remember.  
>Derek opened his mouth breathing out like he was letting his frustration go with it. then said. "I'm sorry, I-"<p>

"No." Carly interrupted. "You meant it."

Derek took a breath again then said. "The walls are closing in on me and I'm… I'm just trying to do my best and… it's just not easy."

"Derek you know, you need to suck it up and start asking for help." said Carly.

He looked at her then said. "I have help, I just got to get him to agree with me."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The Movies.<p>

Scott was way to into the movie, ducking and trying to dodge holographic bullets.  
>As the people on the screen shot at each other, Another bullet looked to be flaying out of the movie and at them.<br>Scott tried to dodge again ducking his head to the left.

"Ouch!" Allison called out, after Scotts head slammed into hers. Stiles and Lydia looked their way and snickered trying to hold back their laughter.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said Scott as he removed his hand from his head, putting it to hers rubbing it,  
>then kissed it. When he stopped Allison put her hand to her head then said. "wow that really helped."<br>Scotts rubbing and kissing her head had actually took away some of the pain.

As they continued to watch the movie Lydia said she"ll be back.  
>she had gotten thirsty off of picking popcorn from Stiles's cub and decided that she wanted something to drink.<p>

She stood up to walk past Allison and Scott. Allison moved her legs back out-of-the-way so Lydia could pass,  
>but before Lydia could get pass her Allison stuck her leg out tripping Lydia, Stiles jump up to try to grab her from behind,<br>but Scott jumped up and caught her first.

Allison gave Scott a look that confused him. He looked back at her, mouthing the word what. He couldn't see what he had done wrong.

Once Lydia had collated herself and Scott let her go she left to get her drink. And Scott set back down.

Allison leaned over to whisper in Scotts ear. "Why did you catch her?"

"What was I supposed to do let her fall." Scott whispered back.

No but you could have let Stiles catch her. Said Allison.

But wha- Scott started but was cut off when everyone in the theater make a shocked sound all at once.  
>at least everybody that was paying attention to the movie.<p>

We're missing the movie. Said Allison. "Let's talk after the movies over."

As Lydia was on her way back she spotted Jackson and tried to avoid being seen by him.

"Lydia!" said Jackson seeing her trying to rush off.

Lydia turned around then said. "Jackson."

"Aww Lydia your here by yourself that's kinda sad." Said Jackson.

"You do know that you don't have to have a companion to go see a movie don't you.  
>I mean hey if you feel lonely unless you have someone with you, then hey bring somebody,<br>but it's just kinda sad. Oh and by the way, I'm not here by myself,  
>I'm here with Allison Scott and my date. Now I'm missing my movie so I got to go. Bye."<p>

Lydia came back with her drink and set down then said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Um yeah. It turns out the best friend killed the wife." Said Stiles.

"I though it was a car accident." Lydia commented.

"Yeah it wasn't an accident." Stiles replied.

"So all that time he was taking revenge out on the wrong people."

"Yeah kinda." Stiles answered.

"You want some." Said Lydia offering Stiles some of her drink.

"Oh I still have some." Stiles said showing her his cub of soda.

Lydia had her arms crossed and was rubbing the sides of her arms trying to warm herself up.  
>Stiles noticed and took off his jacket then wrapped it around her.<p>

She looked at him giving him a soft smile then said. "Thank you."

Allison nudged Scott telling him to look at Stiles and Lydia.  
>"They look like the only people in the world to each other right now don't they." Said Allison still talking low so they would not be heard.<p>

"Well that's not really nothing we both know that he likes Lydia, we have to get something out of her." Scott said making a point.

Allison got excited and a smile spread across her face when she saw Lydia leaning against Stiles rested her head on his shoulder.

She nudged him again. "How about that?" Said Allison.

"Progress." Said Scott.

Stiles looked at Lydia with a look on his face that was one of somebody that was finally getting something that they wanted.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Sheriffs Station.<p>

Mr Stilinski was at his desk trying to right down all the information from the case that he could remember.  
>Everything that he had put together involving the case was gone.<p>

An officer knocked on the door to Stilinskis office and Mr Stilinski told the officer to come in.  
>When the officer entered he had a cup in his hand.<br>It was the same officer from earlier the one that had seen the shadow of somebody in the room.

"Coffee." Said the officer sitting the cup down on the desk.

"Yes, thank you." Mr Stilinski said as he reached for the cup.

"So everything's really gone?" The officer asked.

Mr Stilinski sighed then said "Yeah Everything, And nobody saw who it was?"

"No, I mean all I saw was a shadow in here and thought it was you but then Benny said that you had left,  
>and that's when we came in here, well-tried since it was locked."<p>

Mr Stilinski sighed.

"Well if you need help with anything just say so and I'll lend a hand."

"Alright." Said Mr Stilinski.

The officer left and Mr Stilinski put all of his focus back into his work.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The Theater.<p>

The movie was over and the people were leaving the theater talking about the twisted ending that they didn't expect.

Lydia came walking out saying she knew it would end. The way it did.

"Oh c'mon you maybe smart but I know you didn't know how that movie was going to end." Said Stiles.

She stopped walking and turned towards him then said. "oh really, I didn't know you could read minds."

"Well now you do." Stiles responded. They both smiled and shared a small laugh.

"Just look at them, this was definitely a successful night don't you think." Allison said to Scott.  
>"I feel like we should do something else, said Allison. What do you guys think we should do?"<p>

Stiles answered saying that he had to go home and that they had school in the morning.

Scott sighed. Then said Oh yeah, dropping his head.

The guys walked the girls to their car, once they had gotten in and driven off Scott and Stiles headed to their car as well.

Scott had dropped Stiles off at home and he was heading inside his dad was still not home yet, and it was late, but that didn't really surprise him.  
>Once Stiles made it inside he could hear a weird sound that sounded like it was coming from his room.<p>

He slowly went to his room, As he made it closer he frowned because he was sure of what the sound was,  
>but there was no way in hell it could be what it sounded like.<br>He opened the door to his room looking around and that's when he saw it, there was a baby laying on his bed, wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my…what…where did you come from." Stiles Said after he spotted the baby.  
>He went over picking up the baby and padding the back trying to calm the baby.<p>

"Shhh. It's ok. I think." Said Stiles as he started to look around the room. "Dailin. Dailin where are you."  
>he said as he looked around realizing his puppy was nowhere to be seen. "Dailin dai-" he stopped when the baby cried out louder.<p>

"Shhh please stop cr- …Oh My God." Said Stiles after he noticed the blue-collar around the baby's neck.


	33. Chapter 33

Stiles started to freak out and held the baby out away from his body like it was on fire.  
>He laid the baby on the bed. When he did the baby cried out.<p>

"Shhh don't cry." Stiles said. "Your not Dailin, yeah you're not Dailin.  
>Somebody snuck into my room and put you here, yep that's it you were abandoned in my room."<br>Stiles said to himself then started back looking for the puppy.  
>He looked under the bed and all around the room, he then left his room looking all over the house,<br>After looking around he went back to his room. He looked at the baby then said. "you are Dailin aren't you.  
>this is impossible how can a puppy turn into a baby, a human baby. Well then again my best friend is a werewolf."<p>

Stiles sighed thinking of what to do. Deaton, he must have known something.

Stiles took out his phone and called the number to the vet, it just ringed and ringed. It was late so he probably wasn't there.

Stiles continued to talk to himself. OK Stiles calm down you'll figure something out.

He took a breath then said. "ok first lets quite you down. Are you hungry."  
>He said as he rubbed the baby's stomach. "I don't think I can give you dog food, there's milk but would that be okay. Agh it's better than nothing."<p>

He went back to the kitchen to get some milk then realized he would need a bottle, a baby bottle to put it in.  
>He sighed. I'm going to have to go to the store.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Hospital<p>

Nathan woke to a nurse checking his Iv. He turned his head towards her then said. "you're my nurse."

"Yes I am." Said Ms McCall.

"Good can you take this thing out of my arm. Nathan said gesturing at the IV.

"can't do that. It has to stay in for a while." said Ms McCall.

"But I don't like having things stuck in me without my permission."

"Well It's good for you, so it has to stay in." Said Ms McCall as she started to inject something into his IV.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's pain medicine."

"I don't need it, I feel fine." Said Nathan.

"That's because of the meds."

he smiled staying quite for a while before talking again. "When do I get to leave?" Nathan asked.

"When you stop looking like a bears chew toy."

He started to laugh but flinched from the pain. He looked back towards her then said. "Yeah you can put more of that stuff in there."

She finished up what she was doing then told him to just relax.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles had returned from the store with some baby stuff that some mothers that happened to be there helped him pick out.<br>And was now feeding the baby a bottle after he had put him on a blue onesie.

"I can't believe you turned into a human. I have a shape shifter as a pet, my life is so normal."

After he had finished feeding and burping Dailin, he tried to lay him down so he could take a shower,  
>but Dailin was clinging to him, even though he was a sleep his tiny fist had a good grip on his shirt and was not letting go.<p>

"Wow your strong." Stiles thought to himself, then climbed into bed with Dailin and slept like they were.

The next morning Stiles woke thinking or more like hopping the whole thing was a dream an his puppy was still a puppy.  
>But his hope was shot down when he looked over at the little warm body beside him, still sound asleep.<p>

He sighed. "What am I going to do, I have School and I can't take you with me."  
>He looked as if he was in thought, then after a while he let air out of his mouth like he had decided something.<p>

He picked up Dailin being careful not to wake him. The little baby looked as if he had run a mile.  
>Even though he probably couldn't even walk which got Stiles thinking that he could walk as a puppy but why not as a baby.<br>He shook off the thought, he really didn't have the time for it.

He had Dailin in his arms and a bag in his hands and his backpack on when he got to his jeep.  
>He put the bag on the seat then laid Dailin down on a thick blanket he had laid on the floor of the passenger-side,<br>then cupped it around him. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do but he had to do something.

He got in and drove off.

he had arrived at the vets and went in with Dailin in his arms.

"Hi what can I help you with." Mr Deaton said as he came around from the back. "Oh Stiles what brings you here?"

"This!" said Stiles pointing towards the baby in his arms.

"I'm a veterinarian, I don't think I can help you with a sick baby."

"haha very funny. But I know you know that this is not a normal baby. It's Dailin."

Deaton's eyes went wide.

"Yeah that's right my puppy's a baby now."

"Come on to the back." Said Deaton.

Stiles followed him to the back.

"Why did you bring him here?" Deaton asked.

"because you knew. You told me to be careful and he's special." Said Stiles. "So you must have known. You could have told me."

"It wouldn't have been the best thing to do at the time. How do you think you would had reacted to that knowledge?"

Stiles dropped his head in response.

"See. Exactly, you can't even answer that question. You would have freaked out if I told you."

"Well some kinda of warning would have been nice.  
>I mean when I realized my puppy had turned into a human baby don't you think I was freaked out. Said Stiles.<br>"I came home and there was a baby on my bed crying it's lounges out. I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that, I was just trying to get you out of here before they came back." Said Deaton.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"there was some people here looking for him." Deaton said pointing at the baby Stiles was still holding.

"Looking for Dailin. why?"

"To kill me probably. They were hunters." said Deaton.

"Can you keep him?" Said Stiles.

"No I can't Stiles. You have to keep him safe."

"How can I do that he's safer with you then me, I can't protected him." said Stiles.

"Yes you can. I'll be expected to have him not you."

"Yeah but how am I going to keep this secret from my dad, if Dailin just decides he wants to turn into a human in front of my dad."  
>Stiles said like he was freaking out. "And not to mention School how am I gonna be able to look after him and scho…"<br>Stiles stopped when he remembered something. "School I have school. I gotta go." Stiles said as he stuck the baby in Deaton's arms.

"Here. his baby stuff is in here." Said Stiles putting the bag he had on the counter before running off.  
>He got in his jeep and dove off, only to stop a few blocks down the road.<p>

He pulled over dropping his head on the steering wheel trying to calm himself.  
>His puppy had just became a human baby that hunters are after.<br>Derek an alpha werewolf had almost just died in his bed room.  
>He meets a guy who's a werewolf that knows him but Stiles can't remember him at all,<br>he also claims he's apart of Derek's pack and wants Stiles to help save Derek from hunters but he's not explaining how.  
>It was all just too much going on at one time and he had to dill with it.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Stiles set in class thinking about how that if hunters are after Dailin than their probably after Scott as well.  
>And what if that's what Derek was so worried about,<br>if there was hunters out there that would hurt something as seemingly harmless as Dailin,  
>then Scott was in danger, all the werewolves were.<p>

"Stilinski!" Stiles heard a voice call out awakening him from his thoughts.

"Um yeah."

"Does this look like home-room to you?" Said the coach.

"No it doesn't." Stiles replied.

"Well then no getting all relaxed like you're at home and going off in that head of yours."

Stiles frowned. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be funny or not,  
>but what he did know was, it was a horrible pun.<p>

He was going to have to start pushing those thoughts to the side or he was gonna become like Scott and have to retake every test.

Class was over and they were now sitting in the lunch room.  
>Stiles was just sitting there sticking food in his mouth looking pass Scott whom was sitting across the table in front of him.<p>

Scott noticed this and put a piece of bald up paper on Stiles plate. Stiles continued to blindly pick up food and eat it.  
>Scott snickered trying not to laugh as Stiles reached for the paper putting it in his mouth.<p>

"What the." Stiles let out as he spit out the paper. He looked at his plate then at Scott.

"Scott!."

"What?" Scott laughed out.

"That's not cool." Said Stiles.

"Dude you were so out of it I had to do it." Said Scott.

"I'm not out of it, I'm waiting for something." Stiles said still looking over Scotts shoulder.

"For what?" Scott asked then looked back behind himself to see what Stiles could be looking at.

"There they are." Stiles said as he got up heading towards another table. "Hi. How's it going?" Said Stiles standing at Jin and Austin's table.

"…um why do you ask?" Said Austin.

"Just trying to make friendly conversation." Said Stiles he then pointed at the seat in front of him and asked if it was taken.

"Does it look taken?" Said Austin.

"No." Stiles said then pulled the chair out and sat down not saying anything.

Allison and Lydia came to sit down with Scott,  
>whom had turn to the side looking back at Stiles trying to figure out what he was up to.<p>

"What's he doing over there?" Said Allison.

"Don't know." Scott answered turning back to face Allison and Lydia.

"Stiles Can we help you with something?." Austin asked.

"Um yeah actually you can. Do you know somebody named Nathan?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard the name before, why?" Austin asked.

"Because I need his number." Stiles answered.

"Why?"

"So I can get in touch with him." Said Stiles.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Be…" Stiles started but decided not to continue with that path,  
>because it was probably going to continue to end with the word 'Why' being asked.<p>

"Can we just stop with the back and forth. I just really need you to give me his number." Said Stiles.

"Sorry can't do that." Austin answered.

"Then tell me where he lives." Said Stiles.

"Yeah can't do that ether." said Austin.

"Why not? Said Stiles.

"Because we were told not to." Austin answered.

Stiles sighed. "Let me guess, by Derek?"

"Yep."

"Stiles sighed again dropping his head. "Jin?" Stiles said looking back up.

Jin sucked on his bottom lip and bit down. he shook his head no. It was something he often did without realizing it.

"Fine." said Stiles as he got up from the table then walked away.

"Who is this Nathan guy you keep mentioning?" Scott asked as Stiles made it back.

Stiles dropped his mouth open then said. "You were wolf-dropping me weren't you?"

Scott smiled as he said yeah.

"What's wolf-dropping?" Lydia asked.

Scott Stiles and Allison all looked at each other than said. "It's nothing."

"Fine don't tell me. But I will find out, Eventually. I always do." Said Lydia.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said Stiles as he sat down.

"I'm smart, I don't stay in the dark for long." said Lydia.

Stiles folded his arms in front of himself on the table then laid his head down on them like a pillow.

"You've been looking pretty tired lately, what's up?" Allison said to Stiles.

"Oh you know, just trying to save the world and all." Stiles Said lazily.

Allison and Scott both looked at him seriously with questioning eyes.

Stiles noticed the looks and said. "No no I meant that as a joke."

After all that they had been through, they had taken his words seriously.

They relaxed back into their seats and Lydia looked at them frowning.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean while<p>

The fox-girl had woken and went to the living room and was standing looking at Derek as he worked out,  
>she watched him her eyes following him up and down as he did push-ups.<p>

As he finished he sat up catching site of her and flinched.

"You startled me I didn't sense you there." Said Derek.

"Ummm…" Derek hummed trying to think of what to say. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

The girl just stared at him in response not saying anything, until her stomach started to make noise.  
>She looked down at her stomach putting her hand there, then looked back up at him and said. "Yes."<p>

Derek chuckled. And got up heading towards the kitchen. Looking in the cabinets not seeing anything,  
>he looked in the refrigerator. There wasn't much in there, just some water and berries.<p>

"There is nothing in here." Said Derek. "Here eat these." Said Derek handing the berries to her.

Derek started to think then asked her how did she escaped from the hunters trap?

She froze like time had just stopped, Her chewing and everything, as she thought trying to remember back to what happened.

It kinda freaked Derek out as he frowned waiting for her to answer.

"Somebody helped me." She answered then stuck another Berry in her mouth.

"Did you know the person that helped you?" Derek asked.

She shook her head then said. "no. He just came from nowhere."  
>she said then chewed some more before continuing. He was a werewolf.<p>

"A werewolf?" said Derek.

She nodded. "I think he got hurt." She said then repeated but this time with a more alarming tone.  
>"He got hurt!" she said dropping the container of berries and darting to the front door.<br>She opened it running out into the road, a car swerved to miss her as Derek pulled her back out-of-the-way and into his arms.

The driver got out of the car with her hand over her mouth. Asking if she was alright.

"Yes she's fine." Said Derek.

"I didn't see her she just came from out of nowhere." Said The driving.

"It's fine you didn't hit her, she's just a little shook up it's fine." Said Derek holding her close to him as he picked her up.  
>He looked like a father that was scared he almost lost his daughter.<p>

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Yes. you can go everything's fine."

The woman got back in her car and drove off. As Derek carried the fox-girl in the house.

"What is wrong with you?" Said Derek.

"I wanted to go and find the man who saved me."

"Oh really, it looked to me that you were trying to become roadkill." Said Derek.

"He might be dying, we have to go out there and see."

"We will, just wait a second." said Derek. As he went for his keys.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Hospital.<p>

"That's it, I can't stand this anymore. I gotta get out of here."  
>Nathan thought to himself already tired of being in the hospital after just a day and a half.<p>

He pulled all the things that was connected to him out, then the machine that monitors his heart went off.

"Crap." He said then launched at the machine trying to figure out how to make it stop the loud alarming noise it was making.  
>He finally settled with pulling it out of the socket.<p>

"God I hope nobody noticed that." He said as he got up with a grunt.  
>"Since I'm getting out of here." Nathan said then started to heal himself and throw up a dark substance.<br>He put his hand to his throat like something was wrong.

Ms McCall came into the room. Seeing him down hunched over trying to breathe.

"Oh my god are you okay." Said Ms McCall as she came over to him.  
>She noticed the mess in front of him she called out for help. then put her hand on his back asking him to hold up.<p>

Nathan turned his head towards her and struggled to get the words out that he was trying to say.

She tried to go and push the button to call in help but he grabbed her then struggled out the word.  
>"don't." he managed to get out before more came up.<p>

Doctors came into the room and immediately started to assess him.

Nathan started to struggle against it.

"Hold him still." A doctor said as he tried to get the tracheal tube down his throat.

One of the doctors came with a syringe and sedated him.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The School.<p>

They were all gathering into the classroom and was taking their seats.  
>There was a tall muscular build brown-skinned man standing behind the teacher's desk,<br>he definitely wasn't their usual history teacher, whom was balding and wore suspenders.

As Stiles set to his desk he frowned when he caught sight of the man.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I think I know him." Said Stiles. "It can't be. Mr Zane?"

The man stood up and started to introduce himself as their new teacher.

"My name is David Brice Zane. And I'll be your new history teacher." That man announce.

"Oh my god it is him." Stiles said under his breath.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"He was my Dads best friend growing up. Me and his daughter played together all the time." Stiles explained.

"What happened to our old teacher?" A student asked.

"Well he won the lottery, and decided to go into early retirement." the teacher answered.

"Early. Don't you mean late, wasn't he like hundred." A student said causing the others to laugh.

Then another to say. "no he just looked like it."

"Alright everybody, let's get class started." The teacher said through all the laughter.

"I wonder if Alex is here to." Stiles said to himself.

"Who's Alex?" Scott asked.

"His daughter, my childhood friend." Stiles answered.

"Think he remembers you?" Said Scott.

Stiles hunched his shoulders in response.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Over here." The fox-girl said as she pointed Derek in the Direction of where she had been caught.<p>

Derek sniffed around the area, picking up a familiar scent. "Nathan." Said Derek. "Nathan was here."

"Nathan?" said the fox-girl repeating the name Derek had just said.

"Come on we have to go." Said Derek.

"Do you think he's okay?" The fox-girl asked.

"Nathan's strong I'm pretty sure where ever he is, he's okay." Said Derek.

The fox-girl could see the worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but stayed quite.


	35. Chapter 35

Nathan started to awaken from the anesthesia opening his eyes then squeezed them shut before opening them again.  
>He then started to pull the tubes out of his body, the hardest was the breathing tube, it was a very unpleasant feeling pulling it out.<p>

He got up pulling the covers off of him and went to the door peering out to see if there was anybody around,  
>Then tried to make a run for it, but didn't make it to far.<p>

"Where do you think your going?" Said Dr Zane.

"Um… for a walk." He answered.

"When you should be resting.

"Um I feel fine. Just fine, just stretching my legs a little." Nathan answered.

"Know you shouldn't be able to be walking around like you are now."

"The doctors here are really good." Nathan commented.

"Well if you don't go back to your room and rest, you're going to mess up all the work they did by tearing your stitches,  
>and reopening your wounds." She warned. "You just had a orotracheal and now your talking and trying to take a walk."<p>

"Oh so that's what it's called. You know that didn't feel good, you also sedated me." Nathan complained.

"That was so you wouldn't gag. and also even though you couldn't breath you were fighting against it,  
>Do you know how many doctors and nurses it took to hold you down.<p>

"You know drugging somebody and sticking things down their throat is consider a crime."

Mrs Zane laughed then said. "you have a strange sense of humor don't you."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"I am very happy you said that." Said the doctor as she lead him back into his room.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Said Nathan.

"Oh nothing." The doctor answered.

"No you laughed. So does that mean you were laughing at me? You were laughing at me weren't you,  
>I thought you were supposed to make me feel good, you know emotional support."<p>

"I think you have me confused with a nurse." said Mrs Zane. Now get back into bed and stay there.

"But I don't wanna." said Nathan almost child like.

"You know what, how about we run some test." Said Mrs Zane.

"Test. what test."

"Just some test to see how your body makeup works. It's fascinating how well your doing already,  
>I mean you may have the key to heeling, you know what, let me check your wounds they may actually be healed already."<br>Mrs Zane said as she reached towards him.

"No no, that's ok I don't like test. I'll do as you say and just lay here being bored." Nathan said as he climbed into the bed.

"Here watch tv." She said handing him the remote. "Oh yeah, We're allowed to strap you to the bed if we have to." She said before walking out.

Nathan exhaled then said. "Well time for plan B."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"whose Nathan." Scott asked Stiles abruptly.<p>

"Just some guy I met why?" Stiles answered.

"I was just wondering because you asked me about him, and Jin and Austin." Said Scott,  
>he stopped talking like he was waiting for Stiles to say something. "Are you up to something?" Scott continued.<p>

"No." Stiles answered.

"Your lying Stiles." said Scott.

"Scott we're in class, I don't want to get in trouble."

"But he's not even paying attention to us." Said Scott.

"Yeah let's keep it that way." said Stiles.

Time went by and soon class was over. Stiles and Scott was the last ones leaving the room.

"Um you two, hold it." Said the new history teacher stopping them from leaving.

"I noticed you to were talking during class. Do you two care to share your conversation with me?" said the teacher.

"You know, it wasn't really important." Said Stiles.

"I see well I wish you would have thought of that earlier when you two was talking while class was still going on.

Scott decided to take the blame for it and said to the history teacher that it was wall his fault and that if anybody should be punished it should be him.

"I don't care who started it, I will be talking to your parents. I'm finished talking here."

"Yes sir." Said Stiles.

Scott leaned close then said. "I guess he doesn't remember you."

Stiles sighed as him and Scott started to leave the room.

"not so fast." The teacher said stopping them again. "I said I was done talking not that you two can leave."

"Um Stiles, are you sure that this guy was a friend of your dads I'm starting to feel wired here." Scott whispered.

"You in the green. What's your name?" The teacher asked pointing at Scott.

"Scott… McCall."

"Ok Scott." The man said as he came around the desk approaching them. "Let's say I forget everything that happened. if you give me a hug."

"What?" Said Scott.

"You heard me, hug me. And not a short one ether."

Stiles snickered.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked.

"Um no sir." Stiles Said turning his head away.

"Well ok." Said Scott as he stepped up to the man putting his arms around him.

The man snickered, as he started to laugh. "Hahaha oh god my sorry. But I can't believe you did it."  
>The man said separating himself from Scott. He then started to pat his back.<p>

"Listen son, never do something a weird teacher asks you to do, even if it's something as innocent as a hug,  
>because that's just how it starts." said the teacher.<p>

"And you Stiles. Did you forget who I am?" The man asked.

"No but I thought you did." Stiles said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What. get over here." The man said opening his arm out hugging Stiles.

"Look at you, you've grown, even got some muscles on you." He said as he hit the sides of Stiles's arms.

"A little." Stiles responded.

"Hows your dad?"

"He's good I… he's good. I'm pretty sure he's at the station, if you wanted to go see him."

"I'll probably stop by on my way home and see him." said Mr Zane.

"Hows Mrs Z doing?" Said Stiles. As Scott just stood there watching them play catch up.

"She's good, she's working at the hospital."

"Beacon hills memorial?" Said Stiles.

"Yeah." The man answered.

"She works with your mom." Stiles said to Scott.

The man looked to Scott then asked. "Is your mother a doctor?"

Scott shook his head. "A nurse."

"Um, what about Alex?" said Stiles it was one of the questions he had wanted to ask Mr Zane when he had first realized it was him.

The man looked down then said. "Alex she…"

"Did something happen?" Said Stiles.

"Alex she." He repeated. "Hasn't changed a bit." He said into a laugh.  
>"She actually should be around here somewhere. You didn't see her in any of your class's?"<p>

Stiles shook his head no in response.

"That's weird I would have thought that she would have ended up in at least one of your class's.  
>Well I'm sure she's around here somewhere, you'll know her if you see her."<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>In The Principals Office.<p>

Someone whom appeared to be a young student set in front of the principal,  
>wearing black jeans a blue hat and a blue T-shirt that had black and white writing on it.<br>The person was trying to explain why they were late on their first day.

"So you got lost." The School principal said to the student that set in front of him.

"Yeah." the person answered.

"So lost that you missed all your class's." Said The principal

"Yep"

The principal sighed then handed the student a paper saying that it was a basic map of the school.  
>"It will help you not get lost again, Ao…Al. What did you say your name was again?"<p>

"I don't need it." the student said after taking it into their hand.

"You don't need it, so that's why you missed every class. Because you thought you could find your way by yourself." The principal teased.

"Ok wait I think you got me wrong. I did get lost but not in the school, I got lost on my way to the school,  
>so that's why I decided I'll come in here and tell you that."<p>

"Why?" The principal asked.

"Um because your The principal."

"Yeah your right I am. …good." Said The principal sounding particularly creepy.

"Um I'm just going to go now." The student said while getting up.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"So I guess he did remember you." Scott said to Stiles as they walked through the halls.<p>

Stiles smiled then said. "yeah."

"So are we gonna go look for Alex?" Scott Asked.

"Why, do you want too." Stiles asked.

"Well she is your childhood friend, I was just wondering what she's like."

"Well let me see, where would she be." Said Stiles as he thought to himself. "She doesn't like crowded places, so…"

"The music room." Said Scott.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think so. Wait she got into a lot of trouble when we were little so, the science lab."

"The science lab?" Said Scott.

"Yeah trust me, she likes to mix things."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex stood outside of the lab room with a smirk on her face before twisting the knob and continuing in.<br>She walked around to a table that held a beaker and Erlenmeyer flask,  
>she picked them up looking at them then set them back down looking towards the cabinet that held the chemicals. "Bingo."<p>

She went over to the cabinet and tried to open it but it was locked. "Luckily I know how to pick a lock."  
>she then took off her hat rubbing her hands around her head for something. "dang it, I don't wear hair pines."<p>

"what are you doing in here." a voice coming from behind her somewhere said.

She was startled by the sudden voice. "Um just looking around.

"For what exactly?" Said Mr Harris standing in the door way.

"Um nothing in practically, I just like science and chemistry stuff."

"I've never seen you in my class before." Said Mr Harris looking at her suspiciously.

"That's because I'm new."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you where trying to get into that cabinet." Mr Harris said still standing in the door way.

"I wasn't, I was just looking. Because you know I like sciencey stuff."

"Well students aren't suppose to be in this room after school hours." Said Mr Harris.

"Really, shouldn't it be a good thing that a student wants to be in here after class, doesn't that mean there ambitious about learning."

"Then they would pay more attention in class." He said giving her a stern look.

"I guess your right. But on another note, if you would have locked the door when you first left out I wouldn't be in here."

He started to look even more agitated.

"Um I'm just going to go now." She said walking over to him and going pass him and out the door.

"I guess this means I'll be seeing you in class then." Said Mr Harris.

She didn't answer, just kept walking thinking to herself that he was creepy. She saw flyers on the wall for tryout.

"cheerleader." she said then made a gagging noise. "Track, now that I can do. And swimming." She said then pulled out a sharpie.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Once Stiles and Scott made it to the science lab it was locked and nobody was in there.<p>

"Maybe she left already." Said Scott.

"Yeah maybe your right." said Stiles. "I wonder where they live."

"you could go ask her dad, I don't think he left yet." Scott suggested.

Stiles declined the idea, saying he could but he wont, sense he still had somethings to take care of.  
>things he couldn't do or didn't want to with her around.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Allison was looking through her bag not finding what ever she was looking for she gave a frustrated sigh.<p>

"What's wrong?" Said Lydia.

"I can't find my phone." She sighed again. "I think I left it in my locker. I'll be right back."  
>She said jogging off leaving Lydia standing at the entrance.<p>

Once she made it to her locker she opened it getting her phone out. She closed her locker,  
>as she was locking it she noticed somebody standing in front of a wall writing something.<p>

"Um excuse me, but What are you doing?" Allison asked nicely.

Startled Alex froze and slowly turned her head towards Allison. Then got a look on her face like she recognized her.

"Allison?" Said Alex.

"Alex?" Said Allison.

"Oh my god it is you." Alex said as she came running up to her and hugging her.  
>they didn't know each other that well back where they used to live but they had hung out a few times.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Allison Said as the huge ended

"I could ask you the same question." Said Alex.

"Well I was here first so I think you should answer first." Said Allison.

"Um well I just moved here. well more like moved back." said Alex. "And you?"

"Well this is where I moved." Allison answered.

"Well I'm happy, I was worried for a second." Said Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"because if your here that means I will have a girlfriend." said Alex.

"Well actually I have a boyfriend now." said Allison.

"And you just forgot about me, But it's okay, I'm just surprised that whoever this boyfriend is he hasn't been shot by your dad."

"Huh, Why would you say that?" Allison asked wondering why Alex would say that. It was no way she could know everything.

"Well he's your dad and that's what dads do don't they?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Allison some how feeling relieved with the answer.

"You know I don't think the cheer-leading team is going to be to happy about you drawing on their flyer." Said Allison.

"I only gave it an afro." Alex said referring to the cheerleader on the flyer. Allison looked at it then laughed.  
>Allison got a text from Lydia asking her if she had forgotten about her.<p>

It's from my friend I left her by the door. I can introduce you to her if you want. Said Allison.

"Sure that would be cool."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles kept getting messages but didn't answer them, he would just look at them then stick the phone back in his pocket.<p>

"Who keeps messaging you?" Scott asked.

"Its nothing important." Stiles Said as he stuck his phone into his pocket.

Derek came driving up to the School getting out and coming up to Scott and Stiles.  
>"Have you two seen Austin and, Never-mind." Derek said as he spotted them.<p>

Scott and Stiles looked at each other then rushed over to them as well to find out what was going on.

"So neither of you have see him?" Derek said to Jin and Austin.

"No." Said Austin.

"He hasn't called or anything?" Derek asked.

"My sisters been using my phone so I don't know." Austin answered.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

Derek looked at Scott then said that a friend of his was missing.

"you have friends?" Scott said suddenly and Derek glared at him.

"I'm gonna go get my phone from my sister." Austin said then ran off.

"Hey sis can I see my phone for a second." Said Austin his sister wasn't that far off talking to some friends.

"Yeah sure." She said as she looked in her bag for it. "Here."

He looked and saw that he had missed a call from Nathan. "Crap."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"its about time." Said Lydia as she saw Allison.<p>

"I wasn't that long." Said Allison. "Besides I met somebody in the hall. I want to introduce you to Alex."

"Hi it's nice to-" said Lydia pausing and looking at Alex like she recognized her.

"Lydia." Alex Said.

"You." said Lydia.

Allison looked between the both of them then said. "You two know each other."

"Remember when I said moved back well I use to live here when I was younger and we didn't get along then." Alex explained.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, what happened." Said Lydia.

Alex looked at Allison then said. "nothing." then walked away and out the door going down the stairs.

"Yeah go ahead, run away. Alexia!" Said Lydia knowing that name would hit a nerve with her.

Alex stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What's going on over there." Said Scott.

"Well if any of you hear anything let me know." Derek said before turning to leave.

Stiles reached out grabbing Derek's arm.

What? Said Derek.

"If I can help with anything, come to me." Said Stiles. Causing Austin, Jin and Scott to look between them strangely.

Derek nodded his head then said "yeah." Before leaving.

"What?" Stiles Said after seeing the way they were all looking at him.

"Nothing." said Austin. Walking away.

I'm going to talk to Allison and see what's going on. Said Scott.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Um everybody's looking this way." Said Allison.<p>

"You know what. I'm not going to let you get to me. I'm gonna walk away and avoid this all."

"That's right walk away like you always have, it's what your good at."

"What's going on?" Scott Said to Allison.

"I'm not so sure." Allison answered.

Stiles was looking on like everyone else, then decided to go see too. But Jin grabbed him and pulled him off too the side somewhere.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on out here?" Mr Zane said coming out and stopping like he was waiting for an answer.<p>

"Um…" Allison hummed. She didn't even know herself what was happening.

"Alex, in the car." Mr Zane said To her. When he didn't get an answer.

"But I didn't do anything." Alex exclaimed.

"Get, in the car." He said more sternly pointing towards his car.

She folded her arms in front of her then said. "what if I don't?"

He walked up to her then grabbed her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing, put me down." She commanded as he carried her off.

Everyone who was still around looking at them laughed and pointed at her. And Some pulling out there phones.

"Yeah go ahead laugh it up." she said then noticed the phones. "Oh great now I'm going to be on YouTube."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Stiles Said stopping Jin from pulling him.<p>

"Just follow me." Jin responded. Continuing to pull him.

"Ok, this is farther enough. What do you want." Said Stiles.

"To give you this." Jin said handing Stiles a piece of folded paper.

"What is it."

"It's Nathans number." Said Jin. "You wanted it didn't you."

"Yeah. but wont you get in trouble."

"Only if Derek finds out. Besides maybe you can get in touch with him." Said Jin.

"What nobody's tried calling him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah I tried but…" Jin said sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"But what?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't think he can use his phone from where he's at." Jin answered.

"What do you mean, you know where he is?"

"Um." Jin hummed.

"Jin if you know some thing tell me."

"I don't know but…well he had called and left this message." Jin said handing Stiles his phone.

Stiles took it and played the message. He sighed then said "you didn't show this to Derek."

"No. I couldn't." Jin answered.

"Why not. He's probably out there dying somewhere." Said Stiles.

"But he's not I went out there and I saw some guy putting him in a car. So he's probably okay."

"W-what, that could have been a hunter." Stiles said not believing what he was hearing. "and why didn't you intrude?"

"Stiles when I saw it, it wasn't real time."

Stiles looked confused.

"I just saw it, and felt it like a vision. And I'm almost sure that I heard Nathan tell the guy to take him to a hospital."

Stiles started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" said Jin.

"To the hospital." Stiles answered.

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Sooo you guys been awhile since i made a appearance here Season 3 is pretty ya know season 3 and those twins their. . . twins yeah good stuff,  
>I just love abridging this fic in my head while i beta it.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

Ms McCall came back into Nathan's room to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good. Are you monitoring me?"

"Yes it's my job as a nurse." She answered as she checked his vitals.

"Can I go home?" Said Nathan.

"Well you are doing much better. Actually you seem perfect. Going by these charts, and your vital signs you're ready to be discharge."

He smiled. "perfect let's get the paper work going." Said Nathan.

"Not so fast. We would be a lot more comfortable if you were released to someone."

"But you said it yourself I'm perfect. which I appreciate the compliment."

She smiled putting her hand on his shoulder then said. "I can tell you're in good health.  
>But we want to make sure you don't have another delayed reaction to the medication."<p>

"Another what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well that's what happened to you, it seemed you were allergic to the medication so its swollen up your throat." Ms McCall explained.

He started to feel a little anxious, because if they knew that then that meant they might have done a blood test.

"Is that all they found." he asked.

"Yeah. Why should we be looking for something else?"

He shook his head no. "I was just wondering."

"You were in the hospital before for stab wounds."

"Yeah when I was younger." He answered.

"It says here when you were thirteen you stayed in a coma for over a month. That's strange…" Ms McCall said looking through his paper work.

"Can we stop talking about my medical history please. I don't see how it's important.  
>I was kidnapped and tortured by psychopaths, It has nothing to do with why I'm in here now."<br>Nathan said not really wanting to think about the past.

"Alright. Well you seem fine to me but I'm going to go check with your doctor to see what we can do about getting you discharged."  
>She said then left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Question." said Stiles as he and Jin were in his car heading to the hospital.<br>"Why didn't you go to the hospital to see if he was there in the first plays?" Stiles asked.

"I was going to but I didn't get the chance." Jin answered.

"And why not just tell Derek Nathan might be in the hospital?"

"Derek wouldn't be happy about Nathan going to the hospital he's against it."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Something about healing fast, and revealing ourselves to the world." Jin explained.

"OK I understand that. but if that's the case then why would he want to go to the hospital if he knows it's risky?"

"Well telling by the strong smell of blood he had too." Said Jin.

"And you said you saw this like a vision, a psychic vision?"

"I've never had a psychic vision but Yeah I guess."

Stiles smiled, and Jin looked at him then asked why he was smiling.

"Nothing." Said Stiles. "It's just all adding up." Said Stiles still stuck on the werewolves are psychic thing.

They entered the hospital then Stiles said all they had to do is find what room Nathan's in. So they could break him out.

"Leave that to me." Said Jin. "I can find him." He was going to use his senses to find out which room Nathan's in.

"Um Jin you do know I could just ask what room he's in don't you." Said Stiles.

"But then we wouldn't be able to sneak him out of here as easy."

"We may not have to, since he's a werewolf he's probably healed up, they might just discharge him if they haven't already."

"Well fine, go ask then." Said Jin.

"I will." Stiles said as he approached the deck. "Besides your decisions haven't been the best."

Stiles immediately turned around then told Jin to do it.

"What why you do it." Said Jin.

"I can't." Said Stiles. "that nurse is Scott's mom."

"And?" Said Jin.

"And she will recognize me, so you have to do it. Go just say your his brother." Said Stiles

"Really Stiles. Brother?" Said Jin.

"What?" Stiles said.

"Have you really taken a look at me. I'm Asian."

"Your point is?" Said Stiles.

Jin sighed.

"Just go." said Stiles.

As Jin approached the corner Stiles went pass so he wouldn't be seen.

"Um my brother was brought in, can you tell me what room he's in?"

"Name?" She asked.

"Nathan Hardwell." He answered while Stiles waited for him to come with the room number.

Jin joined him and they headed towards the room. When they made it to the room stiles stopped and told Jin to wait where he was.

"What why?" Jin Asked.

"Just stay." Stiles said then went in the room.

.

"Stiles." Said Nathan.

"Hey." Said Stiles as he walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here. Please tell me you came to get me out of here." said Nathan.

"Well actually I did but you would have to do something for me." Said Stiles.

"Like What?" Nathan asked.

"Explain to me everything and I mean everything, what ever question I ask you have to answer it." Said Stiles.

"Ok fine I'll do it."

"Good. Ok you can come in now." Said Stiles.

He entered the room then Nathan said his name then narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "You little schemer."

"Jin's your brother, he's going to be getting you signed out." Stiles Said with a smile on his face.

Once they got him out of the hospital and into Stiles's jeep Stiles asked where to and Nathan answered Saying. "to a friend's house."

"What why, Derek's worried about you." Said Jin.

"He is why?" Nathan asked.

"You've been missing for a day. And he knows something happened to you." said Jin.

"How?."

"I don't know. But he came to our school asking me and Austin if we had heard from you." Jin explained.

"So should I take you to see Derek or…" Stiles said waiting for him to answer.

"My friend's house." Nathan answered.

"Ok." Said Stiles as he drove off.

"What am I going to tell Derek?" Jin Asked.

"Nothing." Nathan answered.

Then Stiles made a comment telling Jin that it shouldn't be to hard for him. "all you have to do is bite your lip and don't talk."

Nathan laughed turning his head to look at Jin then said. "You do, do that."

Once they made it to Nathan's friends house Nathan got out then told them not to tell Derek anything.  
>Then went up to the door ringing the bell.<p>

They saw the door open then Nathan wave to them before going in and closing the door.

"Nathan…? wha…what are you doing here?" Jason said stunned to see somebody who should still be in a hospital bed standing in front of him.

"I was hopping for a warmer welcome." Said Nathan.

"What am I supposed to say. You had lost…i don't know how much blood. You should still be in the hospital."

"I don't like hospitals." Nathan answered.

"So what they just let you go?"

"No they didn't actually. They said I had to be released to someone, to make sure I was looked after if something happens." said Nathan.

"OK, why aren't you at home in bed?"

"Because, I wanted to come and see you first. I wanted you to know I was okay so you wouldn't worry." Nathan explained.

"Well that was very considerate of you but you really should rest."  
>Said Jason taking a hold of him trying to guide him further inside the house to sit him down somewhere.<p>

"And I will." Said Nathan stopping Jason from sitting him down. "I just really need a shower. I smell like a hospital."

Jason sighed then said. "fine but after I want you in bed."

Nathan smirked then said. "I just got out of the hospital give me sometime time to heal."

Jason shook his head saying. "did you have to."

Nathan said. "yeah." then walked off heading towards the bathroom.  
>He got undressed then turned on the shower and got in. Letting the water fall down his face and body.<br>He soaped up his hair and body and was rinsing off when Jason knocked on the door to bring him some clothes.

"Yeah!" Nathan called out.

"I'm leaving some clothes on the shelf for you to wear." Jason Said then left back out.  
>As he got down the hall he saw that he had dropped the shirt he was going to bring to Nathan.<br>He picked it up then headed back towards the bathroom.

Nathan had finish and was getting out of the shower when Jason came back in.

Jason's eyes fell wide, confused shocked amazed he wasn't quit sure what emotion he should be feeling, as he stared at Nathan's naked body.

"…What?" Nathan said confused on why Jason was looking at him like he was.

Jason didn't answer just continued to stand there staring at him like he was analyzing him.  
>So Nathan looked down at himself then he realized what it was, And cursed under his breath.<p>

"I'm…um going to let you get dressed so…" Jason said then walked out.

Nathan had put on the clothes that Jason left him in a hurry but then just stood in the bathroom like he was afraid to leave out.

Jason was sitting down thinking when Nathan came out and joined him in the living room.

Jason turned on the tv and was flipping through channels when Nathan asked him what he was doing.

"Checking the news." Jason answered.

"For what?" Said Nathan.

"To see if any spaceships crashed I didn't know about." He answered not looking away from the screen.

"spaceships why?" Nathan asked.

"Because you're an alien. You have to be." he said then looked up at Nathan. "Why aren't you wearing the shirt I gave you?"

"You mean the shirt in your hand." Said Nathan pointing at the red long sleeve shirt he had thought he gave to Nathan.

"Here." he said then gave it to him.

"So what planet did you come from?" Said Jason.

Nathan huffered out a laugh. "Your really sticking with this alien thing aren't you."

"Well how else do you explain it. I didn't see a scratch on you. So I've come to that."

"Your scared?" Nathan asked.

"No." Jason answered.

"Freaked out?"

"A little." Jason answered then said. "What are you. if you're not an alien then what are you?"

Nathan's smile faded as he looked at his friend seriously then said. "can I trust you."

"Yes of course." he answered.

"Are you sure, I mean like really trust you, you can't tell anybody what I'm about too tell you,  
>it has to be a secret you take to your grave." Nathan warned.<p>

"Nathan I promise, scouts honor." he said as he held up three fingers.

Nathan smiled at the gesture then took a breath before continuing. "I'm… I'm a vampire."

Jason looked blank to the answer, then said. "Ok."

"Ok. You believe me?" Nathan asked shocked at how good he took the lie he had just told him.

"of course why wouldn't I, I saw you naked and not a scratch on you, when just yesterday you were in the hospital from being attacked by a bear."

"You have a point." Said Nathan.

"So how old are you exactly?" Jason said then started throwing out random numbers. "fifty? sixty? eighty? Ninety? hundred?"

"Try thousand." Said Nathan playing with the lie.

"Wow your old." Said Jason.

Nathan laughed. "I'm just joking I'm not that old."

"Then how old are you?"

"in my twenties." He answered.

"Will you age?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

Jason nodded then asked him what's it like to be able to heal so fast.

"Awesome!" He answered honestly.

"So why did it take you so long to heal from the bear attack?" Jason asked.

"I think it was a special weapon." Nathan said like he was thinking out loud.

"Weapon, since when did bears use weapons?" Said Jason.

"Hn, um…" Nathan said not realizing what he had just said.

"You weren't attacked by a bear were you?"

"Lets just stop talking about me for a while." Said Nathan.

"Your really going to tell me that. I just found out a guy I know is a vampire and you think I'm just going to listen to you when you tell me to stop."

"Well yeah I'm a vampire you should be just a little scared of not listening to what I say."

Jason laughed then said. "Sorry Nate but I don't mean to offend you or anything but your just not a scary guy.  
>Your cute and funny, I don't think anything's going to make me not see you that way."<p>

"Cute?" Said Nathan.

"Yeah that's what you are." Jason said with his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

He sucked on his teeth then said what ever. Turning his head way from Jason.

"You see that's cute." Said Jason. "My daughter makes that face and she's four."

"Thank you For finding me." Nathan said abruptly.

"No need to thank me." Said Jason.

"I was really happy to see you. I thought I was going to die out there." Nathan said as he dropped his head back.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were tired." Said Jason.

"I am." Nathan replied.

"Well that's new, I just learned something. vampires get tired."

Nathan looked at him then said. "what if I told you I lied and I'm not a vampire?

"Then I would say you're lying and you are a vampire."

A commercial came on tv that had somebody riding a motorcycle,  
>which reminded Nathan of his that he had left on the side of the road.<p>

"My bike. Oh no I left her out there all by herself." Said Nathan. Then Jason started to laugh at him.

"Hey why are you laughing it's not funny." Said Nathan.

"Your talking about your motorcycle like it's a human, it's funny."

"What ever I have to go get her." Nathan Said as he started to stand up from the couch.

Jason stood up as well and walked in front of him telling him to follow him.

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"Just follow me, I have to show you something." said Jason.  
>Nathan did as told And followed him out of the room and into the garage.<p>

Nathan's eyes lit up happy when he saw his motorcycle. "My baby." Nathan said then turned and hugged Jason.  
>"Thank you." He said with his arms still around Jason.<p>

He then turned going over to his bike rubbing his hand on it like he was petting it.

"Can you get my keys out of the bag I brought with me, I left it by the door." Said Nathan.

Jason went to get them, leaving Nathan to have some alone time with his bike.

When he returned Nathan was sitting on it. Jason threw him the keys and Nathan immediately cranked it up.

"Oh you sound so beautiful." Nathan said as he rubbed the tank.

"It hasn't been that long." Said Jason.

"I know, but I missed her." Said Nathan. Still referring to his bike like it's a human.

"How can you tell it's a Girl? Said Jason.

"Do you see these curves." Nathan said gesturing at his motorcycle like those show women do at car shows.

Jason shook his head then said. "I can't last a whole day with you."

"That's what she said." said Nathan.

"Idiot." Said Jason.

"Hey I'm not- do you hear that?" Nathan said. "hear a buzzing sound?"

Jason shook his head. "No I don't hear anything."

He turned off his motorcycle and got off. "its coming from your car."

Jason opened the door looking around the car for it, he found a phone in between the seat and door.  
>The phone was Nathan's it must had fallen out of his pocket and down the side of the chair when he had passed out.<p>

He handed the phone to Nathan and Nathan tried to give it right back when he saw who it was.

"it's my mom." Said Nathan.

"Ok." Said Jason.

"You have to talk to her." Nathan said as he handed it to him. "Here just say I'm in the shower,  
>No don't that's a lie she'll know even over the phone. Just think of something."<p>

"Hello." Jason Said answering the phone.

**"Can I speak to my son."**

"Um Nathan's busy right now he can't come to the phone."

**"It's a cell phone bring it to him."**

"I really can't when he's busy he's busy he doesn't like to be bothered."

**"Are you his roommate?"**

Jason gave Nathan a look then said. "no I'm not his roommate but I'm his friend."

**"Well can you tell him to call me when he gets the chance."**

"Yeah sure. bye" he said before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked.

"She said to call her. Oh And also she asked me if I was your roommate, What's that about?"

"Um well you see, I'm suppose to be still in school.  
>I graduated college early and she doesn't know that." Nathan explained.<p>

"Your mom thinks your still in college."

"Not just my mom my dad too."

"What if they stop by to see you and you're not there? You'll be caught then."

"Not really I have a friend there who'll cover for me." said Nathan.

Jason shook his head then asked Nathan if he kept everything from his family.

Nathan paused like he had to think about it first then said. "No I just…um… chose what I tell them."

They both heard a car drive up. "you expecting company." Said Nathan.

"Not really." said Jason as he went to press the button to open the garage door.

When it was about three feet from the ground a little girl came running under it and straight to Jason with her arms out reaching to him.

"Hey sweetheart." he said as he picked her up.

She lung her little arms around his neck calling him daddy as she hugged him tight.

"Your choking me." Said Jason.

"I'm sorry daddy." she said loosening her grip on him with a big smile on her face.

Once the garage door was completely up the mother came walking up like she had something on her mind.

"Hey." Jason said to his ex-wife whom in return told him that they had to talk.

"Um ok about what?" He asked then his daughter looked over at Nathan pointing at his motorcycle.

"Ow momorcycle." The little girl said pronouncing it wrong.

Nathan smiled finding it cute the way she said it. "You wanna ride?"

"No!" Jason and his ex both said at the same time.

"I was just joking." Said Nathan.

Once Jason put her down she went running straight towards Nathan asking him if it was fast.

"Yeah very." He answered.

Jason smiled as he watched them he could tell Nathan was probably happy he had somebody he could talk to about his bike as much as he liked and wouldn't get tired of hearing it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked turning his attention back to his ex-wife.

"I'm moving." She said sounding like a confession.

"Do you need help getting things packed and stuff?" he asked.

"I'm moving away." She said this time trying to convey the fact that she wasn't just moving to a another neighborhood,  
>she was leaving the state possibly the Country.<p>

"Nathan can you take her inside." said Jason.

"Yeah sure. Come on." he said taking the little girls hand and walking her inside the house.

"Can I trust him alone with her?" The ex said.

"Can I trust your boyfriend alone with her?" He asked in return. "Your going to be moving away with him aren't you."

:

Nathan asked the little girl if she wanted some ice cream.

She nodded her head yes.

"Are you allowed to eat ice cream?" Nathan asked.

She said yes as she nodded.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." she laughed out in return.

"Ok just wanted to make sure." He said as he headed to the kitchen. "I hope he has ice cream in here."  
>he thought to himself as he opened the freezer.<p>

"Yes." he said to himself seeing there was some.

He was bringing her the bowl of ice cream and fruit that he had chopped up in it,  
>when he heard Jason say. <em>"like hell you are."<em>

He was pretty sure it wasn't just his good hearing and that the little girl must have heard it too.

"Hey let's listen to some music." He said cutting on the radio.

"Their mad because of me." The little girl said abruptly.

"No their not mad." Said Nathan.

"Yes they are. People only get loud when their mad. My mommy said I can see daddy on howadays,  
>but I want to see him more. I don't what to leave."<p>

"I can help." Said Nathan.

"Help?" She Said not really knowing what he meant.

"Well You don't want to leave right."

She shook her head no.

"Then I can make it where you won't leave I can make your mommy stay." Said Nathan.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep!" He said. "But you have to keep it a secret okay, you can't tell anyone."

"Ok!" Said the little girl.

Jason came inside looking distraught.

"Where's mommy?" His daughter asked.

"She left. She said you could spin the night." Said Jason.

"Yay!" She said happy to stay.

Nathan stood up from where he was sitting walking off some then said. "Um jay can you come here for a second."

Jason got up going over to where he was. "What is it?."

Nathan took his hand pulling him further into the hallway. Then said. "This should be good."

"Whats going on?" Said Jason.

Nathan then came close to him looking him in the eyes and brought his hand up to the back of Jason's head letting it lay down resting on part of his head and neck. Nathans eyes started to turn green as he connected his lips with jasons.

Jason didn't know what it was about this kiss but what he did know was it felt amazing like they were one to the point that he felt that if Nathan was to try to read his mind he probably could. He just didn't know how right he was.

The kiss broke and Jason found himself at a loss for words,  
>he had never thought Nathan to have an attraction to him or guys in general.<p>

"What-" is all Jason was able to get out before his daughter came looking for them.

"Daddy?" She said peeping her head around the corner.

"…yeah?" He answered.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Um…" he looked over at Nathan.

Then Nathan said. "nothing we were just talking. I was telling your dad bye."

"Aww your leaving."

"Yeah I have some stuff to take care of." He said then walked off.

"Nate!"

"Yeah." Nathan said looking back at him.

"Thanks, for the music."

Nathan smiled. Then went back to the garage hopping on his motorcycle and leaving.


	37. Chapter 37

Alex and her dad set waiting at pizza-hut for their food to be ready, her dad heard a fire truck drive by wailing it sirens.

"That reminds me I'm suppose to stop by the sheriffs station."

"Hm why?" Alex Asked.

"To see a friend." He answered.

"ooh daddy you have friends in prison."

"Sweetie if I had friends in prison I wouldn't be going to the station to see them."

"Oh I didn't think about that." She said as the worker told them their pizza was ready.  
>They got their food and headed out the door once they were outside Alex tuck a deep breath and exhale,<br>saying she loved the fresh cold burning smelling air.

"What?" her dad said as he unlocked the car doors getting in.

"You don't smell that, there's a fire some where." She took one last breath then got in the car.

Not long into the drive she had opened the box and was eating a slice.  
>Her dad glanced over at her not saying anything but giving her a look.<p>

"What!." she mumbled mouth fool.

"You couldn't wait?" he asked.

"You said you where going by the station so… no, I'm hungry." She answered.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison were at her house doing what they do best, when his phone ringed.<p>

"Are you going to answer that." Said Allison.

"I'm sure it's nothing importuned." Scott Said as he continued to kiss Allison.

"Scott." Said Allison as Scott kissed down her neck.

"yeah."

"I think somethings wrong." Said Allison.

"what do you mean?"

"My parents have been gone for longer then they were suppose to, I'm worried."

"you said you heard from them so everything should be alright." Said Scott.

"I just think somethings going on." Said Allison before Scotts phone ringed again. This time he answered it.

**"McCall!"** The voice said from over the phone. **"Get over here right now."**

"Where couch?" Said Scott.

**"Where do you think, the field."**

"But we don't have practice today." Said Scott.

**"Says who?"**

"The schedule." Scott said.

**"Well Its wrong."** Said the couch. **"Every day of practice missed, is a goal we don't make. Oh and tell Stilinski too."** he said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Allison asked.

"The couch he says I have practice."

"Like today?" She asked.

"Yeah, right now." Scott answered. "Do you want to come watch us practice?"

Allison kissed him. "yeah sure."

Scott pulled out his phone to call Stiles.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you getting out?" Alex dad asked her after he parked at the station.<p>

She shook her head no. "I'll just wait here."

"Alright i wont be long." Her dad said then went inside.

"Um can I speak to officer Stilinski?" Said Mr Zane.

"You mean sheriff Stilinski." The officer corrected.

"Sheriff. …um yes the Sheriff."

"Whats your business?" The officer asked.

"I'm his sons history teacher." he answered.

"Alright just a second." Said an officer. As they went to get Mr Stilinski.

Excuse me Sheriff there's a man here that says he's your sons history teacher.

Mr Stilinski sighed dropping his head a little. "What have you done now Stiles." Mr Stilinski got up and went to go see what the teacher wanted.

"What has my son got himself in-." he stopped when he saw the man his old friend. "David?"

The man smiled opening his arms out. "hey brother." Said Mr Zane.

They hugged like brothers that haven't seen each other in years, padding each others back.

"So Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski, It has a nice ring to it." Said Mr Zane.

"Yeah it does, but it's a challenging job. So what brings you back here?"

"Nothing in particular been wanting to come back for a while now but the windows just opened." Mr Zane explained.

"Well that's great man, I'm happy your back. How's the wife doing?"

"She's doing fine." Mr Zane answered then there was a silence between them.  
>Their wife's were also good friend, Mrs Zane was even the Matron of Honor at their wedding.<p>

"And hows little Alex?"

"She's good still as adventures as ever. She's actually in the car right now."

Mr Zane opened the door waving out for her to come in.

She sighed seeing her dad gesturing to her. "Ok I'm coming." she said to low for anybody but herself to hear it.

Once she got inside her dad said to her that somebody wanted to see her, she look to sheriff Stilinski. "Mr Stilinski"

"How are you." Said Mr Stilinski as he padded her head.

"Okay I guess." She answered.

"Have you seen Stiles?"

She shook her head no. "Is he here?" She asked suddenly really wanting to see him.

Mr Stilinski answered saying that if he isn't at home he's probably with his friend.

"Where do you live?" Asked Alex.

"We haven't moved, still live where we use to." Said Mr Stilinski.

"If you would have made it to school on time you would have been able to see him. He was in my class." said Mr Zane.

She dropped her mouth open then said. "and your just now telling me this."

"Think of it as your punishment."

"Come on dad." She said pulling on his arm. "It was nice to see you Mr Stilinski."

"Where are we going?" Her dad asked her as she pulled him.

"To go see Stiles of course." She answered

He told her to wait stopping her from pulling him saying that he wasn't done talking with him yet.

She continued to try to pull him but couldn't. "Really I hate it when you do that, it's like you're planted in the ground."

"Its okay go ahead and take her to see him, I'm busy right now anyways, we can talk another time." Said Mr Stilinski.

"OK I'll see you, Sheriff." Said Mr Zane.

"See you soon mister Stilinski." She waved.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Practice<p>

"Oh c'mon! You guys can do better than that." Said the couch.  
>"McCall! What are you doing show us some of that kick ass strength I know you have."<p>

Scott looked at Stiles, and Stiles looked at him giving him a smile and a thumbs up.  
>And Scott nodded. It was like they were speaking their own language, Scott asking Stiles if he should do it, Stiles saying yeah go ahead.<p>

Finn came over to the field and set down beside Allison.

When Stiles saw him he changed his mind and started shaking his head no.  
>Telling Scott not to do it, but he wasn't looking.<p>

Stiles was worried he would see Scott do something that would tip him off that he's a werewolf,  
>so he got in front of him to block his view then started a conversion.<p>

"So what brings you here?" Stiles asked Finn.

"I thought I'll watch, I don't really have anything else to do." Said Finn.

"Really?" said Stiles putting his hands on his hips.

"Umm yeah." He answered.

"You know I have a better idea, let's go somewhere else and hang out."

"Stiles I don't think the couch is going to let you do that." said Allison.

"But I'm not even on the field." Said Stiles.

"You know what, you should be." said the couch. "They say nobody knows a guy better than his best friend,  
>so let's see how many of Scott's balls you can block."<p>

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea." Said Stiles not wanting to get hit by Scotts serves.

"Of course it's not a good idea, it's a great idea. Now get on field." said the couch.

Stiles made a groaning sound as he went to the goal.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex had ringed the door bell a few times but nobody answered.<p>

"Alex I don't think he's home." said her dad.

"Can we just wait a little while longer?" She asked still standing at the door.

"You can always see him tomorrow." said her dad.

She sighed. "ok." She said walking away from the door.

After she got in the car her dad said to her that she would have laughed when she saw him. She asked him why.  
>he replied saying that Stiles long hippie hair.<p>

She laughed then said. "I cant imagine that."

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked.

She replied. Saying that she imagined it, then they both started to laugh.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek was trying to look something up on the Internet but was failing miserably.<br>He heard something at the door and went to see what it was.  
>When Nathan entered the house Derek grabbed him and push him against the wall.<p>

Nathan grunted. "What the hell man, i hope you wont welcome your wife home like this."

"Nathan." Derek said then hugged him. "I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge. You okay."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? You know besides the fact that you just slammed me against the wall." Nathan asked.

"Because you got hurt and i couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"At a friend's house." He answered.

"A friend's house you get attacked by a hunter and you go to a friends."

Nathan laughed then said. "what are you talking about I didn't get attacked."

"Oh really. Hey can you come here for a second." Derek called. And the foxgirl came out from another room. "Looks familiar?"

Nathan shook his head. Then the foxgirl came and put her arms around his waist hugging him.  
>He looked at Derek then said. "she's not my kid, I swear."<p>

Derek rolled his eyes then said. "would you just stop joking and be serious for a second …You saved her."

"I did?" Nathan said looking down at her. She then shifted her ears into fox ears and made her tell come out.

Nathan then realized. "Your that little fox I'm glad your okay." he said as he padded her head.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Nathan asked.

"She ran into us in the woods. She passed out so I took care of her."

Nathan nodded then said. "so I'm busted."

"Yeah, so what I want to know now is, where's the body?"

"What body." Said Nathan.

"The hunters. The one that attacked you." Said Derek thinking that he had kill him.

"Um yeah there is no body I didn't kill the hunter. He got away."

"Do you know what the hunter looked like?" Derek asked.

"Umm young male. …uh he had an accent. …oh and When I find him I'm going to kill him."

Derek looked as if he was thinking. "something just doesn't seem right about these hunters." Said Derek.

"Their hunters." Nathan committed.

"No something else." Said Derek.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>After practice was over Stiles went to the veterinarians and was talking to Deaton about Dailin.<br>He had got tired of him spamming his phone.

"I just don't see how I'm suppose to take care of him without my dad finding out he's a shifter."

"That's easy just don't let him find out."

"Wow that was some mighty good words of wisdom there, I feel really educated right now."  
>Said Stiles in that sarcastic wit he loved to use.<p>

"You'll think of something Stiles. Now here take him and go home."  
>Deaton said putting Dailin in his arms that was now back in puppy form. Staring up at him with big blue eyes.<p>

"Come on let's go home."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The Next Morning At Lydia's House<p>

Lydia awoke that morning to find her hands and feet covered in dirt.  
>It wasn't the first time she woke up like this, it just had been happening more often.<br>And she was way over freaked out, But since she had nobody to talk to about it she had to hide it and pretend everything was okay.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>An alarm went off waking Alex from her sleep. she fell out of bed trying to turn it off.<p>

"Good morning sweetheart." her dad said with a smile on his face as she entered the dining area with the alarm clock in her hand that now was in pieces.

She dropped the mangled mess on the table. "What's this."

Her dad looked at it then said. "you tell me."

"it made loud noise." She said.

"W-was that the alarm clock!? What happened to it." Her dad asked.

"It felled. Then it met mister bat."

"Morning!" her mother said as she came into the room.

"Mom can you believe dad put this alarm clock in my room." Said Alex.

"That's a clock?" asked her mom.

"It used to be." Answered Alex.

"So are you ready for your first day at beacon hill high?" Her mom asked.

"Don't you mean second." Said Alex.

"No your dad told me about you not showing up for school on time."

"Ohh." Said Alex.

"Yeah. So go get dress." Said her mom.

"I'm taking you to school with me." Said her dad. Then her mom asked him why didn't he just do that the first day.

"Because she said she wanted to walk." He answered.

"You should have known better than to let her walk to school,  
>she obviously saw a deer and got distracted and decided to follow it into the woods." said her mother.<p>

"Hey deers are beautiful animals." Alex said from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The School<p>

Class was about to start when a girl with long hair walked into the room.

"Hey look." Scott said to Stiles.

"Um excuse me. I'm the new student, Alex." she said in a low voice

"the one that was late yesterday." the teacher said to her. And she nodded her head yes.

"You can take a seat." Said the teacher.

Stiles eyes watched her as she went to set in a seat in front of Austin.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek set back staring into space.<p>

"Derek you do know that if you have a problem and you say it out loud it becomes a lot easier to solve."

"There's something I have to check up on and I also have to deal with Jin and Austin, those to couldn't fend off a sloth if there life depended on it."

"How about this you deal with what ever it is that you have to deal with and I take care of the pack."

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow Then said. "You."

"What I can train them, I'll even get Scott and Jackson to come." Said Nathan.

"Now your really getting in over your head." said Derek.

"I bet you I can do it." Said Nathan.

"What's your wager?" Derek asked actually willing to bet with him.

"If I get all of them together to train, you have to tell me the truth for five months."

"Five Months!" Derek repeated.

"Yep five."

"Ok, the bet is on, besides I know there's no way you'll get Jackson to come." said Derek.

"We'll see." Said Nathan.

The door bell ringed and Nathan turned and went to get it. "Can I help you?" He asked after opening the door.

It was Carly there to see Derek about the results to the test she said she was going to do.

"Is Derek here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I don't how who that is." Nathan Said then started to close the door until Derek stopped him,  
>moving Nathan to the side and telling her to come in.<p>

"I'm on my break so I decided to give you this." She said handing Derek a sheet of paper.  
>"It's test results. There was ketamine in her blood."<p>

"Which is why she passed out" said Derek.

"Nathan was looking on trying to figure out who she was then decided he would just ask.  
>"Um excuse me if you may but who are you?"<p>

Derek gave her a look that said go ahead tell him.  
>There would be no way of stopping Nathan if he wanted to find out he would probably follow her home and interrogate her into telling.<p>

"Carly." she answered. And Nathan nodded. She then started to take a look at the foxgirls wound.

Nathan was too quite didn't ask any question which is what made Derek dreaded what would happen when Carly left,  
>since he wasn't saying anything right now he was going to let it all out after.<p>

"Well I have to get back, so I'll see you some other time." she said before heading out the door.

Once she was gone Nathan was looking at Derek like he was getting ready to start asking questions.

Derek was staring back getting ready for it to start.

"I'm hungry." Nathan said breaking the silence as he headed for the kitchen.

Derek was surprised Nathan didn't question him, and the fact that he wasn't saying anything worried him.

"Do you want anything?…Um never-mind there isn't anything in here."  
>Nathan said as he closed the refrigerator. "I really need to go shopping."<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The School<p>

"Just go and ask her." Scott Said to Stiles as they were leaving class.

"But what if it's not her." Said Stiles.

"You can't recognize your on childhood friend." Said Scott.

"It's been years since the last time I seen her." Stiles said in defiance. "And besides she wasn't…"  
>he paused like he was taking in the site of her. She was wearing form-fitting jeans and off the shoulder top,<br>something he didn't think he would see her in. "A Girl."

Scott got this stupid look on his face then said. "She used to be a dude."

"No Scott. I mean she was a tomboy." said Stiles.

"Whats a tomboy?" Scott asked really not understanding the phrase.

"A girl that's really boyish."

"You sure, because I can't tell." Said Scott.

"Wha… are you checking her out?" Said Stiles.

"No." Scott answered.

"But I am." Said Austin as he came up behind them putting his hands on their shoulders. "dibs."  
>He said as he walked in between them, Going off in the same direction as she did, towards their next class.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>In The Cafeteria.<p>

Austin set down at the table with Alex trying to spark up a conversion with her.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked after he set down with her,  
>he had also set down in the chair behind her in there last class and she could have sworn he smelt her.<p>

"No, this just so happens to be where I always sit." said Austin, he was telling the truth it was the table he always set at.

Jin came to sit at the table with Scott and Stiles.

"Got anything you want to tell me, anything important?" Stiles said to Jin.

"Nope. unless Austin trying to get with the new girl is important then no." Jin answered.

"What new girl?" Allison said as her and Lydia joined them.

"That one." Jin said as he pointed.

"Oh Alex." Said Allison.

"Wait so that is Alex." Said Stiles.

"Yeah, why you know her to?" Allison asked.

"Of course he does." Said Lydia. "They were combined at the hip as kids."

"Good you can tell me why her and Lydia don't like each other." Said Allison.

"Oh that. there's not much to tell it was a big misunderstanding." Said Stiles.

"So tell me then." Said Allison.

"It's the past." Said Stiles.

"Fine I'll just ask Alex." Said Allison, she then called out her name.

Alex hearing her name being called turned looking for the person.

"Over here." Said Allison as she waved her over. Alex being happy she now had a reason to leave the table looked at Austin then said.  
>"sorry but I'm being called." then got up from the table scurrying away.<p>

"Thank you, you saved me." Alex said to Allison.

"Sure no problem you can repay me by telling me what happened between you and Lydia, sense Lydia and Stiles won't tell me."  
>Said Allison as she gesture towards them.<p>

Alex turned her head in there direction looking at Stiles with bright eyes one of her most noticeable features. "Stiles?"

"Hey." said Stiles.

"Stiles!" She said as she hugged him, she backed away at arm's length then hugged him again.

"You looked…older." Said Stiles.

"I'm sixteen how about you?" She asked jokingly. They actually shared a birthday.

They just smiled at each other seeing somebody you havent seen in a long time was actually an awkward feeling.

"Um, you know Allison?" Said Stiles.

"We went to the same school back in Wisconsin." Said Alex.

"Oh, ok." Stiles nodded. "Um this is my friend Scott, also Allison's boyfriend."

Alex turned looking at Allison then said. "so he's the boyfriend. It's nice to meet you."

"And you already know Lydia." Said Stiles. Alex turned her head in her direction then looked away. And Lydia did the same.

"What about him." she pointed at Jin.

"Oh that's Jin." Said Stiles. "He's-"

"My friend." Austin Said interrupting Stiles as he came up taking Jin by the arm. "Your eating with me."

"But I'm almost done." Said Jin.

"And you can finish with me."

"Why?" Jin asked confused on why Austin was acting the way he was.

"Because I'm not letting them take you to. now come on." He said pulling him away.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Later After School<p>

Stiles Scott and Alex were walking outside of the school Alex asked Stiles was he going to be doing anything.

Stiles answered saying that he didn't have anything planed and if the couch doesn't say they have to practice out of the blue then he was free.

"Good can I come home with you?" She asked.

"Um sure why not." He answered.

"Awesome I'm going to call my dad." She said as she pulled out her phone.

Scott smirked then nudged Stiles.

"What?" Stiles Said wondering why Scott had that look on his face.

"She's coming over." Said Scott.

"Not like that. Probably just to hangout and catch up." Said Stiles.

"Hey aren't you the one that once said to me not to waste a good opportunity like a girl coming over." said Scott.

"Scott this is different, she's my childhood friend. We were literally like brothers growing up." Stiles explained.

"Okay let's go. What's your car look like?"

"That." he pointed.

"Cool a jeep." She said then went off ahead of him. Scott walked off somewhere with his phone to his ear.

A car pulled up beside Stiles Jeep and someone got out.

"Nathan. What are you doing here?" Said Stiles.

"I am here to get Austin Jin Scott and Jackson." Said Nathan.

"For what, is something going down?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be training them." Nathan answered.

"Yay! Where are we going to be training?" Said Austin's Sister jumping out from no where. Causing Stiles and Nathan to jump.

"Jesus where did you come from." said Nathan leaning back on his car.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry but you can't." Said Nathan.

Alex was just standing there quietly waiting to go.

"Do you have anything on Jackson or know anything that I can do to get to him?" Nathan asked Stiles.

"Not really why?" Said Stiles.

"Because he won't come unless I per-sway him some how." said Nathan.

Jackson came walking out of the School with Danny.

"Hey who's that with him?" Nathan asked.

"Danny, his friend. Actually his best-friend." Stiles answered.

Nathan smirked then said. "That will work." then went over to them.

"Hi." Said Nathan.

Jackson rolled his eyes then said. "tell Derek my decision hasn't changed." then walked off.

"It will be fun."

"I'm not interested in playing house with you guys." said Jackson.

"How about you?" Nathan said to Danny.

"Me?" Said Danny.

"Who else." Said Nathan.

"No he can't." Said Jackson.

"Why not? I booked the paintball field for a certain amount of people, so since you're not coming there's a spot open for someone else."

"Well find somebody else, he doesn't want to go." said Jackson as he tried to pull Danny away.

"Hey he's a big boy I'm sure he can speak for himself. So what do you say,  
>we could be on the same team and I'll personally make sure you have a good time."<br>said Nathan looking Danny in the eyes. "So do you want to come?"

"Sounds like fun, why not." Said Danny.

"No. do you really think he can keep up." Said Jackson trying to point out the fact that Danny's a human.

"Don't know but I'm interested in finding out." Nathan said then winked at Danny. And he blushed.

"Fine I'll go." Said Jackson.

Nathan looked at Danny with a smile on his face then said. "Maybe some other time."

"Go." Jackson said as he shoved Nathan.

"What's he doing?" Austin asked Stiles, Nathan had texted them earlier to let them know he was coming.

"Trying to get Jackson to go with you guys."

Nathan came back feeling good about himself. "He's coming."

"Really, how did you achieve that?" said Austin.

"I have my ways." Is all he said to that then asked where Scott was.

"I called him but I'm not sure where he went." said Austin then they noticed Scott coming their way.

"there he is." said Jin.

"So your Scott." Said Nathan.

"Yeah. And who are you?" said Scott.

"Nathan." he answered.

"Oh so he's the guy you kept mentioning." said Scott. But Who are you exactly?

"Derek's friend. I'm going to be training you guys today."

"So your real. Derek really does have friends?" Said Scott.

"He has me." Nathan said then looked over at Stiles. "Anyways load up." He said telling them to get in the car.

Once they were all in Nathan gestured to Stiles saying. "see ya." then drove off.

"So what are they like a boy band?" Said Alex.

Stiles chuckled then said. "No they're not. Come on let's go."

As Stiles was driving he asked Alex why they were back.

She answered saying that was like asking why they left in the first place.  
>She had no idea. Her parents had just woke her up in the middle of the night and packed her into the car not explaining to her where and why they were leaving.<p>

"You know when I found out you were gone I was devastated. One day you were there the next you weren't." said Stiles.

"Aw devastated I'm flattered." Said Alex.

"I mean it. I had thought I would never see you again, I thought I had lost you to."

The air went still then Alex said. "well I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"What if your parents decide to abruptly move again?" Stiles asked.

"Well I'm older enough to decide if I want to go or not, so there's nothing to worry about." Said Alex.

"Your sixteen you really think they would let you stay by yourself." said Stiles.

"No but I could just stay with you. Your dad can adapt me."

They pulled up to the house and got out. Once they were inside Alex let out a sigh then said. "Boy do I feel nostalgic."

She begin to follow him to his room. Stiles turned towards her asking her to stay where she was.

Ok. Said Alex. As Stiles went to his room. He opened the door and Dailin came up to him tail wagging.

"Hey." Said Stiles happy to see Dailin was still a puppy. "You can come in now."

"You know I don't care if your rooms a mess right." Said Alex As she came into his room.

"Cool a husky." Alex said as she kneeled down to pet him. "Can I have him?"

"No." Stiles answered.

"That's okay I don't like commitment anyway, not having to feed and take care of something feels good." said Alex.

"You know I should take him for a walk". Said Stiles as he went for the leash. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Said Alex.

They both had went out the door and was walking down the drive way when Alex turned saying that she left her phone and had to go back to get it.

Once She was back in his room she went to her book-bag and was about to get her phone out when she heard something an noticed somebody trying to come through the window.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN** **i had a bad headache while doing this chapter so if anything was worded horrible of spelled wrong sorry for that.**


	38. Chapter 38

Her eyes went big as she stood up and her body acted before her brain could think and the next thing she knew she had lunged forward and knocked the person out of the window.

"Oh no what have I done." She said to herself. She tended to act before thinking things through fully.

She went to the window and looked out. "Oh he's dead, definitely dead." she said freaking out as she closed the window.

She then hurried out the room and outside to tell Stiles what had just happened.

"Stiles I think I just killed someone!" said Alex. Her eyes widened when she saw that Stiles was talking to his dad.

"You did what?" said Mr Stilinski.

"I…um I killed somebody." said Alex.

"What who where when how?" Stiles asked.

"Your window, I pushed somebody out of your window just now and they hit the ground I'm pretty sure their dead." said Alex.

Stiles frowned as he thought about it. "My window, who would you have- oh my god." Stiles said as he realized who she probably pushed.

"Aha funny Alex that's a good one, pretend you pushed somebody out the window." stiles said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not joking." She said grabbing Mr Stilinski. "see come here. She said as she took him around to Stiles's window.

When they got there nobody was there. "I'm sure that's where he landed."

"Alex this is not funny." Said Mr Stilinski.

"Yeah Alex, I said that it wouldn't be funny." Stiles Said acting like it was a joke.

"I came home to pick up something and you two decide to pull a prank." Said Mr Stilinski. He shook his head as he went inside.

Alex turned to Stiles then said. "You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you. Come on." he said heading inside. They both went to his room Stiles walking in first. He was suddenly grabbed.

"You must really have a death wish." Derek said as he had a hold of Stiles one hand pointing at him accusingly.

"Hey let go of him." said Alex as she knocked Derek's hand off of Stiles and putting herself in between them. "Who are you?"

Derek looked at Stiles. Whom in return averted eye contact.

She looked at the window she had closed it and now it was opened.  
>"Y…you're the person I knocked out the window." She said then tried to run out the room calling out the Sheriffs name.<p>

Derek grabbed her putting his hand over her mouth. She tried to get loose but his hold was too strong.

"Derek I think you should le-" was all Stiles was able to get out before Alex somehow kicked her leg back hitting Derek between the legs.  
>Which made him let her go. She turned and pushed him with her left hand which hurt her more than it hurt him.<p>

"Oh my gosh. I think it's broken." She said holding her hand.

"Ha." Derek huffered.

"Ha? Your faces the one that did it."

"Let me see." Said Stiles taking her hand to look at it.

"Ouch. Don't touch it." said Alex.

"I'm going to go get your dad." Alex said to Stiles then turned to Derek. "And your going to go to jail." she said then headed to the door.

"No Alex." Stiles said about to grab her then stopped himself, he didn't want to meet the same fate as Derek.  
>So he hurried in front of her instead. "You can't."<p>

"Of course not with you blocking the door I can't." said Alex.

"I mean you can't because I won't let you, …i know him." said Stiles.

She suddenly felt horrible as she looked over at Derek whom was trying to recover from being hit where it hurts most.

He glared at her and she turned back to Stiles. "If You know him then Why didn't he just use the front door?"

"Well my dad doesn't really approve of use hanging out, Sooo."

"ohhh I see." She said going to sit on the bed, looking at her hand.

"Are you okay." Said Stiles going over to Derek.

"Of course I am. Her measly little hit. Couldn't do damage."

"Oh really. You were crouched down for quite a while holding your junk.  
>You should really try going to the bathroom, you know to make sure every things working." said Alex then Derek gave her another look.<p>

"Could you stop stabbing me with your eyes, I'm not that easily intimidated." Said Alex.

"Alex please stop talking to him, the more you say, the harder he's gonna be on me." said Stiles.

"What did you want to see me for?" Stiles asked talking to Derek.

"I need you to look up the missing persons report." said Derek.

Stiles went to his laptop cutting it on. "So why do you want me to check the missing persons report?" Stiles asked.

"I'm trying to figure out something. I think I may be able to solve them."

"Really how?" Said Stiles.

Derek moved in closer to him lowering his voice. "Well if the number of missing people match the amount of animals found dead than-"

"Their shape-shifters." Said Stiles. "Oh my god that makes so much sense."  
>He said out loud then turned back to look at Alex and back to Derek. "I mean that makes so much sense." He repeated but in a lower tone.<p>

"You know if you two didn't want me to hear your conversion you could have just asked me to leave." Said Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex it's just-"

"No it's okay. Come on Dailin let's go play." Said Alex picking up Dailin and heading for the door.

"Don't go to far." Said Stiles.

"Ok Dad." said Alex.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is it, a paintball field. Dereks not going to be too happy about you taking us out to shoot paint and not train. but hey I'm game." said Austin.<p>

"Who's going to be teamed with who?" Jin asked.

"Ooh Scott and Jackson against me and Jin." Austin suggested.

"Well actually." Nathan said as he walked and they followed. "you guys are going to be playing together on the same team. Against these guys."  
>said Nathan as they entered the field. There stood eight guys, and two girls that looked identical.<p>

"There's ten of them." Said Scott.

"And four of us." Said Jin.

"We're werewolves so we have an advantage." Said Jackson.

"Oh yeah I didn't mention that did I. Their werewolves too." he said then they all made there eyes glow.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Austin.

"Don't worry I'm going to be playing with you guys so that will level the playing field."

"We will see about that." One of the guys said stepping forward eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Stiles House.<p>

"Wait so something like that also happened in another state."  
>Stiles said looking at the screen there was a child killed animal dead in the house parents missing.<p>

"So most of the missing persons and animal match up. Which means that they were shifters that was killed by hunters."  
>Stiles said and Derek nodded.<p>

"There should be some kind of supernatural justice system." Said Stiles.

Derek smiled. "You want to make one." Said Derek.

"Sure. you wanna back me." Said Stiles.

"Back you, you know you would have to tell the world about werewolves first." Said Derek.

"Not really. It could just be an underground thing between hunters werewolves and whoever else knows about it." said Stiles.

"Yeah I don't think something like that will ever happen." said Derek.

"It must suck, being a werewolf sometimes." Said Stiles.

"I wouldn't say it sucks. Just difficult. Fast healing fast running, super hearing, see in the dark. How can that ever suck." Derek commented.

"You can see in the dark?" said Stiles.

"That's what I just said. Scott didn't tell you." Derek Said.

"Wait Scott can do it to and he didn't tell me. I feel so left out." Stiles said slouching back.

"Well anyways what are we going to do about the hunters killing shape shifters?" Said Stiles.

"Well I know I'm going to try to stop them. You on the other hand will-"

"What stay out of it. Because you said that before but you keep coming to me for help." Said Stiles.

"You told me to." Said Derek.

"W…well yeah but… still, you didnt have to." said Stiles.

Derek breathed out then said. "Stiles I just don't want you getting hur…in the way ok,  
>Your human stiles, there's been enough death because of me I don't want you added to that number."<p>

Stiles looked him in the eyes then said. "Is that what your worried about,  
>that I'll die because of you? Because if it is then you don't. You don't have to worry about that, because I'll be doing it because I want t-"<p>

"But I will." Derek let out abruptly. "I will worry because it would be my fault."

"You really need to stop blaming yourself. I mean your even blaming yourself for things that haven't even happened."

"Me? If I remember correctly I was telling you that same thing." Said Derek.

"Well practice what you preach." said Stiles.

"For me it's differed Stiles, because it's actually is my fault. …I fell for Kate and believed everything she said,  
>I'm the one that told her about the family gathering that night, if it wasn't for me then my whole family would still be alive right now."<p>

Stiles looked as if he wanted to say something.

Alex walked in at that moment. "Wow the airs weird in here." She said then Stiles and Derek turned both looking at her.

"You know what I'm going to leave back out for a while, so…"

"No you stay. I'll go." Derek Said to Alex.

"Derek." Said Stiles.

"Stiles I don't mind you helping me, But I just don't want you getting caught up in something dangerous." Derek said then left.

Once he was out of the window and gone Alex went to it and closed it down and locked it.

Stiles closed his eyes shaking his head.

"What I don't want to knock anymore of your friends out the window."

"Me neither." Said Stiles.

"So is he attracted to danger or is danger attracted to him?" Alex questioned.

"It's attracted to him." Said Stiles.

"So that must be why your dad doesn't want you hanging around him." Said Alex.

"More or less." Stiles answered. "But enough about my affairs what about yours?"

"Me I don't have any." She answered.

"There have to be something you can tell me that happened after you moved." Said Stiles.

"Nothing much really happened with me, I didn't really have much friends, and the person I did like to hangout with,  
>My parents didn't want me around. So I kinda get how you feel."<p>

"Why didn't they approve?" Stiles asked.

"don't know." She answered hunching her shoulders.

"Um…" said Stiles trying to think of something else to say. "You know it's been so long I can't even think of what to say."

"How about we don't say anything, we just do our homework." She suggested.

A little into studying and the silence was killing her so she turned to Stiles and asked him a question.  
>"That guy who came through your window, is he like bipolar or suffer from multiple personality disorder?"<p>

Stiles chuckled. "What why?" He asked.

"Because he was threatening you and then he's all I was trying to protect." Said Alex.

"That's Derek in a nut shell." Said Stiles.

"What's he trying to protect you from?" Alex asked.

Stiles hunched his shoulders. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The paintball field.<p>

Nathan walked hiding behind various cover spots. He saw Kayla one of the twin girls standing out in the open.  
>"Well if that's not a trap then I don't know what is." he said to himself.<p>

Her twin sister Kaya came jumping out of a tree from above Nathan he heard the tree shack and turned grabbing her out of the air and tossing her to the ground. He then stepped on her with one leg stopping her from getting up as he pulled out a small water gun filled with red paint, then begin rapidly pulling the trigger squirting her in the chest with it.

"AHahahahahahahahahah." He Laughed as he continued to pull the trigger.

"Off my sister you psycho." Said Kayla as she came running then lunged at Nathan who quickly turned countering her attack by slashing her across the arm and throwing her into some barrel.

The brother that was also an alpha stepped out of no where partly shifted eyes red and growling at him.

He looked back noticing he was practically surrounded. taking a fighting stance he looked around again for a brief moment,  
>and noticed that Scott was parked in the same tree that Kaya was in earlier. Nathan shifted as well. "Bring it."<p>

One of the opposing members came sprinting at him and was tackled to the side by Jackson.

The alpha decided that the best way to get ride of an opponent was to do it yourself,  
>he came running at him but was shot in the chest before he could reach.<p>

Two others came from opposite side and tackled Nathan to the ground.

Austin went running for the flag and was tackled by Jin.

Scott seeing this was the perfect opportunity, leaped out of the tree landing a few feet from the flag.

Two of his opponents stepped out in front of it blocking his path, they were the last two left the others had been taken out already.

Both guys came running at him. he twisted into a turn dodging one,  
>and front flipped over the other landing in front of the flag and grabbed it yanking it out of its post.<p>

"Got it." Said Scott holding up the flag.

The two guys let Nathan go and he set up giving Scott an thumps up. "Good job." he said as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Well I knew we would win." Said Nathan.

"We would have won sooner if Jin didn't tackle me." Said Austin.

"Not true." Nathan Said as he walked towards them. he turned Jin around so that his back was facing Austin.  
>"Look he took over three shoots for you. If this were real you'd probably be dead."<p>

"Good job you guys. even though I'd probably be captured and Jin dead, but good job." said Nathan.

"Got lucky." Kaya Said holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah just a scratch." she said blood dripping down her arm. "It will heal." She said as she walked off.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>A lady was quickly packing throwing and stuffing stuff into a suitcase, she threw some paper and stuff into a fire-place that was lit.<p>

A boy that was between the age of seven and ten came into the room asking where his dad was.

"He's on his way." She answered.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, here just finish putting this stuff in the fire ok." The lady said to her son as she went into another room.

She heard something that sounded like a window break then her son called out to her.

When she made it back into the room with her son he was crouched over coughing.  
>There was something that looked like a smoke-bomb on the floor that had been thrown through The window.<br>It wasn't emitting smoke but something was coming out of it and what ever it was it was causing her son trouble breathing, but wasn't affecting her.

"Come on." she said as she picked him up to carry him out of the room. The side door was kicked in and the hunters entered the house.

She got him to the stairs then put him down telling him to go up get his sister and run.

"But mom." Said the little boy.

"Just listen to what I say an get your sister and run."

He sniffed trying not to cry. "Okay." He said then ran up stairs.

She turned going for a gun that was hidden in a closet.

She stuck the fully loaded clip in and pointed it at the intruders.  
>"Stay back!" She shouted at the women and two men that stood in front of her holding weapons.<br>one held a gun, the other a shotgun, and the women held a weapon that looked foreign to her she had never seen anything like it,  
>but she did recognize the sword handle that she could see sticking out from behind the women.<p>

"You know you don't seem to be affected by this." The hunter women said as she kicked the can that was thrown into the room earlier.  
>"So either this stuff is just not working or your human or." She smiled then continued. "And I know it works, I heard the boy coughing."<p>

The boy's mother cocked the gun then said "Who are you?"

The hunter lady started to laugh then said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I.  
>My name is Ava and These are my friends, Silas and Jim, I know his name sucks but I promise you he's pretty good at his job."<p>

The mother looked as if she was about to say something but was cut off by Ava.

she was either trying to by time for her children to escape or for her husband to get there, she didn't care which came first as long as her children were safe.

"Oh and before you ask, you know what we came here for." She paused like she was trying to be dramatic. "Too kill your family."


	39. Chapter 39

It was now night and they had finished their homework and was watching tv,  
>well kinda every now and then they would look at it through their conversation.<p>

"Well there was this one time when my dad tried to throw me a birthday party failed miserably at it,  
>only one person came and that was my friend Scott."<p>

"And what birthday was that?" Alex asked.

"My thirteenth." Said Stiles. "What did you do on your thirteenth.?"

"Eat cake, went horse back riding. But then again I did that everyday, so really I did nothing."  
>Alex said then looked at the screen, the news lady was talking about a fire that had happened the night before,<br>they had no suspect's and there didn't seem to be any sights of gasoline or another incendiary.

"I knew there was a fire somewhere." said Alex. "Hey I got an idea."  
>Alex said then shot up off the couch then suddenly felt dizzy all of a sudden. Stiles took ahold of her.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little light-headed, got up to fast." Alex replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry. It happens about every time I get up to fast. Now come on let's go."

"O…k but Where is it that you want to go anyways?" Stiles asked as he released her.

"You'll see." She answered as she headed for the door. "Where's your keys?."

"Right here." Stiles said holding them up. And Alex grabbed them out of his hand.

"I want to drive." Said Alex.

"Drive, you?" said Stiles.

"Why you say that like I can't?" Said Alex.

"Well can you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Do you have a license?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Let me see it." Stiles said with his hand out like he was waiting for her to put it in his hand.

"…I don't have it with me. But I promise you I do have one."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey don't look at me like that, don't you believe me. I really do have my license."

Stiles sighed then said. "I better not regret this." giving her the ok.

They both exited the house getting in his jeep.

Stiles frowned. "Are you sure you can drive a jeep?" Stiles asked getting a little nervous now that they were in the jeep.

"Oh my gosh really Stiles, you know I can drive,  
>Remember when we were little and we went to my uncle's farm and he let us drive his truck and tractor, I was pretty good at it."<p>

"Didn't you run over a chicken." Said Stiles.

Alex puckered her bottom lip out dropping her head. "You didn't have to remind me of that, it wasn't my fault I was too short to see it."

Stiles snickered as she started up the jeep.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The lady was still at a stand-off with the hunters when another hunter came from behind her and tried to sneak up stairs.<br>As the hunter was quietly going up the steps one of them creaked causing her to turn in alarm, shooting the hunter in the leg.

The other hunters came towards her. she turned around and Ava grabbed her by the arm twisting until she dropped the gun.

The lady knocked Ava off and went to pick it back up when one of them hit her in the back of her head knocking her out.

"Bitch." Said the male hunter she shot.

"Hey don't call her that, remember she's human, her husbands the dog and besides I like her, shes just playing on the wrong side."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>There was a call to the sheriffs station, of a possible kidnapping.<br>Somebody had seen a group of people attack a man and put him in the back of a van.

Officers raced to the scene. There was also a call about a gunshot heard in a neighborhood.

The group of people that was seen attacking a man were hunters And they were now sitting and waiting for a call from the other group of hunters.  
>They could hear the police coming their way as one of their phones ringed.<p>

"Yeah we got him. Should we kill him?"

**"No don't."** said Ava on the other end.

"Why?"

**"Because we're going to need him. the baby's gone."**

"Gone how did a baby get away? Wait there are more important matters we have to deal with right now.  
>The police are heading our way where should we take him." the man asked,<br>it was the lady's husband that they had tied up and drug in the back of the van.

**"Don't put him anywhere just let the cops get him."** She said then hung up.

"Come on let's go, we're leaving him here. It's an unregistered van so there's no way They can track it to us anyway."

all the hunters jumped into cars with each other and left before the cops could arrived.

When they did get there all they found was an abandoned vehicle. They approached it carefully guns drawn.

"Come out with your hands up!" said the sheriff.

They looked around the car not seeing anyone until they opened the back. There was a bonded man who seemed to be unconscious.

Sheriff Stilinski went up to the unconscious man and checked to see if he was still breathing.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the sheriff and started to struggling trying to break free of the bondage.

Sheriff Stilinski jumped back. "Sir calm down we're not going to hurt you,  
>we're here to save you." he said as he came closer. "Dose anybody have a knife?"<p>

Once the sheriff was handed a knife he cut the ropes louse freeing the man.

He stood up out of the van a little wobbly the drugs still taking effect.

"Sir you need to stay here until the E.M.T's arrive." Said Sheriff Stilinski.

"I don't need medical help." Said the man. "I need to get home." he said moving unsteadily from side to side as he tried to walk.

"Sir you can go home after we check you out and take your statement to find out who did this to you."

"There's no time for that." He said as he tried to storm away and was grabbed by sheriff Stilinski.

The man countered his grab by turning around fast and twisting sheriff Stilinskis arm behind his back and pulled his gun from the holster putting it to the sheriffs head.

Every officer drawled and pointed their guns at him.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, I just want to go home."

"And you will after we-" sheriff Stilinski said and was cut off.

"No! You don't understand ok the ones that attacked me are after my family and if I don't get there in time their going to be killed,  
>I can't, I won't let that happen."<p>

"Everyone lower your weapons." Said sheriff Stilinski.

"It's alright they won't shoot, I promise. But we will have to escort you there." Said sheriff Stilinski.

He slowly brought the gun away from the sheriffs head and let him go.

Once they made it to the mans house and inside there was no one down stairs he hurried up stairs and there was nobody there either.

"Sir." Said Sheriff Stilinski.

"They took them. …their gone." the man said to Sheriff Stilinski whom was standing in the door way.

"We will find them." Sheriff Stilinski Said.

"No you don't understand, there's nothing you can do."

"That's not true we will find them I promise you that, and I'm a father to I know what your going through." said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Until your family is hunted down just to be killed because of some stupid belief, you will never understand."

"Sir just come down to the station and we will do what we can." Said sheriff Stilinski

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.<p>

"You'll see." said Alex as she drove down the dark road that was lit only by the head lights of the jeep.

Something ran out into the road and Alex slammed on breaks. Her and Stiles turned to each other.

"I hope I didn't hit anything." Alex said as Stiles got out of the jeep.

"Oh my god are you hurt?" Said Stiles as he came closer to the kid.

"No don't touch me." The kid said As he stood up backing away from Stiles cradling his baby sister in his arms.

"I don't know what you were running from but I promise you it wasn't us." Said Alex.

"Come on we'll take you somewhere safe." Said Stiles.

"No!." the kid said backing away some more.

"Ok, lets say your able to take care of yourself out there." Alex said pointing towards there wooded area.  
>"But the baby will most likely die. from either the environment or a bite from something or starve to death." Said Alex.<p>

"I can feed her." Said the kid.

"Oh really what? leaves bark meat. Because all of that a baby can't digest." Alex said bluntly.  
>She then walked up close to the boy crouching down in front of him, then said. "look at me, do I look like somebody that would hurt you."<p>

He shook his head no.

She put her arms out then said. "It's okay." and the boy handed her his baby sister.

"Come on." she said as she got the boy in the jeep and gave stiles back his keys so he could drive.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Sheriffs Station.<p>

"Sir come on you have to co-operate with us." The Sheriff Said to the man once they had gotten him to the station.

"What so you can arrest them, put them in jail. …there's only one way to stop people like them.  
>Now let me out of here so I can find my family"<p>

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Fine you can go."

The man got up to leave but was stopped by two men.

They flashed him there ID badges "We would like to ask you a few questions first."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles and Alex arrived at the station with the boy and his sister.<p>

The officer at the first decks looked at stiles as they came into the station.

"Hey Who's the kid?" The officer asked.

"We found him, he just ran out into the road while we were heading somewhere." said Stiles.

"Do you know where his parents are." The officer asked.

Stiles shook his head. "There's also his baby sister." Stiles said pointing behind him at Alex.

"is my dad around?."

"Yeah He's talking with someone right now." said the officer.

"Listen there's not much I can tell you."  
>Said the man he was just ready to dart out of there and who ever got in his way would be considered and enemy as well.<p>

"We just want to know a few things." the detective said then started taking questions.

"You have two kids right?" the detective asked.

"Yes."

"A boy and a girl?"

"Yes."

"Your daughter was born recently am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank you that's all we needed to know." said the detective.

"I can go now?"

"Yes your free to go."

The man got up from where he was sitting wasting no time to leave the room and get out before they changed their mind  
>and started asking more questions. Once he made it to the front he felt relief when he saw his son.<p>

"Dad!" The kid said as he ran to him.

The man bent down hugging his son. "Are you hurt are you okay?"

"Yeah. …where's mom?" the boy asked.

"She's not with you?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Where's your sister." The man asked.

The boy turned pointing at Alex. The man came over to Alex like he was going to say something but stopped and stared.  
>He tilted his head down then back up to look at her.<p>

She held her breath like she was afraid he would attack her. Then reached her arms out giving him the baby.

"Thank you." said the man.

Alex nodded still holding her breath.

"Thank you both."

"Sure glad we could help." Stiles Said then looked at Alex. He said her name nudging her. "Alex breathe."

She let out a breath. "Oh… that was kinda scary."

"What were you two doing out driving around at this hour?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Um Alex wanted to show me something so she was taking me where ever was we were going when he ran out in front of my jeep." Stiles said.

"Well it's a good thing you two were out there, but you have school tomorrow so get home."  
>Sheriff Stilinski said and they did as told and left.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning.

Stiles awoke to the sound of a baby, Dailin wasn't crying but he was making baby talk.

Stiles looked over at him then dropped his head back down on his pillow and groaned.

Once he and Dailin were dressed and ready to go he called Deaton but got no answer so he decided to just go by.  
>Once he got there he saw that it was closed.<p>

Stiles thought to himself then called Nathan.

**"Can I help you?"** Said Nathan.

"Um yeah it's me Stiles."

**"Oh hey what's going on?"**

"I actually wanted to know if you know where Derek is."

**"Um yeah he was at my house when I left. I'll send you the address."** Nathan said before hanging up.

Stiles arrived at the address sent to him and got out with Dailin strapped into a carrier and a bag that he was calling a baby bag,  
>but in reality it was just an old gym bag.<p>

"Ok Stiles you can do this you can talk to Derek without things getting all weird and intense."  
>Stiles said then took a breath before ringing the bell.<p>

Derek opened the door wondering why he was seeing stiles standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked legitimately wanting to know.

"…can I come in?" Stiles asked.

Derek stepped to the side as he opened the door.

Stiles entered with a baby carrier and Derek frowned the question he was going to originally ask now gone from his head and wonders of why stiles had a baby carrier with a baby in it with him was now there.

"…um… …w…why is baby?" Derek asked not putting words together right. "Did you kidnap a baby?"

"What, why would I want to kidnap a baby, he's mine which is what I actually wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Said Stiles.

"Yours? You mean like yours yours? Y. O. U. R. S" Derek abbreviated.

"No. wait… why did you just spell it out like that, you think its impossible for me?" said Stiles.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Well."

"Oh come on it's possible." Said Stiles.

"Says the virgin." Said Derek.

Stiles dropped his mouth open. "What… how do you know that?" He asked.

"It's obvious." Said Derek.

"obvious. What about me says virgin." Stiles said gesturing at himself. "Never-mind that's not what I came here for.  
>I wanted to know if you'll babysit for me."<p>

"Babysit?" Said Derek.

"Yep." Said Stiles.

"Stiles I don't even know whose baby that is." Said Derek as he gestured at the carrier.

"I already told you he's mine." Said Stiles.

"He's not yours." Said Derek.

"Not like that. He's mines because he's Dailin." said Stiles.

"Dailin, Your dog?" Derek asked.

"Yes he's a shape-shifter." Said Stiles.

"Yeah right." Derek said turning and walking off some.

"Wha… you don't believe me? You're the alpha werewolf and you don't believe me."

"you're serious." Said Derek.

"Yes why would I make something like that up." said Stiles.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face then said. "Ok."

"You'll babysit for me." said Stiles.

"No I didn't say that." Derek said as Stiles came up to him giving him a quick hug. Saying thank you. and scurried out the door.

Derek looked over at Dailin, and said "So you're Dailin."

Dailin made at cute baby noise as he smiled.

Derek picked up the carrier going to the living room and sitting it down on the coffee table.  
>He then looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed it would be a while until Stiles returned to get him.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex House.<p>

Alex heard a horn beep and she came flying down stairs and straight for the door but was stopped by her mom.

"Alex!" Her mom called out.

"Yes ma'am?." Said Alex.

"Did you take them?" Her mom asked.

Alex reached in her pocket and pulled out a small circle silver container with a skull and crossbones on it and opened it there were pills inside,  
>she picked one up sticking it in her mouth then went over to where her mom was and grabbed her water taking a few swallows.<p>

"There Are you happy." Said Alex.

"Yes I am." said her mom.

"Good." Alex said then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you." She said then when out the door.

When she got outside Stiles was waiting in the car for her. He saw Her spit something out of her mouth and step it into the dirt with her shoe.

"Hey." she said as she came hopping in the jeep. "Did you hear anything about that kids mother from the other night?"

"No I haven't." Stiles Said as he backed out.

"I hope they find her. I'll be hell-ben-." Alex stopped after she pulled something out of the seat.

"Um stiles why is there a baby cork in your jeep?" Said Alex holding up a pacifier.

Stiles glanced over at her as he drove, then tried to think of a lie to tell. "Um well, the kid from last night had it, I guess he dropped it."

She nodded believing what he just said.

"So you and Allison were friends?" Stiles asked trying to further change the topic.

"Not really friends. We had a project together and after that we hung out a few time, I slept over once."  
>Alex explained. "I'm not so in love with her dad though."<p>

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

Alex lowered her voice like there was somebody else with them that could hear, then leaned towards him and said.  
>"Well between you and me I think he's a hunter."<p>

Stiles slammed on the brakes. Causing her to jerk forward.

"Stiles!" Alex let out. "And you question my driving skills" Alex commended.

"I'm sorry. But Um what do you mean hunter?"

"You know like tigers illegal animals." said Alex.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles said then started back diving.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Nathan's<p>

Nathan returned after shopping bringing bags in and sitting them down in the kitchen.  
>He Heard a baby crying and pushed it off as just the TV. As he was bringing the last of them in he noticed Derek pacing back and forth with a bounce.<p>

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Derek turned around holding Dailin.

"Aww whose baby?" Said Nathan.

"Stiles." Said Derek. "You wanna hold him?"

"Stiles. isn't that Scott's friend." Nathan Said like he hadn't really met him before.

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Aw he's so cute, and needs changing oh my god Derek here take him back." Said Nathan reaching him out.

"Have fun." Said Derek as he left the room.

"Hey where are you going he's yours, take responsibly for your actions and change your son." Said Nathan.

"That baby ain't mine." Said Derek.

"Wow Derek that's some impeccable grammar there." said Nathan as he laid Dailin down to change him.

"If this is Stiles's baby then why do you have him if he's not yours too?." Said Nathan.

"How Nathan, tell me how it's possible for that baby to be mine and his." Derek said taking a stance with his arms folded.

"Well when two people love each other…" Nathan started and Derek walked off.  
>"No Derek wait I'm being serious now, you actually volunteered to baby sit for him."<p>

"No he ditched him with me." Derek complained. "Since he didn't want to leave him home alone."

"Well he is just a baby." Said Nathan.

"Actually he's not. that baby's a shifter."

"Shifter." Nathan said looking down at the baby.

"Yeah me and Stiles found him in the woods, Stiles decided to keep him not knowing he was a shifter." Derek explained.

"What were you two doing in the woods together?"

"Training." Derek answered.

"Training but Stiles human." said Nathan.

"With Scott." Derek added.

"Oh ok, with Scott I see." said Nathan.

"You know what I'm tired of you insinuating things." Said Derek.

"I am not." Nathan exclaimed.

"Yes you are. What makes you think that I'm in love with Stiles?"

"Well I'm not saying you wanna hump the kid, it's just that you do have feeling for him."  
>Nathan Said then stopped like he was trying to think of a way to explain what he meant.<br>"It's like what I used to get Jackson to come with me, I pretended I wanted his friend to come,  
>which of course Jackson wasn't having that because he loves and cares for him and doesn't want him getting hurt,<br>so even though he didn't want to come he came anyways just so his friend wouldn't."

"Which is what I'm trying to say about you and Stiles. You've been telling us to exclude him from everything to keep him safe,  
>because you care about him which are feelings. …Now the whole you thinking I'm saying your in love love him is your own thinking,<br>maybe that's something you need to work out with yourself."

"Are you finished?" Said Derek standing with his arms folded.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"Good because he's spitting up on you." Derek said as he pointed.

Nathan looked at himself. "Ew ew ew! Oh god it's worm."


	41. Chapter 41

"Achoo!" Stiles sneezed.

"Coming down with something?" Said Alex after Stiles sneezed.

"I hope not." Stiles answered.

"You want to come with me to the pool? Alex asked.

"To the pool? why are you going there?" Stiles asked.

"Try-outs." She answered.

"You wanna be on the swim team? Stiles asked.

"I'll answer that after try-outs. So are you going to come watch?" Said Alex.

"I can't I have lacrosse practice." Stiles answered.

"Oh, well see you in class then." She said before walking off.  
>Once she made it to the natatorium about to open the door an arm reached in front of her.<p>

"I'll get that." Said Austin.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm on the swim team." Austin said as he went in ahead of her.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>A teacher was walking down the hall when she noticed Allison coming her way.<p>

"Just who I wanted to see." Said the teacher.

"Morning Ms White." Allison said to the teacher.

"Morning. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. How would you like to write the school play?"

"I'm not much of a writer, I couldn't do something like that." said Allison.

"That's not what I heard from your mom." said the teacher.

"My mom?" said Allison.

"Yes I was talking to your mother one day and she said that you were a pretty good writer." said the teacher.  
>"She even let me read some of the stuff that you wrote."<p>

"She did."

"Can you at least give it some thought, you can try writing a prompt and see how it goes?"

Allison took a moment to think then said she'll do it.

"Alright I'll be looking forward to see what you come up with."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The natatorium.<p>

"Alex Zane and kyle smith your up." Said the swimming couch.  
>Each traiy had to swim against each other and if the winner were faster enough heshe would be picked.

Alex stood up stretching as she did so. The couch looked at her then said. "Your Alex?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"You're a girl." The couch stated.

"Couch Alex is not only a boy's name it's also a girls." said one of the boys.

"It's actually more of a girl's name then it is a boys, since Alex usually is the shortened form of Alexandria or Alexandra."  
>Said Austin."Am I right, which one is it?"<p>

She didn't answer just turned and started stretching reading getting ready to swim.

"That's fine you don't have to answer me I'll just sit back and enjoy the view."  
>Said Austin watching her stretching in a two piece swimsuit.<p>

"Hey coach if she sucks can we still put her on the team." Said Austin.

"No I will not. Because I will not indulge in your hormonal crush on a girl who probably has no interest in you." The coach answered.

"You could have just said no. Austin complained.

"Ok are you two ready?" Said The coach.

"I am." Said Alex.

"Me too." Said kyle the boy she was going to be swimming against.

"Ok get ready." He said then blew his whistle. And they both dived into the water.

Alex made it to the end of the pool first and before they knew it she was back at the front.

"So how did I do?" Alex asked with a smile on her face, oblivious to the fact that the guy she was racing hadn't even finished yet.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Nathan's.<p>

"Hey Derek I wonder." Nathan said as he stood in the door way of a room Derek was in laying in bed.  
>"He's just a baby what happened to his parents, do you think they were killed?"<p>

"I'm pretty sure they were. Before before we found him we found a dead dog that probably was one of his parents."

Nathan nodded like he was thinking. "Do you think hunters can take a family of shifters That are trying to protect their young?"

"it depends on how many of them there are." Derek answered.

"Even so why slaughter the families and kill the baby's with a poison. I mean it just doesn't make sense. It's like there was to different-."

"killers." said Derek finishing Nathan's sentence."

"What do you think?" Nathan asked.

"I think we need to see the carcasses." Said Derek.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Scott!" Allison called out to him as she spotted him and Stiles exiting the locker-room.<p>

"Hey." said Scott putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Guess what, I was asked to write the school play." said Allison.

"Really did you accept." Scott asked.

"yeah the drama teacher said that I could just try write a prompt first and see how it goes." said Allison.

"See how what goes?" Said Alex as she came up behind them.

"The play, I'm going to be writing it." Allison answered. Why does your hair look wet?

"Oh I tried out for the swim team." said Alex.

"Did you make it?" Allison asked.

"Yeah she did." said Austin answering for her as he came up putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Austin." Alex said like she was holding back. "I don't like to be touched."

"Sorry." he said taking his arm from around her. You guys should have seen it she was awesome.

"I was not." Said Alex.

"Yes you were, you totally skunked that guy." said Austin.

"That's because he was as slow as a turtle. I got lucky." Alex explained.

"Well either way if the guy was fast or slow Alex you are a good swimmer." Stiles Said as Alex went off to her locker and Stiles followed.

"whats this?" Stiles said as he picked up something out of her locker.

"Vitamin container." She answered.

"There are Vitamins in _here_, I wouldn't eat anything out of a container that has skull & crossbones on it." said Stiles.

"Oh which reminds me, mom wanted me to tell you that you guys have to come over for dinner." said Alex.

"When?" Stiles asked.

"Tonight." She answered. "So tell your dad, it's an order from my mom."

The bell ringed and they all headed to class.

As they were writing Stiles looked over at Alex noticing that her hand around her knuckles looked bruised.

He waited untill class was over then asked her about it.

"Alex what happened to your hand?" He asked as they left the classroom.

"I punched a brick wall remember." Said Alex.

"This is from punching Derek?" Asked Stiles asked.

"If that's window mans name then yeah." Alex answered.

"You should let the school nurse take a look at it." said Stiles.

"It's not that bad, besides when have you ever known me to have a nurse look at me?." said Alex.

"Never. but that was so you wouldn't get in trouble for doing things you weren't supposed too." said Stiles.

"Exactly, I'm not going to have my hand looked at because it's okay. and so you won't get in trouble.

"For what?" Stiles asked.

"for having strange men in your room that came in through the window that you're not suppose to be with."

Stiles put his arm around her shoulder as they walked then said. "He's not strange."

"Oh really, how old is he?" She asked.

Stiles hunched his shoulders.

Well I'll guess in his twenties, so let's say a twenty something year old man coming in throw a sixteen year old boys window to ask him for favors,  
>yeah doesn't sound strange at all." she commented.<p>

"If you word it in that way it sounds weird." said Stiles and she laughed.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The two detectives were going over what they had learned and were trying to figure out what to do next.<p>

"So he had two kids one of which is the same age as all the other." Said one of the detectives.

"Also female. All of the babies that were killed were girl babies."

"Do you think that family would have been next?"

"_Would_. I'll say still is. The mother was taken to lure the father in to get to the baby."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing, we're cleaners we are suppose to cover things up, not stop them."


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey dad, Mrs Z invited use over for dinner tonight." Stiles said to his dad over the phone As he headed to his jeep.

"**What time?**" said Mr Stilinski.

"Seven." Stiles answered.

"**Alright i'll see you there**." Mr Stilinski said before their call ended.

Stiles got in his jeep and headed over to Nathans to get Dailin.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Nathan's House.<p>

Nathan laid back on the couch talking on the phone to someone.

"**We need to talk**."

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"**About that scratch you gave my sister**."

"I said sorry." said Nathan.

"**That's not what I meant. What I want to-**"

"Can you hold there's somebody at the door"  
>said Nathan taking the phone away from his ear and was about to yell out to who ever was at the door to come in, but decided to go get it instead.<p>

"Oh hey." he said after opening the door seeing Stiles on the other side.

"Hey, um is Derek here?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah come in." said Nathan stepping to the side as stiles came in.

"You know what I'll call you back." Nathan said then hung up. "Um Derek's up stairs he's asleep though."

"Where's Dailin?" Stiles asked.

"Oh he's up stairs in bed asleep with Derek, you should go see it, it's such a rare sight."

"You know since there both sleep it's the perfect time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." said Stiles.

"bargain?" Said Nathan.

"I got you out of the hospital, so now you have to explain somethings to me." Said Stiles.

"Ok." Nathan said as he went to sit down. "Ask away."

"Um ok. how did you become apart of Derek's pack?"

"Um well he just came to me and asked. Also it was apart of a pack we made years ago."

"Ok I think I asked the wrong question first. How do you know Derek?"

"Um well that's a long story so I'll try to make it as short as possible." Said Nathan.  
>"Our parents knew each other so we came to be friends. until my family moved."<p>

"Why did you move?" Stiles asked.

Nathan looked like he didn't really want to answer the question, like it hurt him to think about it.

"Um ok how about, how do you know me and my dad?" Stiles asked seeing that the other question was troubling to Nathan.

"Well my school had done one of those what do you want to be when you grow up things.  
>I put law enforcement so I got to spend a day with a cop that cop was your dad Mr Stilinski.<p>

Stiles nodded understanding how he knew his dad now.

"I enjoyed myself so much that your dad started to let me hang around when he wasn't busy that included the days you were there,  
>sometimes we would just hang around and play in a corner. Oh and you and your parents came over my family's house for dinner once."<p>

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah it was funny because you were a bit freaked out when you saw my brother,  
>and ran behind your mom and said there's two of them. You didn't know I had a twin."<p>

"I don't remember none of that." Said Stiles. "Wait you have a twin?"

"used too." Nathan answered. "Which brings me too why I moved."  
>Said Nathan like he was about to tell Stiles the story about how he lost his brother.<p>

"You don't have to." Said Stiles he was starting to feel like the psychologist that he had to go to after he lost his mother,  
>trying to get a traumatized kid to talk about the feeling he wanted to forget.<p>

"It's okay, I said I'll tell you the answer to what ever you ask." said Nathan.

"…When I was thirteen years old me and my brother got kidnapped,  
>my brother tried to protect me and I passed out and woke up in the hospital months later and my brother was dead.<br>…so it's not that bad, at least I didn't see it happen."

Stiles was looking at him knowing there was more to the story but didn't want to press on.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nathan Said as he got up heading to the kitchen.

As he returned Derek was coming down the stairs. "Um I'll let you guys do what ever."  
>Said Nathan sitting the two drinks down on the table, not looking like his usual on cloud nine self.<p>

"…Na-." Stiles started about to stop Nathan from leaving, but Derek cut him off.

"Don't." Said Derek.

"But I put him in a bad mood." Said Stiles.

"He's not in a bad mood, if he was these glasses would be broken." Derek said picking up one of the glasses and drinking out of it.

"Did you hear what we talked about?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah but not much." Derek answered.

"does Every werewolf have a tragic past." Stiles questioned.

"No just most of us." said Derek.

"I do want that to happen to Scott." Said Stiles

"Me neither. I'll do what ever I can to make sure of that." Derek said in all honesty.

"I'm lonely up here."

Stiles and Derek looked towards the voice seeing the little foxgirl.

"Who's that." Stiles asked.

"Another victim of a tragic past." Derek answered.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex's House.<p>

"Hey." Alex said popping into the kitchen with her mother. "You need help with anything?"

"Yeah you can strain and smash the potatoes."

"potatoes. does this mean we're not having lasagna?"

"ok I'll throw this stuff out and make it right now." said her mother.

Alex turned leaving the kitchen and her mother laughed.

"Dad mom wants your help in the kitchen." said Alex.

"What's up with that face." Her dad asked.

"mom's humoring me, I asked her about having lasagna and she said that she would throw everything away and make it."  
>Alex explained as she continued to walk off.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan rode and rode not really with a set destination in mind,<br>he didn't even know where he was going until he pulled up in the drive way of Jason's house.

Nathan got off his bike and was walking up to the door when it opened before he got there.

"I heard your bike." Said Jason standing in the door way.

Nathan walked up to him not saying anything helmet still on his head.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked.

"If I say no will you be blocked by some kinda invisible force field?" Jason asked.

"You've let me in before, so no." Nathan answered.

"So your saying it's real." said Jason.

"No." Nathan said as he walked inside and Jason closed the door behind him. Then asked him what he had come over for?

"For this." Nathan said putting both hands on each side of Jason's head as he moved in to him forgetting the helmet and it banged into Jason's head.

"ow!" Jason exclaimed as he fell back holding his head. "What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Nathan as he pulled the helmet off.

"Why did you still have that helmet on anyways?"

"I seem to forget it's on my head sometimes." Nathan answered.

"That's not normal." Jason replied. "God I think I got a concussion."  
>Jason said as Nathan just looked at him feeling sorry and embarrassed. "Yeah there it is, it's coming."<p>

"…What is?" Nathan asked.

"The headache." Jason answered. "I mean how do you forget you have a helmet on? It's a big heavy thing on your head."

"Well actually my helmets not that heavy see." Said Nathan as he tried to put it on Jason's head.

"No stop. I don't want you banging me again." Jason said putting his hands up in defense.

"But We've never had sex." said Nathan.

"Really Nate really, now's not the time for a joke."

Nathan frowned pursing his lips then reached for him asking Jason to let him see it, but he wouldn't let him.

"Come on I'll make it better." Said Nathan.

"No don't touch me." said Jason.

"Let me kiss it better." Nathan said as he tried to get ahold of him, Jason fighting him off.

"Nathan stop, get off of me." Jason said to Nathan whom was now straddling him on the floor.

Nathan sighed giving up on the tussling around and just grabbed both of Jason's arms and pinned them to the floor.

"You may be older than me and bigger then me, but I'm stronger than you." said Nathan. "Now let me take away your headache."

"Fine, go ahead." said Jason.

Nathan put his hand lightly on Jason's forehead then apply pressure before removing it.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Said Jason touching his head. "So you can heal take away pain?"

"Yeah." Nathan said as he got up reaching his hand out to Jason to help him up as well.

He pulled Jason to his feet, and Jason put his arm around Nathan's waist and pulled him close.

"Um ok this is a little weird." Nathan Said then put his hands in between them against Jason's chest to put distance between them.

As he begin to move back Jason pressed his lips to his. Nathan's eyes went big like he was animated.

"What was that for?" Nathan questioned.

"There's always been something there that I didn't quite understand,  
>and when you got hurt I felt panicky and didn't know what to do, and when I thought you were dead it was like I felt my heart dropped.<br>Nate when you kissed me it all became clear." Said Jason.

"Um I have to go so." Said Nathan as he slowly backed away.

"Nathan wait." Jason said as he reached out and grasped Nathan by the forearm. "Don't go, stay."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Alex House.<p>

Alex went to the door opening it Mr Stilinski on the other side.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door letting him in.

"It looks like I made it here before Stiles."

"Yep." she said.

"Glad you could make it." said her dad.

"well aren't you handsome." Said her mom.

"Natalia." Said Mr Stilinski.

"John." said her mom as she went giving him a hug.

"You're as beautiful as ever." said Mr Stilinski.

"Why thank you." her mom said in response. "Wheres Stiles?"

"He should be here soon." Said Mr Stilinski.

"oh, Well come take a seat, we can wait for him to get here to eat."

"So how have you been doing?" Natalia asked.

"I'm still breathing so I guess I'm doing pretty good." Mr Stilinski answered.

"It looks like you need more sleep though." Natalia stated.

"Yeah I've been busy trying to find out whats going on with these missing parents and baby murders."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, that's just horrible." said Natalia.

"It probably would have happened again but the son escape with the baby. Alex and Stiles actually found them."

"really." Said Natalia.

"when did this happen?" Her dad asked.

"Um last night. We were going to the… movies." said Alex.

"I don't believe you." Said Natalia.

"Well I'll be in my room waiting for Stiles to get here." Said Alex as she hurried out of the room to escape interrogation.

Once she made it to her room she picked up her phone off of the dresser and laid back on her bed with one hand to her head,  
>she could feel a slight headache coming on as she looked at the screen on her phone.<br>"Why do I have a phone and no one to call." She sighed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Back down stairs the door bell ringed and Natalia went and got it.  
>"Hey come in." she said to Melissa McCall and her son whom was on the other side of the threshold.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mean While At Nathans.<p>

Stiles had fallen asleep after watching TV with the foxgirl whom had asked him to watch it with her.

"Should I wake him up?" The foxgirl asked Derek.

"No let him sleep." He answered Then went and got a blanket and placed it over Stiles leaving him to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Jason hovered over Nathan in bed as they kissed both fully clothed.

Nathans body tensed up when Jason slide his hand down in-between his legs stroking him.

J…Jason, this is weird. Said Nathan as the kiss moved to his neck.

"What?." Said Jason.

"You're my friend I don't think we should do this, it's not right." said Nathan.

"Well your body's saying something different." said Jason.

"That's because your touching me like that." Said Nathan.

Jason removed his hand and set up then said. "Why don't you want to do it?"

"Because you're doing this because of your wife." Said Nathan.

"Ex-wife and I'm not doing this because of her, I'm doing this because I want you." said Jason.

"So you really have a thing for men." Said Nathan.

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "I have a thing for you."

"Why did you and her ended." Nathan asked.

"Nate." Jason said in a voice that said why are you asking this.

"You can't answer because you didn't end it, you may have stopped seeing each other but it isn't over, you still have feeling for each other. I could tell that just by seeing you two body language that day.

"Of cause I still have feeling for her shes the mother of my daughter, there well always be something there." Jason explained.

"If you got another chance to be with her would you take it?" Nathan asked.

"She's leaving and taking my little girl with her, that wont happen." said Jason.

"I mean figuratively metaphorically or which ever one of those words mean if that happened."

"Nate…" Jason said before going omit.

"…you know what they say about silence." Nathan said then stood up out of the bed.

"Nathan what are you running from?" Jason asked breaking his sudden silence.

"Myself." Nathan replied with pure honesty within his eyes. "I just I don't think that now is the best time to get involved with anyone."

"Nathan what's really going on with you that makes you feel like you shouldn't be in a relationship?" Jason asked and Nathan didn't answer.

"What really happened to you that night?" Jason asked.

"I can't tell you." Nathan answered.

"Nate I really want to try us. So when you have everything together and no loose ends come to me." said Jason.

Nathan started to walk away knowing that he may regret what he was doing.

later that night after Nathan got back home he had decided that it was time to do what he promised Jason's daughter and make the mother not leave.

As Jason's ex slept she dreamed she was at a crossroad not knowing which road to take until an animal came walking up beside her that looked like a black wolf, it had green eyes that shined brightly in the bark. She wasn't scared by it at all she actually felt at ease as she started to follow the wolf down a path that lead to her little girl and somebody else.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Nathan House.<p>

As Stiles slept he fell into a dream a dark one. he could barely see in front of him all around was dark but for some reason the ground in front of him was lit like there was a street light on it, as he took a step lights on each side of what looked to be a road came on only lighting his path a little. each step he took activated the lights.

He took step after step quickened his pace as he did so until he was in full sprint, he only slowed when he noticed somebody emerging from the darkness ahead. All he could make out was that It was a girl. He also noticed that there seem to be a dark figure coming up behind her with patterns that glow on it which was the only reason he could make out the figure. The figure brought up its arm and Stiles noticed what looked to be a weapon that the glowy patterns seem to flow to. When Stiles realized what was about to happen he Started shaking his head no.

"Ruuuuun!" He shouted as he ran to her. Before he was able to reach her the weapon was thrust through her.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex's House.<p>

In Alex's dream she was looking for something she wasn't quite sure what it was but she knew she had to find it.

The room she was in was barely lit and it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as she frantically looked through small red boxes that all looked the same. every box was field with pictures of her parents but she didn't know why. As she continued to look through them she found one that was different it was blue and when she opened it there was only one picture in it and it wasn't of her parents it was of Stiles, the walls seemed to stop moving as she stared at the picture feeling safe and calm until it was snatched away from her by something she couldn't see, she turned whipping her head from side to side trying to find it, when she spotted it, it was stuck to a wall she hurried to it trying to grab it off the wall but it vanished under her touch and a light came on revealing a room that wasn't there before, there was no door just a big window that looked like a one-way mirror.

Inside the room set a girl who was mouthing the words help me. Alex could see a sinister figure emerging behind the girl and started banging on the window. The room the girl was in went black and when the light returned the girl was gone leaving just a pool of blood behind. Alex started to cry with no sound escaping her. For some reason there was no sound throughout the hole dream.

the room went black again but this time the room Alex stood in went dark with it. Alex looked around with her hands still pressed to the glass, she looked back in front of her seeing just the glowy patterns of the figure still standing there like it was waiting for something. The sword in its hand shifted like it was readying it's self to attack when the wall in front of her that her hands were press to vanished and she stumbled forward a little. Once she caught her balance she turned and ran, suddenly finding herself running down a dark road, up ahead she could see light coming her way, she stopped when she noticed that the light was accompanied by someone who continued running her way. She struggled trying to get to the person ahead but she couldn't move. Suddenly the person fell to the ground as if he was hit in the back by something, blood started to spread out around him as he laid motionless on the ground.

Tears fell down her face and she cried out an inaudible scream and broken glass came flying from the dark abyss around her.

:

Back down stairs it was starting to get late so Natalia decided that they should just go ahead and eat.

"I'm going to go get Alex." Said Natalia as She left the room.

"Alex." She said as she knocked before opening the door and entering.  
>Once she was inside the room she could hear water running. "Alex we're getting ready to eat."<p>

"Alright I'm just washing my face I'll be down soon." said Alex from her bathroom.

"Alright." Natalia replied before heading back down stairs

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Nathans House.<p>

Stiles awoke looking around then rubbed his hands over his face he had never had the dream before,  
>and never wanted to have it again but he did want to know what it meant.<p>

He pulled the cover off of himself and went down stairs and into the living-room, Derek was sitting on the coach feeding Dailin a bottle.

"You look like you've done this before." Said Stiles as he came into Derek's view.

"I have, I had baby relatives that I've fed before."

"How long have I been asleep? Stiles asked.

"A few hours, its dark out now." Derek answered.

"Hours, oh no I'm probably late." Said Stiles. "What time is it?"

"Nine something." said Derek.

"Man I should have been there, I'm definitly late."

"Late for what? You just woke up and you still look tired, just…stay for awhile." Derek asked.

"I can't. I was supposed to be at Alex house for dinner at seven." said Stiles like he was getting ready to leave.

"who's Alex?" Said Derek.

"She… she's the girl who kicked you in your um…wolfy balls." said Stiles.

"Oh well in that case spin the night here." said Derek.

"Derek." said Stiles.

"What I mean it I don't like her." Derek replied.

"It's not her fault she kicked you." Stiles responded defending Alex.

"Oh really, so her leg just moved by its self." Derek questioned.

"Well you shouldn't have grabbed her." Stiles answered.

"She pushed me out of the window." Said Derek.

"Well you should have used the door." Stiles retorted.

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that, I could have ringed the door bell and been like,  
>oh hi sheriff you remember me right? you arrested me and chased me down in your car, Is Stiles home?"<p>

Stiles nodded saying. "Sounds like it will work, try it next time."

Derek just stared at him with a dull expression then said. "Sit down."

"Ok." Stiles said immediately taking a seat.

"I'll get you a coca." said Derek as he stood up handing the baby off to Stiles. "He needs burping."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex's House<p>

"So Scott do you like the food?" Natalia asked Scott as they all ate.

"Yes ma'am I do." he answered than Natalia looked at Alex and smiled.

"Scott, do you like lasagna?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah it's my favorite food, well that and pizza." Scott answered.

Well it looks like we have something in common. Said Alex as she turned and gave her mom a smile.

"it's also my moms favorite." said Scott then Alex turned her smile into a smirk.

And Natalia rolled her eyes.

Alex took a few more bites then announced that she had finished.

"me to." Said Scott as he got up from the table along with her.

He followed her into the kitchen with his plate. "I'll wash it." Alex said taking the plate from him.

"So have you and Stiles had any adventures or misadventures?"

"Ummm…" said Scott as the thought about the fight against Peter. "No none that I can think of."

"So is there anything that you want to do, you know until the adults finish eating." Alex asked.

Scott hunched his shoulders. "I don't know." He answered.

"I have a dartboard, we can play if you don't mind getting your butt kicked."

"You think you can beat me." said Scott.

"No, I know I can." Alex answered as she turned to face him. "Let's go."

As they were heading to her room the door bell ringed so Alex went and got it.

"Did you make a wrong turn somewhere." Alex said to Lydia whom stood at the door.

"As much as I wish I did, I didn't, I have you as a study partner or did you forget?" said Lydia.

"Ohhh it must have slipped my mind. Come in." Alex said as she let her in.

"Me to." Said Allison popping up from the side.

"Hey, did you come with her?"

"Yeah." Said Allison.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Well when I heard you and her were partners I thought I'll come along to keep the peace." said Allison.

"Well I guess it's like a little party now." Said Alex.

"Why you say that?" Allison asked.

"Because of that?" Alex said pointing at Scott whom waved with a smile on his face as he stood at the top of the staircase.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Allison questioned. And Alex answered.

"His mom and My mom work together so she invited them over for dinner. Stiles's dad is here to." Alex explained.

"What about Stiles?" Said Allison.

"He hasn't shown up for some reason." Said Alex as they went up stairs.

Once they made it to her room she picked up the darts and asked Scott what color he wanted.

"Wait Your about to play darts when we should be studying."

"yeah." Alex answered with a nod.

"I am not about to sit around here and watch you two play darts." Said Lydia.

"Well why don't you play one round with us." Alex suggested.

"Your not getting what I'm saying,  
>the project we're suppose to do counts as part of our grade and I'm not getting a bad grade because of you." said Lydia.<p>

"Ok how about this." said Alex as she went into the closet and started to go throw some boxes looking for something.

"found it." Said Alex as she came out of the closet with something. "Here." Alex said handing something that looked like a vail of liquid to Lydia.

"What's is that?" said Lydia backing away from it.

"Our project." Alex answered.

"How the hell is that our project?" said Lydia.

"It makes it were you can never get food poisoning. If you drink this and then drink poison you wont die."

"And how do you know it works, do you even have poison to test it with?" said Lydia.

"Yes I do, this." Alex said opening her other hand.

"And what's that."

"Yellow jessamine extract. Your smart Lydia so I'm pretty sure you know that it's poisonous."

So your saying you're going to drink what ever that is then drink poison just for a chemistry project.

"Yeah." said Alex.

"Your crazy, and when I think about it I'm pretty sure you always have been." said Lydia.

"What's that's of suppose to mean?" said Alex.

"That your crazy what else."

"I am not." said Alex.

"You attacked a boy on the play ground for no reason."

"Oh I had a reason." said Alex.

"Oh I'm sure you did, just like you had a reason for what you did to me!"

"When are you going to get it through your head that I wasn't the one that did it." Alex replied through clinched teeth.

"When are you going to own up to the fact that you did." Lydia shot back.

"Oh my god Lydia you thick-headed little red-head." said Alex.

"What did you just call me?" said Lydia.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you heard me." Alex said in response.

"You-" Lydia said as she jumped up.

"Ok you two stop. what happened between you two, to make you so hostile towards each other?" said Allison.

"Yeah Alexia why don't you tell her how I had to get all my hair cut off because of you." said Lydia.

"It wasn't my fault." Said Alex.

"Can one of you just tell me what happened?" Said Allison.

"I'll tell you." Said Lydia. "I had a sleepover and in the middle of the night she!"  
>Lydia pointed at Alex. "Put gum in my hair and I had to get my hair cut off because of it."<p>

Alex Huffed. "That's such a cut up scrapped up and put together in all the wrong places version of the story."

"Ok Alex take your time and explain your side of the story." said Allison.

"Ok, I got invited to Lydia's birthday party and I didn't want to go but I did anyways, I was going to tell her happy birthday when punch got spilled on her and-"

"I had forgotten about the punch you poured on me." said Lydia cutting into Alex's speech.

"I'm talking here Lydia, it's my time to tell my side of the story." Alex said then went back to the story.

"Anyway the hole gum in hair thing happened when we all went to sleep,  
>I woke up and Lily was standing over you, when I went over to her and asked her what she was doing,<br>she hurried back and laid down like she was always asleep, and that's when you woke up thinking that I did it."

"You expect me to believe that. Lily was my best friend." said Lydia.

"Oh yeah because friends don't stab you in the back. the girl was evil, come on her name is Lily and we all know that's short for Lilith!"

"I still don't believe you." said Lydia.

"Well guess what, just like back then I don't care." said Alex.

"What ever, you're not the judge here." Lydia Said turning to face Allison. "Whose story do you believe?"

"Um well… I need a third persons point of view." said Allison.

"Can't you tell that I'm telling the truth." said Lydia.

"Allison may be naive but she can tell that I'm not lying." Said Alex.

"What do you mean I'm naive?" Said Allison.

"Well not naive but the wool have been pull over your eyes before." said Alex.

"What do you mean the wool have been pulled over my eyes, by who?" Allison asked.

"Well your dads a little sketchy." Said Alex.

Scott had taken a seat on Alex's bed and was just sitting back with a smile on his face enjoying his harem.

"What do you mean my dads sketchy?" Said Allison.

"Don't worry about that." Alex said to Allison then turned her attention to Scott. "Scott what do you think,  
>do you believe my story or hers." said Alex as she pointed at Lydia.<p>

"Um…" scott hummed still smiling.

"No I want to know what you meant by my dads sketchy." said Allison.

Scott was really enjoying himself thinking all he needed now was some popcorn.  
>For some reason he found the girls slight argument amusing.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Alex went to get it.

"Sorry if-" said Alex thinking that it was one of her parents at the door coming to see what was up with the raise of voices.  
>"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Alex said to Stiles that was standing at the door looking apologetic.<p>

"I'm sorry." Said Stiles

"Tell that to my mom." Said Alex as she turned away from the door going to sit at the end of the bed.

"I did and she scolded me already." said Stiles as he walked in. "So what's everybody doing here?"

"Well Scott was a dinner guest, and Lydia is my study partner an Allison came along." Alex explained.

"Stiles were you at Lydia's birthday party?" Allison asked. she thought that if he was he would be the perfect third person,  
>since he's in love with one and friends with the other.<p>

"Which birthday party are you talking about, Even thought I was at all of them." Said Stiles.

"Yeah you were even at the ones I didn't invite you to." said Lydia.

"The one that made these two resent each other." said Allison.

"Oh yeah that one I remember it." said Stiles.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Um well that one happened Lydia had to invite everybody in our class. I remember Alex didn't want to go but I convinced her to and-"

"Stiles can you speed it up tell us what you saw when the punch got spilled on me." Said Lydia.

"Um ok. Alex fell into the guy that was carrying the drinks and they spilled on you." said Stiles.

"Ha, see I told you I bet that fall was fake." Said Lydia.

"No it wasn't." said Stiles as he shook his head. "I saw a blonde girl stick her foot out and trip her."

"Ha see I told YOU." Alex shot back.

"What about putting the gum in Lydia's hair?" Said Allison.

"I wasn't there. All the boys went home before the sleepover." Stiles explained. "um, but What kind of gum was it?"

"fruit punch." Lydia answered.

"Oh see there's your answer. Alex didn't do it she doesn't like fruit punch." Said Stiles.

"See, It was Lily." said Alex.

"Lily?" Said Stiles.

"Yeah she's the one that I saw putting the gum in Lydia's hair." Said Alex.

"What did she look like?" Stiles asked.

"blonde and evil." Said Alex.

"Wait I think I know who you're talking about." Said Stiles. "She was that girl who was always hanging around Lydia."

"Yes, Lilith I mean Lily." Said Alex.

"Yeah that's who I saw trip Alex." said Stiles.

"See she trip me so that it would look like it was my fault then she put the gum in your hair and framed me.  
>Besides I've always liked your hair, its long bouncy red and enchanted looking, I wouldn't do anything to mess it up."<p>

"oh…well thank you." Lydia said humbling herself as she twirled her hair.

"now bury the hatchet an kiss an makeup." Allison Said feeling like she had just accomplished something.

Lydia and Alex both looked at each other like they were contemplating it then turned their heads away.

"Nope." They both said simultaneously.


	44. Chapter 44

The Next Day At The School.

It was after School hours Stiles had lacrosse practice and Alex was at the natatorium with Austin.  
>They had been swimming for a while now and had done a few laps and did some play racing.<p>

"So why aren't the others here with us, shouldn't we all be practicing right now." Said Alex.

"Yeah we should, but the coach is lazy and thinks that we'll do better if we stay away from the water so when a tournament comes up we won't be all tuckered out and swim better."

"How has that tactic worked?" Alex asked.

"Well I never welcomed you to the team so welcome to the losing team." Said Austin answering her question.

"Were you guys losing when you joined?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Why did you join when you knew they never win? You could have been on the lacrosse team or the track team or the wrestling team." said Alex.

"wrestling, that's too much guy on guy contact for me." said Austin.

Alex gave a small laugh as she swam away.

"You know I'm surprise you're not at the field watching Stiles practice." Said Austin.

"Do you think their still practicing?" Alex asked.

"Maybe." he answered.

"Well." She started as she pulled herself out of the pool and went for her towel. "Lets race there."

"Ok and if I beat you, you have to go on a date with me." said Austin.

"Ok." Alex said with her back turned to him as she started to take the wet swimsuit off.

"Really…um." He said as he watched her pulling down the top of her swimsuit in front of him.

"Um you know there's a locker-room for that." Austin said looking at her and away trying to decide if he should look or not,  
>he settled with looking telling himself that if she didn't want him looking then she wouldn't have changed in front of him.<p>

She put on a zip up hoodie before taking the swimsuit completely off.  
>Once she was completely dressed Austin got out of the water as well, the cold was doing him well.<p>

"Um what was that mark on your lower back?" Austin asked.

"You mean this." She said lifting her shirt up. "It's my birthmark I call it my lucky horseshoes, since it looks like one."

"You're right it does." Austin answered.

"If you don't hurry up and get dressed we're not going to get to the field on time." said Alex.

"Turn around." Said Austin.

"Ok." Alex said turning her back to him. "But be warned I'll get bored and turn around if you take to long."  
>she said as she started to fidget with her hoodie. "Why is it so warm in here."<p>

"What do you mean, I'm cold." Austin said as he pulled on his pants then shirt and shoes.

"Are you done yet?" Alex asked.

"Yeah you can turn around now." said Austin.

"You ready?" she said as she picked up her bag that had her clothes and stuff in it.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Ok can you hold this for me." She said as she gave him her bag. "On your mark...get ready get sat go!" she said and took off.

"hey wait." Said Austin as he picked up his bag and went after her. Then remembered that he had to lock up the natatorium.

Once he got everything all locked up he went to go catch up with Alex whom he was sure was probably sitting on the bleachers waiting to laugh at him even though she cheated.

He spotted her breathing hard holding her chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" Austin said as he came up to her.

"I can't-" is all she got out before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went down.

"Alex!" Austin called out as he caught her before she hit the ground. She was shivering in his arms but was hot to the touch.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Nathans House.<p>

Nathan sat in the room that Derek had claimed as his own with the baby Dailin that squeezed his finger as he became fussy and squirmy.

"Um Derek I think he's about to turn back into a puppy." Nathan called out.

Derek came up to the room saying good then he could go back to his owner.

The baby's body begin to grow but not transform. He grew to the size of a one year old then stopped.

Derek and Nathan looked at each other than back at Dailin.

"Oh no." Said Derek. Then Dailin smiled up at them as he sat up. "I am not babysitting a toddler."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The School<p>

Austin picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the field in hopes of getting to Stiles to find out if he knew what was happening to her.

"Stiles!" Said Austin and everyone looked his way. "Stiles help."

"Whats wrong what happened to her?" Said Stiles in a panic.

"I don't know I was hoping you would." Said Austin.

"I'll be right back."  
>Stiles said before running off he had remembered about the pills that she said was vitamins and thought that maybe they were more of medication than vitamins.<p>

He ran inside and to her locker, he had remembered seeing her put them in there.

"Come on." He said as he tried to open her locker without success, he just couldn't figure out what her combination was.

"Stiles." said Mr Zane as he came walking up to him.

"Mr Zane." Said Stiles not expecting to see him still at the school. "You have to come quick, somethings wrong with Alex."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it I'm taking her to a hospital."<br>Austin said as he stood back up with her and started to leave the field when Scott reached out stopping him from leaving.

"Wait Didn't Stiles say to stay here." Said Scott.

"I'm not just going to stand here, she needs a doctor!." said Austin as he pulled away.

As he was walking off the shivering started to turn into shacking,  
>and the veins in her body became visible as her skin begin to look like it was turning purple and she sounded like she was choking struggling for breath.<p>

Austin noticed their history teacher and Stiles running his way.

"Give her to me." said Mr Zane.

"What are you gonna do?" Austin said as he handed her off to him.

"Stiles get my keys out of my pocket and go to my car look in the glove boxes there's something that looks like a epipen bring it."

Stiles did just that and ran off for the car.  
>Once he made it to the front of the school he pressed the button on the remote key as he hurried to the car.<br>He opened the door and went straight for the glove department looking under some papers finding what he was looking for.

He made it back to them and gripped the eippen in the middle then pulled the back off then stabbed it straight into her leg,  
>keeping it pressed there for awhile before pulling it out.<p>

everybody was looking at him wondering how he knew to do that,  
>most people probably wouldn't know to leave it in so the medicine would administer, probably wouldn't even know to take the lock cap off.<p>

"How did you know how to do that?" Said Austin.

"I saw a program." Stiles answered.

The shaking started to subside and her dad turned her around on her side rubbing her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Her dad nodded in response. He then picked her up to carry her off. "Stiles will you drive."

"Yeah, sure of course." said Stiles as he followed behind him.

"Well that was entertaining. now get back to work!" the coach yelled.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>As Stiles was driving them home Mr Zane called Natalia to tell her to come home right away.<br>She asked him why and what was going on,  
>and he only replied by telling her that it wasn't something that he could discuss over the phone and that he would talk to her at home.<p>

Once they arrived at the house Mr Zane carried Alex inside And laid her in bed then left the room,  
>when he returned he had a bowl of ice water and a cloth to put on her head.<p>

"Can you keep an eye on her." Mr Zane said after placing the cool cloth on her forehead.

Stiles nodded in response. Her dad left the room and Stiles sighed wondering what had happened leading up to this.  
>He took the cloth off of her head and dipped it back into the bowl before putting it back to her head.<p>

"Alex you're going to be okay aren't you." Said Stiles.

:

Back down stars Natalia had arrived and Mr Zane was filling her in on what had happened.

"Stiles is up there with her he's going to be down here soon asking us questions what are we going to tell him?" Mr Zane asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"It's Stiles you really think that he's going to believe an answer like nothing, we're going to have to tell him."

"Tell him, tell Stiles?" Natalia questioned.

"Yes." Said Mr Zane.

Natalia sighed.

"It's Stiles Natalia Stiles, if anyone we can trust with the truth it's him." Mr Zane said.

Stiles came stepping into the room where they stood talking.

"Ok which one of you are going to tell me what's going on with Alex?" said Stiles.

Mr Zane looked at Natalia whom looked away. He then turned back to Stiles to answer his question.  
>"Alex she…" he started then quickly glanced at Natalia before continuing. "…she's-"<p>

"Epileptic." Natalia said abruptly interrupting him. "She's epileptic."

"Since when?" Stiles asked.

"Her first episode happened when she was twelve. If she doesn't take the pills that's what happens."

"so she's going to be okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah she's going to be just fine." Said Natalia.

"I'm going back to check on her." Stiles said then tracked back up stairs. he wanted to feel relieved but couldn't,  
>from what he believed it was still a pretty bad condition he had even heard of some people dying from it.<p>

Once he was gone out of the room Mr Zane turned to Natalia then said. "epilepsy, so that's what you went with."

"I had to tell him something." Natalia answered.

"You could have told him the truth, it's Stiles." Said Mr Zane.

"Exactly. It's him I'm not going to get him involved in a world he doesn't even know exist.  
>I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to him." said Natalia.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex had started to wake-up.<p>

"Hey how are you feeling?" Stiles asked.

"My head feels foggy and my body feels a little tingly but besides that I feel okay." Alex said sounding a little grouchy.  
>"What happened to me?"<p>

"You had a seizure." said Stiles.

"A seizure." said Alex.

"Yeah you had a seizure and I helped." said Stiles.

"You helped me have a seizure?" said Alex.

"No I gave you the medicine for it. I stabbed you in the leg with a epipen." Said Stiles.

"And how did you know how to do that?" Alex asked.

"I saw it in a movie." Said Stiles.

"You tried something on me that you learned in a movie." Said Alex.

"Yeah." Stiles admitted.

"Awesome." Said Alex. "Why did I have a seizure?"

"Because you haven't been taking your pills I saw you spitting them out when I came to pick you up one morning." Said Stiles.

"You mean my vitamins." Said Alex.

"Why do you call them that?" Stiles asked

"Because that's what my mom said they are." Alex answered.

Stiles looked as if he was in thought then said. "Alex epipen aren't usually for seizure are they?"

"No, their for allergic reactions. Do you think it was an allergic attack and not a seizure?" Said Alex.

"No." Stiles said. "I'm pretty sure it was a seizure, well at least I think it was."


	45. Chapter 45

At Nathans house.

Derek called Stiles to tell him to come over.

**"I can't right now."** said Stiles.

"You can and you will, there's something you have to see." said Derek.

**"What is it?"** Stiles asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you have to come see for yourself." said Derek.

Stiles looked over at Alex.

"Go ahead." said Alex

"Are you sure?" stiles asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, go ahead." said Alex.

"Ok Derek I'm on my way." Stiles said Before hanging up.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek you have to see this." Said Nathan as he came down stairs holding Dailin.<br>"Look look watch this." he said then put Dailin down to stand then backed up from him.  
>"Come here." He said as he reached his arms out to Dailin. "Come on walk to me."<p>

Dailin did just that and took step after step until he reached Nathan.  
>"Good boy." Nathan said as he picked him up. "See wasn't that awesome!"<p>

Derek closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Tsk What, oh come on Derek you know that there's nothing cuter then a baby walking." Said Nathan.

Derek turned and begin to walk away and Dailin made a noise reaching out to him.

"aww you want Derek." Nathan said then put Dailin down. "Derek wait turn around he's walking to you."

Derek turned back around looking annoyed as Dailin continued to walk to him.

"That's right keep going walk to daddy-Derek." Nathan said as he followed behind Dailin just in case he fell. "Derek don't let him fall."

"I'm not." Derek said as he bent down reaching his arms out to him. When Dailin reached him Derek picked him up smiling as he did so.

"You smiled." said Nathan.

"Shut up." said Derek.

"Don't use that kinda language in front of him, you don't want that to be his first words." said Nathan.

Derek rolled his eyes as he walked off.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Alex House.<p>

Alex's parents were talking as Stiles came down stairs he could feel there was something up,  
>so he took it upon himself to listen in and find out what.<p>

"Well what are we going to do. obviously she hasn't been taking them or she's grown an immunity to them." said Mr Zane.

"She can't grow an immunity to them that's impossible." said Natalia.

"Well then she hasn't been taking them." said Mr Zane.

"But I saw her taking them every morning."

"Are you sure. Did you see her swallow them?" Mr Zane questioned.

"No I didn't." Natalia answered.

"Look…if we tell Stiles-."

"No." Said Natalia.

"Natalia if we tell him he can help us make sure she takes them." said Mr Zane.

"He's a sixteen year old boy, if anything he may make sure she doesn't take them just so he can see it."

"He wouldn't do something like that, especially if he knows the danger." said Mr Zane.

"We can't take that chance." Said Natalia.

"We also can't take the chance of not being around if it happens again." said Mr Zane.

Natalia sighed then said she was going to go see about Alex.

Stiles walked into site like he was just coming down stairs. "Hey um Alex's awake so um... I have to go."

"Alright, thanks Stiles. really." said Natalia.

"Yeah." Stiles said nodding then turned to leave. "Oh yeah, is it okay if I come by to see her tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." Said Natalia.

"Alright. Bye." Said Stiles he walked outside then took a breath. _"Alex what's really going on with you." _he thought to himself.  
>he then looked around realizing that he didn't drive his jeep so he called back and ask Derek to come and get him.<p>

**"Were are you?"** Derek asked.

"At Alex's." said Stiles.

**"I'll be there as some as possible."** Derek said then hung up.

Stiles looked at his phone and smiled shaking his head then texted the address to him.

Once Derek arrived Stiles got into the car then Derek asked him where his Jeep was.

"At the school, can you go by there so I can get it?"

"Yeah sure." Said Derek.

Once they made it to the school Stiles got out and went to his jeep he was going to follow Derek there.

they had made it there and was walking inside when Stiles asked what was it that was so important that he had to see it with his own eyes.

"You'll see." Derek said then called out Nathan's name.

"In here." Nathan responded from the living-room.

"Go." Derek said to Stiles telling him to go into the living-room.

"Look there he is." Said Nathan pointing at Stiles.

"Is that?" Stiles said as he came closer seeing Dailin standing holding on to the coffee table.

"Wait stop don't come any closer, stay right there." Nathan said abruptly. "Go ahead go to daddy."  
>Nathan said turning Dailin in Stiles direction. And Dailin practically ran to him.<p>

"Oh my god you can walk now." said Stiles as he reached down and picked him up.

"How did he get so big?" Stiles asked.

"He just grew." Derek answered.

"Is that normal?" Stiles asked. "Like are you actually seven years old, you just seem older because you miraculously grow."

"no I'm six." Said Derek.

"Dude are you serious?" said Stiles.

"Of course not, idiot." said Derek.

"Hey that's not nice, right Dailin, say your mean Derek." Stiles said pointing Dailins arm at Derek accusingly.

"No don't." said Derek.

"Yes say mean Derek meanie meanie meanie."

"No give him to me." said Derek as he reached for him trying to take him out of Stiless arms.

"No stop he doesn't want you. Said Stiles as he turned his back to Derek.

"Yes he does, see watch." Derek said as he reached for Dailin. "Come on."

Dailin turned away and wrapped his arms around Stiles as far as his little arms could reach.

Stiles laughed. "Ha he doesn't want you."

"What ever." Derek said as he went to take a seat. "I didn't want him anyway."

"He's lying." Nathan said in a whisper. "He had the biggest smile when Dailin walked to him earlier."

"No I didn't." Said Derek.

"Ok you didn't." Nathan said then nodded to Stiles mouthing the words 'yes he did'.

The door bell ringed and Nathan excused himself to go get it.

Once he got to the door he looked through the peephole seeing Jason on the other-side he ran-away from the door and went to Derek asking him to get it.

Derek sighed as he got up from his seat and went to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah um my name is Jason, is Nathan here?

Derek looked back and Nathan was peeping his head around shaking his head no.

Derek smirked then turned back to the door and said. "Yeah come in."

Nathan ran and hid behind the arm of the couch.  
>He just couldn't or didn't want to face him after what had happened between them the last time they saw each other.<p>

"He's over here." said Derek as he went over to Nathan.

"Go." Said Nathan as he showed at Derek trying to stay hidden.

Derek kicked him and Nathan let out a yelp in response giving himself up. He stood up and stepped on Derek's foot cursing him.

"Hey." Nathan said awkwardly lifting his hand between his neck and shoulder and massaged the spot.

"Were you hiding from me?" Said Jason.

"No I dropped something and I was looking for it." said Nathan.

"What were you looking for Nathan? Maybe I've seen it."  
>Derek asked like he was punishing him by asking question that he knew would mess with him.<p>

"…Ear…ring." he answered not so subtlety.

"I didn't know you had piercings." Said Derek.

"Yeah I have six." said Nathan.

"Six, where...wait do I want to know?" Said Stiles feeling curious. There wasn't any noticeable piercings that He could see.

"Two in each ear, and two in my tongue." Nathan answered.

Stiles dropped his mouth opened when he heard the tongue.  
>"You had your tongue pierced. Ouch." Stiles said making a pained look like he could feel how it probably hurt.<p>

"Why would you do that?" Stiles continued.

"A bet." Nathan answered.

"You lost?" Stiles asked.

"No I won. The bet was that I wouldn't do it." Nathan explained.

"I rather had lost." Said Stiles.

"Really because it was a double dog bet."

"A what?" Said Stiles.

"basically it means some douchebag added something worst that you would have to do if you don't do the first one."

"What could be worst than tongue piercings?"

"Cock." Nathan said bluntly not sugar-coating it. "So yeah once you get into college don't hang around douchebags."

"Note taken." Said Stiles.

"So um Jason what brings you here?" Nathan asked.

"This." Jason said handing him a small box.

"Whats in it?" Nathan asked.

"Open it." said Jason.

He opened it and there was a little motorcycle charm inside. "Cool but why did you get me this?"

"I didn't, Christina did." Jason said referring to his daughter.  
>"She insisted that she get you a present, But she wouldn't tell me why. Do you have any idea?"<p>

"Um maybe it's because I gave her ice cream." Nathan suggested then asked where she was.

"Oh she's asleep in the car." Jason answered.

"You left her in the car by herself." said Nathan.

"No her mothers in the car. We just came from the park,  
>my daughter said that we should celebrate by going to the park and get cake for dinner" said Jason.<p>

"What where you celebrating?" Nathan asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well My ex came over this morning saying she wasn't going to move."

"That's great I'm happy for you." said Nathan.

"Thanks, um well I just came to give you that so I'll see you around." said Jason.

"When she wakes up tell her I side thanks."  
>Said Nathan. Once Jason was gone Derek turned to Nathan and asked him what happened between them.<p>

"Good I thought that I was the only one that noticed that." said Stiles.

"Noticed what?." Nathan asked.

"The obvious sexual tension." Said Derek.

"Hahaha." Nathan laughed. "Sexual tension, sexual tension, did those words really just come out of your mouth."  
>Said Nathan as he left the room guffawing.<p>

"What was that about?" Said Stiles.

"He's lost it." said Derek.

"Well we should get home now." said Stiles.

"we? your taking him with you?" said Derek.

"Yeah I've been thinking about it and as long as I'm there it doesn't matter if I bring him home when he's human or a puppy,  
>since he turns when ever he wants." said Stiles as he stood up from where he was setting.<p>

"Stiles." said Derek.

"Yeah?" said Stiles.

"Be careful." said Derek.

Stiles looked at him feeling a little lost with Derek's sudden concern.

"If their going around killing shifters like him you should be careful." said Derek.

"Yeah I well thanks." Stiles said then changed the straps settings on the carrier before putting Dailin in.

Are you going to be ditching him here tomorrow? Derek asked.

"if I say yes will you have disappeared when I show up here tomorrow?" Stiles said jokingly.

"Maybe." Said Derek.

"Well There's no school tomorrow anyways so no." Said Stiles.

"What a relief." said Derek.

"Say you know you enjoy my company." Stiles said to Dailin as he picked the carrier up and headed out the door.

"Stiles I mean it, be. careful." said Derek.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning Stiles was out in the yard playing with puppy Dailin he had turned back into animal form on his way home the other day.

As he was playing with Dailin he was being watched but had no idea of it.

"Seriously I'm tired of watching this kid it's not like I'm going to find anything out by it."  
>said the man who sat in a car watching him.<p>

He had seen Stiles with the husky puppy before and had written it off as just a different dog,  
>it wasn't like there was only one husky in the town.<p>

As Dailin ran around chasing a grasshopper, Stiles took his eyes off of him to answer his phone.  
>It turned out to be a wrong number, when Stiles hung up and turned his attention back to Dailin whom was now back in human form.<p>

"Oh my god Dailin." Stiles said as he caught site of him. He ran over to him picking him up, he then noticed he had something in his mouth.  
>"What are you eating?" He said as he stuck his finger in to get it out of his mouth. "Ew a grasshopper. Ew ew ew." He said as he dug parts of it out of Dailins mouth then hurried inside.<p>

"God I hope nobody saw you change." said Stiles.

The man who sat outside of the house put his phone to his ear.

"Ava I found the dog, and you wont believe who has it." said the man who was watching Stiles.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles set Dailin down then went to get something to put him on. When he turned back around Dailin was back in Animal form again.<p>

"Can you do my a favor and stay in this form please." Said Stiles then his phone ringed again and this time it wasn't a wrong number.

"Hey Alex I was about to come and see you in a little." said Stiles.

**"Oh well can you meet me down the street from my house."** Alex said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah sure. Is there something wrong?" Stiles asked.

**"Oh no I just always wanted to say that. I want you to take me to the mall."** said Alex.

Stiles smiled. "Ok I'll be there soon."  
>Stiles said then hung up the phone and went to Dailin and said 'do you think you can stay a puppy until I get back.<p>

Dailin barked like he was saying yes.

"I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble." Stiles said patting him on the head.

He headed out the door with keys in hand to go get Alex feeling like he probably shouldn't leave but did anyways.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex waited down the street for Stiles to come. He arrived like he said he would and she got in the jeep and they drove off.<p>

"So what did you want to go to the mall for?" Stiles asked.

"I don't, that was a lie I just told because I think my phones tapped." said Alex.

"Why would your phone be tapped?" Stiles asked.

"Because I think my parents are lying to me,  
>I think that there's something wrong with me and for some reason there keeping it from me,<br>and I want you to help me find out what." Alex explained.

"Um ok but where are we going? Because I'm just driving nowhere." said Stiles.

"To Scotts house." Alex answered.

"Why there?" Stiles asked.

"Because his moms a nurse, and I was hopping you and him can get her to run some test on there."  
>she said as she held up the little container that held the piles inside.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Later that Night At Scotts<p>

"So you want me to get my mom to do some underhanded testing?" Said Scott.

"Not underhanded just secretly, She also can't know it's me you're doing it for,  
>your mom and my mom are becoming friends and this would destroy that." said Alex.<p>

"I could try." Said Scott.

"Thanks." She said then handed Stiles the container.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At Stiles house.<p>

"Don't make a mess, and don't kill the animal we need it alive." said Ave as they picked the lock then entered the house.

They split up looking for Dailin. One man entered Stiles room and Dailin was sitting in front of the deck.  
>He growled menacingly at the hunter, then the hunter lunged at Dailin trying to grab him Dailin ran under the mans legs and the man reached down to catch him and hit his head on the deck.<p>

"fuck!" The man shouted loud enough for the rest of the hunters to hear, and they did.  
>Once the other hunters made it to the room the man was knocked out.<p>

"Hey get up." Ava Said as she nudged the man. "Were's the shifter?"

"I don't know." He said as he set up holding his head. "I guess it got away."

She sighed as she walked out. "Useless."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Hospital<p>

Alex waited outside in the jeep while Scott and Stiles went inside to talk with Ms McCall.

"So let me get this straight you want me to do underhanded stuff at the hospital my place of work, for what exactly?" Said Ms McCall.

"We're really worried about a friend." Said Stiles.

"Yeah and we just want to make sure that said friend isn't on drugs." said Scott.

Ms McCall sighed as she tried to decide if she should believe them.

"Please mom." said Scott.

"Don't try those puppy-dog eyes on me." Said Ms McCall. "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Said Scott and Stiles.

"But not because of the puppy-dog eyes,  
>because I'll never forgive myself if I could have done something to help stop a kid that may have a drug problem and Didn't." said Ms McCall.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex's phone ringed and She answered it, it was her mom calling to find out where she was..<p>

**"Where are you?"** Said her mom.

"I'm sitting in a jeep." Said Alex.

**"What jeep?"** Her mom asked.

"Stiles's jeep." Alex answered.

**"And why are you doing that?"**

"Because were about to go to the mall and they had to make a quick stop." said Alex. "I have to go mom their back." she said then hung up.

"So did it work is she going to do it?" Alex asked when they got to the jeep.

"Yeah." said Stiles.

"Thank you two, really." Said Alex.

"It was nothing, I really want to find out what's going on with you to." Said Stiles. "Should I take you home?"

"If you mean your place then yeah." said Alex.

"Um well ok." Said Stiles. "Scott do you want to go to my house to or should I drop you off."

"I guess I could hang out to." Said Scott.

"Good this will be the perfect time to get to know you." said Alex.

Once they made it to the house and inside Stiles hurried up to his room.

Alex and Scott looked at each other like they were looking for an answer to why Stiles felt that he had to make it to his room first.

When Stiles entered his room Dailin wasn't there to greet him like he usually did, he wasn't there at all.  
>"Dailin?" Stiles said as he looked around the room.<p>

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she and Scott entered the room.

"I can't find Dailin." Said Stiles. Then Alex looked under the bed.

"I already looked there." Said Stiles.

"Well he has to be around the house somewhere."  
>said Alex. She then started to walk back out of the room to look around the rest of the house.<p>

She looked through the kitchen not finding anything.

Scott looked in the living room and found nothing.

All three of them looked around the house and found nothing.

Alex suggested that they look outside for him since he clearly wasn't inside.

"Dailin!" They called out as they looked outside.

"You know I've never seen your puppy before." said Scott.

"He's a husky." said Stiles.

"Hey we should put up flyers." said Alex.

"No." Stiles said objectively.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because I don't have a picture of him so I can't." Said Stiles of course that wasn't the real reason why he didn't want to put up flyers.

"Well he is a husky most of them look alike so we could just put a picture of one from the internet." Alex suggested.

"No Alex lets just keep looking." Said Stiles.

"Ok. I'll go check the next street. Said Alex.

Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair as he tried not to panic.

"Dude don't worry we'll find him." Scott said sensing the worry in him.

"But what if we don't, what if we don't find him in time Scott."

"He's a puppy they can actually handle their self pretty well alone right." said Scott.

"That's just the thing Scott he's not, there's something that I haven't told you about him." Said Stiles.

"Then what is it?" Scott asked.

"He's a shifter." said Stiles.

Scott laughed in response, for some reason not believing him.

"Scott I mean it." said Stiles

"Your saying your dogs a shapeshifter?" said Scott.

"You're a freaking werewolf if I was to cut you right now you would like magically heal right before my eyes,  
>and your telling me you can't believe my dogs a shapeshifter, really Scott really."<p>

"OK ok I believe you but doesn't that just mean he should really be okay." Said Scott.

"No because when he shifts he turns into a baby not an adult." Stiles explained then his phone ringed and he answered it. "Did you find him?"

"No. Did you try calling your dad maybe he has him." said Alex.

"He would have called me." said Stiles.

"Well we will find him, try not to worry." Alex said then hung up.

Stiles sighed as he stuck the phone in his pocket. "We have to find him Scott."


	47. Chapter 47

They had continued to look for him until it started to get dark. Stiles dropped them off and went home.

After showering he plopped down in bed feeling exhausted and hopeless he had no idea where Dailin could be and it was bothering him causing him to not be able to sleep.

He woke the next morning after finally falling asleep around 3:00am. He got up and checked outside just in case Dailin had returned and was waiting for him to open the door. but he wasn't so Stiles went back inside, he also felt hungry but after fixing something to eat he realized that he didn't have much of an appetite. Looking across at the empty table all he could think of was how much he missed his mom and how she would tell him.

_you will wish you would have eaten that when you get so hurry that your stomachs roaring like a lien._

He covered the food up and stuck it in the refrigerator then went back to his room and sunk down beside his bed. "I miss you mom."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek and Nathan were talking trying to figure out what ever the missing clues were to figuring out what the motive was behind the killings, but kept hitting a dead zone.<p>

"We should go to the hospital?" Said Nathan.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because it happened again except this time the baby was rushed to the hospital alive didn't die until this morning, So the body should be in the hospital morgue." Nathan explained.

"Well I guess we should go to the hospital then." said Derek.

They arrived at the hospital and before they got out Nathan pulled the hood on the hoodie he wore on his head and wrapped a scarf around his face covering his mouth and nose.

"Nathan what are you doing?" said Derek as he looked at him funny.

"nothing, it's just a little chilly out is all." Nathan answered and Derek got out the car shaking his head.

"They went inside and Derek asked how were they going to find the morgue.

"Ask." Nathan answered.

They walked up to the counter and Derek asked where the morgue was.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give you that information."  
>the lady answered as she eyed Nathan not sure if she should laugh at him or be afraid of him. Derek gave Nathan a look that said I told you so.<p>

Nathan rolled his eyes then looked at the lady and said I'm sorry where did you say the morgue was?

The lady answered him in an almost trance like state. "On the ground floor of the hospital, the basement."

"Thank you." Nathan said then they walked off.

"I forgot how-"

"Cool that was?" Nathan said trying to finish Derek's sentence.

"I was going to say useful." said Derek.

Once they made it to the right place they were stopped by someone who had noticed them,  
>telling them that they were not allowed back there.<p>

They both turned to see Carly standing behind them and felt relieved.

"Oh good it's just you." said Nathan.

"What are you doing here Derek." said Carly.

"And I don't exist." said Nathan.

"We're here to see the body of the baby that was admitted last night." said Derek.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"Well-." Derek started about to explain why they wanted to see the body but was interrupted by Nathan whom said that they should go into the room first just incase somebody comes their way.

She unlocked the door and they all went inside.

Derek told her that they needed to see that body to fill in what ever they were missing that was stopping them from figuring out what was actually going on.

Carly walked over to a drawer and said. "This one, She's in here." she said then opened it.

"Her?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah another baby girl." Said Carly.

"I'm just going to sit back here and be a ghost while you two talk." Said Nathan as he hopped up on a table.

"She was also poisoned." Said Carly.

"How come she was able to make it to the hospital live, was it a different kind of poison?" Derek asked.

"No but the family's teenage son's girlfriend had went to see him and discovered the scene, she rushed the baby to the hospital." Carly explained.

"I still don't get it." Said Derek.

"Hey you know I might know somebody who can help us." Nathan Said then pulled out his phone and called someone.

"…Mom." Nathan said hesitantly as whom he was calling answered.

"**Well if it isn't my estranged son.**" said Nathan's mother on the other side of the phone. he had put it on speaker.

"I'm not estranged." Said Nathan.

"**Oh really because I called you and somebody answered that said they were your roommate which I'm not so sure I believe, they said they would tell you I said to call me but you never did.**" Said his mother.

"I was busy and I just got the time to call you." said Nathan.

"**Yeah because you want something.**" said his mother.

"Ok you're right I do want something." said Nathan. "I wanted to know if you would know anything about baby shifters being killed?"

"**Yeah I heard about it.**"

"Well I've been trying to figure out why, like what was the reason for it but there's just something I'm just not getting." Said Nathan.

"**Like what?**"

"Well they all have been females and killed with poison."

"**Well the authority's may not be able to figure it out but it's hunters obviously.**" said his mother.

"Well yeah I know that, it's just why they're doing it besides the fact that there hunters,  
>I think that there's a reason behind it considering the patterns." said Nathan.<p>

"**Why do you want to know anyways?**" His mom asked.

"I'm just curious. I've been trying to figure it all out since I heard about it." Nathan said not really wanting to tell her what was really going on.

"**Some believe there's an alpha female to be born, she's supposed to be powerful and hunters fear her.**"

"Why is there any particular reason?" Nathan asked.

"**It's said that the last time somebody like her was born she destroyed and killed everyone in the village.**" his mother explained.

"So they're trying to get to her before her power awakens by killing every female shifter that's born."

"**Every alpha female**." His mother corrected.

"There all alphas?" Nathan questioned.

"**Yeah, but everything I just told you could be wrong.**"

"Is there anyway to know if you're not?" Nathan asked.

"**Have you heard of any missing baby boys?**" She asked.

"No, why?" His asked.

"**because there's an alpha male that's supposed to be able to find her**."

"How would you know if they found him?" He asked.

"**Well I can tell you that they obviously wouldn't kill him if they found him they would try to capture him.**" his mother explained.

Derek looked like he was in thought Then said Stiles's name and ran off.

"Derek!" Nathan called out to get his attention but Derek just kept going like he didn't hear him.

"**Did you just say Derek?**" his mom asked.

"…Um no." He answered.

"**What are you two up to. No better question where are you and why are you not in class?**"

"Yeah um about that." said Nathan.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek had remembered that Dailin had a wound on his paw and that it could have been caused by the hunters when they tried to catch him and he could be the male alpha shapeshifter, which meant that Stiles could be in danger.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>BN****: Hi :)**


	48. Chapter 48

"Any luck finding it?" The hunter man asked Ava as he spoke to her on the phone.

"**No but I have a plan. Do you think you Can get the boy without causing a scene?**" said Ava.

"Boy, do you mean the sheriffs son?" The man asked.

"**Who else.**"

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"**Just like a dog, shape-shifters are very protective of their owners, and most of all possessive, if we take the boy he's most likely to come out of where ever he's hiding to get to him.**"

"A puppy?"

"**Don't ever underestimate something supernatural. Just because it looks harmless doesn't mean it is. now go get the boy and bring him to the house.**"

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back At The Hospital.<p>

"**I don't believe you kept that from us, you know how every parent wants to see their child graduate.**" Said Nathan's mother.

"I didn't keep it from anyone, And there wasn't even a ceremony, it was more like they handed me a diploma and said here we never want to see you again."

"**But I didn't even get to look all smug, like yeah that's right I raised my child right I'm a good parent my son just graduated college.**"

Nathan face-palmed. "You are the only parent that thinks that way."

"**No I'm the only parent that admits it.**"

"Mom I really have to go ok I need to catch up with Derek and find out where he went." Said Nathan.

"**I'm on my way.**" his mother said.

"Ok. Wait what you're on your way here?"

"**Yes where else.**"

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"**Because I'm worried about you, and Derek. getting involved in shifter business is never a good thing it's very dangerous.**"

"I know that, but we're being very careful and we're both okay and it's going to stay that way." Nathan Said trying to convince his mother not to come.

"**Fine but be careful.**" Said His mother.

"I will." he said about to hangup. "Um mom is there anyway we can find her first the alpha shifter?"

She sighed "**Well many people don't know this but she's suppose to have a mark.**"

"A mark?"

"**Yeah a mark on her body somewhere, well more like a symbol. It looks like the Greek letter for O.**" she answered.

"Thanks mom." Nathan Said then hung up.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The hunter entered the house from the back not thinking about the fact that it was an early Sunday morning and he could be seen trying to get him into the car.<p>

He quietly looked around the house as he made his way to Stiles room.

He went up to the door and quickly hid back to the side pressing his body to the wall.

Stiles had his door cracked open and was sitting on the floor of his room with his back leaning against the bed as he stared down at what looked to be a book.

The hunter readied himself to enter the room then pushed off the wall and reached for the door nob,  
>as he peeped in pushing the door open a little then jumped back as he saw someone entering through the window.<p>

"Stiles?" Said Derek as he stepped around the bed to see Stiles sitting on the floor.

Stiles looked up at him then back to the book closing it and sitting it on the bed as he stood.  
>Something dropped out of it but he didn't notice it. He had a look like he was holding something back and his eyes seemed to glimmer.<p>

"Whats wrong?." Said Derek.

"…Nothing." Stiles answered as he sniffed like people do when they have a runny nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Stiles what happened?" Derek asked him, he was finding himself more and more worried about Stiles,  
>telling himself that it was because he was the human in all of it and could be easily hurt if he's not careful,<br>which is something Stiles doesn't know how to do to well since he would do anything to help a friend which meant he would put himself right in the middle of danger.

Stiles was speaking low and Derek could tell something was wrong. "I said nothing was wrong,  
>I'm just tired so can you just go for now." he said as he tried to guide him out of the room.<p>

"No Stiles I really need to talk to you it's important."  
>Derek said turning around out of Stiles direction and walked over to where he was sitting then asked him again what happened.<p>

"I lost Dailin." Stiles admitted.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"He's gone, I left I wasn't even gone for that long and when I got back I couldn't find him."

"Ok when was this?" Derek asked.

"yesterday." Stiles answered.

"I'm pretty sure he's alright, he's probably around here somewhere or he may have already been found,  
>did you check with the animal shelters around here?"<p>

"Yes and so did Alex, they all said they would call if a husky came in." Said Stiles.

"Well then don't worry." said Derek. He was actually relieved to here that Dailin had disappeared from Stiles since it meant that he would be out of danger.

"I shouldn't have left him." said Stiles.

Derek took a breath as he looked down then noticed the white square paper on the floor that had fallen out of the book.  
>He picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of a lady and a young boy.<p>

"Who's this." Derek said turning the picture around.

"My mom." Stiles said sounding like he was holding back emotions. "Me and my mom."

Derek looked up from the picture to Stiles then said. "This is the real reason isn't it."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah…she died. Todays the day she died."  
>Stiles said as he swallowed trying to get rid of the knot that was forming in his throat.<p>

Derek thought about it and recognized what Stiles was doing, it was the same thing he did when his parents died.

"How about we go look for him together, I'm pretty sure I'll be of more use than that little girl."  
>said Derek like he was trying to change the subject.<p>

"Her names Alex." said Stiles.

"I'll call her Ann." Said Derek.

"Ann. why?" Stiles asked confused with what the nickname could mean.

"It's short for Annoying." Derek answered and Stiles shook his head walking over to the door to leave the room.

"Lets go look for Dailin." said Stiles.

They both got into Derek's car and left.

The hunter called Ava to let her know that he couldn't get Stiles because he got interrupt by the Alpha.

"**Well stay there until he leaves.**" Said Ava.

"That would be a plan if he didn't leave with the alpha."

"**Are you following them?**"

"No."

"**Then why are you talking to me. Go find them.**" Said Ava before she hung up.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex house.<p>

Natalia went to Alex's room to ask her something.

"I was thinking about picking up Stiles then going by the cemetery then out for dinner, what do you think?"

"Um it sounds confusing, why the cemetery?" Alex asked.

Today's the 13th the day Claudia passed away.

"Please tell me Your joking." Said Alex as she shot up in bed.

"Why would I."

"No no no-no no. I thought today was the 5th." Alex said as she jumped out of bed and stuck some shoes on in a hurry and flew out of the room.

Natalia called out behind her but Alex just kept going until she was down the street and decided to call a taxi,  
>it would be quicker than on foot.<p>

A Little Later.

The taxi pulled up to Stiles house and she got out seeing Scott at the door then paid the driver and he left.

"Hey." she said as she went up to him.

"If your here to see Stiles he's not here." said Scott

"How long have you been here?" Alex asked.

"Not long but long enough to know that he's not here. I've knocked a few times and rung the bell but got nothing." Scott explained.

"Do you think he went to the cemetery?" said Alex.

"Its Possible I guess, I mean I would usually come over to keep him company so he wouldn't think about it,  
>but maybe he decided to go this time." Scott explained.<p>

"Well let's go." Said Alex as she turned away from him and the door.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as he followed behind her.

"To the cemetery." Alex answered.

* * *

><p>"As Derek drove Stiles recognized the area and said. "I thought we were going to look for Dailin."<p>

"We are, after this." Derek said as he slowed the car to a stop and got out going around to the passenger side.

Stiles stayed seated looking down at his hands trying to fight the tightness in his chest.

"Come on." Said Derek gesturing for him to get out.

Stiles acted like he didn't hear him and didn't move, like if he just kept still Derek would eventually give up and just get back in the car and leave,  
>but he didn't instead he opened the door and pulled Stiles out of the car by his arm.<p>

"Der...ek." said Stiles as Derek pulled him along.

Derek just continued to pull him along even though he didn't know where Stiles mom was buried.

Stiles pulled away and went in a different direction.

Derek called out Stiles name and Stiles turned partially to him and said in a low voice. "this way."

As they came up on the tombstone Stiles stopped short, chest feeling extremely tight.

Derek put his hand on Stiles back easing him Forward.  
>Stiles looked down at the grave not sure what to do or what he should say even though he had so much he wanted to tell her.<p>

"Mom…" he said sounding like a whisper. "Um where do I start. I fought against an alpha werewolf,  
>oh and my best friend was turned into a werewolf by said alpha. So yeah, a lot has happened,<br>oh yeah I got a puppy but I can't find him I'm actually supposed to be looking for him right now my friends had helped me look for him,  
>Alex the person who wouldn't give up until she finds something wanted to keep looking I had to force her to stop so she could go home.<br>Having her around actually brings back memories I'm happy she's here but at the same time it hurts,  
>it…it makes… it makes me think about when you were here, Mom I…" Stiles said trying his hardest not to cry.<p>

"Go ahead." Said Derek, he didn't want him to hold back that emotion, it was why he brought him here.

"Derek I'm finished." Stiles said turning back towards him.

"No you're not." Said Derek.

"Yes I am Derek what more do you want me to say? That I miss her because I do everyday every second every waking minute I do,  
>there's not a time that I don't. I just…i just…" Stiles said wiping the tears away from his eyes trying not to break down.<p>

Derek came closer to him and put his arm around him then brought him in holding him close.

"Go ahead." Said Derek.

"Derek, I just miss her, I miss her so much." Said Stiles as tears fell onto Derek's shirt. "I just wish she was here."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Beautiful**


	49. Chapter 49

Scott and Alex arrived at the cemetery and Scott asked if she was sure he would be there?

"Not sure but I'll go check. You stay here I'll be right back." She said then got out of the car.

As Alex approached she saw two people standing close together.  
>She came closer and realized that it was Stiles and that guy she couldn't remember name but he had came in through Stiles window that time.<p>

Derek stroked Stiles's back as he cried unto him.

Stiles brought his arms around him and Derek felt that feeling again which made him think to himself could Nathan be right,  
>could he really care for Stiles more than he realized.<p>

He removed his arms from around Stiles and moved him back some then Stiles wiped his face on his jacket before he spook.

"why did you do this?"

"Because you were doing the same thing I did when my family died. Trying not to think about it and locking it away doesn't help it,  
>it just hurts more. So one day my sister made me face it all and after that I just spent the night lying in bed with her like I was a kid again,<br>she wasn't much older than me but she became like my mother that night. and after that I felt better. I was just hopping it would work with you."

Stiles gave a weak smile then said. "Well I guess I'm going to have to sleep with you to complete it then."

Stiles noticed the look on Derek's face then realized what he had said didn't sound right.

"I mean, um…that sounded different in my head." said Stiles.

"It's okay." Derek said then brought his hand up to Stiles's face and whipped away a tear at the side of his face.

They were both looking at each other. Stiles thought to himself that Derek wasn't as bad as he thought,  
>that he could actually be quite caring when he wanted too.<p>

The look Derek was giving him also made him feel funny, it made him want to lean into him, put his lips together with his,  
>do what was that called again… oh yeah Kiss. Wait there it was again the word kiss and Derek in the same sentence in his head,<br>was he really starting to have feelings for Derek?

Derek was thinking something similar and found himself leaning into Stiles.

"Suddenly they heard the sound of a phone ring and snapped out of the trance they felt they were in."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Shoot shoot shoot." Said Alex as she hid behind a tombstone getting her phone out to stop its ring, then got up and snuck away.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Um do you want to spin sometime alone with your mom?" Derek asked backing up some more from him.<p>

"Yeah." Stiles answered nodding his head a little.

And Derek left him alone.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Scott noticed Alex running back to the car and was wondering why she was doing so.<p>

"Go go go." Alex said after getting in the car.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Just drive." Alex replied, and Scott dove off.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Derek set in his car playing over what he wanted to do thinking that he couldn't deny it anymore. He just has to figure out what to do about it.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Was he there?" Scott asked.<p>

"no." Said Alex.

"What were you running from? Scott asked."

"Oh I just didn't want to be seen by someone." said Alex.

"Who?"

"Someone." she answered.

"Hey you know I've always wondered something." Scott said about to ask a question.  
>"I heard Stiles say once that it was his fault that his mother died, why does he think that?" Scott asked.<p>

"Well one day he was sent home early from school, I forget why but anyway, his mom was called to come get him and there was an accident she got a concussion and was sent to the hospital for awhile but she was released and everything was okay she had headaches but they eventually went away and everything was fine for a while until the headaches came back she tried to ignore them untill they got so bad that she couldn't take it anymore and went to the hospital, …they found a tumor and she got… sicker and sicker until she was completely debilitated and eventually she just slipped away. The tumor happened to be in the same spot as the concussion even though the doctors said that the tumor had nothing to do with the concussion Stiles still blamed himself for it. And I guess he still does." Alex explained.

"But it wasn't his fault." Said Scott.

"He was just a kid, he didn't know that or believe it. His mom was called to the school to get him and was involved in a car accident,  
>so all he could think was that it was his fault." said Alex.<p>

"I guess your right." Said Scott.

"Scott I totally approve of you." Said Alex.

"What why what do you mean?" said Scott confused with her sudden confession.

"Well you were at Stiles house when I got there to keep him company so he wouldn't be sad, so for that you got my approval,  
>Let's be friends." She said then put her hand out for him to shake. And he did so taking one hand off the steering wheel and shaking her hand.<p>

Scotts phone ringed and he asked Alex if she could answer it, his mom wouldn't let him drive for months if he answered while driving.

"Hi miss McCall this is Alex, Scotts diving right now." Alex answered.

"**Oh well can you tell him I got the results back.**" Said miss McCall.

"Really what is it what does it say?" Said Alex.

"**It's funny the way you ask that it sounds like you know what test I'm talking about.**" Ms McCall said. "**Its you isn't it, you're the one. And it's not about a drug problem.**"

"No ma'am it's not." Alex said like she was admitting her guiltiness. "Can you tell me what they are?"

"**Well they are a combination of vitamins. really good ones at that, it has all the nutrients your body will ever need.**" Ms McCall answered.

Alex sighed then said alright thanks before hanging up.

"what is it?" Scott asked.

"She said there just vitamins." Alex Said. Then dropped her head.

"Shouldn't you be happy, that means their not poisoning you or something." Said Scott. And Alex sighed again.

"Should I take you home?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles came back to the car and got in.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" Said Derek.

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

Derek cranked up the car about to drive off when Stiles turned to him and thanked him.

A small smile touched Derek's face when he replied. "…yeah." He said nodding feeling good that he had just did something good to help him.

"Are we still going to look for Dailin?" Stiles asked as Derek was driving.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." said Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: So many horizontal lines...**


	50. Chapter 50

Two Days Later At The School.

Stiles still felt down and his friends took notice of this and was trying to come up with something to make him feel better or get his mind off things for a while.

"Well I do have ticket to this club party thing that's going down tonight." said Lydia.

"that could work." Said Allison. "A fun night out, yeah let's do it."

"Here." she said reaching in her bag and taking out the tickets and handing two of them to Scott.

"Do you think he would be willing to come?" Scott asked Lydia.

"Your asking me that, aren't you his best friend." Lydia replied.

"No I am." said Alex.

"Actually I am." Said Scott.

"I am." Said Alex.

Allison looked in-between them then said "uh-oh!"

"Well I'm going to go find Stiles while you two fight over him." said Lydia.

She found him sitting on a step somewhere, looking like he was thinking to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Lydia asked As she stood to the side of him.

"Do you like me?" Stiles said abruptly.

"Of course we're friends aren't we." Lydia answered.

"Are we?" Said Stiles.

Lydia thought about it then said yeah.

"So that's all, you like me as a friend and nothing else?"

Lydia answered yeah again, he had never really been in her train of thought until they had become acquaintance and she naturally thought of him as a friend,  
>it was all she could see him as.<p>

Alright. Stiles said then stood up from the step's.

"Oh here this is for you." she said handing Stiles a ticket. "It's for a party that's tonight. Your going to come right?"

"Why not." Stiles answered giving her a smile.

* * *

><p>After class was over Austin came up to Alex asking how she was doing.<br>she didn't come to school on Monday and he hadn't got the chance to talk to her all day.

"I'm great just fine." She answered.

"Are you sure, what was wrong?" Austin asked.

"I'm allergic to bees and I got stung by one." she answered.

"So it was just an allergy attack."

"Yep." she answered. Then said she had to go, and her next class would be starting soon.

"I want to ask you one more thing." Said Austin. "There's this party and I wanted to know if you'll go with me."

"I don't like crowded places." she answered.

"So you wont go with me?" Austin asked.

She thought about it and remembered somebody on the lacrosse team telling her that Austin had carried her to the field for help,  
>and that he seemed really worried about her.<p>

"Yeah I'll go with you." she answered.

Austin sighed dropping his head then said. "Fine I understand." He said before he took in what she had just said. "Wait you'll go with me."

"Isn't that what I just said." said Alex.

"Yes. I'll pick you up around nine." said Austin then the bell ringed.

As she was entering the class room she bumped into Stiles. It wasn't that she had been avoiding him but she certainly hadn't sought him out.

"…Uh um, hi." She said finally.

"Hey." Said Stiles.

"Um how you doing?"

"Fine I guess." he said and she nodded. "Class is starting."

"Oh yeah." she said then ducked inside.

as they set in class she wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was saying or anything for that matter,  
>she was just staring at Stiles intently.<p>

"Zane." said the teacher trying to get her attention. "Zane, ZANE... ZANE!"

Alex jumped in response and looked the teachers way...?

"do you need to rest, are you feeling fine?" the teacher asked.

"I'm fine." she answered.

* * *

><p>once class was over She approached Stiles and asked him how he was doing.<p>

"I'm good." he answered but she knew him well enough to know that, that wasn't the truth.

"…I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday." said Alex.

"It's okay I wanted to be alone that day anyway." Stiles said then Alex thought back to how he wasn't alone he was with that window guy.

"Did you find your puppy?"

Stiles thought about what Derek told him that the hunters are probably looking for Dailin and having him could be dangerous.

"No." he answered.

"If you want later we could go look for him together." said Alex.

Stiles shook his head. "No that's okay." He said then got off the subject by asking if she would be going to the party as well.

"Yeah I am with Austin." She answered.

"Austin!" He said in shock. "Your going with Austin?"

"Yeah Why not." she answered.

"He likes you, you don't want to send him the wrong message." said Stiles.

"Yeah true but you never know I may come to like him, not everything is love at first sight."

"That's not like you. Do you really mean it?" Stiles asked.

"Not really but your going so I thought I should go." she answered.

"How did you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Uh don't worry about it." she answered, not wanting to tell him that going to the place was just a plan to make him feel better.

"Um Alex, do you think it's possible to like two people at the same time." Said Stiles.

"Why. do you have feelings for somebody other than Lydia? because if so I really need to meet this person." She asked.

Stiles scratched the back of his head then said. "I don't know forget I asked that."

"No you asked that for a reason, and I need to know who is this person that got you to look at them."

"It's nothing really, I'm just over thinking things." said Stiles.

"well if it turns out that you're not over thinking it will you tell me?"

"I can't even think about that." said Stiles and Alex put her arm around him then spoke.

"I missed this."

Stiles smiled. "me to."


	51. Chapter 51

Derek Jin and Nathan were looking for Dailin with no luck when Nathan asked Derek a question.  
>"What if they already found him. What would we do then?"<p>

"Well nothing I guess if that happened they would find the right person and that would be the end of it." said Derek.

"And what if we find the shifter girl first?" Nathan asked.

"We'll find away to deal with her properly." He answered.

"You don't mean kill do you? because we can't. I mean killing a baby it gets no lower than that." said Nathan.

"No I don't. but what do you suppose we do?" said Derek.

"Protect her and her family until we can get rid of the threat." Nathan suggested.

"you think that's going to be easy." said Derek.

"No but nothing ever is." Nathan replied.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Later That Night.<p>

"So remind me again why we're going to get Alex." Said Lydia as Allison drove.

"Because it's three girls and three boys, for some reason Austin was persistent that he should ride along,  
>and we all can't ride together so the boys are going to ride together and the girls will ride together."<p>

They pulled up at Alex's house and Allison got out and went up to the door and ringed the bell.

"Hey." said Alex after opening the door and stepped out. "Mom I'm gone!"

Her and Allison got in the car and Allison drove out.

"You're going by the Fantasy & Beyond right." said Lydia. it was the name of a costume store.

"No, why would I be going there?" Said Allison.

"Oh I didn't mention it did I, It's a costume party."

"What no you didn't. I didn't bring enough money to buy anything." Allison complained.

"That's okay I have something at my house you can wear." said Lydia.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Scott showed up At Stiles house with Austin and they went inside.<p>

"So what time are we going?" Stiles asked.

"30 minutes to an hour." Scott answered as he looked at Stiles funny.

"Stiles why are you dressed like that?" Scott asked.

"For the party, it's a costume party isn't it." he answered. He was wearing a ninja costume.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You didn't read the ticket." said Austin as he pulled out his and handed it to Scott.

"Well why aren't you dressed up to?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't have to dress up, I can just do this." Austin said then shifted.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Lydia's House.<p>

"So what do you want to wear to the party tonight?" Lydia asked Allison as she looked through her closet.

"Well what do you have?" Allison asked from the bed where she sat.

"Well there's this sexy witch and fairy costume I wore last year.  
>Oh and also there's some costumes in the dresser Over there you can check if you want." said Lydia.<p>

Allison got up and went to the dresser and started to look throw it.

"Ooh how about this." Said Allison as she pulled out a nude and black spotted body suit.

Lydia looked out over at it, when she caught sight of it, it was like she had never seen it before but she had to have. "Where did you find that?"

"In the draw where you told me to look." Allison answered.

"I don't remember buying it. But I have to wear that." said Lydia.

"Oh and here I thought you already had your costume on." said Alex as she set in a chair.

"Aww how cute you tried to make a funny. here I got a costume for you." Lydia said then draped a sheet over Alex's head.

"Ha but I'm actually already in costume." Alex said as she pulled off the sheet.

"Really." Said Allison and Lydia simultaneously. She was wearing denim jeans a plane shirt and a leather jacket.

"Yeah." she Answered.

"What are you suppose to be?" asked Allison.

"A casual detective." Alex answered.

"well that's a lazy costume." Lydia Said then turned her attention back to Allison.  
>"I know what you can dress up as."<br>She said then went back to her close it and pulled out leather pants a red button up shirt and a pair of boots.  
>She set them on the bed and went to her dresser and got out a black corset and some straps that Allison had no idea what they were for.<p>

"Is that for me to wear?" Allison asked.

"Yep, now get dressed." Said Lydia.

"Ok." Allison said then started undressing.

Alex got up. "I'll be outside." then left the room.

She stepped outside taking in the fresh cold air as she looked up at the sky, not a night cloud in sight.

Lydia joined her outside. "That's what I really like about the cold weather it makes for the most clear starry sky's.  
>Can I ask you something that will explain a lot?"<p>

"Sure why not." she answered.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Alex let out a laugh then said. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you left out as soon as Allison started to change." said Lydia.

"I just don't like to see friends naked." she answered.

Lydia hunched her shoulders then said. "hm so you say" and headed inside.

"Wait what did you think me being a lesbian would explain a lot of?" Alex asked.

"You not ending up with Stiles." Lydia said then went back inside leaving Alex to dwell on what she said.

She thought back to when she saw Stiles in Derek's arms, she didn't know him or the relationship they had. she would've just written it off as a friend consoling another in a time of need, if she hadn't seen the last part of what it looked like they were about to do if her phone hadn't ringed.


	52. Chapter 52

Lydia came back outside but this time she was in costume as well, a long with Allison whom had came out as well.

Allison had the costume on, the corset was put on over the shirt and the straps were knife leg holsters.

Lydia was dressed in a sexy skin-tight cat costume that was equipped with a tail, she also wore cat ears as well.

"You like?" Said Lydia.

"Yeah. let me guess Allison's a huntress and you're a cute little kitty cat aren't you." She said as she pet Lydia's head.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lydia as she knocked Alex's hand away. "Now let's go I want to get there before the boys do."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The guys pulled up to the party well more like down the street from it they had parked away in a store parking lot.<br>Stiles got out saying he still can't believe that Scott let Austin talk him into shifting.

"Well Austin has a point it's halloween nobody will think twice." Scott said to Stiles.

Somebody walked by them, and Austin pointed him out. "Look at this dude he's dressed up as a zombie."

"What if he's like you two and is a real zombie." Said Stiles.

"Really Stiles if he was a real zombie don't you think he would be trying to eat our brains."  
>Austin said and Scott just laughed.<p>

"What this is serious talk." Said Stiles.

A car pulled up in the parking lot and a few people got out,  
>one of them looked over at Scott and them and said cool contacts. "Guys look."<p>

"Yeah thanks." Said Austin.

Stiles rolled his eyes then said. "There was a zombie attack in Miami."

"That was a drug." Said Austin.

"Yeah sure That's what they tell you." said Stiles. "That drug was a government cover up."

Another car pulled up and the girls got out and caught sight of the guys.

"Dude." Said Alex as she went over to them. "You two look awesome."  
>she said to Austin and Scott whom had his eyes glued to Allison.<br>"Stiles why aren't you a werewolf too? You guys could have been a pack of three."

Stiles looked in-between the two of them then said. "I don't think I could pull it off."

"What do you mean. you would make a bad ass werewolf."  
>She said to Stiles then asked where they got the werewolf makeover.<p>

Scott and Austin looked at each other than said some guy.

"Maybe you should go to that guy and get him to make you into a werewolf to."  
>Alex said to Stiles obviously thinking that they meant a halloween makeup artist.<p>

"I don't think he would." Said Stiles.

"Why not?" she asked.

Stiles thought about it then said. "…Because I never thought of asking him."  
>he Said but the truth was he knew Derek wouldn't turn him because he didn't want him to have to worry about getting an arrow in the back.<p>

"And he wouldn't if he did ask." Said Austin.

"Why not? A customers a customer isn't it."

"Yeah Alex but lets just forget about it." Stiles said then turned the conversion.  
>"So how much cases have you solved? Stiles asked Alex knowing exactly what she was dressed up as.<p>

"So that's what it is." Austin said under his breath.  
>He had been thinking to himself trying to figure out what she was since she got out the car.<p>

"See Stiles knew right off the bat what I am." said Alex.

"Of course." Stiles Said putting his arm around her neck and pulling her close.  
>"Even though we were split up for 8 years I can still read you."<p>

Austin Immediately felt jealousy rush over him.  
>Alex and Stiles were obviously close so close that they could see each other after 8 years and it seem like it had only been a day,<br>he also didn't like the way her eyes were looking at Stiles,  
>it was like her heart was breaking as she stared at him.<p>

"What is it why are you looking at me like that?" Stiles said to Alex.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Alex asked.

"Not that I can think of." Stiles answered.

"Well I do." Said Lydia. "We didn't come here just to stand outside so Lets go inside."  
>she said then locked her arm around Stiles's arm and walked off with him.<p>

"Well let's go." Allison said as she took Scotts hand.

They all were headed inside the sketchy looking building when they were stopped by a guy at the door that asked to see their tickets and handed them glow in the dark jewelry before they went in.

"Here you can have mine." Alex said as she handed Austin the plastic bracelets.

The inside was well lit, big with places to sit in corner of the room.  
>There was also a stage, most likely for a costume competition.<p>

While everyone else were conversing with others complementing each other on they're costumes,  
>Alex took a seat back and watched the action.<p>

"Are you going to just sit back here all night?" Austin Said to Alex as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yeah what else am I suppose to do, go up to people I don't know and say hi I like your costume? Because that's not me.  
>I rather comment on their clothes in my head that way nobody gets hurt."<p>

"So why did you come if you feel that way?" Austin asked even through he already knew the answer.

"Stiles. I want to see him happy." she answered.

"You like him don't you?" he asked.

"No. I love him." She answered honest as can be.  
>"He's my best friend we were together since we were born and stayed that way for years."<p>

"So you'll do anything for him?"

She nodded in response. "Anything."

* * *

><p>A girl came up to Lydia and said to her. "nice costume, it brings out your eyes."<br>as she brought her hand up to Lydia's hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"…thanks." Said Lydia and the girl walked off smiling at her oddly.

"Who was that?" Allison asked Lydia and she didn't answer.

"Lydia." she said as she tapped her.

"Yeah?" Said Lydia as she snapped out of it and turned towards her.

"Wh-" Allison started but stopped when she noticed Lydia's eyes. "Cool when did you put on contacts?"

"Hm." Lydia hummed then put her hands up to her eyes like she would be able to see them that way.

"…I…I'll be right back." Lydia said then headed off to the Lady's room.

She looked into the mirror and her eyes were big and her pupils were feline like.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure their in there." Said Ava as her and several other hunters stood outside of the billing.<p>

"Yeah I saw him go inside with his friends. He was dressed as a Ninja."

"So how do we lure him out here." said Ava.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back Inside.<p>

"Hey when this party turns on the club vive will you dance with me?" Austin asked to Alex.

She thought about it before she got ready to answer. "Why no-." she stopped when all the lights in the buildings went off.

"Oh I guess it's starting." Said Austin.

Alex started to breathe hard as she looked out into the crowed of people not really able to make out much,  
>all that she could see was the glow sticks and Jewelry that was given to them at the door.<p>

He looked at her seeing the panic on her face.  
>as she got up from where she set he reached for her and she snatched back from him saying `No`.<p>

"No… no…no-no no no-no." she repeated over and over again.

"Alex!" he called out as she ran off.

A black light came on and she looked out to the crowd that surrounded her everybody looked like dark-shadows that had glowy parts.

she bumped into Stiles as she headed for the door.

"Sorry." Stiles said then noticed it was Alex. "Oh Alex are you okay?"

"Stop!" She said and fell back. Stiles reached for her trying to help her up and she shouted at him.

"No!" She said as she got up and ran off.

She ran outside and bumped into one of the hunters stumbling back.

"She's one of his friends grab her." one of the hunters said.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Austin found Stiles and asked him if he saw Alex.<p>

"Yeah what happened?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, the lights went off and she started to freak out."

"Stay here I'll go find her." Stiles said then went for the exist.  
>It was weird, he couldn't remember her to ever be afraid of the dark.<p>

he stepped outside to see Alex standing surrounded by a group of people with guns pointed at her,  
>and a man that was on the ground holding his hand to his thigh.<p>

She also held a big hunters knife in her hand.

Before he got the chance to react he was grabbed from behind and had a SW1911 stuck to his head.

"Now put the knife down and, well you know the rest." said Ava.

Alex turned to see that Stiles had a gun to his head.  
>she tossed the knife to the side and a man grabbed her by the hair and stuck her in the neck with a syringe.<p>

"Aww wh…wh…" Alex said as she went down from what ever was in the syringe.

Stiles tried to go over to her and was pulled back by a hunter and stuck with a syringe as well.

"Well that could have gone better." said Ava.

"It also could have gone worse." said the male hunter.

"Come on put him in the car lets get going." said Ava as she walked away and got into a car.

The hunter that she had keeping tabs on Stiles,  
>got into the car with her sitting in the passenger side then asked her what they were going to do now that they had him?<p>

She answered as she started up the car. "Animals can sense when their owners are in danger so the little dog should just come running,  
>but I have a bigger plan I want to put them all down at once. And I think that boy can make that happened."<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey Scott have you seen Stiles or Alex?" Said Austin.

Scott shook his head no. And Austin made a tsk sound with his teeth as he looked around trying to see over all the heads in the room.  
>Then headed for the exit.<p>

He stepped outside looking around not seeing anyone so he jogged forward a little past the building.  
>He then noticed a body on the ground propped up against the wall of the building and hurried over.<p>

"Alex!" he said as he lifted her back forward off of the wall then listened for a pulse.  
>"Alex, Alex wakeup." He said as he padded her face. He then picked her up and carried her inside.<p>

"Scott!" he called out over the crowed.

Scott turned looking in his direction and so did some others.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I found her unconscious outside." said Austin.

Allison noticed that people were starting to stare and suggested that they take a step outside. And they did.

Maybe We should take her to a hospital said Allison. And that was what they were about to do when Alex started to groan.

"Alex?" Said Austin as she started to come to in his arms.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she squirmed in his arms trying to get him to put her down, and he did.

She stumbled back not yet fully awake. She started to look around frantically her vision blurry.

Austin stepped up to her and she backed up away from him. "Alex it's me Austin."

She blinked hard trying to clear her vision then said. "Stiles."

"No Austin." Austin said like he was stating who he was.

"No." She said as she shuck her head. "Stiles, where is he."

"He's probably inside, I'll go look for him." Said Allison.

"No he's not inside he was out here with me. They took him." said Alex. It was the conclusion she had come to.

"They who?" Scott asked.

"I don't know who they were but they grabbed me I got loose and tried to escape but they surrounded me with guns.

Austin had a look in his face that looked like he knew something.

Alex pulled out her phone and started to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" Austin asked.

"His dad." She answered as she pressed enter.

Austin smaked her phone away then said you can't call him.

"Then I will." Said Scott as he pulled out his phone and Austin tried to retrieve it but Scott moved his hand back out of his reach.

"Why are you trying to stop us from calling anyone?" said Allison. "Stiles is missing we have to call the cops."

"Because." He said then looked at Alex biting back on his words. "Because of Derek."

Alex recognized the name, stiles had said that was the name of the guy that she had knocked out the window.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Scott asked.

"He told me to keep an eye out just in case." said Austin.

"In case of what?" Scott asked.

"He glanced at Alex and sighed saying that he couldn't explain it.  
>Allison understood what he meant and said that she would go get Lydia then take Alex home.<p>

"What." Alex huffed as Allison turned to leave.

"I'm not going home when Stiles is out there somewhere." said Alex.

"It's the best thing you can do for him right now." Said Austin.

"How is going home the best thing to do. And why would you have to watch Stiles for Derek?"

"It doesn't concern you." said Austin.

"…doesn't concern me? I had guns pointed at me, and was stuck in the neck with a needle.  
>By people that took my friend and your telling me it doesn't concern me? Go to hell." she said then asked Scott to take her to the sheriff station.<p>

"Scott no." said Austin like he was warning him not too.

Allison came back saying that she couldn't find Lydia inside anywhere.

"You don't think that she was taken to do you?." Said Scott. "Did you try calling her?"

"I can't she left her phone at home."

Scott sighed then walked off.

"Scott where are you going?" Asked Allison.

"I have to go see Derek." he answered then looked right at Alex and said. "Coming."

"Wait what you can't take her with you." said Austin.

"I can and I will, she was there when it happened and seen the people who did it,  
>she's the best chance we have to find out who took Stiles." said Scott.<p>

Scott was right and Austin knew that, it was just that there was things Alex didn't know.

"What is Derek going to say? I mean she doesn't know certain things." Said Austin.

"Well why don't you tell me then." said Alex.

Austin sighed then said. "let's just go then."

"Um I'm going to go back inside to check again for Lydia then head to her house she might have went home,  
>somehow." Allison said they had rode together and Allison had the keys.<p>

"Alright make sure you call me." Scott said to Allison.

As they drove Alex explained to them how she was grabbed by somebody from behind and that she thinks they tried to chloroform her because there was this pungent sweet smell on what was held to her face when they grabbed her. And how when she smelled it she held her breath finding the knife at the mans side she took it and plunged it into the side of his legs and he let her go, but when she tried to leave they surrounded her with guns so she tuck the knife she still held and pointed it at them hopping that it would get them to just let her leave but it didn't and Stiles came then and they put a gun to his head and threatened that they would kill him if she didn't put the knife down.

"And?" Austin said like he was asking her to continue.

"I put the knife down then someone stuck something into my neck, I passed out after that." Alex explained.

* * *

><p>They had made it there and had went inside. Scott was the first person to speak.<p>

"Stiles's missing."


	54. Chapter 54

"What do you mean he's missing? What happened." said Derek.

"I was hopping you could tell me that." said Scott. "why did you have Austin watching Stiles?"

"It was just a precaution. But what do you mean hes gone?"

"He's missing." Scott started but Alex cut him off.

"They took him." She said and Derek looked at her then said what is she even doing here?

"I'm wondering the same thing. I had guns pointed at me and got knocked out and My friend taken by the same people.  
>And what I'm here talking about it instead of actually doing something." Alex complained.<p>

Derek finally grasped what was being said nobody was being direct saying he's missing.  
>for all he knew Stiles could have been out somewhere doing something, he didn't know his schedule.<p>

"We're going to find him trust me." Said Derek.

"You care about him?" Alex asked abruptly.

Derek didn't answer just looked around out of the corner of his eyes at the others.  
>He himself knew the answer it was something he had just come to terms with and decided not to act on,<br>not just for Stiles but himself, he didn't want to love somebody just to lose them again.  
>And if she knew that then she wouldn't be asking him such a damn question.<p>

"Do you care about stiles!" She asked again growing more mad that he wanted her to believe he could find her best friend in the world,  
>someone she valued life more then her own. And Couldn't answer such a simple question.<br>"You can't even answer, so why should I trust you." She said then stormed out.

She was right she had no reason to trust him so why should she.

"Go after her." Derek told Austin in a low voice. "we can't risk her alerting the police."

Austin listened and ran off after her. He caught up to her quite quickly and called out to her.

"Alex wait." Said Austin but she just kept walking. Alex! He said as he grabbed her by the forearm and she snatched away.

"Don't touch me." she snarled.

"We're going to find him." Austin said his voice sounding like a plea. he wanted her to believe it because he didn't himself.

"Really and why should I believe you hn." She said with the anger still stern in her face.  
>"Why should I trust you, you were the one that was supposed to be watching him and now look… he's gone!"<p>

"Yeah because he was going after you!" he shot back without thinking.

She looked hurt by the statement. Her anger now replaced by guilt,  
>she had already felt like it was her fault and he had just made it worst.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did." She said then turned to walk off but stopped and turned back to face him then said.  
>"tell me, tell me one thing that would stop me from going to the cops about this."<p>

The first thing that came to his mind was that it was hunters that took him and that they probably only took him to get to Derek and his pack that we're all werewolves including himself. But he couldn't say that so He just looked at her trying to think of something to say but couldn't find anything that he should tell her that he could. "…I have nothing." he answered.

* * *

><p>"So hunters took Stiles for what reason?"<br>Scott asked annoyed and worried that stiles was out there somewhere and he didn't know where.

"They want the dog." Said Nathan.  
>Derek was to angry in his head trying to think of the best way to get Stiles out of danger without anybody getting hurt, To answer for himself.<p>

"So what they take Stiles to lure the dog to them how is that supposed to work?"  
>Scott asked just as he did his phone ringed and he pulled it out and looked at it, it read Stiles name across the screen.<p>

"Stiles!" he said as he answered.

"Scott so which one are you?" Said the female voice from the other end of the phone.

"Who is this and where is Stiles?"

"Don't worry he's fine just a little tied up at the moment. But more importantly going by your tone I'm going to say your not the alpha.  
>" She stated referring to his voice, it didn't fit the man she had seen.<br>"So tell him that if he wants the boy back he knows what he has to do but make it quick, I can get a little impatient."  
>She said then continued like she had just remembered something.<br>"Oh and tell him at least he delayed us getting him a lot sooner to would have been sad for him to go missing on the same day his mother died."  
>The phone clicked.<p>

Scott looked at Derek then said. "Derek who ever has Stiles said that you'll know what to do to get him back, what does that mean?"

Derek didn't answer but his jaw tightened.

"She also said you stopped them from taking him sooner,  
>she said it would have been sad for him to go missing…on the same day his mother died."<br>Scott said relaying the messages as he thought about what was said.

Derek suddenly picked up the glass that set in front of him and through it across the room and it shattered against the wall.

Nathan pushed air out of his nose then said leave. In a voice that meant everyone.

"Leave you mean to go find Stiles right?" said Scott.

"No I mean leave, go home, especially you." He said to Scott.  
>"You're his friend you need to come up with a reason why he won't be coming home for how ever long it takes us to find him."<p>

Scott took his reasoning understanding it and left he did have to come up with an excuse and a good one.

Once Scott and Jin were gone Nathan turned to Derek and said. "Anger isn't going to get us anywhere, so cool off."

"You don't understand." Said Derek as he ran his hand over his forehead massaging the spot.  
>"They have been watching him all along. They were in the house at the same time I was and I didn't notice."<p>

"I don't understand really, out of all the people me." said Nathan.

"I just don't understand how I didn't sense it." said Derek.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't sense Kimberley's dad come into her room when you were making out with her in the seventh grade."  
>Nathan stated.<p>

"You were right." Said Derek.

"Woo wait what did you say?" Nathan Said not believing what he had just heard.

"You were right."

"Again." said Nathan sticking his head closer.

"you were right." Derek repeated.

"One more time."

"shut up." Derek said instead.

"What ever. Now that we have established how right I am because when am I ever wrong. We need to figure out what to do."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N My mission is to finish this fic before the sixth lets see if i succeed. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>As Scott drove home he got a call from Allison saying that she had heard from Lydia and she's okay.<p>

Which he was happy to hear it took one of the worries off of him, now he just had one friend to worry about.

Once He was home he went to his room closing the door and stared at his phone trying to think of something believable to say to Stiles dad.

He finally decided to go with the easiest and the most believable lie to tell.  
>Which was that they had some kind of project to do and stiles had decided that it would be best if he just stayed over and they worked on it together.<p>

When he called Mr Stilinski and said it, he was surprised that he believed it even though he thought it was a good lie.  
>He just hopped that they could find Stiles before the lie becomes obvious.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is where you live." Said Austin as they walked up to Alex's house.<p>

She turned to him after reaching the steps to the door to ask him a question.  
>"You do know that following me home won't stop me from telling right. Stiles and my dad are friends,<br>if I tell him what do you think he'll do? Set back and let a couple of young adults handle it? This isn't some YA novel, this is real life."

Austin just smirked in response he knew things she didn't.  
>"You have no idea how much close this all is to being a YA novel." he said under his breath.<p>

She started to unlock the front door and Austin spoke again.

"Please don't say anything."

She didn't say anything in response, just went inside and closed the door.

Austin sighed pulling out his phone to call and say that Alex will keep quite,  
>there wasn't a surety but he felt that she wouldn't be saying anything.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

"Oh hey sweety. Mr Zane said as he caught sight of Alex going up to her room.  
>Your mom said you went out with some friends. you're back already."<p>

She didn't answer him just looked down.

"Alex is everything okay?"

"Dad…um…I'm just a little tired is all, need some sleep." She said as she went up stairs.

"Um, ok." Her dad hummed.

She set down on the bed sighing as she laid back looking up at the ceiling.  
>She then felt something brush against her leg from under the bed.<p>

She got off the bed then bent down to look under it and saw a pair of eyes staring back at her.

Startled she felt back as the eyes came closer until they were completely out from under the bed. "Dailin."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>As Stiles came too, he found that he was bound to something,<br>his hands and feet were both tied. And the room was dark.

He started to fidget and squirm trying to get loose.

"That not going to work." Said a female voice coming from the right of him.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a woman tied to a post just as him.

"Where are we?" Stiles asked as he blinked feeling a little drowsy.

"I'm thinking underground somewhere, like a basement or a storm shelter." The lady answered.

Stiles looked around the room as much as he could then asked why they had them held here and what did they want with them.

"Well." she said as she Started to answer his question. "I gave birth to a female shifter, so they took me to get to her.  
>That's probably why they have you to."<p>

"I doubt that." Said Stiles objecting what she had just said. "I don't remember ever giving birth so-" He joked.

She gave him a weak smile. Then said. "your girlfriend then."

"Don't have one." he said in return.

"Well you must be connected to someone that they want." She said to him, they had to have him for a reason.

"Anyways I'm just happy that they still have me down here."

"Why would you be happy about that?" Stiles asked

"It means that they still need me, and they haven't…hurt my family. I hope my husband found them and that their safe."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"They broke into my home and tried to get to my daughter but I held them off until my son could get away with her." She explained.

Stiles thought about what she had just said then said. "Wait you're the mother aren't you."

"What?" She question not sure what he meant.

"I think I met your family." Said Stiles.

"What, are they okay?"

"Yeah they're with their dad. Me and a friend were going somewhere when this kid just came from no where standing in the road.  
>so we put them in the car and took them to the station and this man showed up who just so happened to be their dad.<br>He was going on about having to find you." Stiles explained.

Relief set in and she smiled as tears traveled down her face. "Thank you." She said to Stiles.

They heard the crackling sound of the doors to the shelter opening and stopped talking and looked in the direction.

"Oh I see your wake now, how are you feeling?" Said Ava as she came down to where they were.

"You know kidnapping me won't make for good leverage, I'm not even that important."  
>Said Stiles not fully understanding his importance.<p>

"But you are. You're the owner of that shifter and you seem to have a close relationship with that Alpha."

"And it's not like you would get Dailin even if they came to get me." Said Stiles.

She smiled. "I actually was thinking about making a trade, they give us the shifter and they can have you.  
>I'm quite sure they would be up for it, don't you think." She said to Stiles then turned to their other abductee and said.<br>"If everything goes to plan you won't be down here for long." Then stood to leave.

Before she could leave, the mother asked her for something to drink, saying she wanted some water.

Stiles added on saying he would like a Fanta. "Can't you make it strawberry." he called out as the woman was leaving.

Once Ava was gone the lady brought her arms to the front of her and stood going over to Stiles, he looked confused.

"…You were untied all this time?"

"Yes and no. I got loose but couldn't think of away to escape that would end well untill you came." she said as she begin to pad him down.

"What are you… d...doing?" He stuttered the question out as her hands went up and down his inner-thigh.

"Do you have anything sharp on you?" She asked.

"No." He answered. And she sighed as she got up from in front of him.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do you'll try to escape, and you won't make it that far."  
>she said then sighed again before going to set back in front of him.<p>

She reached and took the clip off her head and pulled the sprig out and said.  
>"I'm going to have to stick you with this." she said holding it up so he could see it.<p>

"No you don't." he said in response.

"If you want to get out of here I do."

"How is sticking me with that going to get us out of here?" he asked like he was scared of a little prick.

"I'm married to a shifter so we're connected, kinda like twins are,  
>I think they have some kinda barrier or something blocking this area off because he would have found me by now.<br>But he showed me a trick, if I put my blood scent in the wind he can find me like a supernatural map." she explained.

"Ok that sounds like a good plan you do that, stick yourself and see if he picks up your scent."

"And I'm going to I just need yours to, if he come by himself they'll kill him."

"I'm not connected to any shifters like that." Said Stiles.

"Your here so you definitely are." she stated.


	56. Chapter 56

Hey can you pick them up something to drink. The woman wants water and the boy want that flavor soda drink.

The man frowned then said. "Doctor pepper?"

"No it has fruity flavors." she said.

"Fanta?" said the man.

"Yeah, That's it." she said as she turned her back.

"God I hope this is over with soon." The man said then walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Alex's House.<p>

"How did you get in my room?" Alex said as she sat in bed petting Dailins head.  
>"Better yet what are you even doing here, Stiles has been looking for you every where, he's going to be so happy to see you…when they find him."<p>

There was a knock on her door and she said to come in.

A blonde girl entered her room smiling and said. "Hi, your dad let me up, did you know he's our history teacher."

Alex frowned before speaking. "Who are you?" she asked, she didn't recognize her but she seemed familiar to her for some reason.

The girl smiled then spoke her name. "Kristen."

"Again who are you." Said Alex not registering the name.

"I'm Austin's sister." She said in response.

"I see. let me guess he sent you to watch over me, to make sure I don't say anything."

"No Nathan did." She answered.

"And who's that?" Alex asked.

"Nathan." She repeated. "Nathan is Nathan."

Alex sighed. "Yeah I know Nathan's a person but what I want to know is what does he have to do with any of this?"

"How, well he's Derek's friend." She said.

"Why is this Derek guy so important to you all? Like what is it that makes you Austin Stiles, do what ever he says."

"You listen to what your mother tells you to do don't you." said Kristen.

"…Are you saying that he's like y'all mom?" Said Alex.

"No what I'm saying is…" Kristen sighed before continuing. "We're like a family and we'll all do what ever it takes for our family."  
>Kristen answered she thought of herself as part of Derek's pack even though she wasn't really.<p>

"I just don't believe that I'm here sitting in bed doing nothing when Stiles is out there and I don't even know if he's okay.  
>Why didn't They just take me."<p>

"Because your useless." said Kristen.

Alex dropped her mouth. "Useless?"

"Well to them you are, you don't have a direct connection to Derek, so therefore they didn't need you."

"Then why did they try to grab me in the first place?"

Kristen hunched her shoulders. "Probably to get to Stiles."

Alex stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything. I have to get him something to eat." Alex said gesturing at Dailin.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Back To Stiles.<p>

"I'm still against this sticking me thing." Said Stiles. "I'm just not big on pain. Is there some other way,  
>like a bird call of some kind." he suggested.<p>

"Wait yeah a bird call, that could work." she said in a tone that made Stiles think she was humoring him, but she was being serious.

"Ok now your just being rude." Said Stiles.

"No I'm not, I was being serious it's just that it would be way to risky I could get caught."

Stiles sighed then asked how it was going to work.

"You know the saying catch wind?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"Well it's like that." she answered. Now just a little prick, I'll do it here." She said as she pulled his shirt down off his left shoulder.

"Why there?" He asked.

"It will hurt less and they won't notice it."

"Fine." He said then squinched his eyes shut.

As she was about to stick him with the spring they heard the sound of the door opening.  
>and she went back to where she was supposed to be and held the rope like it was still wrapped around her wrist.<p>

"Here's your drinks." He said as he set a bottle down in front of him.

"Um I can't drink with my hands tied behind me." Said Stiles.

The man sighed then took out a knife and cut Stiles loose before going to sit. He pulled a gun out then said.  
>"Try to escape and I'll shot."<p>

"But you need me." Said Stiles.

"I didn't say I'll kill you." the man said in response. "A shot to your leg will slow you down."

"Noted." Stiles said then went over to the Lady and acted like he was untying her. She mouth the words thank you,  
>before bringing her arms to the front to reach for her water.<p>

Once she was finished her water she stood then said. "I drank way too much I need to use the lady's room."  
>She said to the man sitting down holding a gun.<p>

The man stood and pointed to Stiles and said. "You stay and don't you dare try anything."

"Come." The man said as he grabbed her by the top of her arm and guided her out.

He brought her up out of the basement and to the bathroom.

"Make it quick." he said to her before she closed the door.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some words before she quietly slid the bathroom window open as she started to hum than casually whistle.  
>That whistle turned into a bird whistle and not long after a little bird came flying to the window.<br>She smiled happily and petted the bird then giving it the piece of paper and telling it to find her husband.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have to tie us back up, I won't try to escape again." said the mother.<p>

"You said that the last time." the man said as he begin to tie her up.

Stiles in the background whom hadn't been tied back up yet,  
>picked something up and was waving it up like he was asking her if he should hit the man in the back of the head with it.<p>

She shook her head no as he was finishing tying her up. And stiles put it down.

The man turned to him and said. "Your turn."

Once he had them both tied he looked at them nodding as he said sleep tight. And disappeared out of the room.

Once stiles was sure the man was gone he asked the mother what she did while she was away.  
>He could tell that everything that had just happened was a part of her plan. and it had went according to plan, so far.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>The husband had searched high low and in-between for his wife with no luck,<br>but he continued to look even though he knew he wouldn't find her.

They wouldn't take her just so he could find her,  
>no they didn't want that and he knew that they knew he wouldn't just hand over his child no matter how much he loved his wife.<p>

He couldn't sense her no matter how much he tried, the connection was still there,  
>which meant she was still alive he just couldn't connect, like he was being blocked.<br>Like when you try to hop on an strangers internet but don't know the password.

He was at the end of his ropes and didn't know what to do. He dragged his hands over his face and slumped down against a tree.

He heard the sound of leafs cracking and darted up.

"No need for alarm." The voice that carried a British accent said coming towards him.

"What do you want?" The husband asked.

"To help you." Finn answered.

"Help me aren't you a hunter?" said the husband as he backed up in defense.

"Yes but not like you think. I'm only here to help. innocents are being killed and I think you know why. Was Your child taken?" Finn asked.

"No, my wife." he answered. "They took her and they want my daughter, they think she's this special shifter baby and she's not."

"Are you sure?" said Finn.

"No but she's just a baby it's no way she could do what they think."

"Your right." Said Finn as he took a step closer. "Here's another thing,  
>the real girl would have a symbol on her body somewhere. That looks like omega." does your daughter have that?<p>

"No she doesn't I don't think so."

"You see I know what to look for and they don't there just going around killing and drawing attention,  
>to much attention which can be a big problem, for all of us.<p>

"Are you suggesting that we team up to kill them?"

"Well if you think that's the best solution I won't argue with you." said Finn.

The husband smirked. "Good."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan set in the living room in deep thought as the morning sun started to rise and peek through the crack between the curtain.<p>

"Nathan." Derek said to get his attention.

Nathan looked up in his direction and Derek spoke again. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No I couldn't." Nathan answered.

"Me neither." said Derek. "What kept you up."

"Stiles." He answered. The thought that someone who he knew had been taken,  
>someone that the people around him cared about hit home for him.<p>

"You've been thinking about this all night haven't you? You know you don't have to dwell on this right."

"But I do, It's not just that Stiles is Scott's friend and Scott is part of your pack and I've come to think of him as a little brother even though I haven't known him for that long. Or that you care for him, it's just that I know Stiles or knew him."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confused with what Nathan was trying to convey.

"…Me and Stiles used to play together when we were younger."

Derek frowned. "Nathan me and you grew up together I don't remember that."

"You weren't around, you never wanted to come. You remember the ride along I did with that police men?"

"Yeah I think so." Derek answered.

"Well that was Mr stilinski Stiles dad, I met stiles through that." Nathan explained.

"Ok but I don't see why you feel that you have such a strong obligation to save him."

"It's not stiles I feel obligated to it's his dad." Nathan said then swallowed.  
>"…You know when I found out it was Mr stilinski who rushed me to the hospital because he knew he could get me there faster,<br>and he did just not fast enough."

"What do you mean, your alive aren't you." said Derek.

"Yeah but… the night he found me was the night his wife died,…if,  
>he hadn't been out looking for me and my brother then he would have been with her, it's my fault that he wasn't."<p>

Derek remembered that night he remembered going to the hospital and seeing a cop coming out of a room to wrap his arms around a kid that was sitting alone and had his head in his hands.

"Nathan." Said Derek.

"It was my fault that we were out there that night we were captured and it was my fault he was out looking for us and not with his family and it's my fault my brother died and it's my fault Stiles was all alone when he lost his mother. It all comes around to me, I at least owe it to him to find his son…in one peace."

Derek knew there was nothing he could say to change his line of thought once his mind was made it stayed, specialty since he had been up thinking about it all night.

"Derek we're going to find him and when we do whom ever took him will pay, I'll make sure of it."


	57. Chapter 57

The husband stepped outside after trying to get some sleep and there was a bird chirping.  
>He looked towards its direction and stuck his arm out in its direction and it landed on his finger.<p>

There was something tied to its leg. He untied it and pulled the string out unrolling the paper and finding a message that read.

«they have me and a boy named Stiles Stilinski in a basement somewhere. You have to find his pack.»

_"Stilinski the sheriff."_ he said to himself then hopped up to find the sheriff.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Um Derek<strong>." Scott said to Derek over the phone, he had awoken to a thought that could be a big problem. "**We have school today, if Stiles doesn't show up the school will call his dad.**"

"**Well you don't go either, that way you don't have to come up with something and they just think you two are off fulling around somewhere.**" said Derek. "**Actually you should head over here**."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Stilinski answered the door and recognized the man.<p>

The husband spoke saying he wanted to thank the two that found his children.

"Oh well he's not here he stayed the night at a friend's house, and Alex she's at home of course,  
>but they both should be heading to school soon." Said Mr Stilinski.<p>

"Oh well that's okay, I'll just go then." the husband Said as he turned to leave.

There was a car pulling up into the driveway and Mr Stilinski looked out at the car to see who it was.

A door opened and Alex stepped out of the car. "It looks like you'll be able to thank her after all." said Mr Stilinski.

"Hey aren't you that man from that night?" Alex asked.

The man stepped closer in her direction before he spoke.  
>"Yeah I just wanted to thank you and your friend for finding and taking care of my son and daughter."<p>

"You don't have to do that, besides didn't you already say thanks at the hospital."

"Yeah but I wanted to do it properly. so thank you."

"No problem." Alex said as he came closer and walled pass him.  
>He spoke up saying something that confused her and caused her to hm in question. "The pack?"<p>

"What?" She asked.

The husband shook his head. "It's nothing." he said as he realized that she didn't know anything.

Alex hunched her shoulders and turned walking up to the door and asked Mr Stilinski if she could come in,  
>she told him that she wanted to get some of Dailins things.<p>

"He has you dog sitting." said Mr Stilinski as he stepped to the side.

She nodded in response as she stepped inside. And he followed her to show her where his stuff was.

"Um hey, you just said pack how do you know that word?" Kristen said to the husband whom still stood in The drive way.  
>He was trying to think of and way to find Stiles pack.<p>

"It's apart of the english language, it means something or somethings that are in a group." said the husband.

"That's not what I meant." She said sounding not amused. "I mean you know about shifters?"

"of course, I am one." the husband answered.

"who's pack are you looking for?"

"Stiles." he answered. "I know how to find him, I just need to find his pack."

"Well you came to the right person, I know where they are, and I can take you to them.  
>But you have to prove to me that you're a shifter." she didn't want to get in trouble for bringing home the enemy so to speak.<p>

The man looked around then decided that changing his eyes would be safest and did so.  
>His eyes turned to bird looking eyes Then he said. "Is this good enough?"<p>

"Yeah now get in." She said as she hopped back in the car. "This is really going to get me in." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Alex stepped outside to find that Kristen had driven off.<p>

"Great." She sighed. "Well at least I don't have to worry about her sticking to me anymore."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At Nathan's.<p>

Scott Derek and Nathan were covering and trying to figure out what to do, none of them had gotten any news and were pretty much at a loss.

"We don't know where they are, so even if we find Stiles's puppy what are we supposed to do when we can't find where they are?"

"I'm thinking they're going to call and tell us where to meet if we find Dailin." said Nathan.

"What about the phone call isn't there a way to find out where it was made?" Derek asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure there smart enough to not call from where ever they have him." said Nathan.

"Well can't we track where his phone is?" Derek asked.

"I tried last night, they have blocked the signal. Because there was nothing." said Scott.

Derek sighed then was about to say something else when they all sensed something.

"I'll go see." Said Nathan. He opened the door to find Kristen standing on the other sides.

"Big news big news." She said as she pushed her way in pulling the husband inside with her.

"Um ok, who is that?" He said gesturing at the man who Kristen had just brought into the house.

"This is…" She started. "Well actually I don't know I didn't get his name. But he's a shifter and he knows where stiles is." She said to Nathan.

"You do." Said Nathan. "Where is he then?"

"With my wife, their being held together. I got this message from her." He said as he handed Nathan the piece of paper. "My wife wrote that."

"How did you get it if your wife wrote? It." Derek asked.

"A bird." He answered.

Nathan frowned. "A bird. Wait are you a bird shifter?"

"Yeah." The man answered.

"Awesome I always wanted to meet a bird shifter, can I see your wings?" said Nathan in a child like manner.

"Nathan nows not the time." said Derek. "So we can follow the bird to them."

The man nodded.

Nathan grabbed a pair of keys then headed for the door. "I'll go get Jin and Austin."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The School.<p>

Austin saw Alex at her locker but not his sister, she wasn't with her like she was supposed to be.

He went up to her and asked about his sister,  
>Alex answered him saying that his sister just ditched her and left and that Stiles dad gave her a ride to school.<p>

Austin gave her a look like he was about to ask if she said anything but she answered him before he could.

"No I didn't say anything." She said as she headed to class.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Allison and Lydia were also doing some of there own searching.<br>They had looked up a few abandoned buildings and houses that they thought would be a good place to keep someone after you've kidnapped them.

"How about a cabin?" Said Lydia.

"A cabin why a cabin?" Allison asked.

"Well there usually in the woods and rarely frequented, I just think that would be a good place to hold someone."

"Ok." Allison said and started searching. There were a few of them,  
>some were way to weak looking, like they would tumble over if you blew on them.<p>

"That one." Lydia pointed at a cabin that actually looked decent, it reminded Allison of the cabin in the movie,  
>The Cabin In The Woods. "It seems to be in good shape and it's says here that it has an underground spot."<p>

"You're right." Said Allison. "Let's go." She said as she closed down her laptop and stood.

"Wait you want us to go out there by ourselves?" Lydia asked.  
>She remembered Allison explaining to her why she thought she had been kidnapped because Stiles had been at gun point.<p>

"Yeah, it's Stiles he's Scotts best friend, no he's all of our friend we have to."

"Yeah but wouldn't it be good to you know, call his dad and tell him." said Lydia.

"No that could put his dad in danger." said Allison.

"Then what about us?" said Lydia.

"We will be okay. Now come." said Allison.

Lydia sighed as she followed.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The School<p>

As class was in session there was a loud ringing sound.

"Everyone that's the fire alarm, calmly head for the exit." Said the teacher.

The students stood outside talking amongst each other. Some saying how they didn't smell any fire.

Jin came up beside Austin and asked him if he thought that it was a false alarm.

"Probably." He answered. "I'll just hate to be whom ever pulled it, even though I always wanted to do that."

Nathan got out of his car and joined the crowed of students.  
>He asked a girl where Jin and Austin were and she pointed them out telling him that they were in a different class.<p>

"Thanks." He told the girl giving her a wink as he went off in their direction.

"Hey boys." he said as he came up behind them and dropped his arms around their shoulders.  
>It didn't look odd at all, he actually fit in with the students he looked like one of them,<br>it hadn't been long since he was a high school student himself. "It's time to go."

"Go where?" Austin asked.

"To get Stiles." He answered.

"Alright I'm going to call out everyone's names when you hear your name called raise up your hand and say here." said the teacher. He was saying names and when he got to Jin and Austin's names there was no answer so he called their names again before one of the girls spoke telling him that they were here a moment ago.

The teacher sighed shaking his head thinking that they probably used the opportunity to go off somewhere.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"So you guys found out where he is?" Austin asked as Nathan drove..<p>

"Not exactly." Said Nathan.

"So are we going to just drive around and wing it to find him?" Said Jin.

"No." Nathan answered.

"Then what?" Jin asked.

"A bird knows where he is." Nathan answered then told him not to ask anymore questions.

They met up with Derek and Scott whom were accompanied by two other men one of which wasn't there when Nathan left.

Nathan tilted his head to the side as he squinted his eyes in thought. "You." He said as he came at him threateningly.

Finn recognizing him as well eyes went wide. He was shocked to see him as well he had expected him to be dead.

Derek wrapped his arms around Nathan to stop him from getting to Finn.

"What are you doing let me go." Said Nathan as he swarmed.

"Calm down first." Said Derek.

"There's nothing to calm down about, he tried to kill me.

"If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already." Said Finn.

"Oh really well that's what your going to be if Derek lets me go." Said Nathan.

"Ok listen if you want to kill him then fine be my guest, but not until after we find Stiles and the shifter that there looking for." said Derek.

He let Nathan go and he stepped away saying fine. Then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To the car I'm going to wait there to keep my distance so I won't have any temptations." Nathan answered.

"Can I come?" The little fox-girl said as she entered the room.

"You can't it might be to dangerous so you have to stay here." Derek explained.

"But I want to help." she said.

"But you can't." Said Austin as he stepped up to her. It's going to be to dangerous for a little girl like you."

"Right, which is why you'll be staying here with her." Said Derek.

Wait what why, I don't want to stay." Said Austin as he turned around and looked at Derek.

Jin laughed then said I hope you have fun babysitting.

Derek looked at Jin then said. "I don't know why you're laughing, You're staying with him."

"How come?" Jin Asked.

"Because you laughed." Derek answered.

"Now lets go." Derek said to Scott and the husband as he headed for the door.

"How come Scott gets to go?" Austin asked.

"Because I doubt I'll be able to stop him if I wanted to." Derek answered.

Derek Scott and the husband all went out the door and Austin turned his attention to Finn whom was still there.

"So you're a hunter?" He asked.

"sort of. I'm more of a find them and keep them safe then find them and kill them." Finn answered.

"But Nathan said that you attacked him, whats that about?" Austin asked.

"I'm interested in hearing this." Said Jin.


	58. Chapter 58

Lydia and Allison were looking at the cabin from behind some trees. Lydia was looking at the place ominously.

"You know this all seems to much like a horror movie to me, and also that looks like the cabin in the woods."

"It is a cabin in the woods." Allison commented not knowing that Lydia was talking about the movie.

"Come on." Said Allison as she stepped forward and was pulled back by Lydia.

"I'm not going in there and you're not either." Said Lydia.

"Yes I am we have to save Stiles remember." Said Allison.

"How do you even know he's in there?" said Lydia.

"Theres a van and a car parked right there." Allison pointed.

"It's probably just campers." Said Lydia.

Allison picked up an egg size rock and through it, it hit against the door with a thump.  
>A man opened the door with a gun in hand and looked around a bit before going back inside.<p>

"See that definitely was not a camper." Said Allison.

"What kind of point are you trying to make? That man had a gun, even more reason for us to leave." Said Lydia.

"Exactly he did have a gun which means this is definitely the right place."

Lydia sighed. "Do you even have a plan?" Lydia asked. Allison had a look on her face like she couldn't really answer the question with a yes.  
>"Let me give you a start. I'll go wait in the car as a get away."<p>

"You know what that's perfect. Make sure you have the car ready to speed out of here."  
>Said Allison. Lydia nodded and went off to the car.<p>

She couldn't help but think this is crazy, as she set in the car waiting to be a get away driver,  
>something she hadn't thought she would ever be doing.<p>

She saw a car pulling up to the side of the road an ducked down not to be seen.

While looking up in the rearview mirror she tried to take her phone out of her pocket to call Allison and tell her that someone was coming.

She saw people start to get out of the car. "Is that?" She said to herself as she saw a familiar face. "Scott."

She said then started to think if she should show herself or stay hidden.

Scott looked at the car then said. "That's Allison's car." as he started to go up to it.

Nathan turned to Derek and asked who Allison was.

"His girlfriend." Derek answered.

"Lydia." Scott Said after she stepped out of the car, She had decided that she should just come out, they would see her anyway.

"Hey Scott, …and you are?" She said to Nathan.

"That depends. Who you want me to be." Said Nathan.

"Derek gave him a look before he spook. "Are you really flirting."  
>he asked it wasn't that he was surprised he just hoped he would be serious at a time like this.<p>

'"No she asked a question." Nathan answered.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Um probably the same thing you're here for." She answered.

"Where's Allison?" he asked.

"Allison, Allison's not here." She said telling an obvious lie.

Just as she did Allison came out. "Lydia theres like waaaa… scott?"

"What-" Scott started but decided to change is question. "Wait, why are you two here?" Scott asked in concern.

"Probably the same thing your here for." Allison answered.

"That's what she said." Nathan Stated gesturing at Lydia.

"Really Nathan." said Derek. He really wanted to hit him.

"What that's not what I meant. She really did say that." Nathan said in defiance.

"How did you guys even find the place?" Scott asked.

"We looked online." Allison answered.

Scott Derek Nathan and the husband all looked at each other.

"It couldn't have been that easy." Said Nathan.

"It was. But seeing you guys here I know for sure that this is the right place." said Lydia.

"You two should leave." Said Derek.

"I agree." Said Lydia.

"No I'm not going anywhere." Allison said stubbornly.

"Allison it's to dangerous for you, go." Said Scott.

"Fine." she said and turned getting in the car Lydia was already in she had gotten in after she had said "I agree."

They drove off then Nathan turned to the rest of them and said.  
>"let's get this show on the road." then started to walk off towards the cabin.<p>

"Wait." Scott said stopping Nathan from going to the cabin.  
>"Do you even have a plan? You can't just waltz right up to the door and ask for him." Said Scott.<p>

"Actually I can. You cover me." he said to the husband.

"What are they going to do?" Scott asked Derek.

"I have no clue." Derek answered.

"They watched as Nathan went right up to the door and knocked.

"Hi, um my car broke down just a little back there and for some reason my phones not working out here.  
>Do you have like a land line or something I could use?" Nathan said to the man that opened the door.<p>

"No but I could take a look at it if you want." The man answered.

"Yeah sure That would be great." Nathan said As he turned like he was heading back to his car as the man followed.

A crooked smile spread across his face then he whipped around and kicked the man at the side of his knee dislocating it or possibly breaking it.

The man cried out in pain as Nathan caught him before he hit the ground.  
>He had the man by the neck and his eyes were glowing green as he shifted then let out a howl, not calling Scott or Derek, but the hunters instead.<p>

Up to five men came out guns drawn. The husband that was now in the form of a big bird hovering above,  
>he gave his wings one hard powerful flap and feathers flew out like daggers striking the hunters In the chest stomach and some the head.<br>They all dropped to the ground like a bag of potatoes.  
>Others came out seeing their comrades dead on the ground then looked at Nathan whom still held one of their man at the neck.<p>

"Let him go!" A hunter commanded.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making commands." He said then tightened his grip on the hunters neck his nails breaking skin.

"What the hell." One of the hunters let out looking up at the big bird flying in place up ahead of them.

"Shoot it!" Said Ava stepping out but immediately retreating back in when she spotted the other wolves coming her way.

The men pointed their guns at the bird and fired.

Nathan slashed his nails across the hunters neck that he held letting him drop to the ground.  
>He then sprinted at the hunters that were shooting at the bird,<br>he tackled the hunter to the ground and took his teeth to the hunters neck biting down and snatching his head back ripping the hunters throat out.

Scott and Derek took down the other hunters As Nathan stood up a growl rumbling in his throat as blood dripped from his mouth.

Another hunter was emerging from behind Derek and was attacked by something that looked like an overgrown dog.

Derek and Scott whipped around looking.

"What…?" Said Scott.

"Don't know. but I think their on our side."  
>Said Derek looking at the other overgrown dogs that were attacking other people that were probably called in as back up by Ava.<p>

"Lets go." Said Derek as he went to enter the cabin.

they walked inside to see that while they were looking at the overgrown dogs, Nathan had already entered and killed all the hunters.

"Derek did he do all of this?" Scott asked Derek. There was two dead guys laid out and he had just dropped a guy to the floor.

Derek gave Scott a worried look before saying Nathans name.

"Nathan." Derek said voice sounding like he was hoping Nathan would turn and look at him,  
>make some kind of response, But Nathan didn't he kept his back turned but dropped something as he started to walk off.<p>

Scott looked at what he dropped and turned to Derek and said. "Is that a heart, a human heart?"

This time Derek was the one not answering. He could just say yes it is,  
>because it was but the fact that Nathan wasn't responding to his name and was being this violent was very concerning.<p>

Nathan opened the back door and Derek picked up a familiar scent and hurried out the door before him Calling out Stiles's name.

"Derek?" Said Stiles as he looked in his direction. Stiles was sitting against a tree shackled down by his wrist to the ground.

Guns pointed at Derek, and they fired, Bullet after bullet tearing through flesh.

Scott came from the side running at them.

"Lookout." A hunter said catching sight of him.

The hunter turned hitting Scott with the barrel of his assault rifle knocking him to the ground then pointed it to his head,  
>and was about to fire when Nathan howled getting all three of the male hunters attention.<p>

They stopped firing and all pointed their guns at him. He gave them a low sinister growl looking at them malevolently.  
>And they seemed to stop all movement like they were frozen in time,<br>then repositioned their guns pointing them at themselves and pulled the triggers.

Scott Derek Stiles Ava, all of them looked confused non of them understood what had just happened,  
>or how Nathan did what he had just done.<p>

"What are you?" she said as she backed up in fear.  
>"Don't come any closer!" She shouted holding up something in her hand. "All I have to do is press this and he's fried."<p>

Scott and Derek looked at Stiles seeing that there was some kind of device on his chest.

"Oh god, that's what this thing is." Said Stiles as he looked at his chest.

Derek started to growl eyes glowing redder then ever as he started to shift.

Ava started to panic and was about to press the button on the device in her hand when it was shot out of her hand.

"Allison." Said Scott as he looked over at her.

"Fine but you forced my hand." Ava said as she pulled something else out of her pocket and pressed it.  
>speakers came up out of the ground and mist came out of them.<p>

Derek fell low to the ground and he roared up as he arched his back. The bullet holes healed as his body contorted and changed shapes.

"Whats happening?" Said Allison as she looked around at all of them they all seemed to be shifting.

* * *

><p>Derek turned in Stiles direction looking sinisterly at him growling, eyes red and beaming.<p>

"Derek?" Said Stiles he no longer looked like himself anymore hell he didn't even look human.  
>"So this is how I'm going to go, I'm going to be eating to death."<br>he tugged and tugged on each rope trying to bring his arms to himself to pull the rope out of the ground but they barely bugged.

"Derek please don't eat me you wouldn't like it there isn't even much meat on my bones I wouldn't taste good."  
>said Stiles as Derek took one step towards him.<p>

"Stiles!" Allison called out as she pointed an arrow in his direction.

He brought his left arm as close as he could to himself tightening out the rope,  
>and then Allison let go of the string of her bow sending the arrow flying in Stiles's direction and cutting the rope lose.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott did the same thing but he was looking at Allison.<p>

"Scott?" Said Allison she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't himself anymore.

* * *

><p>Stiles reached over to the side and hurried to try and untie his other hand and couldn't. He looked up at Derek that was now a beast,<br>and looked like he was going to charge at him any moment. "Allison!" he called out to her but she seemed to be distracted by her own problem now.

Scott was looking at her growling just like Derek was at Stiles.

"Scott!" She screamed as he sprinted for her and she pointed the arrow at him catching him in the leg.

He landed on top of her snapping at her with his teeth like a wild rabid dog as she tried to fight him off,  
>clinging to his wrist to keep him from clawing at her.<p>

"Scott please stop!" She screamed through tears and fear. "Scott!"

Something came dashing across the open space right at Scott and Allison,  
>catching Scott at the side and knocking him off of Allison. It looked back at her with big green eyes as to check and see if she was okay,<br>then turned back to Scott taking a stance in front of her like it was trying to protect her from Scott.

It was a long and slender catlike creature that seemed to have a majestic look about it.

Scott lunged at the big catlike creature and it did the same. it scratched him across the shoulder.  
>Scott slashed at it and it caught his arm in the jaws of its teeth and wouldn't let go.<br>He started hitting it in its side and its face a few time, then slung it off of his arm and into a tree knocking it out.

"Please Scott its me Allison, please Scott I love you."  
>She pleaded trying to connect to him as he tried and succeeded to stand but was hunched over a little.<p>

Before he could attack her again he was grabbed on both sides of his body and knocked to the ground and held there by Jin and Austin.

"Go, Run!" Austin said to Allison.

She stood a little shaky to her feet and ran off for the car. when she made it there she noticed that Lydia was missing.

* * *

><p>:<p>

Derek came at him and Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head over to his right side as much as possible,  
>and brought his free arm to cover his face in attempt to protect himself.<p>

Stiles could feel hot breath against his skin as he looked up to see that Derek-beast had stopped and was just hovering over him making a low growling sound.

Stiles brought his arm up reaching his hand out just in front of Derek-beast he smelled Stiles hand then nuzzled into it.  
>He then licked the side of Stiles face.<p>

Ava seeing this figured that it wasn't working and that she should leave while she could.  
>She tried to make a run towards the cabin but was grabbed by Nathan instead.<p>

He had her around the neck he wasn't squeezing it but the life seem to be slowly leaving her.

She reached to the side of her leg and pulled a knife out and tried to stab him with it but he caught her arm and yanked it down to the side which dislocated it,  
>she tried to scream out in pain but his hand around her neck strained it.<p>

"Let her go!"

Austin Jin and Scott whom seemed to had came back to his senses,  
>all looked in the same direction to see Allison standing with an arrow pointed at Nathan.<p>

"Allison." said Scott.

"Scott?" She said looking over at him, happy to see that he was back to normal.

"why are you pointing that at him? She did all of this, let him kill her." Said Austin.

"And she can pay but not with her life. Let the police deal with her." Said Allison.

"Mommy!" A little voice said.

They all looked in the direction of a little girl standing in front of the cabin including Derek whom had shifted back to human.

"Mommy. Please don't hurt my mommy." the little girl pleaded tears falling down her face.

Nathan tightened his grip on her neck before letting her go. And She dropped to the ground.

Nathan walked off in silence and Derek turned back to Stiles and finished untying him. And Stiles was averting his eyes away from him as he did so.  
>Once he was done he padded Stiles down checking him to make sure there wasn't anymore weird devices connected to him.<p>

"Your cold." Derek said with his hand on Stiles's checks.

Stiles covered Derek's hand with his own and looked up at Derek into his eyes and his chest felt worm,  
>and his heart pounded so he looked away. "You should be worried about yourself."<p>

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"You don't feel that draft." Said Stiles.

Derek hummed then was hit by material.

"Put that on, your naked." Said Nathan.


	59. Chapter 59 Final

Stiles stood going over to Scott whom hugged him he was happy to see Stiles was okay.

"Scott there was a women tied up with me." Said Stiles.

"Yeah her husband probably got her, but I'll make sure." Said Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you can go." Stiles Said padding Scotts back as he walked off, only to tell him to stop and come back. "Scott look." Stiles pointed in the direction of where Scott had thrown the catlike creature.

It reverted back to its human form revealing a women's shape.

"Oh my god, its Lydia." Said Stiles, and Allison put her hand over her mouth in shock.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>"here." Said Nathan as he handed Derek his Keys.<p>

"Whats this for?" Derek asked.

"Take Stiles home. I have somethings to take care of."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"Look around. What ever you want." He answered. Ava was gone nowhere to be seen.

"Kill her." Derek ordered.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Allison had covered Lydia with a blanket and Scott was carrying her to Allison's car.<p>

"So Lydia's a shifter to?" Said Stiles like he was trying to wrap his head around it. "So I am literally the only normal one."

"No I'm human." Said Allison.

"You're a hunter." Stiles shot back. "And that makes you not normal."

"There's Alex." Said Scott.

"Oh yeah, …Wait Alex she-"

"Shes fine." Said Scott as he laid, Lydia down in the back seat of the car.  
>Then turned back to Allison taking her hand in his and apologizing even though he had already.<p>

"Scott its okay I know that wasn't you." she said as she hugged him resting her head on his chest.

Stiles cleared his throat then said. "Your friend his knocked out in the back of your car with a possible concussion.  
>I don't think this is the time to be having a romantic movie moment."<p>

They backed away from each-other then Scott asked Stiles if he was going to ride in the back. "Are you going to get in the back with Lydia?"

"I'll take him home." Said Derek as he walked up.

"Ok." Scott said then got into the car.

"Um can I talk to you for a second." Said a young guy that came up to Derek. He looked to be around fourteen.

"I'll be over there." Said Stiles as he pointed in the direction of the husband and wife that had reconnected.

Derek didn't recognize him but he assumed he was one of the overgrown dogs that had helped them. "Who are you?"

The young guy just smiled in return then said.  
>"I leave all my things to you to look after. but you better not hurt them, especially the one thing that I care about the most or I'll come back and make you pay.<br>You understand." He said then hugged Derek and whispered in his ear. "By Daddy-Derek."

Stiles and the reunited couple came over to Derek as the young guy was leaving.

"Thank you." the husband said to Derek as he held onto his wife.  
>"And you to, thank you." He said to Stiles. Then turned with his wife walking away.<p>

"Oh Stiles." The wife said turning back to look at Stiles. "I told you." Is all she said but he understood it.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Finn had took the husband and wife home and was now taking Jin and Austin home as well.<p>

"So you're going to be helping us find the shifter girl. Is there any better way to find her like something to set her a part?" Austin asked.

"Well yeah there's a mark she's suppose to have, that looks like the Greek letter for O." Finn explained.

"Well I don't know the Greek alphabet. What does it look like?"

"Like this." said Jin turning his phone around to show Austin the image that was on it. "It looks like-"

"A horseshoe." said Austin finishing the sentence.

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan walked up to Jason's door feeling confused. He had done the job, killed Ava. but it felt like it was the first person that he killed. He remembered feeling like he had just woke up and seeing that he had Ava about to kill her but didn't remember even grabbing her, hell the last thing he remembered was luring a hunter away from the cabin then everything was over. It had took him awhile to get the smell of blood off himself so he knew he did something.<p>

"He reached to ring the bell but stopped when he heard the sound of voices.  
>He looked through the side of the window to see Jason his daughter and ex-wife all together laughing and smiling looking like the perfect happy family.<p>

He then just backed away to leave as he said to himself. "I guess I took to long."

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>They made it to Stiles's house, the air in the car feeling thick.<p>

"Are you going to be ok?" Derek asked.

"Hm?" Stiles hummed.

"After everything that happened today." Said Derek.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Said Stiles.

Derek could feel the air going quite, as he tried to think of something else to say. Then felt cold air hit him as Stiles got out the car.

"Stiles wait." Said Derek

"Yeah." Stiles said sounding calm, or maybe just tired from the day.

"Um… nothing." Said Derek deciding not to say anything.

Stiles closed the car door walking up to his house.

Derek thought hard to himself as he watched Stiles go up to his house.  
><em>"Why, why does it have to be him, why."<em> He thought as he dropped his head between his arms that was resting on the steering wheel.  
>"Damn it Nathan." Said Derek hands tightening on the wheel, before pushing the car door open.<p>

Stiles had the key in the door, about to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around,  
>before he knew it a-pair of lips was pressed hard against his. caught off guard He tried to push him off,<br>Until he realized what was happening and relaxed letting the kiss happen.

When Derek's lips broke away from his, he was looking at Derek not saying a thing.

"Stiles say something." Said Derek afraid he had Just broke him.

Stiles opened the door stepping inside then turned towards Derek and said.  
>"…what if their inside. What if they want revenge and their waiting for me in the house somewhere."<br>Said Stiles really worried that something could happen to himself or his dad.

Derek stepped in wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
>"I won't let that happen." Derek Said bringing one arm away from Stiles then pushed the door closed.<p>

* * *

><p>:<p>

* * *

><p>At The Argents.<p>

A car pulled up in the drive way of the Argents home. a lady got out going up to the front door and ringing the bell.

Allison's dad got the door. Her person had returned an hour or so ago. "Can I help you?" he said to the lady at the door.

"Are you Mister Chris Argent?" The lady asked.

"Yes I am, is there something I can help you with?"

"Um yes my names Angela I was a friend of kate."

"My sister." Said Chris.

"Yes she asked me too take care of something for her while she was away,  
>and when I didn't hear anything from her and she didn't return I got worried and then I heard about her… passing and I thought it would be best to be with family so-"<p>

"What are you going on about?" Chris asked interrupting her.

"Um." she said then turned towards her car waving for somebody to come out.

The back left car door opened and a little boy got out that looked around five years old. He walked up taking hold of the lady's hand.

"This is Mister Chris Argent." She said to the boy. "Mr Argent this is Hunter, your nephew."

THE END

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**

**well i wonder if there is any of you cursing about the ending? or just plain-up confused.**

**but all in all its been a long journey and i just want to say thanks to all that stuck around to the end and commented really you guys were awesome, i hope to take another journey with you guys again hopefully within a sequel?**

**B/N**

**Oh my god its over! (well at least for now?) I've been here from start to finish and although I'm the beta I've learned some things from Tasukiyama, its been a looong Two Year journey and I'm a little sad to say good bye, but Another part of me is jumpin for joy screaming Freedom! haha.  
><strong>

**well Thank you all who stuck with us all the way to the end :)**


End file.
